Journey Of A Nobody
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: One girl, one necklace, two choices- either return to earth after one year or become a being of middle earth and live the rest of her life there. What would Quinn choose to do? Would she even have a chance to choose? Legolas/OC.
1. Chapter 1: A Kind Gesture

**AN: If you think this is another girl gets dropped in middle earth fic, then you think absolutely write. If you think it is a Legomance, then you are once again right. They are just so much fun to write.**

 **However in this story, there is no such thing as Lord of the rings books or movies exist in the real world. Rest of things will be explained throughout the story. I don't know if anyone will read it but if you do and if you like it, then please let me know. It's always nice to have feedback.**

 **Chapter 1: A Kind Gesture**

In a small cafe on a busy street of New York, a woman in her early thirties was making a cup of cappuccino for a customer. Her name was Stacey. She was actually the wife of the owner of the cafe. After Stacey served the customer, she looked towards the table in the furthest corner of the cafe. The table wasn't vacant but occupied by a young girl. She didn't look older than eighteen. The girl was a frequent visitor of that cafe. However that's not why the girl gained Stacey's attention.

"Why is she smiling?" The customer Stacey just served cappuccino asked her. He had glanced at the girl when he looked Stacey staring at her. The girl was sitting all alone and smiling to herself for no reason at all. Stacey sighed out loudly before speaking up again.

"I had asked her once, why she's always smiling. She told me, it's because she's always happy."

"That's, I guess a good thing" said the customer hesitatingly because, seriously how come a person is happy all the time.

"She really must have a good life then." The customer assumed. However Stacey disagreed.

"I don't think so. I don't know much about her but her behavior seems odd to me." The customer glanced at the girl once again and couldn't help but agree with Stacey.

"What's her name, do you know?" The unnamed customer asked casually.

"Yeah, her name's Quinn."

Quinn on the other hand was completely unaware of the conversation happening between Stacey and the customer regarding her. Her mind wasn't even present in the cafe that moment. It was having a really great time in Hogwarts. Quinn was thinking of being in the Harry Potter world, where she's quite a powerful witch. Not to mention she was close friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was a Christmas morning and they were all opening up their presents. Quinn couldn't help but laugh quietly as Ron looked thoroughly embarrassed when he opened his mom's gift.

Quinn snapped out of her imaginary world to check whether someone noticed her laughing to herself. It would look absolutely weird to them because obviously no one else would know what was actually happening in her mind. After Quinn looked around and assured herself that no one noticed, she slipped into her fantasy world once again. This time she decided to spend sometime with Sam and Dean Winchester. She started imagining going on a hunting trip with them. She doesn't like spending too much time in one universe and crossovers are her favorites. Quinn hardly spends any time acknowledging the reality. Or the real events happening in her life for that matter. A psychologist would think that she's slowly developing schizophrenia and soon she would forget the differences between her fantasy world and the real world. Not to mention, she could talk to herself for hours. Which is considered the first sign of insanity.

Yes, Quinn may appear mental to other people but she really wasn't. They were just her surviving tactics. Methods to keep herself happy and moderately sane. But why does Quinn need to go to a fantasy world in order to find happiness? Because in real world no one really gives a damn about her. There isn't one person out there who cares about her existence. Not that Quinn doesn't have anyone. Even though her mother is no more but she has her father, her step mother, step brother, plenty of uncles and aunts, cousins, hell even her grandparents are still alive. Still unfortunately she was of no importance to anyone. No one was her source of love and affection or even attention. Given that no one was ever cruel to her or mean to her, except for maybe two of her aunts, who think that Quinn wasn't quite blessed with looks and reminds her of that time to time but other than that, it wouldn't make a difference to anyone if she suddenly disappears one day. Quinn was in all honesty truly alone.

So who else would she talk to if not herself? Friends? Unlike many girls Quinn, didn't have any best friend or even a real friend who she could share her feelings with. She does have quite a few formal friends though. Because despite being a loner and a bit crazy, she wasn't socially awkward. She could converse with people just fine. It's just that they don't mean anything to her. Ever since Quinn has accepted the fact that she'll never have any importance in anyone's life, she has stopped giving importance to people as well.

That's why her fantasy world is so much better. Because there, despite the universe, may it be a Harry Potter world, or the vampire diaries, or Twilight, everyone loves her, cares for her. She is adored by everyone and of course the center of everyone's attention. That world only revolves around her. Which is kind of obvious because that world exists only in her mind after all. In her fantasy world, everyone is her friend, some even try to pursue her for romantic interest. Because obviously she's a very beautiful girl when she's living in her imaginary life. Everything is just perfect over there. That's why Quinn is always happy, that's why the lack of love and affection in her life doesn't get to her. She is never depressed over the thought that no one really cares about her. She doesn't feel sad that the boys don't notice her because she wasn't beautiful enough. Thanks to her over active imagination, Quinn is never lonely. Only if Quinn could really get lost in her fantasy world. She wishes for it a lot even though knowing nothing like that is ever going to happen.

The girl also owned an open mind. If someone comes to Quinn and tells her that he or she is a vampire or a werewolf or something supernatural, she would most likely believe the person if he or she looked convincing enough. Not that Quinn really believed that they exist or anything but as said before, she has an open mind.

"Quinn, honey?" Quinn snapped out of her fantasy world as Stacey spoke to her. She looked up at her with wonderment.

"Sorry Stacey, I was just thinking of something, What were you saying?" Quinn asked politely. Stacey smiled at her and said-

"I was just saying that it's kind of dead here, so I'm gonna close in now."

"Oh, okay, sure... I-" Quinn looked down and realized that her sandwich was only half eaten. Apparently Stacey noticed that too.

"Do you want me to pack that for you?" Quinn nodded as Stacey asked that. Once Stacey handed her the sandwich, Quinn paid for it and the coffee she had ordered.

"Thank you Stacey, enjoy the rest of the evening" said Quinn with a sweet smile. Stacey smiled back at her because it was simply contagious.

"You too. See you tomorrow."

Quinn walked out of the cafe and started going towards home where no one would ask her how was her school? What happened at her work? Or the fact that tomorrow is her birthday and she'll finally be eighteen. Quinn's mother used to celebrate her birthdays but within three years after her death, people didn't even bother to wish her anymore, not even her own father. Sometimes Quinn couldn't help but think that perhaps it is her fault that people don't care about her. Perhaps if she was different then the people around her would've behaved differently with her. Usually teenagers become rebellious when they seek attention from friends or family, but Quinn instead of doing reckless things, pulled herself away from everyone. When she started noticing that people don't want to bother with her, instead of reaching out to them herself, she closed the doors and locked it as well.

Not to mention Quinn always fears opening up to someone. Specially when it concerns her feelings. What if that person uses her weaknesses against her? Or worse, what if she begins trusting someone and he decides to abandon her like the rest of her family and relatives? It would literary break her and who in their right mind wants to be broken. In reality Quinn is an introvert person by nature however she's quite the opposite in her imaginary life. There she's very extrovert. Because she's very sure that no one in her fantasy world would ever abandon her. Or break her heart for that matter. Actually they are even willing to die for her. Very dramatic yes, but that's Quinn's world.

Even while walking Quinn was lost in her own thoughts. Whenever she isn't? However something caught her eyes that made her stop walking. A little boy, no more than seven years old was looking for something in a dumpster. He wore old, dirty clothes, with holes here and there. The boy appeared to be homeless. And he was actually looking for food in the dumpster. Quinn sighed out heavily to herself. Also she thanked god that her life was much better than the boy's. So what she doesn't have any love in her life, or there is a huge possibility that she'll never be loved for the rest of her life, but at least she never starved. Quinn looked sorrowfully at the little boy. She walked up to him. Carefully not to scare him off.

"Hey there-" The boy immediately looked at her. "Are you hungry?" He didn't nod or say anything. But Quinn could tell he was starving. She handed him her sandwich.

"It's not much but-" The boy hesitantly took the sandwich from her. She gave him a smile and started walking away. Feeling a little better that the boy wouldn't be starving the entire night. However Quinn didn't get to go too far because the little boy came running to her. She frowned in confusion but before she could ask anything, the little boy shoved something in her hand and then ran away again.

"Hey-!" Before Quinn could chase the boy, he was gone. She looked down and found a necklace in her hand. And surprisingly the necklace was beautiful, not to mention looked very expensive. How come that boy had a necklace like that? A teardrop shaped sapphire stone pendant was hanging from a silver chain. Quinn felt very confused. For a moment, she felt like she shouldn't keep it. But she couldn't just throw it away. With intention of finding that little boy the following day and returning him the necklace, Quinn put it on around her neck.

"What an unexpected incident! I gotta write it in my diary." Quinn said to herself. After observing the necklace one more time, she started walking again.

When Quinn reached home, she rang the door bell. A moment later, her fourteen year old step brother opened the door. Seeing it was her, he simply walked away to mind his own business. Quinn let herself in and closed the door behind her. As she walked inside, she glanced at her father in the living room. He was watching the news while reading the newspaper. He glanced at Quinn once then without saying anything, went back to his newspaper. Nothing surprising there. A stranger would think that everyone was mad at Quinn and giving her a silent treatment but it really was how things were in that household for Quinn. She started walking towards the basement which is her bedroom. On her way she stopped again. This time she looked inside the kitchen where her step mother was cooking. Like her father, her step mother glanced at her too. But unlike her father, her step mother didn't simply looked away from her.

"What?" She snapped at Quinn with stern tone of voice.

"Nothing" said Quinn quickly and started walking hurriedly this time. But still she didn't miss to hear her step mother calling her-

"Freak!" Quinn shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly to herself, not letting that hurt her.

Whereas no one cares about Quinn's existence, her step mother would've been more than happy if she didn't exist at all. Not that she ever says that out loud. And unlike Cinderella's step mother, who wanted Cinderella to work all the time, Quinn's step mother doesn't want Quinn to get involved in the house at all. She's happy if Quinn stays in her room all the time, which Quinn does anyway whenever she's in the house. Not to mention, Quinn spends most of her time outside. Therefore coexisting with her step mother wasn't a big issue for Quinn. It was a strange relation between them because Quinn was never able to accept her as her mother and her step mother never even tried to accept her as a daughter. However they maintain a cold yet, a very formal relation with each other.

Quinn closed the door behind her once she entered the basement. It was kind of her sanctuary. She could freely talk to herself, laugh, sing and dance without worrying about anyone noticing her craziness. Quinn walked over to her bed and dropped herself on it. Then she laid back so half of her body was on the bed and her legs were hanging off the edge. Quinn held up the necklace and gazed at it carefully this time. Why did the boy give it to her? Only because she gave him her half eaten sandwich? He could've just said thank you.

Quinn was determined to find the boy. And it was no bother to her at all. If anything it was exciting because Quinn felt like she would be solving a mystery. But Quinn also worried that she won't find him again. After all she didn't even know his name. While thinking of all the possible ways, Quinn could find the boy, she got ready for bed. She was lost deeply in her thoughts but a beeping sound pulled her out to the reality. Quinn glanced at the table clock and saw that it was already twelve in the morning, which meant-

"Happy Birthday Quinn Turner."


	2. Chapter 2: Solar Eclipse

**AN: Thank you Guest and Bookkhaleesi for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who showed interest in the story. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 2: Solar Eclipse**

Quinn woke up early in the morning even though she had no desire to. Sometimes school can be a real pain in the ass. After taking a shower, Quinn walked over to her closet. She pulled out a short floral print dress with a brown colored belt going around the waist. Quinn wore black three quarter leggings along with the dress, and black ankle boots with golden zipper on the side of each boot. To complete her outfit and protect herself from the slightly cold weather, she wore a black three quarter sleeved short overcoat.

Usually Quinn doesn't pay much attention to her outfit but since it was her birthday today, she decided to dress up nicely for a change. Not that anyone would notice her or care for that matter. She did it simply to make herself feel good. After Quinn was done dressing up, she dried her hair and styled it in a one side braid, also applied light make ups on her face. When Quinn thought that she has done enough work on dressing up and looking as good as she could look, she grabbed her light brown colored messenger bag. She put her phone which she uses mostly to play games, ipod, her diary, money bag, water bottle and a few other useful things like comb, napkins, lip balm etc in the bag. Then she wore the strap across her torso and finally walked out of her bedroom.

Quinn hasn't forgotten about the necklace or the fact that she has to return it. Actually she was currently wearing it even though the necklace didn't match with her outfit at all. But who cares? As Quinn started walking towards the main door in order to get out of the house, no one bothered to talk to her or acknowledge her presence. Nothing unusual there. Though Quinn couldn't help but sigh out heavily to herself. It was her birthday after all. But then she walked out of the house and while walking towards the bus stop, Quinn let herself get lost in her fantasy. Immediately a smile appeared on her lips. Indicating that she was thinking of something happy.

When Quinn reached the bus stop, she couldn't help but notice that everyone standing there was looking up at the sky. She frowned in confusion and looked up at the sky herself. Only then Quinn remembered that a solar eclipse is suppose to happen today. Actually it seemed to be happening that very moment. Like everyone else, Quinn as well waited for the sun to completely hide behind the moon. It was really a fascinating sight. However Quinn couldn't enjoy the beauty of the eclipse for long because as soon as the moon hid the sun completely, the necklace she was wearing started to glow. Quinn frowned in confusion at first and then started to panic because suddenly her surroundings started spinning around her.

"What's happening?" Quinn asked herself while freaking out. She could see nothing but blurred scenarios. It gave her a nasty headache after a few moments. Quinn closed her eyes shut so that she wouldn't throw up or worse faint. She didn't know what was happening to her. Why the necklace suddenly glowed? Or did she just imagine that? Little did Quinn know that her most cherished wish is about to come true? That a quite real fantasy world is waiting for her.

 **Rivendell**

 **The Council of Elrond**

Middle earth or Arda is one fascinating world. Unlike earth, it is not ruled by humans only. There are elves there, dwarfs and even hobbits. Each race has their own realm. They are ruled by kings and queens. That world may not have advanced technologies and people living there may not have any idea what a cell phone is or what electricity is but middle earth is full of magic. Immortal beings such as elves walk middle earth. However despite being a beautiful and magical place, everything wasn't rainbows and sunshine over there. Because like earth, Arda was not free from evil. The current evil that is threatening the free folks of middle earth is named Sauron. He is said to be the second dark lord of Arda.

The most significant detail about Sauron is that he created the ring of power. The one ring could control all other rings. Rings that are worn by most important and powerful elves, dwarfs and men. The purpose of that was to have control over every living being in middle earth. In earth Sauron would be described as a control freak. But of course things didn't happen as Sauron had planned. When the owners of the other rings learned of his purpose, they retaliated. Why would a free being want to be under someone's control. Specially when that person possessed no good intention. In the second age of Arda, the dark lord was defeated by the people of middle earth in a war but unfortunately his soul wasn't completely destroyed. He survived and not only that but with passing time he regained his evil powers back.

Although to become the most powerful being in middle earth or to accomplish his goals, Sauron would need his ring back that he had lost during the first war against him. Whereas Sauron was searching for his ring and planning on overtaking middle earth, the free people of that world were planning to defeat the dark lord once again. And this time once and for all. But a purpose like that is not easily fulfilled. And it could be very clearly seen in the council of lord Elrond. It was a council where a few from every race came forward to make a decision about how to defeat the dark lord.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir, son of Denethor II, a proud protector of Gondor stood up on his feet as he said that. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli son of Gloin, a representator of dwarfs also jumped to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf."

Hearing that the elves present in the council stood up. Ready to defend themselves. The men as well couldn't stay quiet anymore. They all started talking and arguing.

"Never trust an elf." Gimli roared again. Let's just say elves and dwarfs do not get along. Gandalf the only wizard present in the council shook his head and tried to join the argument.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed."

While the heated arguments were happening, a hobbit named Frodo stood up and said- "I will take it." But no one heard him. He again said- "I will take it." This time louder. Everyone stopped bickering and looked at the hobbit in awe.

"I will take the ring to Mordor" said the hobbit quite confidently but be assured he was not free from fear. The Mount Doom situated in Mordor is the only place where the ring can be destroyed thus getting middle earth rid of Sauron forever. But getting there was no easy task.

"Thou I do not know the way." Frodo confessed that hesitating a bit. Right then Gandalf walked up to him and said-

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The wizard stood behind Frodo as if to show that he was with the little hobbit. Aragon, also known as Strider who hadn't joined the argument earlier stood up and said-

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He walked up to Frodo and kneel before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow" spoke up Legolas, who is actually an elven prince. He vowed to contribute in the quest of destroying the one ring as much as he could. Seeing a man and an elf standing with Frodo, the dwarfs couldn't stand back. Gimli stepped forward and said-

"And my axe." Gimli stood with others while giving the elven prince an unfriendly look. Legolas in return grimaced at the dwarf. Then it was time for Boromir to speak up.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir approached the others standing with Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

Just as Boromir said this, Samwise Gamgee or otherwise known as Sam who is Frodo's best friend, came running there. He was hiding in the bushes since the council started the discussion. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"Not indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" said Lord Elrond with hidden jest in his voice. Pippin and Merry, other two hobbits, came running in as well. They were hiding behind some pillars.

"Wait! We're coming too!" They joined the others making lord Elrond astound.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" said Merry in fear that they won't be allowed to join.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing" said Pippin earning a look from Merry.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Finally lord Elrond looked at the nine who stood together. "Nine companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring!" Lord Elrond declared proudly. After a moment Pippin asked-

"Great, where are we going?"

However, he never received any answer or a look from Marry for asking a stupid question, because suddenly a flash of light blinded everyone momentarily, even the elves, followed by a loud booming sound in the air. No one understood what just happened. Blinking rapidly the council members tried to adjust their sight again. The elves recovered faster than the others. When they looked around they felt utterly confused. Because suddenly a girl was sitting on the ground. She had her knees pressed against her chest. Her face was hidden and her arms were covering her head as if she was trying to curl into a ball. Lord Elrond looked at Gandalf while he looked at him. Their eyes met but neither knew how a girl suddenly appeared in their secret council out of nowhere. By then others saw the girl too. Everyone got the same confused look on their faces. However the girl was completely oblivious to the people around her.

When several moments passed by and the girl still refused to move, Gimli took it upon himself to inquire exactly who she is and where did she come from? Carefully Gimli took a step towards her. Lord Elrond was tempted to stop Gimli. They didn't know who or what she was. She could be someone dangerous. But Lord Elrond also knew that they must find out who she is. Since the dwarf was up for the task, Lord Elrond let him go near the girl. When Gimli was one step away from the girl, he felt confused about what exactly he should do. Not being able to think of any better way, Gimli poked the girl in her shoulder with his axe, careful not to cut her or hurt her. When Gimli poked her, the girl moved a little. Then slowly she lifted up her head and looked up. Then another unexpected thing happened. Just as the girl looked up and saw Gimli's face hovering over hers, and he was holding an axe in his hand, she let out an air piercing scream as if horrified.

The girl immediately crawled away from Gimli as if he was some kind of a monster. She struggled to get up on her feet and began running away feeling utterly freaked out. However she couldn't get much further because Aragon grabbed her and tried to stop her from leaving.

"Ah, LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs while she struggled against Aragon to free herself from his grip.

"Calm down!" Aragon said but the girl didn't even hear him let alone listen to him.

"I said LET ME GO." The girl kicked Aragon where the sun doesn't shine. He groaned in pain and for a moment he wanted to loose his hold on her but Aragon managed not to.

"CALM DOWN!" Aragon shouted this time. Still the girl was in no state of listening to him. This time when she tried to scratch his face, Aragon had no choice but to hit her head and knock her out. Once the girl was unconscious, Aragon picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the healing wards of Lord Elrond. Gandalf and lord Elrond himself quickly started following Aragon leaving the others behind.

"Who was she?" Frodo asked with bewildered tone of voice. What just happened was kind of hard to believe.

"I'm more curious about what she was wearing. Have you noticed her clothes? They were so strange" said Pippin making almost everyone look at him. Leave it to Peregrin Took to notice the least important thing. Although it did give birth to more unanswered questions. Without any doubt the girl was one hell of a mystery. Not to mention a mystery that won't be solved in a day.


	3. Chapter 3: Beyond Imagination

**AN: Thank you Guests for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 3: Beyond Imagination**

Aragon put the unconscious girl down on the bed. An elf maid approached the bed along with lord Elrond and Gandalf. Lord Elrond gave a nod to her and she immediately started to work. First of all, she unattached the strange looking bag the girl was carrying with her. The elf maiden handed it to lord Elrond. Then she checked the girl's body for any possible injuries, or perhaps a mark of the enemy but she found nothing of that sort. While checking the girl carefully, the elf maiden found the necklace she was wearing as well.

"My lord, should I take the necklace off?" The elf maiden asked. Lord Elrond who was trying to figure out how to open the bag, looked up and saw the necklace. It only took a moment for Lord Elrond to recognize the jewelry and when he did, he was very much shocked.

"This cannot be." Lord Elrond said to himself making both Aragon and Gandalf look at him.

"You have seen this necklace before." Gandalf asked. Lord Elrond nodded his head while still staring at the necklace with unblinking eyes.

"I have indeed."

The elf maiden tried to take off the necklace but she couldn't do it. It confused her. "My lord, I cannot take off the necklace" said the elf maiden.

"Gilrael, give us a moment please" said Gandalf sensing that a mystery about the girl is about to be revealed. They must do it in private.

"Of course my lord." Gilrael bowed and left the chamber. Gandalf then turned to Lord Elrond who was still looking at the necklace.

"Lord Elrond what is it that you know." Gandalf asked but Aragon was no less curious. The girl after all did appear out of nowhere. Lord Elrond stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed out heavily and began speaking.

"It is an old memory Gandalf. Almost two thousands years old. Celebrian was still dwelling in middle earth. There was an elleth named Alasse. She was a very close friend of Celebrian. They had grown up together. After Alasse got married to a Mirkwood elf named Elrendor, she gave birth to their daughter Anarane. Celebrian had given this necklace to their daughter as a gift."

When Lord Elrond revealed the history of the necklace it confused Gandalf more. "Then how come this human girl has the necklace. She is no elf" said Aragon.

"That is what has me baffled. Not to mention, that daughter Anarane, was lost soon after her birth. No one knows how but one day suddenly she was nowhere to be found. Alasse died of heartbreak caused by the disappearance of her only daughter. After Alasse's death, Elrendor sailed away to the undying land. He couldn't bare living in middle earth anymore."

Aragon looked at the girl with dozens of unanswered questions running through his mind. Gandalf on the other hand approached the unconscious girl. He carefully touched the necklace. Being an wizard, he immediately sensed magic in it. Gandalf looked back at Lord Elrond. "Was the necklace containing any magic in it when Celebrian gave it to Anarane?"

At the question, Lord Elrond frowned in confusion but he answered anyway. "No, it was merely a jewelry. A token of love and affection."

"But this necklace is certainly not" said Gandalf confidently. "It is enchanted and the magic in this necklace is bonded with this girl. This kind of bond could only exist if the necklace truly belongs to her and her alone, alike the bond, Sauron has with his ring. A part of this girl's soul is in this necklace." Gandalf explained but Lord Elrond couldn't believe it.

"But how could the necklace belong to her when it was given to Anarane?"

"Well there is only one answer to that question, isn't there Lord Elrond?" Gandalf said but Lord Elrond shook his head.

"Are you trying to tell me that this girl is Anarane? Anarane was an elleth Gandalf. She is not."

"I can see that but I believe it is the magic of the necklace that is behind what she appears to be and not what she really is." Gandalf as usual spoke in puzzles. "I may be able to understand this more once she wakes up and tells us where she was all these years and how she appeared midst the council out of nowhere."

Lord Elrond sighed out heavily. He did not believe the girl to be Anarane, the daughter of his wife's good friend. "Whether the girl is Anarane or not is yet to be decided however I must inform Legolas of this right away."

"Why is that my lord?" Aragon asked curiously. Lord Elrond inhaled a deep breath before answering the question.

"Because, the Mirkwood elf Alasse married- Elrendor, he was King Thranduil's most trusted friend and adviser. King Thranduil had promised Elrendor that his daughter would be the princess of Mirkwood one day."

"You mean Anarane was promised to Legolas for marriage" asked Gandalf for confirmation. Lord Elrond nodded his head.

"When Anarane disappeared King Thranduil searched everywhere for her. I believe if there is the slightest chance that this girl is Anarane, as you suspect Gandalf then King Thranduil would wish to know about it and I believe he would want to keep his word to his old friend" said Lord Elrond. Gandalf and Aragon nodded in understanding however there was something Gandalf had to say.

"Lord Elrond, I believe we shouldn't be hasty about this. Let us find some proof about this girl's identity first. If this girl isn't Anarane then we would be troubling King Thranduil and Legolas for nothing." Gandalf advised wisely and Lord Elrond nodded in agreement. They both looked at Aragon. He understood why they were looking at him.

"I shall not speak of her with Legolas or anyone else unless you think the time is appropriate."

After taking that decision, they all focused their attention to the bag again. "Perhaps her belongings should tell us something about her" said Gandalf. Once again Lord Elrond tried to figure out how to open the strange bag. This time, Aragon and Gandalf also helped. It took them some time to understand how zippers work. Once they were able to open the back, they found things that they have never seen before or understood what they were for, for that matter. However there was nothing that felt evil to them.

Gandalf picked up a huge black looking thing (phone). At first it did nothing but then Gandalf pressed a button on the side and it made a clicking sound and then showed a screen. Gandalf had practically jumped back a little when that happened. The screen showed extremely realistic picture of a red rose. Aragon, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond looked at each other. No one had any explanation of what they were seeing. Aragon then picked up the money bag. When he opened it, he found green papers in them. Obviously Aragon had no idea that they were dollars. There were some coins too but they weren't of gold or even silver for that matter. Aragon couldn't even imagine their use.

Aragon also found the ID card. Though he did not have any idea about what it was. He saw the picture of the girl on the card. Again the picture was too much realistic. Not to mention small in size. Aragon would surely ask the girl how she could draw such realistic picture once she wakes up. There were writings on the card, which looked similar to Westron but it wasn't. Not to mention it was a language that Aragon has never seen or even heard of. When he opened the book, which was actually a diary, Aragon noticed the same language. He could not read it even though it seemed that there were many things written. Many things he could've learned only if he had understood the language.

"We hoped to find out about the girl from her belongings but it turns out that her belongings are more puzzling than herself" said Aragon with slight sarcasm in his voice. A sigh escaped his breath. He couldn't wait for the girl to wake up now.

"Indeed, we must wait for the girl to wake up. Only she can tell about herself" said Lord Elrond putting down the plastic water bottle. At least he could tell it was a water container, although a very strange one. One that he has never seen before.

"I do not know about you but I am starting to think she is not of this world" said Aragon. "I mean look at her belongings, look at her clothes. She may be human but she's nothing like us."

"I have never heard of another world besides Arda existing" said Lord Elrond.

"Neither have I but could we really claim that we know everything of Eru's creations" said Gandalf supporting both Lord Elrond and Aragon.

 **A Few Hours Later**

A groaned escaped Quinn's breath as she tried to wake up. One part of her wanted to wake up as soon as possible and find out what happened to her but another part of her hesitated. That part was convinced that she was somehow kidnapped by a hairy looking man who carries an axe along with another man who knocked her out. They must've done horrible things to her by now. Quinn feared waking up and finding herself in a state that she didn't want to find herself in. Still gathering up all her courage, Quinn flattered open her eyes, absolutely expecting to find herself tied up with ropes or chains. However what she discovered was exactly the opposite. She wasn't tied up or in a dirty foul place rather she was sitting on a soft bed. It was most comfortable. And the room was beautiful, stranger to her but beautiful. Quinn got hopeful that someone must have rescued her while she was unconscious. It calmed down her nerves.

Before Quinn could understand where she was, a melodic voice spoke up. "My lady, you have woken up."

'My lady?' Quinn looked up while thinking how strange it was that someone was addressing her like that. Then she saw an extremely beautiful looking woman. The woman was wearing a gorgeous looking dress, very elegant and had to be very expensive as well. Her skin was very fair and spotless, her hair was reaching her waist. It was black in color. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Quinn was under the impression that she has died somehow and she came to heaven and she was meeting an angel until, her eyes fell on the woman's pointy ears. Quinn frowned in confusion. She has never heard of angels having pointy ears. Not to mention they have wings. The woman didn't have any.

"What happened to your ears?" Quinn blurted out the question before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked Quinn in a sweet tone of voice with a frown of confusion on her face.

"They are pointy." This time the woman laughed a little.

"That is because I am an elf. My name is Gilrael." Quinn raised her eye brows at the woman or elf as she called herself. There was a look of disbelieve on her face.

"An elf?" Quinn asked as if she couldn't believe her own ears.

"Yes my lady, have you never heard of elves before?" Gilrael asked.

"I have but they are supposed to be diminutive creatures wearing red pointy hats and make toys for kids, not to mention completely imaginary. Because elves are nothing but folklore" said Quinn speaking very confidently.

"Elves are not folklore miss, they are very real." Came a voice from the doorway. Both Quinn and Gilrael looked in that direction and saw Gandalf standing there. Obviously Quinn didn't know yet who he was.

"My lord, I was just going to inform you that the girl has woken up" said Gilrael after bowing a little. It seemed a little odd to Quinn. What century was the woman with pointy ears living in? Quinn wondered to herself. Besides, people of New York hardly have any time to be polite let alone be so formal. Quinn was yet to figure out that she was far away from that city or country or that world for that matter. Quinn also wondered about the old man who just entered the room. Who is he? Is he the one who rescued her and brought her here?

"Thank you Gilrael for watching over her. You were a great help. Should you fetch Lord Elrond here please. He would want to speak with the girl" said Gandalf.

"Of course my lord" saying that Gilrael bowed again and left the room. Gandalf looked back at Quinn and saw that she was staring at him with confusion written all over her face.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name miss." Gandalf tried to speak very formally and politely.

"Quinn." She said very hesitantly because Quinn wasn't sure if she should tell him her name when she knew nothing about him. Although he might be her savior.

"I am Gandalf the grey." Gandalf introduced himself.

"Okayyy, I mean it's nice to meet you and all, I guess but where am I exactly?" Quinn asked not sure what answer she would receive and she prepared herself for anything.

"Oh my dear, you are in Rivendell" said Gandalf expecting the girl to recognize the name but it just went over her head. Quinn stared at Gandalf for a moment with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm sorry but where exactly is Rivendell because I've never heard of it before. Is it a small town somewhere in America?" Quinn asked even though she was pretty sure there wasn't any town of such name in America. And the thought that she wasn't in America but in another country, kind of frightened her. So she stopped herself from thinking that. The last thing Quinn wanted was a panic attack.

"I apologize but I have never heard of any America. Where are you from exactly?" Gandalf asked most curiously.

"You're kidding me right? I mean who hasn't heard of America" said Quinn with disbelieve in her voice. Gandalf gave her a very peculiar look. Not only he has never heard of America but he also couldn't understand why the girl thought that he could give birth to goats. It was rather disturbing. Perhaps she meant something else. Gandalf thought to himself. Then he composed himself and spoke up again.

"I can assure you miss Quinn that there is no such place called America in middle earth" said Gandalf earning a scowl from Quinn.

"What the hell is middle earth? Last time I checked it's still just earth" said Quinn confirming it further that she was not from Arda. Gandalf exhaled a deep breath. Before he could ask anything else, Lord Elrond and Aragon entered the chamber. Quinn didn't recognize Lord Elrond but when her eyes fell on Aragon she quickly got off her bed and glared at him.

"What is he doing here? He's the one who knocked me out." Quinn spoke angrily while accusing Aragon.

"For that I apologize but you weren't calming down" said Aragon with calm tone of voice which only made Quinn narrow her eyes at him.

"I wasn't calming down? Of course I couldn't calm down. I have no idea how I got here, where the hell I am and that hairy looking man was about to hack me into pieces with an axe, so yeah sorry I wasn't calming down." Quinn practically yelled at Aragon. Though he remained absolutely calm.

"He is a dwarf actually" said Aragon again using his calm tone of voice.

"What?" Quinn asked scowling at Aragon with confusion.

"The hairy looking man you speak of, he is actually a dwarf. And he wasn't trying to kill you. You had appeared among us out of nowhere. He was just being curious and trying to find out who you are." Aragon explained to Quinn which only frustrated her more and increased her confusion. She exhaled deeply before speaking up again.

"What do you mean by I appeared out of nowhere?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" said Lord Elrond making Quinn look at him. She noticed his pointy ears immediately.

"I guess you're an elf too" stated Quinn while looking up and down Lord Elrond. Clearly she still didn't believe that elves exist. Moreover as such beautiful creatures.

"Quinn, this is lord Elrond. It is his home we are residing in right now" said Gandalf as he introduced Lord Elrond to Quinn.

"Quinn, we wish to help you understand what has happened with you. Why don't you tell us what was the last thing that you did before you came here?" Quinn sighed out heavily and decided to answer Lord Elrond. She didn't have many options anyway. She opened her mouth and started speaking more to herself than to the three people standing before her.

"Well I was going to school. I got to the bus stand and realized that a solar eclipse was happening that time. I was just watching it when suddenly my necklace-" Quinn immediately stopped talking and looked down at the necklace. She touched it but nothing unusual happened unlike that time.

"It started glowing" said Quinn slowly as if she was confusion about whether it really happened or her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"What happened afterwards?" Lord Elrond asked most curiously this time.

"Everything around me started to spin. It gave me a nasty headache. I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop" said Quinn, inwardly trying very hard to understand what exactly happened. Gandalf, Aragon and Lord Elrond looked at each other. They all had a knowing look on their faces.

"This necklace, where did you get it?" asked Gandalf with serious tone of voice.

"It was one strange incident. I was walking home. On my way I found a homeless boy, looking for food. I had some with me. I gave it to him. I was leaving when the boy came running up to me and shoved this necklace in my hand. Then he just took off. I intend to find the boy and return it to him." Quinn explained to them. They looked at each other once again. Lord Elrond nodded to Gandalf.

"Quinn this will sound very confusing to you but I believe you're not in your world anymore. This world is called middle earth in common tongue or Arda in elvish. There is no such place named America here. In fact you are in Rivendell right now. It is a valley of the elves." Gandalf waited for a reaction from Quinn. She was simply standing still. Quinn was actually repeating everything that has happened in her mind.

"I know something like this is hard to believe but there is no other explanation" said Gandalf not knowing how the girl is taking this news.

"How come you are still speaking English if this is some alternate universe?" Quinn asked, finally speaking up again. She wanted to smack herself for even considering it that they might be telling the truth.

"We are not speaking any English my lady. We speak Westron, the common tongue and so are you" said Aragon earning a mocking laugh from Quinn.

"Well I know I'm speaking English because it is the only language I can speak, so either you're lying to me or I've finally gone officially crazy though I believe the first one to be true." While speaking Quinn noticed her messenger bag. All her things were on the table. It made Quinn roll her eyes to herself.

"Wow you guys have no clue about something called invasion of privacy, do you? Or you just don't care?" Quinn asked while striding off towards the table. She grabbed her bag and shoved all the things back inside. Quinn slung the bag over her shoulder before turning around to face everyone again.

"Look this has been a very weird experience, one that I'll never forget but now I need to go" saying that Quinn started walking towards the door, half expecting someone to stop her. And she was ready to sprint off but no one stepped in her way. Quinn walked out of the room, only to come into a corridor. She started walking down it. Meanwhile she pulled out her phone from her bag. She was thinking of dialing 911 and report that she was lost and needed help. However when Quinn looked at the phone she found that there was no network.

"Damn!" Quinn cursed under her breath. She reached the end of the corridor by then. When Quinn came out in the open, she looked around and gasped immediately. An enchanting sight greeted her. The scenario was breathtaking with waterfalls and trees surrounding the place. Even though dried leaves covered the ground but it was still beautiful in its own way. And there was simply something magical about that place.

"This place can't be in New York." Quinn whispered to herself. Not to mention pointy eared people were surrounding the place. For a moment Quinn considered to be in a shooting set but everything was too realistic. Not to mention there weren't any cameras anywhere. Quinn looked down at her phone again and she turned on the GPS. She opened up google map but it simply remained blank. It couldn't show her any location. Quinn's heart started beating faster in her chest and her breathing became heavy and uneven. Finally she started to realize that Gandalf may be telling her the truth. Sure, she always wanted to get lost in a fantasy world but having that wish come true was something different entirely. Quinn turned around to run back to the room she woke up in, only to find Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Aragon standing right before her.

"I think I'm ready to believe you now."


	4. Chapter 4: Life In Middle Earth

**AN: Thanks Kittykawaii4 and guest for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 4: Life In Middle Earth**

Quinn was standing quietly in the balcony. She was immensely enjoying the world around her. She inhaled deeply in the fresh air of Rivendell. Yesterday Quinn learned much about middle earth. At first she found everything hard to believe. She even considered herself insane for a while. That perhaps she has finally crossed the line between reality and fantasy. She thought that her mind was simply creating an alternate universe for her and none of it was actually real. Quinn considered many other options like being in a coma or dreaming up everything even though everything, every person was too real to be just a dream.

Then after a while, Quinn had said to herself, 'so what she's dreaming or she has gone insane! Middle earth seems like a great place'. There are elves here, men, dwarfs and hobbits as well. Not to mention wizards. It was better than any other fantasy world that Quinn had ever created in her mind. Therefore Quinn felt more than fortunate that she has got a chance to live in middle earth, whether it's real or just her imagination. However, soon Quinn was forced to realize that she in fact wasn't dreaming anything up. They were all real. But it made little difference to Quinn. If anything she felt happier. Isn't that what she always wanted? To escape into a fantasy world and live a life full of adventures. Where people will notice her, pay attention to her, accept her, care about her and love her. A place where she will have many friends. A place where her existence would matter.

Quinn accepted being in middle earth very easily and eagerly. Although she learned a lot of things about middle earth from Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Aragon but Quinn was impatient to learn more. After all this was a world she knew nothing about. Merely learning about middle earth was no less exciting than exploring it. Quinn also wanted to know if she had any purpose of coming into this world. She did feel that she is being kept in the dark about some matters. The ring of power was one of those matters that Quinn didn't know about yet.

"I did not expect you to wake up so early in the morning." A voice spoke up beside Quinn. It did startle her a bit but not much that she would jump back and yelp. Quinn looked up and found Lord Elrond.

"Good morning my lord" said Quinn very politely with a sweet smile. She was trying to get used to of the accustoms of middle earth and practice them as well. Because Quinn believed that 'when in Rome, do the Romans.'

"Good morning to you too" said Lord Elrond returning her the smile.

"I hope you slept well last night" said Lord Elrond inquiring about it.

"Yes I did my lord. The bed is very comfortable. Thank you." Quinn sighed out in contentment which Lord Elrond didn't miss to see. There were questions that he wanted to ask Quinn that he didn't ask yesterday. Questions like why wasn't she worried that someone must be looking for her in the world she lived in for eighteen years. Who were her parents there? Her family? Friends? Why she hasn't asked for once how to get back to the place she knew to be her home? Also there were plenty of things Lord Elrond must tell Quinn. He hasn't said a word to her about the possibilities that she might be a long lost elfling. Lord Elrond is waiting for confirmation first. Gandalf has already started looking for answers regarding the enchanted necklace. He should find something soon. Once he does, they will tell Quinn everything.

"I believe you are ready for breakfast" said Lord Elrond. Quinn nodded her head vehemently.

"Hell ya-" Quinn bit her tongue as soon as she said that and blushed a little. She's suppose to behave properly by elvish standard. "I mean of course my lord."

"Quinn I understand you have come from a different world, where I believe things are very different. We all understand that. You don't have to force yourself to be someone you are not." Lord Elrond said that to make Quinn feel better. It has only been one day since she came into this world. No one expects her to behave like an inhabitant of middle earth. The girl was being too hard on herself. She was trying hard to please everyone when there is no need of it. However instead of making Quinn feel better, it only troubled her. She looked up at Lord Elrond.

"But my lord, what if my different behavior makes it hard for you to accept me. What if no one wants to befriend me here because I'm different?" Lord Elrond detected desperation in her voice and fear as well. But fear of what? Of having to live all alone even in a fantasy world. Quinn used to escape reality and get lost in her imagination because in her heart she always craved for a different life. A life where she mattered. Coming to middle earth, no matter how crazy it is, felt like a second chance to Quinn. And she wanted to ensure that she gets everything in this world that she has always craved for in her previous life.

Lord Elrond put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "No one here shall resist a friendship with you just because you are different miss Quinn. The truth is everyone here is curious about you. They all want to know about the world you came from. There is no need for you to worry." Quinn smiled at Lord Elrond and nodded her head. However Lord Elrond still saw doubt in her heart. Not about his words but about herself. It made the elf lord more curious about her previous life.

"Come, the breakfast is already served" said Lord Elrond and he started walking. Quinn followed him quietly. Lord Elrond led her to the breakfast table. Quinn expected it to be a gathering of many people but it was only Aragon and Gilrael and another she-elf. Quinn didn't recognize her. But she was more gorgeous than Gilrael. When the stranger she-elf noticed Quinn, she approached her.

"Quel amrun ada. (Good morning father)." Arwen greeted her father. Then her eyes focused on Quinn. It made her feel a little nervous. Lord Elrond looked at Quinn and said-

"Quinn, this is my daughter Arwen. She was most eager to meet you." Quinn was a little surprised to hear that but then a smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello" said Quinn as she extended her hand towards Arwen. When Arwen titled her head a little and gave Quinn a confused look, she realized that she made a mistake. Quinn immediately dropped her hand.

"Sorry, I forgot people here don't shake hands when introduced for the first time" said Quinn sounding a little embarrassed. Arwen smiled at her.

"That seems like a nice gesture. Give me your hand again" said Arwen. It stunned Quinn but she did what Arwen asked her to do. Quinn extended her hand towards Arwen again. This time she held it and Quinn gave it a light shake before taking her hand back again. Before either of them could say anything else, someone spoke up.

"Do not forget to introduce us adar" said Elladan as he walked in with his twin Elrohir.

"If I recall correctly, we were more eager to meet the human from another world, more than our beloved sister" said Elrohir. Quinn's eye brows shot up learning that the twins were Arwen's brothers, meaning Lord Elrond's sons. When Quinn looked at Lord Elrond, she got a feeling that he wanted to roll his eyes at his sons.

"Of course (sigh) Quinn they are my sons Elladan and Elrohir" introduced Lord Elrond very briefly. Without saying anything, Elrohir took Quinn's hand and kissed it, making her horribly blush. Quinn realized immediately that they were flirts, in their very courteous elvish way. Elladan and Elrohir were no less gorgeous as elves. And to have them flirting with Quinn, when back in her previous life, not even the lamest guy at school spared her a second glance, it made her feel... fantabulous. This was all new to Quinn and she enjoyed every bit of it. Blushing brightly Quinn smiled at the twins.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" said Quinn softly, feeling a bit shy. Elladan also kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"Alright, I think you've introduced yourself enough. Lets have breakfast" said Arwen while moving her brothers away from Quinn. She understood that Arwen wanted to save her before things could get awkward or uncomfortable for her. They all sat at the table. Arwen sat beside Aragon and asked Quinn to sit on her other side. She did that and said a small good morning to Aragon who nodded to her in return. Quinn and Aragon have made peace already. They both apologized to each other for their actions. Quinn understood that Aragon was only trying to help her and meant no harm. After settling down Quinn noticed that Gandalf hasn't joined them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Quinn asked wondering about him.

"Gandalf is busy at the moment but you shall see him soon" assured Lord Elrond. Quinn simply nodded her head before concentrating on the breakfast that was already served to her. She didn't recognize most of the items. Arwen smiled as she noticed that Quinn was looking at the breakfast rather confusedly.

"You have never eaten these kinds of food before, have you?" Arwen asked with her musical tone of voice. Quinn could only shake her head in response. Arwen took it upon herself to tell Quinn all about their food and culture as well. When Quinn tried the food, she was speechless. The word delicious didn't even begin to cover the tastes. No matter how much Quinn simply wanted to dive into the food, she restrained herself and ate properly.

"Tell us something about yourself miss Quinn" asked Elladan. Quinn looked at everyone and found that they all wanted to know about her. Even lord Elrond. That moment Quinn subconsciously decided in her heart that she's never gonna leave middle earth. If it's a dream then she's never gonna wake up. And if it's only an illusion created by her own mind, then she never wants to come out of it. The fear that Quinn felt a while ago about not being able to make any friends, it slowly started to fade away. Everyone was so friendly and nice here.

"Um (an awkward little laugh) there's nothing much to tell about me really. I lived in a city called New York. There is this thing called school where all children and young adults to go study many things like language, Mathematics, Science, History, literature and many other subjects. I was going to school and I was going to graduate soon." Quinn stopped there, not knowing what else to say. She didn't want to tell the elves that she spent most of her time in her own head.

"And what about your family?" asked Arwen. The shinning of Quinn's eyes dimmed a bit. It didn't go unnoticed by the elves or Aragon. And they all reached one conclusion. Her family was a sore subject for Quinn to talk about.

"Well I have a father" said Quinn as if she wasn't close with her father at all.

"And a step mother and a step brother. My mom- I mean my mother died when I was younger." Quinn let out a heavy breath. Her eyes watered up a little bit at the mention of her mother but she blinked away those tears before they could fall. She tried to appear strong. Everyone grew quiet at the table. Even Elladan and Elrohir looked at Quinn with pity.

"I am sorry for your loss" said Lord Elrond understanding what loosing loved ones mean. How ironic that if Quinn is really Anarane, still she wouldn't receive the love of parents because they are no more. Lord Elrond also understood that the reason Quinn wasn't so keen on going back to her world was because she had no one important to go back to.

"Thank you" said Quinn quietly but she appreciated their condolence. However she wasn't someone to remain sad for a long time. She smiled a little thinking of something.

"Ah... Gilrael told me yesterday that there are hobbits living in Rivendell right now. Can I see them after breakfast?" Everyone smiled seeing her excitement. Quinn felt relieved as the topic changed. She also remembered the dwarf she thought was an axe murderer. Quinn intended to apologize to him the next time she meets him. Hopefully he would understand that it was a misunderstanding.

"Of course you can. I believe they were constantly asking Aragon about you" said Lord Elrond making Quinn frown in confusion.

"They've heard of me?" She asked.

"When you appeared out of nowhere, the hobbits were present there. They witnessed everything" said Aragon with a little hidden amusement in his voice. Quinn remembered kicking Aragon in his groin and she turned red immediately.

"If you'd allow me, I would like to escort you to the hobbits myself" said Elrohir very politely. Quinn smiled and felt shy again. Before she could say anything, which was going to be a yes, Gilrael interrupted her.

"But not before I get her ready. I believe the dresses I have ordered for her have already arrived."

"Dresses?" Quinn asked scowling in confusion. Gilrael didn't answer her but only smiled at her.

After half an hour later, Quinn was back in the room that she was assigned to stay in. At the moment, she was gawking at the gorgeous looking dresses laid before her. They were simply magnificent. The dresses, more like gowns were elvish made. The materiel looked rich but it was smooth and light to wear.

"Do you like them?" Gilrael asked. She was given the responsibility to take care of Quinn's personal needs.

"Like them? They are absolutely gorgeous" said Quinn grinning happily but then she stopped for a moment and got serious.

"But I can't take them." Quinn stated making Gilrael frown in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked.

"They must have cost a fortune. I don't think I deserve them. I should wear something casual" said Quinn but Gilrael immediately gave her a look.

"Nonsense, you shall wear these dresses and you shall look beautiful in them. If you didn't deserve them, you wouldn't have received them" said Gilrael. After a little more persuasion, Quinn agreed to dress up. Gilrael couldn't wait to see how she looks like in their dresses. Because honestly the dress Quinn was wearing from her world, was too short and revealing for Gilrael's liking. As if her world has shortage of fabric. With the passing time, Quinn was finding more and more reasons to be happy about coming in middle earth and staying here for the rest of her life. Only if she knew what awaits her future.

 **The Library Of Imladris**

Lord Elrond entered the library and walked up to Gandalf. The wizard had his nose buried in a book. "Gandalf did you find anything?" Lord Elrond asked hopefully.

"Well I wouldn't say I found exactly what I was looking for but there's something I have found indeed" said Gandalf finally looking up from the book.

"What is it?" Lord Elrond asked wanting Gandalf to share his knowledge.

"Well at first I was searching for anything that mentioned of another world besides middle earth but I found none but then I remembered Quinn saying that she was looking at a solar eclipse when her necklace started to glow. And there is something I found about that." Gandalf hastily retrieved a book from the piles of books and opened it.

"In this book it is written that there are some magical objects that can harness power from eclipses. With that power, extraordinary things could be done-"

"Such as traveling between two worlds" stated Lord Elrond and Gandalf nodded his head.

"But this kind of objects or this kind of magic only exists in middle earth and Quinn clearly stated that there is no such thing as magic in her world. So it means the only way the necklace which I am certain to be a similar magical object, could have gone in another world is if someone took it there. And the person the necklace belonged to was Anarane. Haven't you said, she disappeared all on a sudden as if she never existed? Just like Quinn appeared in this world all on a sudden." Gandalf was most certain this time that Quinn was indeed Anarane.

"But why she is a human? She should have been an elf" said Lord Elrond but inwardly he too started to believe Gandalf's theory.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the world she lived in for all these years. Only humans exist there. I believe it would look odd for an elf to live there" said Gandalf. It sounded perfectly reasonable to him.

"So how do we reveal her true self?" Lord Elrond asked. Gandalf sighed out heavily this time.

"That I'm afraid, I do not know yet." He said. Lord Elrond nodded in understanding.

"Lord Elrond, you must tell the girl. About who she really is" advised Gandalf. Lord Elrond knew too that he has to tell her. She has a right to know. So does King Thranduil and Legolas.

"I shall tell her soon" said Lord Elrond. He got up to leave but then stopped and looked back at the wizard.

"If the necklace is an enchanted object and it harnessed power from a solar eclipse and brought Quinn here then would she be sent back on the next eclipse." Which Lord Elrond knew is exactly one year later. Gandalf thought about it for a moment. Though he knew nothing for certain but he shared his opinion.

"I believe it is entirely up to Quinn whether she wants to go back to her world using the power of the next eclipse or remain here."

"Are you suggesting that Quinn intended to come in middle earth? That she knew about this world from beforehand" asked Lord Elrond which was very unbelievable.

"No, she didn't know about middle earth from beforehand but she did want to escape the other world, didn't she? You must have noticed too how little she misses her home back here and how happy she is here. As if she is relieved to be here. And coming to middle earth is the best thing that has ever happened to her."

Lord Elrond understood what Gandalf was saying and agreed with him completely. "You are right Gandalf. Quinn seems to like it here very much. But we do need to help her be what she really is, an elleth of noble blood."

"I shall not stop looking for answers, I give you my word" said Gandalf. Lord Elrond nodded to him professing his gratefulness and then he left. Gandalf returned back to another book. However he felt it in his guts that the answers he was seeking, wasn't in that library. He must dig deeper in the past and travel somewhere else. Also Gandalf was certain that his questions weren't without answers. He was determined to find them. Something in his heart told him that those answers were of great importance.


	5. Chapter 5: Love At First Sight

**AN: Thanks to Amy, KittyKawaii4 and Guest for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 5: Love At First Sight**

Quinn and Lord Elrond were walking in the garden. Lord Elrond has finally told Quinn that she is actually an elleth named Anarane. Quinn was shocked to hear that. She was born in middle earth. It was quite unbelievable. But Quinn trusted Lord Elrond and believed that he was telling her the truth. He also told her about her necklace and how it worked. Lord Elrond informed Quinn that she could go back to earth after one year if that's what she wishes for. However Quinn was most certain that she will continue living in middle earth. She didn't have any reason to go back.

"Lord Elrond, it's not that I don't trust your words but is it possible that there might be a mistake because I didn't own this necklace my entire life. It was given to me by a little boy. What if I'm not the one you are thinking I am?" Quinn asked feeling uncertain about her identity.

Although it wouldn't really surprise Quinn to find out that she was actually adopted. Back in the other world, she never felt like she belonged in that family after her mother's death. Quinn hoped for the assumption of Lord Elrond to be true. She would certainly like it if middle earth turns out to be her real home.

"Gandalf is most certain that you are indeed Anarane. A small part of her soul was poured into the necklace. If you weren't Anarane, and the necklace didn't really belong to you then it would have never worked in the first place and you wouldn't be here right now" said Lord Elrond confidently. Quinn nodded her head in understanding.

"When would Gandalf be able to break off this spell on me and help me turn into an elf?" Quinn asked most curiously. She couldn't wait to become an elf. From what Quinn has seen so far, even though it has been a short time, she could tell that elves are kind beings, wise and divine. And if that's what she really is then there is no reason for her not to look forward to it. Not that Quinn had any complains being a human. She would feel equally excited if she had to look forward to becoming a hobbit or a dwarf or something else. As long as she gets to be in middle earth. Lord Elrond smiled at Quinn, seeing her excitement.

"That I cannot tell but be assured that Gandalf will try everything he could to help you" said Lord Elrond. Quinn smiled a little but then she sighed out heavily.

"I wish my elvish parents were still alive" said Quinn sadly. She was very surprised to learn that if she had never left middle earth, she would've been over two thousand years old. Quinn figured that the time of earth and the time of middle earth are not connected with each other at all. Because she was only eighteen by earth standard.

"Yes that is very sad. My wife suffered a lot of pain when your mother died" said Lord Elrond, remembering those days of sorrow with grief.

"What about my father? What was he like?" Quinn asked with serious interest. Even though she could never meet her birth parents but she wanted to know everything about them.

"I have only met Elrendor a couple of times. I remembered him to be a noble and honorable elf. He was very kind too. And a great worrier. He was King Thranduil's most trusted confidant." Lord Elrond talked about Elrendor but there was something else he wanted to talk about more.

"Do you think he would've loved me if I was here in middle earth?" Quinn asked before she could realize that she actually asked the question. Lord Elrond looked at Quinn with a soft gaze this time mingled with sympathy.

"Of course Quinn. He would have loved you the most, along with your mother. You can't imagine how miserable they were when they lost you" said Lord Elrond. He knew why Quinn asked that question. She was deprived of love and affection from parents or anyone else for that matter, for years. And she found it a little difficult to believe that someone could really love her. Quinn only nodded to lord Elrond and remained quiet afterwards. They walked in silence for a while before Lord Elrond spoke up again.

"Quinn there is something else that I have to tell you." Quinn looked up at him, ready for another surprise or shock.

"Well I have already told you that your father was a very good friend of the elven king Thranduil. They were such good friends that your father had promised you to the prince of Mirkwood right after your birth." Lord Elrond didn't know how to explain it properly to Quinn, so he just went ahead and said it. He was uncertain about her reaction as well.

Quinn stared at Lord Elrond with a dumb expression on her face, as if she didn't get what he just said to her. After a moment, Quinn literary shook her head. She had to straighten her thoughts. "Did you just say, what I think you just said?" Quinn asked with shocked tone of voice. She looked stunned to say the least. Lord Elrond only smiled at her.

"Yes Quinn, you were going to marry the prince of Mirkwood when of age" said Lord Elrond, confirming it further.

"Me? With a prince?" Quinn whispered to herself that Lord Elrond heard very clearly. She was still very much shocked. Coming to middle earth was one thing but to learn that a prince charming was waiting for her here was beyond Quinn's wildest imagination. Sure she thought of boys showing a romantic interest in her in her imaginary world but never once she thought it would happen to her for real. Quinn exhaled a deep breath, full of tension and nervousness.

"Do not be frightened Quinn. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do" said Lord Elrond trying to comfort her. He was under the impression that Quinn didn't want to get married any time soon. After all she just came to middle earth. Everything was new to her. She would need time to adjust first. Marriage can wait even though Quinn was already of age. Not to mention, Lord Elrond hasn't spoken to Legolas yet. He has a right to have a say in this as well. Though Legolas would most probably respect his father's wishes.

"I need time to think about it" said Quinn softly. She didn't want to jump into marrying someone without any clue about him. However she didn't say no either. Quinn couldn't make any decision without meeting the prince first and see what kind of a person he is. If he turns out to be a nice guy/elf then Quinn would certainly consider marriage with him. After all her birth parents had promised the king. And it mattered to Quinn even though she only just learned about them. Her desperation for love, affection, approval and acceptance, makes Quinn comply with wishes that other teenagers would rebel against. She was by definition a good girl.

"You can take as long as you want Quinn" assured Lord Elrond. Quinn hesitated for a moment before speaking up again.

"I'd like to meet him though, the prince I'm promised to. I wish to get to know him if I must make a decision in the future. Is he in Mirkwood?" Quinn asked blushing a little while she spoke about the person who could possibly become her husband in the future. Quinn thought he was in Mirkwood since he is the prince of that place.

"Actually he is here right now, in Rivendell. There is a feast tonight, in the honor of all our guests. I shall introduce you to him then" said Lord Elrond. Quinn nodded but anyone could tell that she suddenly became very nervous. Well it's not everyday that she gets to meet her fiance. Someone she didn't even know the name of. Quinn wanted to ask Lord Elrond of the prince's name but decided against it. She didn't want to blush more in front of the lord of Rivendell. However Lord Elrond seemed to have read her mind because he told Quinn the name of the prince.

"His name is Legolas Greenleaf. I shall say no more about him and let you find out yourself" said Lord Elrond with a smile that seemed quite mirthful. Unwillingly Quinn blushed again.

"Come, I want to introduce you to someone very special" said Lord Elrond and he started leading Quinn out of the gardens. She wanted to know who she is going to meet but decided to wait and find out herself. Lord Elrond took plenty of turns before he reached a fountain. There on a bench was sitting a small child. However he looked very old. Quinn realized immediately that it was actually a hobbit. She is seeing one for the first time.

"Is he a hobbit?" Quinn asked, completely fascinated.

"He is indeed. His name is Bilbo Baggins" said Lord Elrond as they walked over to the old hobbit. Bilbo noticed Lord Elrond and stood up.

"Lord Elrond, what brings you here?" Bilbo asked curiously. However it was clear that he was pleased to see Lord Elrond. Bilbo's eyes fell on Quinn right away. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Her name is Quinn, Bilbo. She came from another world. Quinn here wanted to meet a hobbit" said Lord Elrond.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bilbo." Quinn smiled at Bilbo sweetly. He returned her the smile but he looked very amused as well.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine dear. I have already heard so many things about you. It's like the entire valley is talking about you" said Bilbo making Quinn smile more.

"Oh, oh could you wait here for a moment. I need to fetch my nephew Frodo. He really wants to meet you" saying that Bilbo rushed off somewhere. Quinn looked back at Lord Elrond.

"How many hobbits live here?" She asked wondering about it.

"Right now only five. Soon four of them will go on a quest" said Lord Elrond. Quinn immediately got curious.

"What kind of quest?" She asked thinking that it was for entertainment. However Lord Elrond's face said otherwise. He inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Our world is very beautiful Quinn. It is full of magic. However evil still exists here." Lord Elrond decided to trust Quinn and told her about Sauron, the dark lord and that they were seeking a way to destroy him. However, he didn't give her any details and told her nothing about the one ring. Lord Elrond only told enough so that Quinn wouldn't be completely clueless about what was going on in middle earth. By the time Lord Elrond finished explaining, Bilbo returned with Frodo and three other hobbits. They were all looking at Quinn with awe. After all Quinn was no ordinary human girl but a girl from another world.

"This is my nephew Frodo." Bilbo introduced Frodo to Quinn. "And they are Sam, Merry and Pippin."

"Hello my lady" said the three hobbits in unison. Frodo however only kept staring at Quinn.

"Please call me Quinn." She said to the hobbits. "I'm glad that I got to meet you before the feast."

"Have you really come from a different world Quinn?" Pippin asked. His eyes had widened as he stared at Quinn, feeling astonished. Quinn smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes I have. How about I tell you stories about my world and in return you tell me stories of the Shire. I heard it's a very beautiful place."

"Yes it is" said Frodo, speaking up for the first time. He was still looking at Quinn kind of intensely.

"Not as beautiful as Rivendell though but that's our home" said Sam.

"You are lucky that Bilbo is here, he tells the best stories about hobbits and the Shire and his adventures. They are very fascinating and completely true" said Merry making Bilbo laugh a little and said that he was just being modest.

"Well then I must hear them, if you are willing to tell your stories Mr. Bilbo." Quinn requested politely. How could Bilbo say no to such a humble request. Bilbo looked at Lord Elrond who was observing the interaction between Quinn and the hobbits very carefully. He found it relieving how well Quinn was getting along with everyone. The situation would have been very difficult if no one could stand Quinn or she couldn't tolerate anyone.

"Lord Elrond would you be joining us?" Bilbo asked. Lord Elrond shook his head.

"No I must go and inquire about the arrangements of the feast tonight." Lord Elrond then looked at Quinn. "I hope you'd enjoy your time with the hobbits. If you need anything look for me or Arwen."

"Thank you Lord Elrond for taking such good care of me" said Quinn really meaning it. Lord Elrond smiled and nodded his head once before leaving Quinn with the hobbits. Just as Lord Elrond disappeared from their sights, Pippin showed his true excitement and began throwing questions at Quinn.

"So why is your name Quinn? Because it almost sounds like queen. And that's a title, not a name."

Later in the afternoon, Quinn returned to her room. She had a great time with the hobbits. They weren't as elegant and calm as the elves but they were tons of fun for sure. Bilbo told them stories about his adventures, about a dragon called Smaug, Orcs and trolls and of course about the Shire. Quinn ate launch with them and found that Sam is a great cook. Merry and Pippin were out and out troublemakers and it made their company more enjoyable to Quinn. Now, Frodo was a different case. He didn't speak much and many times he was lost in his own thoughts. Quinn felt as if he was carrying a great burden but didn't know what exactly. Therefore she could do nothing to help him.

"There you are, I was waiting for you" said Gilrael who was waiting for Quinn to show up.

"Sorry Gilrael, I was with the hobbits and completely lost the track of time." Quinn apologized. Gilrael smiled at her. Already forgiving her.

"It is alright. But you need to hurry up now. There isn't much time left for the feast" said Gilrael making Quinn frown in confusion.

"I thought the feast is tonight. It's only afternoon" said Quinn making Gilrael give her a look.

"You think you can get ready in only a couple of hours?" Gilrael asked with disbelieve in her voice. That time Quinn was gaping at her with open mouth.

"How long does it take for an elf maiden to get ready?" Quinn couldn't help but ask.

"More than a couple of hours" said Gilrael very casually. Quinn only nodded her head.

"No wonder why elf maidens look so beautiful" said Quinn more to herself than to Gilrael. Then the elf started to rush her.

"Now hurry up, after giving you a bath, I have to dress you up and then get ready myself" said Gilrael. Quinn stiffed immediately thinking of someone giving her a bath as if she was only two. Obviously she hasn't taken a bath in middle earth yet. Gilrael noticed Quinn's reaction and frowned in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Gilrael, I appreciate that you're taking care of me but I'm not really used to of someone bathing me. I can do it myself" said Quinn politely.

"Does everyone in earth bath alone? Even people of noble blood and importance." Gilrael asked sounding very amused.

"Except for babies and sick people, yes." Gilrael laughed while shaking her head as Quinn said that.

"You earthlings are indeed different" said Gilrael however she complied with Quinn's wish and left her alone after showing her where the bathroom is. Gilrael asked Quinn to call her when she is done bathing and need help dressing up. When Quinn entered the bathroom, she found a huge bathtub, even better than Jacuzzi. There was a shelf near the bathtub. It was filled with various kinds of scented oils and soaps. And many other things that Quinn didn't even recognize. She opened a few bottles and smelled it. Quinn decided to use one she liked the most. The aroma of that scented oil was simply blissful. It even relaxed her muscles and mind. It didn't take long for Quinn to finish her bath. Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. Her room was at the end of the corridor. Quinn felt a little worried about coming across someone but Gilrael had assured her before leaving that it was a private path. No one will come there. Still Quinn could only sigh in relief when she was finally inside her room.

Right then Gilrael entered the room as well using another door. Yes there are more than one door in the same room. Gilrael was carrying a dress in her hands. "Oh you're already done bathing! Not to mention all by yourself." She said sounding quite surprised. She had half expected Quinn to mess up.

"Yes" replied Quinn. Her focus was one the dress. "Is that for me?" Quinn asked.

"Well yes, Lord Elrond sent it for you" informed Gilrael. Quinn walked up to her so that she could see the dress more properly. It was a dark green dress. It seemed to be made of velvet but the fabric was much lighter and smoother and softer. The upper body and sleeves were designed with emerald stones. The lower part was flowing out and it reached her feet. There are even matching ornaments with the dress. Earrings, necklace and bracelet.

"I've never seen such a beautiful dress in my entire life" said Quinn being completely honest about it. No designer has made such a gorgeous looking dress in earth.

"I am glad that you liked it. Now put it on." Gilrael gave the dress to Quinn. The elf turned around as Quinn put on the dress. Her hair was still very wet. Quinn wrapped them in the towel because she didn't want to ruin the dress. After Quinn put on the dress, Gilrael helped with tying the strings in the back. And then she started to dry Quinn's hair properly with the towel. Meanwhile Quinn looked down at her sapphire necklace. It didn't match the dress at all. Not to mention it was a bad combination. And she wouldn't even be able to hide it under the dress. There was only one thing to do about that.

"I should take off the necklace" said Quinn more to herself than to Gilrael.

"Can you take it off because I failed when I tried to do it while you were unconscious." Gilrael explained. Quinn tried to take the necklace off to see if she could do it and found that she could. The hook of the necklace unclasped easily. Quinn and Gilrael looked at each other.

"Maybe you can do it because the necklace belongs to you" said Gilrael and Quinn agreed with her.

"Hmm I think you're right. I believe it does belong to me" said Quinn now believing it more that she is most probably an elf-maiden named Anarane. Quinn put the necklace inside her messenger bag, not caring much about it's safety. Besides who would want to take it. Suddenly Quinn thought of something and spoke up.

"Gilrael, do you know the prince of Mirkwood?" Quinn asked quite curiously.

"Lord Legolas, of course. It is said that he is one of the finest archer of Arda" said Gilrael. Then she asked- "Why do you ask about him?" Clearly Gilrael wasn't aware of the fact that Quinn aka Anarane was promised to Legolas. Instead of answering her question, Quinn asked for a favor.

"Could you please take me to the place he is right now? I wish to see him. Not meet him, only see him" requested Quinn already feeling a bit nervous.

"Would you tell me why you wish to only see him and not meet him, if I take you where he is?" Gilrael asked. She was too curious not to know. Quinn nodded her head.

"I promise I will."

"Alright. Let me help you putting on the jewelries fir-" However Gilrael couldn't finish her sentence because Quinn was already dragging her out of the room.

"I can do it later. Please lets just go first." Gilrael shook her head at the girl's impatience. True to her word, Gilrael took Quinn to an indoor yard. There were many elves gathering there and Aragon as well. It seemed that everyone was practicing archery in that yard or participating in some kind of a competition. Quinn and Gilrael were standing behind a wall therefore no one noticed them yet. However they could see almost everyone.

"Which one is he?" Quinn asked while roaming her eyes over everyone.

"He is speaking with Aragon" said Gilrael. Quinn spotted Aragon and there was indeed an elf standing with him however his back was turned towards Quinn. She couldn't see his face. Not to mention other elves were walking around. The crowd was blocking her view.

"Why do you want to see him anyway?" Gilrael asked but received no answer. Quinn didn't even hear her. She was busy muttering in her mind- 'Turn around. Turn around. Come on.' It was quite an important moment for Quinn. She is going to see the person she was promised to for the very first time. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach. As if Legolas heard her persistent pleadings, he looked over his shoulder and turned around a bit. Quinn finally saw his face. Her eyes widened a bit and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her breath.

"He's so beautiful." Quinn whispered very lowly as she breathed out deeply. Gilrael being an elf heard Quinn and gave her a confused look. She didn't know what in valar's name was going on? However Quinn couldn't bring herself to look away from the prince and explain everything to Gilrael. Quinn kept staring at the elvish prince as if she has just imprinted on him. How could someone look so breathtaking? So perfect.

People would think she's only attracted to his good looks but it wasn't true. Quinn has met other elves. Elladan and Elrohir were no less beautiful. And they did make her blush by flirting with her but they didn't make her heart skip a beat or two. At the moment, Quinn's heart was pounding in her chest. There was something about prince Legolas Greenleaf that made it impossible for Quinn to look away from him. Something about him that made Quinn loose her heart in a blink of an eye. Nothing like that has ever happened before with Quinn. When Lord Elrond informed her about the prince of Mirkwood, she was curious to find out about him first before making any decision. However in that moment, while Quinn was staring at Legolas with unblinking eyes, it didn't matter to her at all that she has no idea how he is as a person. She was willing to spend the rest of her life with him.

Quinn always thought that it would take her time to fall in love with someone. That is if someone seeks her love. She never considered love at first sight. But after seeing the prince of Mirkwood, she started believing in that concept. Because there is no other rational explanation for her heart to beat so fast. On the other hand, Legolas felt as if someone was watching him. Trusting his instincts, Legolas started looking around to find out who was watching him. Quinn gasped and hid completely behind the wall. Legolas had almost spotted her. She didn't want to face him then and there. She wasn't ready. What she's gonna say to him? 'Hi, we were supposed to get married'. Not to mention the embarrassment Quinn would suffer if the prince of Mirkwood finds out that she was secretly watching him.

"I think the prince is coming over here" said Gilrael. She wasn't hiding unlike Quinn.

"WHAT!" Quinn whisper yelled and immediately started to panic.

"No, no no no...We must leave. Come on!" Saying that Quinn started running away. Gilrael having no other choice started running with her.

"Quinn would you please tell me what is going on. Your actions aren't making any sense to me." Quinn didn't say anything until they were inside her room again. She even closed the doors and dropped the bolt to lock it. Quinn was inhaling deeply and exhaling heavily. After she calmed down enough, Quinn looked at Gilrael.

"You want to know what's going on?" Gilrael nodded her head looking very serious. Quinn breathed out a small laugh, then said-

"I have just fallen in love."


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreaking Rejection

**AN: Thank you KittyKawaii4, Pumpky, jshaw0624 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 6: Heartbreaking Rejection**

Quinn told Gilrael everything Lord Elrond said to her. The elf maiden was quite surprised after learning everything from Quinn. However she was happy for her. Prince Legolas was one fine elf.

"I don't understand though, why did you run away? Why didn't you talk to him?" Gilrael asked curiously while she styled Quinn's hair.

"Because I felt so nervous only looking at him, I couldn't have handled talking to him that moment. Besides, I don't want him to see me before the feast" said Quinn blushing brightly. It was obvious that Quinn wanted to impressed Legolas. She wanted to look her best at the feast. Even though Quinn would never look anywhere close to as beautiful as elves, but she was willing to put an effort for tonight. However Gilrael told Quinn that elves do not care about good looks, they only care about the inner beauty of a person. Still Quinn wanted to look good. On the other hand Gilrael giggled a little about what Quinn just said.

"I am sorry to inform that you can not surprise Legolas for he has already seen you" said Gilrael making Quinn's eyebrows shot up.

"What? When did he see me?" Quinn asked shocked.

"When you appeared out of nowhere, Legolas was present there along with others" said Gilrael making Quinn rub her forehead as a sign of frustration.

"Was every resident of Rivendell present there when I appeared out of nowhere?" Quinn asked not feeling happy about what she just found out. Gilrael only laughed. She could sense Quinn's worries and nervous.

"You have nothing to worry about Quinn, you look beautiful. The prince wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of you tonight" said Gilrael with assured tone of voice. However Quinn snickered at that a little.

"I do believe you're slightly exaggerating."

"Nonsense. Look in the mirror. Do you not see a beautiful reflection?" Quinn stared at her own reflection. She has to admit that she was looking quite different. Thanks to the dress and jewelries and the hair style, Quinn has never looked prettier in her life. Quinn has always been in the middle when it comes to body shape. She was neither too thin nor too fat. However the elvish dress kind of made her feel sexy and confident that moment. The jewelries also made significant changes in her appearance. Her black hair was cascading down her back in loose spirals. They reached her mid back. And even though Quinn owned boring black eyes but at the moment they were shinning brightly and it made her look more lively than ever. Her fair cheeks were looking rosy due to blushing or most of the time feeling nervous.

Even though Quinn was less pretty than any elf maiden, she still felt pretty good about herself for the first time, in a long time in her life. "I have you to thank for this" said Quinn really meaning it. Gilrael smiled at her and said-

"You are welcome Quinn." Gilrael then looked outside of the window and said- "The feast would start soon. We should start going towards the banquet hall."

Quinn stood up on her feet. The confidence she felt a moment ago started melting away into nervousness again. "Gilrael please be honest with me. Do I really look presentable enough? I would be meeting a lot of people today. A lot of beautiful and handsome people. I don't wanna feel like a fool after stepping into the party."

Gilrael gave out a frustrated sigh, even though elves were not known to get frustrated easily. "There is nothing that I can tell you to convince that you look gorgeous. You are a beautiful girl Quinn. Why don't you believe that?"

Because she had more than one person telling her for years that she was an ugly looking girl, completely plain and boring. And that no guy would ever spare her a second glance. Up until today, Quinn didn't let that matter bother her so much but at the time being, her insecurities were eating her alive from inside. She only hoped that what Gilrael said about elves not caring about facial beauty was true.

"You are right, sorry. It's just... I'm feeling so nervous right now." Quinn inhaled a deep breath to calm herself down.

"There is nothing to feel nervous about. You shall see once we get to the feast." Gilrael assured Quinn with serious yet comforting tone of voice. Quinn nodded her head and inhaled a deep breath one last time.

"I am ready" said Quinn.

Quinn and Gilrael walked to the door and opened it, only to find Elladan and Elrohir standing outside. It seemed that they were waiting there. "My lords, what a pleasant surprise!" Gilrael said really sounding surprised. Quinn was surprised as well. She and Gilrael looked at each other wondering the same thing. What were Elladan and Elrohir doing here?

"Good evening ladies." The twins greeted Gilrael and Quinn.

"May I just say you both are looking extraordinarily beautiful" said Elrohir making Elladan roll his eyes at his brother.

"Actually I am the one who was going to say that" said Elladan. Quinn and Gilrael couldn't help but giggle at their immaturity.

"Why aren't you at the party? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked wondering about it.

"We came here to escort you of course. It would be unbecoming of us to let you go to the feast all alone" said Elladan making Quinn and Gilrael look at each other again. If Elladan had wished to escort Quinn a few hours ago, she wouldn't have had any problem. She probably would have said yes. But after seeing Legolas, and knowing he is the one for her, Quinn didn't feel like going with the twins. It just didn't feel right to her. But then bluntly saying no to them wasn't a right thing to do either. Lord Elrond has been very kind with her since Quinn came to middle earth. She didn't want to offend his sons. After thinking for a moment, Quinn made a decision.

"I'd appreciate you escorting me to the feast if you escort Gilrael there as well" said Quinn. Gilrael understood why she did that therefore she wasn't surprised.

"Well of course. It would be our honor" said Elrohir. Then Quinn let Elladan wrap his arm around hers and Gilrael walked with Elrohir. The twins escorted the ladies to the banquet hall. When they were about to enter the hall, Quinn's heartbeat picked up and started beating ten times faster. She started breathing heavily as well. Being an elf Elladan noticed that right away.

"Are you alright Quinn?" He asked with concern. Quinn vehemently nodded her head.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little nervous." And because Legolas would be there and they are finally gonna meet properly. Quinn said that to herself in her mind.

"Don't worry you shall be fine" said Elladan smiling at Quinn. She smiled back at him which was a little forced because she was still feeling nervous.

"Thanks."

Finally they stepped inside the party. The hall was quite crowded. Everyone was chattering with everyone. Well the dwarfs were speaking among themselves and didn't wish to socialize with anyone, specially the elves. Quinn spotted Gandalf and Bilbo. They were talking with each other. She also spotted the other hobbits. Arwen was with a few other elf maidens. However they weren't who Quinn's eyes were searching for. Her eyes were searching for a certain elf prince. Even though there were many elves there but it was difficult for Quinn to find Legolas. He was sitting with a couple of fellow elves. However he wasn't conversing with them. He was sitting rather quietly, as if something was bothering him. It seemed like it to Quinn even though Legolas' face was blank and there was no expression on his face.

When Quinn found the prince of Mirkwood with her eyes, her attention focused only on him. It seemed that for Quinn, the rest of the people just disappeared from the party and it was only him and her. She was staring so intensely that Legolas felt it in his gut. Quinn's heart skipped a beat when Legolas looked up and their eyes met for the first time. The moment could have been magical if Quinn hadn't freaked out and quickly looked away. She blushed horribly and felt completely pathetic. She was totally acting like a wimp. Legolas would be so disappointed in her. Surely he would prefer someone strong and courageous. Not someone who couldn't even look at him without having her heart trying to beat out of her chest.

' _No, I can't keep acting like this. I need to be strong. He simply looked at me. Why is it affecting me so strongly?'_ Quinn berated herself in her mind.

' _Quinn you're gonna look at him again and this time when he looks back you're gonna smile at him. Understood. Do not look away again.'_

Gathering up all her courage and subsiding her nervousness, Quinn looked up once again. However Legolas wasn't there anymore. It confused Quinn. He was just sitting with the elves. She looked around the hall, thinking that he has gone to talk to someone else. But Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? Quinn asked herself. She didn't offend him by looking away like that, did she? Or was it the staring part that was offending. A fear crawled up Quinn's already raked nerves. She desperately wanted find him.

"Quinn come, I shall take you to your seat" said Elladan. Quinn stopped searching for Legolas for a moment to look at Elladan.

"Elladan, can I please join you a bit later? I have to find someone" said Quinn making Elladan question her about it.

"Who are you looking for?" However Quinn couldn't answer him.

"Um... I will tell you about it later, I promise. Just save me a seat. I'll be right back." Quinn didn't stop for Elladan's response. She started walking towards the doors again with fast steps. Quinn had no idea where Legolas went to or if she will really be able to find him or she is simply gonna get lost herself while trying to find him but she still didn't stop. It was like her life was depending on finding Legolas.

On the other hand, Legolas was talking to Lord Elrond in his private studying chamber. He left the party to come and talk to Lord Elrond. Legolas couldn't wait longer as it was better to talk to him sooner rather than later. Aragon was with them as well. "Lord Elrond, I do no mean to offend you but you should not have told her about it."

"She had a right to know Legolas. As does your father" said Lord Elrond with strong tone of voice.

"Then I have no other choice but to say no to her" said Legolas with determination in his voice.

"Legolas, the quest we will be going on, is dangerous and it is quite possible that none of us will return home alive. I understand that you do not wish to keep her tied to a promise that you might not be able to keep. But what if we do return? Do not reject her so lightly my friend. Talk to her first. Maybe she will agree to wait for you." Aragon advised his good friend.

"Ta naa il- just tanya aragon, although ta naa part en' i' reason amin uma il- wish a' marry he. ( _It is not just that Aragon, although it is part of the reason I do not wish to marry her.)_ " Legolas paused for a moment before speaking up again. And he spoke as if he was talking more to himself than to others. There was a distinctive tone in his voice. "I have always wished to marry for love. Someone who could understand me. Someone I will be able to understand. Someone I could share my feelings with. Someone I could give my heart to and trust that she will take care of it as I shall take care of hers."

Lord Elrond and Aragon listened to Legolas carefully as he kept talking. "This girl-

"Her name is Quinn, Legolas." Lord Elrond interrupted him. "Surely you could at least say her name."

Legolas exhaled a deep breath. "Lord Elrond, I do not think I could give my heart to Quinn. She isn't even from this world. How could she possibly understand me or I her."

"Legolas you are passing judgment without even giving her a chance first. This is not becoming of you" said Lord Elrond not pleased with how Legolas was handling the situation. He expected something entirely different.

"I do not wish to give her a chance when I already know the outcome of it" said Legolas rather stubbornly.

"Do you really mellon?" asked Aragon. He too believed that Legolas was not making the right choice here. Legolas on the other hand couldn't understand, why both Lord Elrond and Aragon were taking the girl's side? Why they weren't trying to understand him instead? He has seen the girl. She didn't seem anything special, apart from the fact that she came from another world. If anything she looked very weird and strange to Legolas when she appeared out of nowhere in the council meeting the other day. Legolas didn't answer Aragon's question, instead he stated-

"After the party tonight, I shall tell the girl that I cannot pledge myself to her." Hearing that Lord Elrond decided to use the father card.

"Legolas your father gave his word to Quinn's father. Surely you don't want to disrespect his wish." Instead of doing any good, it only pissed off Legolas.

"If I had to respect all my father's wishes then I would not have joined the fellowship for he wanted me to return home as soon as I deliver the message about Gollum's escape. He knows I make my own decisions. And I have decided that I will not marry the girl." Legolas said very firmly and quite loudly, not knowing someone other than Lord Elrond and Aragon heard him saying that.

Quinn was standing still outside of the chamber. Her eyes were open in a way as if they have forgotten how to blink. Her breathing has literary stopped. Even her heart was beating rather quietly. Quinn was looking for Legolas everywhere. She was on the verge of giving up searching for him when she started walking down a corridor. There she came across a room and it seemed that people were talking inside. Getting curious, Quinn approached the room. The door was ajar. She couldn't look inside but she heard Lord Elrond's voice. He was speaking to someone about a judgement. Quinn concentrated more even though eavesdropping was not a nice thing to do. Under different circumstances Quinn would have walked away but she was too curious to do that this time. She obviously heard the rest of the conversation. Specially the part where Legolas bluntly declared that he didn't wish to marry her.

Quinn was obviously shocked. Not only because Legolas didn't want to marry her but for the tone of voice he used. She had no idea he was seeing her as such a big problem, a nuisance and wished to get rid of her so desperately. Here, Quinn was thinking about getting to know each other. There are so many things they need to talk about. Little did she know that Legolas didn't want anything to do with her, let alone get to know her better? Without making any noise, Quinn started to walk away from there. She had heard enough and didn't need to hear anything else. Quinn couldn't tell why the elves didn't sense her presence there? Perhaps they were too busy with their discussion. Whatever the reason was, Quinn was thankful for it. Because the last thing she wanted was for Legolas to find out that she was eavesdropping and hate her more for that. And Quinn promised herself that she will never cause him any trouble and stay as far away from him as possible.


	7. Chapter 7: Inner Monologue

**AN: Thank you Pumpky, Van, jshaw0624 for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter as well. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7: Inner Monologue**

Quinn couldn't return to the feast. She walked back to her room instead. Once inside the room, she closed the doors behind her and walked up to the mirror. As she stood in front of the mirror, her reflection appeared in there. Quinn stared at herself with a blank expression on her face for a while. Then she started to take off the jewelries one by one. She let the dress fall off her shoulders and pool at her feet. There, in that moment, while standing completely naked in front of the mirror, Quinn realized something about herself. She realized she's not good enough for anyone, let alone a prince.

 _"That's right, look at yourself. Look how pathetic you are."_ Quinn heard a voice in her head telling her that. A voice that belonged to her own subconscious.

 _"How could you possibly think that an elven prince would want to marry you? What a fool you are Quinn!"_

Suddenly an illusion of Quinn's aunt, appeared in front of her. _"Quinn, didn't I tell you many a times that you're gonna end up alone? What boy in his right mind would want to be with you? I really think you should just stop having hope and accept that fact. Only if you had looked pretty enough."_ Her aunt spoke with pity in her voice but it was more poison than pity.

 _"Not only you lack in good looks but you are not even talented. Or that smart for that matter. Tell me are you an A+ student? Are you good in sports? Are you a talented writer, singer, dancer, artist, anything at all? No, you are not good in anything. Because you are good for nothing."_

"Stop it!" Quinn shouted, putting her hands on her ears because she didn't want to hear her aunt speaking to her anymore.

 _"Just because you don't want to hear them that doesn't mean, it's gonna change the truth Quinn."_ This time her subconscious spoke to her.

" _Don't you get it, your existence means nothing to anyone, no matter which world you are in."_ Tears gathered in Quinn's eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. Because she really thought that things would be different for her in middle earth.

"You're right I shouldn't have hoped for things to be different in my life" said Quinn to herself rather quietly.

 _"And do you want to hear something honest, I'm not really surprised that Legolas doesn't wish to marry you. Why should he? He is an elven prince of the woodland realm. His father is the king. Who are you Quinn? A nobody. And a nobody can't be a princess of such a handsome looking elf. If you ask me, he did the right thing by rejecting you. It's your fault that you came here and became such a nuisance for him."_

"I didn't come here on purpose. I didn't even know what was happening." Quinn tried to defend herself against her own subconscious.

" _But going back is in your hands_ " said her subconscious mind. " _Or do you still wish to live here for the rest of your life and cause more trouble?_ "

"But I have people here who cares about me, Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Gilrael. I don't have anyone like that on earth" said Quinn not wishing to go back to earth even after Legolas' rejection. Because except for Legolas everyone else was very nice and friendly with her. And that meant a lot to Quinn. She didn't wish to let go of that. However her subconscious scoffed at her.

 _"How innocent you are Quinn and completely delusional. Do you really think that Lord Elrond, Gandalf and everyone else care about you. They are merely curious about you. You did come from another world after all. But once their curiosity is satisfied, what do you think will happen then. You will be nothing but a burden on them Quinn. At least back in earth, you can graduate high school, find yourself a work to earn money and live your pathetic life on your own without troubling anyone else."_

Quinn's subconscious knocked some sense into her. What was she thinking planning on living the rest of her life in middle earth? Sooner or later her life would become just the same as it was on earth. She will be ignored by everyone and no one will have any time for her. Not to mention, there is a dark lord here threatening to destroy everyone good. Quinn will be nothing but a problem if people here have to provide her security as well when they will be very worried about the safety of their own loved ones. Quinn can't be such a burden, such an annoyance to anyone here. It's better for her to leave middle earth on the next eclipse. All she has to do is wait it out.

 _"Finally a wise decision Quinn"_ said her subconscious.

Quinn sighed out heavily and looked for the clothes she owned from earth. Lord Elrond was right. She shouldn't try to be someone, she wasn't. And by wearing elvish dresses, or by trying to look pretty, Quinn was simply doing that. She was trying to be someone else she was not. She was just Quinn, a nobody. And she will remain that for the rest of her life, no matter the plane of existence. After putting on her dress and tying up her hair in a bun, Quinn took out her necklace from the bag. She put it on and decided never to take it off again. Because without the necklace she cannot go back. And now that Quinn was thinking about it, she realized that going back to earth would not only be good for others but for herself as well. At least earth has movies and TV shows which provide hours of entertainment. At least in earth Quinn will never get bored and handle her loneliness better.

Quinn inhaled a deep breath once again and exhaled heavily. She pulled out her diary from the bag and decided to write in it. Writing in the diary always lift off weight from her heavy heart. Quinn walked out of her room and went somewhere no one would come looking for her. She sat down on a stone bench near a torch so that the light would help her see and write. Inhaling one last deep breath, Quinn opened her diary and started writing.

 _"Dear Secret Keeper,_

 _Everything has changed in my life. Even the world I live in. And I mean it quite literary. Right now, I'm in middle earth. It's an enchanted fantasy world where magic exists along with many other things. The only thing that hasn't changed is my fate that unfortunately has decided that I don't deserve to receive any love from anyone, neither I'm good enough to ever be anyone's concern._

 _I suppose I should write from the beginning. It all started when I got the necklace..."_

Quinn was about to close the diary. She has already written everything down. And she was feeling much better actually. Yes, getting rejected by Legolas still hurt her but Quinn knew that she will be alright. That she can pick herself up again and move on with her life. After all if anything that Quinn is good at is handling rejections, ignorance and abandonment. Besides, it wasn't like she was in love with Legolas for years. It happened in the spur of the moment and only a few hours ago. Some will even say that it was only a crush. And perhaps that's what the truth is. However Quinn did feel that Legolas is the one she has been waiting for her entire life. That he is the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Clearly that's not an issue anymore.

Quinn wasn't angry at Legolas for hurting her feelings, if anything she felt ashamed of herself for causing him problem. Quinn also didn't try to get rid of her feelings regarding Legolas. She failed to understand how it would hurt anyone else but herself if she loves Legolas from afar. And Quinn had no problem dealing with a little heartache. Though she wouldn't complain if those feelings eventually fade away. But one thing for sure, she wouldn't put any effort to vanquish them from her heart. Also Quinn refused to turn herself into a bitter bitch just because she carries a lot of pain in her heart. Quinn believes that just because bad things are happening to her, that doesn't mean she needs to turn herself into a bad or rude person. She would rather smile and suffer than be hateful towards everyone.

Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder. Quinn yelped and jumped back a little. When she looked up, she found a dwarf staring at her. Not to mention the same dwarf that had scared the living soul out of her when she first arrived in middle earth.

"What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you at the feast" said Gimli with stern and grumpy tone of voice. Quinn took a moment to reply since she had to calm down her heartbeat first.

"I- ah just don't like parties. Crowd makes me nervous." It wasn't a lie at all. Quinn indeed doesn't like parties and crowd indeed makes her nervous, specially if the attention is focused on her. That's why Quinn could never stand on a stage and speak. And being a girl from another world, Quinn was sure to draw attention at the feast.

"Hmm, I shall let your friends know that" said Gimli. He started to walk away without trying to convince Quinn to join the party. Clearly she wasn't of any importance to him.

"Wait!" Gimli stopped walking. Quinn got up and walked over to him.

"You're Gimli right? I mean you're lord Gimli, aren't you?" Quinn asked. Gimli immediately become alert.

"Why do you ask?" He looked suspiciously at Quinn. Paranoid much, Quinn thought to herself with a small smirk.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for the other day. I screamed at your face and thought you were going to kill me, I fear that I've managed to offend you by my action. And I'm sorry for that." Inwardly Gimli softened a bit as Quinn sincerely apologized to him.

"No need for apologies lassie. I understand you were confused at that time. I probably would have acted no different if I were in your place" said Gimli making Quinn smile at him. It seemed to her after the interaction that Gimli is actually a softy from inside, no matter how tough he tries to look.

"Thanks for understanding lord Gimli" said Quinn. She bowed her head a little and decided not to bother Gimli further.

"You should go to the feast otherwise you shall miss all the delicious food" said Gimli stopping Quinn from walking away.

"It's alright, I will eat in the morning" said Quinn shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Missing dinner was no big deal to her.

"And starve the entire night? Nonsense. Come with me. I know where the kitchen is. You can enjoy your dinner there" said Gimli as he already started walking towards the kitchen. Quinn walked with him but she felt hesitation.

"Wouldn't that be inappropriate? What if my not attending the feast and then eating in the kitchen offends lord Elrond?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Well I cannot say about attending the feast but eating in the kitchen is fine. Me and my fellow dwarfs often pay a visit there, so do the hobbits" said Gimli and after a pause he said- "And you can call me Gimli or master Gimli if you like. I believe you are not accustomed to address someone as my lord."

"I am trying to get used to of it. But Gimli is much better" said Quinn appreciating Gimli's understanding.

After Gimli took Quinn to the kitchen, he went back to his friends at the party. He also assured that he would let others know that she doesn't wish to join the feast and be left alone. Quinn thanked Gimli for his help and went to eat something. However Quinn soon realized that she didn't have the appetite to eat anything though the food looked delicious. Quinn can't eat much when she is miserable. Anyhow, she grabbed a banana off the fruit basket, which is her favorite fruit by the way and she decided to go back to her room. Though it was unlikely she would be able to sleep well that night. Even though Quinn doesn't express her feelings much but her emotions affect her actions nonetheless.

Quinn was walking down a corridor while eating her banana. She was rather lost in her thoughts which wasn't anything unusual for her. Quinn was thinking that back in the other world, she used to escape to her imaginary fantasy world in order to deal with her pain caused by the reality. But now that she is in a fantasy world, and still found pain, where should she go now to find happiness. Still lost in her thoughts, Quinn turned a corner and almost bumped into someone. Almost because she halted her steps before she could crash into the person. Quinn looked up and couldn't believe her bad luck because it was none other than Legolas who was standing right in front of her. He had his eye brows raised at her. Legolas was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. Quinn couldn't even imagine how weird she must look to him that moment, wearing strange clothes, holding a half eaten banana in her hand, not to mention her mouth was completely full. She definitely felt like a monkey that time. And to make things worse, Quinn choked and started coughing when she realized that she had almost walked into Legolas. The person she is supposed to maintain at least a hundred ft distance from, more if possible. How very embarrassing the situation was.

Legolas was ready to help Quinn but before he could do anything, Quinn said- "Sorry...Excuse me!" And she ran away from there in haste.

Legolas stood there for a moment, wondering what just happened. He heard that the girl didn't like parties therefore wished not to attend it. Even though she had appeared at the feast earlier which was rather confusing. Anyway, since then Legolas was looking for the girl to tell her that he cannot marry her. The sooner it is done, the better. Clearly things didn't go as Legolas had planned. He definitely didn't wish to make the girl choke on a banana. And why was she eating a banana when there is a feast going on? The girl is indeed strange. Legolas suddenly started feeling uncertain about how to tell the girl about his decision. He didn't have any clue how strangely she is going to react or how he is supposed to handle that reaction. It's probably best if Lord Elrond lets her know of his wish not to marry her. He has been good at handling the girl so far. Making up his mind, Legolas decided to speak to Lord Elrond regarding the matter. Glancing at the way, Quinn ran off, for one last time, Legolas started walking towards the banquet hall. He had a feast to enjoy, friends to socialize with and elf maidens to dance with. It was pretty obvious that Quinn and Legolas were worlds apart. But the question was, would their worlds ever collide with each other?


	8. Chapter 8: A Shocking Gesture

**AN: Thanks to Nikki, Ince, KittyKawaii4, Pumpky, Van for your reviews. This is the next chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 8: A Shocking Gesture**

As expected Quinn couldn't sleep the entire night. And the incident that happened with her almost bumping into Legolas made Quinn wish to crawl into a hole and die. She looked out the window and finally the sun was rising. Quinn was getting bored in the room, as she couldn't do anything else but stare at the ceiling. She wanted to play games on her phone or listen to songs on her ipod but she didn't want to drain the batteries just yet. She might have dire use for them later. Because Quinn had a feeling that in the near future, she might get more bored and have nothing to do to spend her time.

Thinking of doing some exploring of Rivendell on her own, Quinn got up from the bed and freshened up. She walked out of her room and aimlessly started going in a direction. Quinn didn't care where she ends up as long as she is nowhere near the elven prince Legolas. However when Quinn was walking down a corridor, Gilrael spotted her. She caught up with Quinn and started walking beside her.

"Quinn, where did you disappear to last night? And then a dwarf came in and said that you didn't wish to join in the feast because you don't like parties. But you were pretty excited about the feast earlier in the evening. What was that about?" Gilrael inquired all at once with serious tone of voice. She wanted to know what suddenly happened to Quinn. Why did she leave? However in reply to all her questions, Quinn only said-

"Good morning to you too Gilrael." Quinn smiled as Gilrael rolled her eyes at her. Then she noticed what Quinn was wearing.

"More importantly why aren't you wearing one of the dresses you were given?" Gilrael asked sounding more serious than before. Quinn smiled to herself before answering the question.

"Because I realized something. I realized that wearing elvish dresses or living in middle earth, isn't gonna make me one of you. So I should be what I am. And I'm a girl from another world. It's simply futile trying to change that." Quinn spoke with depth in her voice. Gilrael stared at her with confusion. She also noticed the bags under her eyes. As if Quinn hadn't slept at all the entire night.

"Quinn, did something happen last night?" Quinn shook her heard nonchalantly however it only confirmed Gilrael's suspicion that something indeed happened. But what? Clearly Quinn wouldn't tell her. Does it have anything to do with Legolas? Gilrael wondered yet she decided to drop the topic that time as it seemed that Quinn really didn't wish to talk about it. She will find out later though. Gilrael thought to herself.

"Where were you going?" Gilrael asked. Quinn simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Nowhere. I am just taking a walk" answered Quinn. "I was getting bored in my room."

"Well the breakfast will be served in an hour, meantime you could visit the library. Rivendell has one of the biggest libraries in middle earth" informed Gilrael. However Quinn didn't get all too excited. Not only there was a language problem, kind of a barrier really but Quinn was never really a bookworm as well. She only read what she must. However reading books seemed to be the only source of indoor entertainment in middle earth.

"Ah I don't think it would work. I don't think I can read any of the books in there" said Quinn feeling like an illiterate person.

"Certainly you can read Westron since you speak it" said Gilrael with assured tone of voice.

"I still don't understand how can I speak a language I've never learned. Moreover, I don't even realize it. Because for me I'm still speaking English" said Quinn feeling troubled about this confusing mystery.

"Well then we should find out whether you can only speak Westron or you could read it as well. Come with me." Quinn walked with Gilrael as she lead her towards the library. Gilrael wasn't joking at all when she said Rivendell has a huge library. There must be a million of books in there or perhaps more.

"Most of the books here are written in elvish but we have plenty of books in Westron as well" said Gilrael as she led Quinn over to the section of books written in Westron. Gilrael pulled out a book from one of the many shelves.

"Ah, biography of all the great kings of middle earth. You should read it. It would enlighten you more about middle earth" said Gilrael as she handed the book over to Quinn.

"Thanks" said Quinn casually and looked down at the book. She didn't know what to expect but hoped that she would be able to read it. As Quinn opened the book, she found what seemed to be a map of middle earth. She definitely understood the words written on it even though it was written in Westron and not English.

"Okay, see if I am reading them right" said Quinn earning a frown from Gilrael.

"What?" Quinn asked in wonderment.

"Why do you say okay? What does it mean?" Quinn breathed out a laugh at the question.

"It means alright. It's kind of a synonym. Synonym is-" Gilrael interrupted Quinn before she could speak further.

"I know what synonym means but I must say, you earthlings do speak strangely."

"I guess that's what makes us earthlings different from middle earthlings" said Quinn proudly. However Gilrael frowned at her again.

"Middle earthlings?"

"I do believe I just created a new phrase. Anyway, lets just find out first if I could read Westron or not." Gilrael nodded her head as Quinn said that.

"Okay, this is 'Rohan', did I get that right?" Quinn asked and Gilrael nodded her head.

"Then Gondor. And Rivendell is here near the misty mountains."

"Goon, go on" encouraged Gilrael.

"Mirkwood is here, near the Celduin river and Iron hills and this is Mordor." Gilrael was surprised a little when Quinn said Mordor so casually. But then she realized, it was normal for Quinn not to shiver over the name of Mordor. She didn't have any idea what danger and evil resides in there. She came from another world. How could she possibly grasp the horror of Mordor?

"Excellent, it seems you've been reading Westron your entire life" said Gilrael happily.

"But I didn't. I don't know how I know this language" said Quinn sighing out with frustration. She was suddenly feeling exhausted as well.

"Perhaps you were gifted with the knowledge of common tongue when you came to middle earth. It makes sense. If we hadn't understood you and you hadn't understood us, things would be quite different right now, specially for you."

"But why only common tongue, why not all the languages of middle earth?" Quinn was sure that she didn't understand other languages because she had heard Elladan and Elrohir speaking elvish and she didn't understand a word of it.

"Maybe because it wasn't necessary. Everyone in middle earth understands the common tongue. That's why it's called common tongue. However if you wish to learn other languages, I would be happy to help" said Gilrael making Quinn smile.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Before they could continue their conversation an elf came there who Quinn didn't know however Gilrael did obviously. "Lindir, what brings you here?"

The elf named Lindir dipped his head a little at both Gilrael and Quinn before answering the question. "Lord Elrond heard that miss Quinn has woken up already therefore wishes to see her in his private studies."

"Is it about the feast last night?" Quinn asked not wanting to face Lord Elrond's disappointment in her so early in the morning.

"I am afraid I do not know what it is that Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you about but you must follow me. He is waiting for you." Inhaling a deep breath Quinn started following Lindir. She wondered what Lord Elrond is going to say to her. That she has offended him by not participating in the feast. Quinn was ready to apologize. What she wasn't ready to do was explain to Lord Elrond why exactly she wasn't at the feast last night. How could she possibly tell him that she was heartbroken. That she was still heartbroken. The only difference is that in the morning, she was handling and hiding her pain better that she couldn't do last night. Quinn snapped out of her thoughts, when Lindir announced that they have arrived. Quinn realized that she was standing in front of the same room, where she had heard Legolas rejecting her. She felt a wince in her heart immediately but remained indifferent on the outside.

The door of the room was wide open. Lindir stood at the doorway and addressed Lord Elrond in order to gain his attention. "My lord, miss Quinn is here." Quinn stepped forward and stood beside Lindir so that Lord Elrond could see her.

"Thank you Lindir, you may go back to your other duties" said Lord Elrond. Lindir bowed his head a little and left.

"Quinn please come inside." Lord Elrond stood up from his desk as Quinn walked inside.

"Good morning Lord Elrond." Quinn gave him a smile that clearly revealed that she was feeling nervous. Lord Elrond obviously sensed that.

"Yes, it is a good morning indeed. But why do I feel that you're not really enjoying it." Lord Elrond stated with utter surety in his voice. Quinn didn't deny it. She lowered her gaze and blushed a little due to embarrassment.

"What is the matter Quinn?" Lord Elrond asked when he realized Quinn was reluctant to tell him what was bothering her. Without meeting Lord Elrond's eyes, Quinn spoke up.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asked making Lord Elrond frown in confusion.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked.

"Because I was absent at the feast last night. It was held in the honor of all the guests in Rivendell and since I'm a guest here, I should've been there but I wasn't-" Quinn trailed off not knowing how to continue. She became more uncomfortable.

"I was later informed that you don't like parties that's why you didn't wish to join last night. Why didn't you tell me anything beforehand?" Lord Elrond asked because he was old and wise enough to know that that wasn't the only reason Quinn wasn't at the feast. However he wasn't sure what happened exactly.

"I-um thought I could do it, enjoy a party but found out that I can't" said Quinn sounding unconvincing even to herself. Lord Elrond sighed out quietly as he realized that Quinn didn't wish to share her real troubles with him.

"It is alright Quinn. I am not angry with you. But in the future, if you don't like doing anything, let me know of it" said Lord Elrond and Quinn nodded her head vehemently, inwardly sighing out in relief.

"Sure and thanks and sorry-" Quinn closed her eyes for her incorrect speech. Lord Elrond sure looked amused though. "What I mean is-"

"I think I understand what you mean Quinn. Do not fret" said Lord Elrond assuring her.

"Come with me" said Lord Elrond. Quinn followed him to the adjoined balcony. There was a table there and breakfast was served there. "I hope you are hungry" said Lord Elrond. Quinn's stomach answered the question for her which was rather embarrassing. Lord Elrond smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down.

"Isn't anyone else going to join us?" Quinn asked curiously.

"No, there is something I need to talk to you about but first eat. You must be famished." Quinn started eating but couldn't really enjoy the food since all she could think about was what Lord Elrond wanted to talk to her about. Quinn wanted him to just tell her and save her the suspense but she waited patiently for Lord Elrond to speak up. Quinn finished eating rather quickly. She just wanted to know what was going on.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Quinn finally couldn't help but ask. Lord Elrond inhaled a deep breath. Quinn could be wrong but it seemed that Lord Elrond was unsure of how to tell her something he has to tell her.

"Quinn, as I have already told you, your father Elrendor and King Thranduil made a promise to each other that you and Legolas will be married when you both are ready. Well I have spoken to Legolas about it yesterday-"

"And he doesn't wish to marry me." Quinn completed the sentence for Lord Elrond which unsettled him a little bit.

 _'So he didn't even wish to tell me this on his own that he doesn't want to do anything with me. What else should I have expected? He hates me. Perhaps it's better that I'm not facing him instead Lord Elrond is letting me know of his wish. He probably would've caused me more pain with hurtful words. Yeah this is definitely better than him talking to me.'_

Lord Elrond's next question snapped Quinn out of her thoughts. "How did you know?" Lord Elrond asked with a frown of curiosity on his face. Quinn breathed out a small laugh.

"It's not hard to guess Lord Elrond. Legolas is an elven prince. Why would he wish to marry someone like me? I understand his reason and it is alright. Truth to be told, I would've been shocked if he had really wished to be with me." Lord Elrond was shocked to hear what Quinn just said. He certainly didn't expect this. He expected sadness, maybe even anger but self-loathing, he never imagined that.

"Do you really feel that you're lesser than Legolas?" Lord Elrond had to ask.

"Am I not? I am no match for an elven prince, Lord Elrond or for anyone else for that matter." Quinn said the last part under her breath but Lord Elrond heard it quite clearly and it troubled him very much. Before he could say anything, Quinn spoke up again-

"Anyway, have you already informed King Thranduil about me?" Quinn asked.

"No, I have not yet but I shall do it soon" said Lord Elrond. What Quinn said next surprised him more.

"Please don't. Don't tell the king anything about me."

"Why not?" Lord Elrond asked feeling very curious.

"Because I don't want King Thranduil to pressurize his son into doing something he doesn't wish to do, in this case marrying me."

"King Thranduil has a right to know of your return. I must tell him." Quinn realized that Lord Elrond didn't have much of a choice in this matter. He would not stop himself from doing something right just because she is asking for it. Quinn sighed out heavily. She quickly thought of something else.

"Can you at least tell him that I'm the one who doesn't want to respect his and my father's wish so that there won't be any trouble between a father and his son" requested Quinn which didn't make any sense to Lord Elrond.

"Quinn you do not need to save Legolas. He knows the consequences of his decision. He is ready to face his father's wrath if he has to."

"Maybe he is ready but I have to do everything I could to make sure that I don't cause him any trouble directly or indirectly. I owe him this much" said Quinn quiet solemnly. Lord Elrond scowled at Quinn.

"Why would you think that you owe Legolas anything? You haven't even met him yet." Quinn already had the answer to that question.

"I owe him because he got into this mess in the first place because I came to middle earth, given that it was unintentional but the damage is already done. He is facing such predicament because I'm here. You might not agree with me or understand me but I have to fix it however I can, or I'll end up feeling guilty for the rest of my stay here. So please, I'm pleading you, don't let Legolas face his father's wrath regarding this matter." Lord Elrond sighed out heavily. Quinn was looking at him with hopeful eyes. He couldn't say no to her. However, this conversation made Lord Elrond realize for the first time that Quinn wasn't as simple as he thought she was as a person. She was rather complicated. At least her actions were. They conflict with her feelings. Usually when a person is hurt by someone, he or she tries to hurt that person back who inflected the pain. Whereas Quinn was hell bent on doing the right thing by Legolas. Does she believe in 'killing with kindness'? Perhaps or maybe it was something else. Most of the time Quinn seemed like an open book but then again she was so hard to read at times. It was rather puzzling.

Quinn thought that she and Lord Elrond were having a private conversation however it was not true. A certain elven prince was listening to everything Quinn was saying. And to say that he was shocked, would be a huge understatement. Legolas came in the library during sometime Quinn was eating breakfast. Lord Elrond had asked Legolas to be there when he speaks to Quinn about his decision. Lord Elrond felt that at some point, Legolas would have to come and talk to Quinn himself. However, Quinn's answers and responses were unanticipated by both elves. Suddenly, Legolas wasn't ready to face the girl. What would he tell her? What could he possibly say to a girl who feels guilty about existing in this world because it's causing him problems, someone she hasn't even properly met yet? It was incredulous to some level. However Legolas could tell that she wasn't pretending or anything. He could clearly detect regret and sincere guilt in the girl's voice. So could Lord Elrond, Legolas believed. That's why he felt so baffled at the moment. Legolas detected that when he focused on Lord Elrond's emotions. He himself was feeling no less perplexed.

Legolas was still adamant about not joining himself to the girl but he was compelled to get to know her better. Besides, Quinn was thinking that the reason Legolas doesn't wish to marry her is because he is a prince and thought of her lesser than himself, which was absolutely untrue. Legolas must let her know that that was not the reason behind his decision. He simply wishes to marry someone he is in love with, not a complete stranger. Quinn was thinking wrong about him and Legolas couldn't allow that, whether she was a stranger to him or not. He must speak to her. Besides, Legolas did wish to solve the mystery of Quinn. And everyone knows that once Legolas is determined to do something, he does it.


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward Encounter

**AN: Thank you: Lara Barnes, Nikki, Ince, Guest for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 9: Awkward Encounter**

Lord Elrond escorted Quinn out of his private study chamber after the end of a very astounding conversation. While Quinn was walking out the door of the chamber, Legolas had hidden behind a book shelf. He didn't want Quinn to know that he heard everything and be offended by his action. Clearly whatever she said to Lord Elrond was meant to be private between her and the lord of Rivendell alone. When Lord Elrond came back in the chamber, Legolas revealed himself. Lord Elrond was aware of Legolas' presence there the entire time. Therefore he was not surprised at all.

"I believe you have heard everything" said Lord Elrond as he walked over to his desk and sat down on the armchair. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Legolas had a guess what that matter must be.

"Aye, I must admit that the girl- I mean Quinn surprised me. I did not expect her to be so- understanding." Legolas chose his words carefully while he spoke.

"She is not only being understanding, she is feeling guilty as well for she thinks that her existence is causing you unnecessary problems" said Lord Elrond making Legolas sigh out a little.

"I do not understand why does she feel that way. Why does she care if I am facing any difficulty? I am but a stranger to her" said Legolas, not being able to come up with a sensible explanation behind Quinn's action.

"I cannot claim that I understand her myself. However I do know what should be done" said Lord Elrond with confidence in his voice. Legolas looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.

"Legolas, you must assure Quinn that there is nothing she should feel guilty about. You owe her peace of mind at least, since you do not wish to give her your love or a place by your side which were her rights." Legolas didn't argue with Lord Elrond and simply nodded his head. Even if Lord Elrond hadn't said anything regarding this matter, still Legolas would have talked to Quinn and assured her that he doesn't resent her. Neither he feels that she is an insignificant person, not worthy of the princess title. For all Legolas knows, Quinn could make a great princess. The only obstacle was that he wasn't in love with her. Therefore his heart didn't permit him to make Quinn his better half. But no way that means, that Legolas wishes to avoid her like plague or thinks of her as a nuisance. Not to mention after what he overheard, Legolas wishes to actually get to know the girl better. How could someone, a human at that, be so kindhearted?

"I shall speak with Quinn without further delay my lord." Saying that Legolas was about to leave the chamber but Lord Elrond called him again.

"Legolas, be patient with Quinn. She might not open up to you easily" said Lord Elrond wisely. Legolas didn't understand why he gave him such advice but he took it nevertheless and left the chamber. The reason Lord Elrond suspected that Quinn wouldn't willingly open up to Legolas because unlike the elven prince, the wise Lord Elrond detected something else in Quinn's voice other than guilt, regret and self-loathing while she spoke with him. It was pain. No matter what Quinn says, or how understanding she is trying to be, she was hurt by Legolas' decision of not accepting her. Lord Elrond feared that in order to avoid more pain, Quinn would maintain a certain distance from Legolas. She wouldn't want to let him in. Maybe even fight him to keep him out. Legolas will indeed need to be patient with her.

On the other hand, Quinn was back in the grand library of Rivendell. She decided to read a few books in order to know middle earth better. Quinn started with the book, Gilrael had picked up for her earlier. In the beginning, Quinn was reading quite enthusiastically. But as she kept reading all the date of births and date of deaths of the kings, their titles, families, achievements and about the wars they participated in, Quinn started getting utterly bored. Withing half an hour, Quinn was drooling all over the book. If she knew that the book is going to put her to sleep, Quinn would have started reading it last night. While Quinn was deeply asleep in the library, Legolas entered there looking for her. He had asked around a couple of elves about Quinn and they all pointed towards the library and said that they saw her going in there. Legolas found Quinn in no time however the state he found her in was quite amusing. Legolas couldn't help but smile to himself.

He walked closer to Quinn and thought about waking her up. But then he noticed how peaceful she looked, not to mention it seemed that Quinn needed to rest. Legolas decided against disturbing her sleep and started to leave. However he stopped after walking away a few steps and looked back at Quinn. The way she had her head on the book, she surely would feel an ache in her neck after waking up. Legolas couldn't walk away knowing that. He stood still for a moment while he struggled to make a decision. In the end, Legolas sighed out heavily and decided to take Quinn to her sleeping chamber. He walked over to Quinn again and gently picked her up in his arms, so that he wouldn't wake her up. But soon Legolas realized that he didn't need to be so careful because it turned out that Quinn is quite a deep sleeper. An army of Orcs could invade Rivendell and she would still stay asleep. The statement maybe slightly exaggerating but the truth wasn't very far from it.

As Legolas carried Quinn bridal style towards her sleeping chamber, many elves glanced their way but no one said anything. Quinn turned out to be quite light to carry not that it would've been a problem for Legolas if she was heavy. In her slumber, Quinn unknowingly snuggled up closer to Legolas and buried her face in the curve of his neck. She inhaled deeply and moaned a little as she breathed in Legolas' intoxicating scent. Her warm breath tickled Legolas' sensitive skin but he remained unaffected on the outside. But inwardly he was feeling quite strange. Not that Legolas was never in close proximity of a female before, he dances with she-elves at parties all the time, holds their hands and when he was much younger, Legolas even kissed a few elf maidens whom he thought could become his wife one day. But no one lasted in the end otherwise he wouldn't be unmarried still.

Being closer to Quinn was strange because she was strange or that's what Legolas told himself. The warmth of her body, the softness of her skin, the sweetness of her scent, they all seemed foreign to Legolas. Was it simply because she was from another world or was it something else? Legolas grew more impatient to have a proper conversation with her. To learn everything about her. Legolas reached Quinn's chamber and he gently put her down on the bed. However it didn't seem to please Quinn, as she made a soft sound of protest because she could no longer feel Legolas' warmth or breath in his soothing scent. One would think that she wasn't really sleeping but Legolas was certain that Quinn was in deep slumber. Legolas glanced at the ankle boots, Quinn was wearing. He didn't hesitate to take them off to make her more comfortable in bed. Legolas noticed that the shape of her feet was rather beautiful and they were very clean, without any scars. It indicated that Quinn has never walked in the dirt or walked a long distance. Thinking no more of it, Legolas pulled the blanket over Quinn and tucked her in.

Legolas started walking away but he stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder to glance at Quinn one last time. It wasn't that he didn't think that Quinn wasn't beautiful. Given that she wasn't as beautiful as an elf maiden but she was pretty by human standards. But the thing is Legolas refused himself to pay attention to her beauty. He didn't want a female's facial beauty earn his attention rather her personality and inner beauty should be attractive to him. But Legolas knew nothing about Quinn to feel any attraction towards her. Finally Legolas left, closing the doors behind him.

Quinn woke up in the evening after the sun went down. Yes, she slept in for a long time. Lets just say, her mind was exhausted and needed a decent break. Quinn was confused to find herself in her bedroom. She remembered falling asleep in the library. But then she dismissed the thought rather quickly thinking that Gilrael must have brought her back in her room. Quinn had no idea that it was actually Legolas who carried her from the library to her room and put her in bed. It was something beyond her imagination. Although Quinn did remember having a very beautiful dream. She didn't remember it clearly but at that time, she felt very happy and peaceful for some unknown reason.

"Finally you are awake." Quinn looked up to see Gilrael standing at the doorway. She walked in while Quinn got up into a sitting position on the bed.

"What time is it?" Quinn inquired. Her voice sounded a little raspy as she just woke up from sleep.

"It's almost time for dinner" said Gilrael. Quinn looked surprised.

"I slept in the entire day." Quinn spoke as if she couldn't believe herself.

"You did indeed. I was afraid that you fell in an endless sleep and was tempted to take you to the healers." Gilrael spoke seriously but Quinn could tell that she was jesting. Quinn breathed out a laugh while she shook her head to herself.

"Thanks by the way for carrying me to my bed from the library." Gilrael frowned in confusion as Quinn thanked her.

"You are mistaken Quinn. I didn't do it." This time Quinn frowned in confusion. If not Gilrael then who did it?

"Then who was it?" Gilrael knew that it was prince Legolas, she had heard the other elves, specially the she-elves talk about it. Gilrael also heard about Legolas not wishing to marry Quinn. Therefore she couldn't decide whether to tell Quinn about it or not. How would Quinn feel to learn that Legolas had carried her to her room? Does Quinn hate Legolas now? Gilrael saw with her own eyes, how smitten the earthling was with the elven prince from the moment she first laid her eyes on him. But Legolas has rejected her. It must have been hurtful for Quinn. In the end, Gilrael decided to answer Quinn's question rather diplomatically.

"I am afraid you shall have to find out about that yourself" said Gilrael. She neither said that she doesn't know anything because that would've made her a liar nor she really answered the question. However, Quinn assumed that Gilrael didn't know the answer therefore didn't insist her to giving one.

"Wouldn't you join the others for dinner?" Gilrael asked changing the topic as well.

"And give everyone a heart attack? I look completely disheveled." Gilrael grinned hearing that. Quinn could be very funny sometimes. "Besides, I don't feel like going anywhere right now."

"I shall bring your food here" said Gilrael making Quinn give her a huge smile.

"You remind me of my mother. She wouldn't let me miss a meal either" said Quinn rather fondly as she recalled some cherished memories of her mother. This time Gilrael smiled at her softly laced with sympathy.

"Why don't you get freshen up? I shall be back soon." Quinn nodded her head and Gilrael left the room. Quinn got off the bed and walked up to the mirror. She looked terrible. Instead of just freshening up, Quinn decided to take a bath. She closed the doors however didn't lock it since Gilrael is suppose to come back with dinner. Quinn took off her clothes and put them on the bed. Then she wrapped a towel around herself and left to go to the bathing chamber. On the other hand, Gilrael went to the dinning area where servants were putting food on the table. It was rather an open place than a hall. Legolas saw her and approached the elf maiden knowing she is in charge of Quinn.

"Good evening my lord." Gilrael bowed her head as Legolas stood before her.

"Lady Gilrael, has Lady Quinn woken up yet? Is she coming to dinner?" Legolas inquired. He thought after dinner, they could talk to each other.

"Yes my lord she has woken up just a while ago. But she wouldn't be joining us here. She wishes to have her dinner in her room" informed Gilrael. Then she asked-

"Do you wish to send any message to her my lord? I shall be going back soon with her dinner."

"No, my lady I do not have any message, for I must speak to her myself" said Legolas. He thought of something for a moment then spoke up again. "Would you mind going back to her room a little later? There is something we need to talk about in private." Legolas should have waited for a more proper time but he didn't wish to delay their much needed conversation further. Gilrael nodded in understanding. Besides, saying no to the elven prince was impossible.

"As you wish my lord." Gilrael bowed before walking away and Legolas started heading towards Quinn's room.

The entire way, Legolas was thinking about how he is going to begin the conversation with Quinn. What should he say to her first? Perhaps introducing himself properly to her would be nice. Even though, Legolas knew that Quinn knows about him. At least she knows who he is. Lost in his thoughts, Legolas reached Quinn's room. The doors were closed. He was a polite and well mannered prince therefore he knocked on the door. But no one answered. Frowning in confusion, Legolas knocked again after a moment. Still there was no response. Getting curious, Legolas pushed in the doors and they opened. He looked inside but no one was there.

 _'Where did she go?'_ Legolas thought to himself. He decided to wait for Quinn to return rather than going out to look for her. Legolas walked inside the room freely. His eyes fell on the clothes lying on the bed. They belonged to Quinn. She must be wearing something else. Legolas assumed. The elven prince frowned in confusion as he saw most strange looking articles of clothing. They were so peculiar that Legolas couldn't help but pick up one and start inspecting it keenly. Right then, Legolas heard the sound of door opening and someone walking in the room. Assuming that it was Quinn, Legolas looked up. Immediately he froze on the spot and his eyes widened because it was indeed Quinn who entered the room however her hair was wet and water was dripping on the floor. Moreover, she only had a towel wrapped around her body that barely covered her private parts and left everything else for show.

On the other hand, Quinn felt like dropping dead right then and there. Not only she was only in a towel and Legolas was standing only a few feet away from her but to make the situation more traumatizing, he was holding her bras in his hands. To say that Quinn was horribly mortified at that moment, would be the understatement of the millennia. It was a miracle that her heart didn't stop beating. But her breath was surely stuck in her throat. There was pin drop silence in the room. Both Legolas and Quinn were staring at each other with stunned expressions on their faces. Whereas, Quinn kept standing there like a statue, Legolas forced himself to overcome the shocked state. Once he did, he quickly looked away and turned his back on Quinn. Legolas has never seen a female so exposed before. His face turned a little pinkish with embarrassment that he accidentally intruded a woman's privacy. Legolas really should've waited outside the room.

Quinn looked as if she is either about to scream at the top of her lungs or faint. Or first scream and then faint. Quickly, putting down the bras on the bed again, Legolas cleared his throat unnecessarily. He wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible but he couldn't leave without apologizing first. It would be more inappropriate of him.

"I apologize for intruding my lady. It was not my intention-"

Legolas couldn't finish the apology because Quinn ran back out the second door and closed it behind her as fast as she could. At last Quinn could make her body function again. Though she was yet to overcome the shocked state. Quinn wasn't sure if she ever could. Legolas on the other hand, closed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. He was supposed to lessen the awkwardness between him and Quinn. Instead he messed things up more. Now Quinn is going to avoid him like plague, that is if she manages to survive the embarrassment of what just happened. Shaking his head to himself and breathing out exasperatedly, Legolas walked out the room. It seems that things just got interestingly more complicated.


	10. Chapter 10: An Important Conversation

**AN: Thank you Nikki, Guest, Kittykawaii4, Van, jshaw0624 for your reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 10: An Important Conversation**

As Legolas expected things became more difficult between him and Quinn. Lately the girl would run away from in a way as if he was a balrog. It was rather ridiculous that a girl Legolas has never even spoken to, was giving him such a hard time. Moreover, it wasn't exactly her fault. Neither she intended to cause him any trouble. Quinn simply wanted to stay away from Legolas due to what had happened a couple of days ago. However, the elven prince wanted to talk to her, hence the cat and mouse game going on between them.

So far, Quinn was successful in avoiding Legolas. She didn't even bother to not make it obvious that she was indeed ignoring him. Which irked Legolas even more. As he grew more impatient and determined, Legolas decided to corner her finally. The plan was executed carefully. Usually Quinn is never alone. She is always with someone, may it be Gilrael, the hobbits or the dwarfs or the twins Elladan or Elrohir. Sometimes, she is even in the company of Aragorn, or Arwen. Gandalf and Lord Elrond inquire about her everyday as well.

Legolas had requested everyone, except for the dwarfs to leave Quinn alone for sometime, so that he would have an opportunity to finally talk to her. Aragorn too felt that they should talk that's why he helped Legolas with this plan. Therefore, one fine afternoon, Quinn found herself all alone and getting bored to death. Everyone was busy doing something and no one had any time to spend with her. Quinn didn't find it suspicious. She understood that the residents of Rivendell and everyone else had many other things to do than entertain her all day long. Besides, the girl who came from another world hype was getting old.

Finding nothing else to do, Quinn picked up a book from the library and then found herself sitting on the wide railing of a balcony. She was comfortably leaning against a pillar and her legs were stretched in front one over the other. The book Quinn picked up was about elven cultures and traditions. There were some stories in the book as well. It was definitely more interesting than the biography book Gilrael had picked up for Quinn. There were many details about elves in that book, some fascinated Quinn, some left her baffled. Specially the fact that an elf can die from heartbreak.

"If I was an elf, I would've died several times by now." Quinn said to herself. She stumbled upon some intimate information about the elves as well, like marriage and mating. She read how elves lose interest in sex after having children and their minds turn to other things such as arts. Quinn couldn't help but snicker after reading that.

"I didn't know elves are so lame when it comes to making love." Before Quinn could make some more comments on it, someone defended the elves right away.

"I beg to differ Miss. Quinn. Elves tend to take great delight and joy in the union of love."

Quinn looked up and immediately turned pale. Not to mention, she suddenly started experiencing this nasty feeling in her stomach that made her want to throw up. Quinn hurriedly got off the railing and stood on her feet. Legolas was looking down at Quinn. His face was impassive. However Quinn looked horrified and she was looking at Legolas as if Melkor himself has broken out of his prison and standing in front of her. Legolas felt an urge to snap at her to stop looking at him like that but knowing that it would do more damage than good, Legolas refrained himself from such action. On the other hand, Quinn wanted to start bawling like a child that moment. Why? Why does it always happen to her? Quinn cried out in her mind. Wasn't she embarrassed enough in front of Legolas? Ten seconds passed in complete silence though it felt like forever to Quinn.

"I hope you are aware that if you hold your breath any longer, you shall start turning blue" said Legolas finally breaking the silence between them. Quinn's fair cheeks turned crimson as she blushed due to embarrassment. Her gaze lowered in shame but thankfully she released the breath she was holding in. Quinn wanted to apologize to Legolas knowing that that would be the right thing to do after her remark about elves but for the life of her, Quinn couldn't force any word out of her mouth. It seemed as if she has lost her ability to speak. Smacking herself in her mind, Quinn decided to just walk away since there was nothing else she could do. Quinn tried to step away from Legolas however immediately found her way blocked by the elf. It confused Quinn and she wanted to look up at Legolas' face again to find out why he did that but she couldn't do it. She was feeling too nervous. Quinn kept her eyes firmly on the ground.

"I want to talk to you." Legolas said with firm tone of voice. It wasn't a request but a demand.

 _'But I don't.'_ Quinn said in her mind and she tried to walk away from Legolas once again. However, Quinn didn't know that the elven prince was quite stubborn. He stepped in her way again.

"You know it's rather offending that you could speak to everyone else but me." Legolas couldn't help but say it to her. He has never put so much effort just to speak to someone. He is a prince after all. People are always willing to talk to him. Quinn was an exception that Legolas couldn't accept. She must speak with him. On the other hand, Legolas' statement made Quinn snap her head up and look at him. Quinn knew her behavior with Legolas wasn't appropriate but she never meant any offense. She was just too embarrassed to face Legolas. Learning that Legolas was feeling offended by her ignorance, something started stirring within Quinn.

 _"QUINN!_ " The girl flinched as an illusion of her step mother shouted at her. Legolas noticed her flinching and it confused him since he didn't know what was going through Quinn's mind. Not to mention he didn't do anything to make her quiver like that.

 _"There is nothing you can do right, is there you bitch? All you can do is ruin everything. You good for nothing miserable FREAK!"_

There was an emotional turmoil happening within Quinn. Legolas could see it but couldn't understand it. It didn't last for long and soon Quinn closed her eyes shut for a moment and then opened them again. Suddenly Legolas saw determination in them. Her heart was still beating very fast but there was a change in her demeanor. Quinn looked into his eyes and spoke up-

"You are right my lord. My behavior towards you was inappropriate and offending. Please forgive me." Quinn's voice sounded much stronger than she thought it would. Legolas was a little taken aback by the sincerity in her apology. Quinn was determined never to offend Legolas again by her action in any way. Even if being near him threatens to drive Quinn crazy, she won't run away from him anymore. Quinn's nature of keeping everyone pleased with her, worked as a drive force here.

"There is nothing to forgive, besides, I am the one who should apologize to you for being in your room the other day without your permission. I hope you could forgive me" said Legolas and he meant every word of it.

"Why don't we both forgive each other and move on?" Quinn suggested. Legolas smiled at that.

"An excellent solution" said Legolas. Then he paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Would you take a walk with me? There is something I wish to speak to you about." Without a second thought, Quinn nodded her head. It baffled Legolas and he pondered on it inwardly. How could a girl who was trying to run away from him a while ago, act so differently with him all on a sudden? What caused this change of behavior? What was making Quinn stand with Legolas when every fiber in her being wanted to sprint away from there. Legolas led Quinn towards one of the gardens in the valley. Quinn was walking quietly beside him. Her eyes were unfocused and unmoving as if lost in thoughts.

"There is another thing I should apologize for" said Legolas making Quinn glance at him with wonderment.

"I apologize for increasing your heartbeat. A human's heart shouldn't beat so fast" said Legolas with mirthful tone of voice, making Quinn's heart skip a beat. Legolas was teasing her. It was obvious. Quinn couldn't help but blush. The seriousness in her demeanor lessened noticeably which was what Legolas wanted to accomplish. He wanted Quinn to feel relaxed with him as she does with others.

"I'll be alright" said Quinn with soft tone of voice. Not knowing what else to say since there was no point trying to deny that her heart was indeed beating abnormally fast. They reached the garden by then. Legolas didn't wish to get straight to the point with Quinn. He decided to make small talks with her first. Make her feel more comfortable because Quinn was being very stiff at the time being.

"How do you like it here in Rivendell?" Legolas asked. Quinn wondered whether Legolas actually wanted to know how she was doing or he just wanted to make a few small conversations with her before getting to the point for the sake of politeness. Quinn assumed that Legolas was just being polite with her, because why would he be interested in getting to know her?

"I'm enjoying my stay here my lord." Quinn answered very politely and honestly.

"Please call me Legolas." Quinn raised her eyebrows at Legolas as he said that.

"Wouldn't that be offending? (Insert an awkward smile) I mean you are a prince after all." Legolas stopped walking, making Quinn stop walking along with him. He looked right into her eyes which increased her heartbeat more if that was even possible. Legolas' very casual gaze at her gave Quinn Goosebumps.

"I shall only be offended if you still address me as my lord." Legolas spoke quite normally. There was no sternness in his tone of voice. It surprised Quinn. She nodded her head vehemently.

"Got it, Legolas." The elf smiled at Quinn and resumed walking again.

"I see you are curious to learn more about elves." Legolas said glancing at the book Quinn had pressed against her chest and her arms were crossed over it. Quinn prayed in her mind that Legolas wouldn't bring up her comment on elves' sex life.

"It's not just elves. I'm curious to learn about everything in middle earth. It's... a fascinating world."

"What is the other world like?" Legolas asked very curiously. He genuinely wanted to know. Though he heard plenty from others but he wanted to hear everything from Quinn.

"In a word, complicated. For some people its heaven, but it's hell for many as well." Quinn said thoughtfully.

"What was it for you?" Legolas found himself asking Quinn. Her reply confused Legolas. She shrugged her shoulders and said-

"I don't know." Legolas furrowed his perfect brows at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't know. My life wasn't particularly good but it wasn't terrible either, so..." Quinn trailed off not knowing what else to say. Legolas realized more that understanding Quinn wouldn't be an easy task.

"Do you miss it?" Legolas asked. Quinn shook her head.

"No, I'll be going back in a year so I should spend my time here enjoying middle earth rather than missing earth." Quinn spoke frankly about it but Legolas was shocked to learn about this.

"You will go back?" Legolas asked sounding very surprised. It made Quinn raise her eyebrows at him in a questioning manner.

"Y-es... why do you sound so surprised?" Quinn asked not understanding the shocked look on Legolas' face.

"Do you not wish to live in this world because I didn't agree to marry you?" Legolas couldn't help but ask her straight away about it. This time, it was Quinn's turn to look stunned. Finally Legolas was getting to the point. Quinn overcame her shocked state and inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"I wish to go back because I'm merely a guest here. I'll never feel like I belong here." Quinn explained herself as simply as possible. However for some reason, Legolas didn't seem to buy it.

"Would you have stayed, if I had wanted to marry you?" Legolas asked, a bit forcefully, wanting a neat honest answer.

"Don't you think it's kind of a non issue now?" Quinn asked instead of answering Legolas. She was right. It was a non issue because Legolas has already made his decision. What she would have done if his decision was different, was a rather unimportant matter now. The reason, Legolas was pushing for an answer is because he wanted to know if he was making Quinn leave. What if she actually wanted to live in middle earth but couldn't because of him? What if Quinn was thinking that staying in middle earth could cause him problems therefore decided to go back to earth? Legolas wanted to ensure that he wasn't unknowingly making the girl do something she didn't wish to do.

"When you were told of my decision, why didn't you come to me and ask for an explanation?" Legolas asked all on a sudden. Quinn felt baffled for a moment about how she should answer that question.

"I... didn't need an explanation."

"Why?" Legolas asked right away. He wasn't letting her off the hook so easily.

"Because it was self explanatory." Quinn said feeling a bit dumb. Why couldn't she come with something better? Legolas quietly inhaled a deep breath.

"Quinn, I am aware that you think I am a pompous conceited elf prince who thinks that you are unworthy of me but you must believe me that I am not like that. I do not think you are unworthy. The reason, I didn't agree to a marriage with you is because I wish to marry someone I am in love with. Someone who will be very special in my life." Legolas spoke the last part more to himself than to Quinn.

"I know nothing about you Quinn" said Legolas focusing his gaze back on her. "You are a stranger to me as I am a stranger to you."

' _And I shall always remain a stranger to you. You can never fall in love with me Legolas. No one can. I will never be special in anyone's life.'_ Quinn kept thinking in her mind as Legolas kept explaining to her why he rejected her.

"Quinn, I request that you do not burden your heart with guilt thinking that you are any nuisance for me. You were born in middle earth. You have a right to live in this world and you certainly belong here. So if you wish to leave only because of me then please don't and tell me how can I make it up to you for not accepting you as my wife." Legolas really wanted to resolve all the tensions between him and Quinn. Silence consumed them. Legolas was waiting for an answer. Quinn finally decided to give him what he wanted. She looked into Legolas' eyes with intensity. It unnerved Legolas a bit but he held her gaze.

"If you really wish to make it up to me, my lord then you must believe me when I say that I've never thought ill about you, not for a single moment. If I had then I wouldn't think that your decision is justified. I am aware that the fault lies within me." Legolas was about to object when Quinn said that. But she didn't let him.

"From what I have heard, you're a kindhearted elf, a good prince. You deserve someone in your life just as perfect and kind as you are. And I pray that you find her soon. But for now, don't trouble yourself worrying about me. I will be fine, no matter which world I am living in. I promise that there is nothing you should feel concerned about regarding me or my decision of going back."

Legolas could only stare at Quinn. At that moment, she seemed very mature yet there was something off in her voice. Something Legolas couldn't put his finger on. Realizing that there was nothing else that they needed to talk about, Quinn decided to take her leave.

"I'll see you at dinner Legolas."

Giving Legolas one last smile, Quinn started walking away. Legolas kept staring at her retreating back. Quinn has lightened his heart by assuring him that she never thought ill of him. Yet there were some things that she said that left him confused. Legolas promised himself that he would try to make Quinn open up to him more.


	11. Chapter 11: An Idea Stuck In The Head

**AN: Thanks to- Vanna, Pumpky, Nikki, Van for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 11: An Idea Stuck In The Head**

In the library, Quinn was trying to reach for a book in the bookshelf. She was standing on her toes and stretched out her hand as far as she could but still she couldn't reach it properly but barely touched it. Quinn was about to stop trying like that and go look for a stool or something to sand on, when someone's hand easily reached the book and he took it out for her. When Quinn looked up, she found someone she has seen before but never really talked to nor knew who he was for that matter. He was one of the men staying in Rivendell.

"Thank you" said Quinn politely as the man handed her the book. He nodded his head accepting her gratitude. Quinn thought he would leave but he didn't instead he said-

"It seems you like it here in Rivendell. I imagined you to be quite desperate to return home. I am Boromir by the way, son of Denethor the steward of Gondor." Boromir introduced himself to the girl. He has been waiting for an opportunity to talk to the girl. Who wouldn't want that since she came from another world? With knowledge of things, they can't even imagine. Boromir would often wonder about this other world. Specially because it is ruled only by men.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Quinn but I think you already know that." It was impossible for anyone in Rivendell not to know her. She is still very much the talk of that valley.

"Aye, your coming to middle earth was one of the most bizarre things I have seen in my life" said Boromir recalling the day of the council. Quinn stared at him for a moment before she giggled out a bit.

"Let me guess, you were there too when I appeared out of nowhere." Why wasn't she surprised? Boromir didn't understand what Quinn found so funny?

"Yes, I was present there and saw it happening with my own eyes though it was very hard to believe. What is so amusing about that?" Boromir asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's just it seems everyone in Rivendell was present there to witness my accidental arrival here. It's kind of comical I guess" said Quinn shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I assure you, not everyone was present to witness something so extraordinary. It was only a few people" said Boromir making Quinn think- _'Boy he must feel very lucky. Well congratulations to him.'_

"Are you searching for a way to go back home or have you decided to stay here?" Boromir asked with utter interest.

"No, I will leave when the time comes. And I already know how to go back, so I don't really have to look for a way" replied Quinn casually and Boromir continued their conversation. He even requested Quinn to take a walk with him. Clearly Boromir wanted to know more about her and her world. Quinn had no problem. It's always nice to get to know someone new.

"I have heard rumors that it is your necklace that brought you here" said Boromir glancing at the necklace around Quinn's neck.

"It is no rumor. And this necklace will take me back after one year. It needs an eclipse in order to work." Quinn explained as much as she knew about the necklace. Boromir listened to her carefully.

"So what have you planned to do during this one year?" Boromir asked at the end of Quinn's explanation. She shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"I dunno. I haven't thought about it yet." Quinn replied honestly. Boromir smiled at that. The girl was very carefree. Is everyone like that in her world?

"Well if I were you, I would've probably tried to find out about my past" said Boromir, making Quinn frown in confusion at him.

"Why would you want to do that?" Quinn asked. She already knew about her parents who were no more and that she was promised to Legolas. Quinn didn't think there was something, anything else to know.

"Why not? I would have been curious to know who sent me away to another world in the first place and why? That necklace of yours, didn't become enchanted on its own. Someone created it for a purpose. But you are not me. You must have different priorities" said Boromir but what he said earlier, got stuck in Quinn's mind.

"If you were me, how would you have started looking for answers?" Quinn asked very curiously.

"You are acquainted with a wizard. If I were you, I would have gone to him for help" said Boromir and Quinn seriously considered it. She was thinking that, Boromir was right. She should learn about her past and what really happened to her? How did she end up in another world when she was born here? Who sent her away and why? Tangled with those questions, Quinn also found her purpose in middle earth. No longer, she needs to wonder around in Rivendell aimlessly. Quinn could spend her one year trying to discover her past. She looked at Boromir and stared gratefully at him.

"Thanks Boromir, for talking to me. I think I just figured out what am I gonna do during this one year."

"So you have decided to solve the mysteries of your past." Boromir asked to confirm and Quinn nodded her head.

"I must talk to Gandalf. Thanks once again Boromir. I'll see you around" saying that Quinn ran away to find Gandalf. Boromir stood confused and amused at the same time. Quinn was definitely a bit different. Her accent, way of speaking and the way she behaved were uncommon yet not very other worldly. It confused Boromir because he was thinking that Quinn would be very strange and different from them. That he won't be able to understand her at all. Boromir was kind of thinking of her as an alien. However, his assumptions turned out to be much different than the reality. Yet, Boromir's curiosity wasn't vanquished. Not only that, he unknowingly filled curiosity in Quinn's mind as well, about her past. About what had happened all those thousands of years ago? Little did Boromir know where that would lead to?

Gandalf was in his chamber, reading a book. Quinn knocked on the door to gain the wizard's attention. "Gandalf, are you busy?"

"Quinn, please come in. Is everything alright?" Gandalf inquired even though he had met Quinn in the morning, at the breakfast table and everything was fine.

"Actually there is something I need to talk to you about" said Quinn and Gandalf nodded his head. He put down the book he was reading and paid undivided attention to Quinn. She inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"I've been talking to Boromir just a while ago. He said something to me that made me think-"

"What? What did he say?" Gandalf asked with utter curiosity and seriousness and also a bit anxiousness.

"He said if he was me then he would've tried to find out who sent him away to another world and why? Gandalf I think I should find out about my past. What is the truth behind what happened? It could be something very important. Something I should know about." What Quinn said made Gandalf think about it. She wasn't being unreasonable at all. Truth to be told, Gandalf himself wanted answers. However, Quinn misinterpreted Gandalf's silence. She thought Gandalf didn't approve.

"Gandalf I know, you are already doing a lot for me, I owe everyone here for being so kind and caring. I really didn't wish to trouble you more but-" Gandalf silenced Quinn before she could speak more.

"Quinn, you are not troubling me at all and you owe me nothing. It's just, I do not know how I can help you. I have been looking for a way to make you an elf, reveal your true self but so far I am unsuccessful-" Quinn interrupted Gandalf right away.

"Gandalf, why are you still looking for a way to turn me into an elf when I have already decided to leave after one year?" Gandalf looked into Quinn's eyes and said-

"Because I believe you've taken that decision in haste and without thinking everything through."

"What is there to think through?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"You might change your decision later, Quinn" said Gandalf and he was kind of sure about it. No, Lord Elrond hasn't seen Quinn's future. All the glimpses he had of her future were blur and very unclear. Lord Elrond believed it was because Quinn wasn't determined about her decision, that her mind could change in the future.

"I don't see it happening within one year Gandalf. I think instead of looking for a solution to that problem, which I no longer consider a problem, we should seek for answers regarding my past" suggested Quinn very enthusiastically.

"There is no answer here. For that I must travel far but I cannot since I am a member of the fellowship and I must help Frodo. There is no guarantee how long it would take for our journey to end. It could take more than one year. You would be gone by then if you do not change your mind about leaving." Gandalf has stood up from his desk by then, and walked over to the open window. Quinn stood up as well as she kept looking at Gandalf.

"Where is it you are hoping to find some answers?" Quinn asked wanting to know.

"Mirkwood. You had disappeared from there" said Gandalf. Legolas' home, Quinn thought to herself.

"But I am not certain that I shall find something there. For all I know it could be an unsuccessful venture" said Gandalf sighing out a little. He suspected the quest to be a complete waste of time.

"Why is that Gandalf? Why do you think the quest will be unsuccessful?" Quinn asked curiously. Gandalf turned around to look at her.

"Because the only elf who was with you when you had mysteriously disappeared was your mother. And most of the elves who were involved in searching for you has either sailed away or died. The remaining elves like King Thranduil, doesn't know much himself. I really do not think I shall find anyone helpful there. But then again, there is no other place where I could go looking for answers regarding you" said Gandalf. Quinn understood the difficulty of the situation. She remained quiet for a moment. She began to realize, discovering her past was next to impossible. But then something clicked in Quinn's mind. Unlike this time, when Quinn appeared out of nowhere in front of many people, her mother Alasse was the only person who witnessed her sudden disappearance. She could definitely tell them something no one else could. But Alasse was already dead.

"Gandalf in order to solve a mystery, we need clues. I have a strong feeling that my mother is the first clue" said Quinn making Gandalf scowl at her.

"She is already dead Quinn and her soul is resting in the halls of Mandos" said Gandalf.

"I know but you are a wizard Gandalf. Surely you know how to contact with the dead" said Quinn confidently however Gandalf chocked on his breath.

"I can do no such thing Quinn. Whoever told you I can, was simply fooling you" said Gandalf shaking his head to himself. Quinn immediately became disappointed. She had assumed that since Gandalf is a wizard, he could do these things. Guess, the wizards and witches of middle earth were different. They probably never even heard of planchet or automatic writing or stuffs like that.

"So there is no way to contact someone in the halls of whatever" asked Quinn as she sighed out heavily. Feeling very hopeless.

"Halls of Mandos, and no there is no way to contact someone there without dying and going there himself" confirmed Gandalf but then Quinn remembered something she watched in the Supernatural show.

"What about near death state? Could someone hanging between life and death go to the halls of Mandos?" Quinn asked and Gandalf immediately threw her an incredulous look but Quinn waited for a verbal answer.

"No and even if it was possible, it is too dangerous and absolutely suicidal. Who would be foolish enough to do it?" However, inwardly Gandalf knew that it was indeed possible for a soul to venture into the halls of Mandos when very close to death. Because it was quite possible that the body will die and the soul won't be able to return anymore. But the person has to go very close to death to make it happen.

"Me" said Quinn not minding that Gandalf would think that she has lost her mind. However the wizard didn't hear her the first time since he was lost in his own thoughts. So Quinn spoke louder.

"Gandalf I will do it." He looked at Quinn with wide disbelieve eyes.

"You may not be able to contact with the dead but you can certainly put me into a near death state, can't you Gandalf?" This time Gandalf didn't look at Quinn with disbelieve. He downright glared at her.

"I think you have finally lost your sanity Quinn if you think I will do such a thing to you."

"What's wrong with this plan?" Quinn asked with nonchalant tone of voice as if she was talking about going to one of the gardens of Rivendell and not about the halls of Mandos. "If I can get to Alasse, I mean my mother, then we will find out what really happened that day when I disappeared. It could lead us to the next clue."

"Or you could just die" stated Gandalf. Quinn didn't deny that. She was aware of the risks. It's just that she didn't care enough.

"Well I could but I really think this is a risk worth taking. Imagine what if I don't die. We will be one step closer to solving the mysteries of my past. We should always think positive Gandalf" advised Quinn wisely which earned her another glare.

"I will never condone such madness Quinn, forget about it." Gandalf stated with stern and strong tone of voice.

"Gandalf you promised to always help me." Quinn kept insisting.

"Not help in killing you." Gandalf argued back.

"There is no guarantee that I will die." Quinn sighed out heavily when Gandalf simply scowled at her angrily.

"So you won't help me?" Quinn asked again being very persistent. Gandalf said nothing this time. Only sternly stared at her.

"I mean you are absolutely sure?" Still no response.

"I mean you are absolutely, completely, one hundred percent sure." Still no response from Gandalf.

"Oh come on there must be something I could do to change your mind." Quinn knew she was being ridiculous but she had to try. This time Gandalf responded, though with action. He pointed his staff at her. Quinn immediately took a step back.

"Okay, I see you have made up your mind. I will- ahem take my leave then." Quinn was scurrying out of the room but she stopped at the door and turned to look at Gandalf again.

"Would you let me know, if by any chance you have second thoughts?" Quinn tried one last time, making Gandalf step towards her as if he is going to attack her. Quinn hurriedly ran away from there.

"Foolish girl." Gandalf muttered under his breath. He thought Quinn will forget about it as he has refused to help. Only if he knew, how determined Quinn was about it!


	12. Chapter 12: Wolf's Bane

**AN: Thanks to- Nikki, Pumpky, BookKhaleesi, Van for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 12: Wolf's Bane**

The fellowship, except for the hobbits were discussing matters with Lord Elrond regarding their departure. Of course they have yet to make plenty of preparations. It has been three days since Quinn requested Gandalf to put her in a near death state so that she could go to the halls of Mandos. Gandalf had refused to help. After that day, Quinn didn't speak of it again. Gandalf was relaxed thinking that Quinn has abandoned the idea since no one would help her.

"We should consider all possible paths to get to Mordor and not just one" said Boromir. He was attempting to take the ring closer to Gondor whereas others wanted to keep the ring far away from there.

"There are many paths but not many safe ones" said Gandalf. Before their discussion could go any further, Lindir appeared there. He looked at Lord Elrond.

"My lord, Quinn wants to see Gandalf." Lindir spoke uneasily which confused Lord Elrond.

"Tell her to wait, we are in the middle of an important discussion here" said Gandalf however Lindir couldn't take that order.

"I think you should meet her Gandalf. She doesn't look very good" said Lindir making everyone look at everyone.

"Bring her in" said Lord Elrond. Lindir didn't have to fetch Quinn. She walked in there herself. And the elf was right, Quinn did look pale and very sweaty. Not to mention, it seemed that she was having trouble breathing. Her inside was burning painfully. Everyone who were sitting there, stood up at once. They looked confused and concerned. Quinn was feeling dizzy in her head and she simply wanted to collapse on the ground but she forced herself to reach Gandalf.

"Quinn what happened to you?" Gandalf asked worriedly. He couldn't understand what made Quinn so sick. Aragorn quickly held her, sensing that Quinn's legs were shaking and she is about to fall on her knees. She seemed terribly weak. Quinn inhaled a deep breath before speaking up.

"Gandalf I'm sure (sharp inhale of breath) you still remember that (a painful little groan) I wanted to go to the halls of Mandos." Gandalf scowled at Quinn.

"Yes, I also remember that I told you to forget about it" said Gandalf. Others were looking utterly confused except for Lord Elrond who knew of the discussion that took place between Gandalf and Quinn. Gandalf told Lord Elrond about it himself. Quinn suddenly winched a little in pain and she closed her eyes shut.

"Ah... I don't think- that's up for discussion- anymore." Quinn spoke with great difficulty. She then leaned forward and put a purple colored flower on the table. Everyone there recognized that poisonous plant.

"Wolf's bane!" Gasps of shock could be heard. Yes Quinn has poisoned herself. It was her last resort. Since, Gandalf had refused to help, Quinn was thinking of ways to achieve that near death state, all by herself. At first Quinn thought of drowning herself but then she would need someone to pull her out in time. But she couldn't tell anyone knowing she will be stopped right away. Bleeding herself close to death wasn't an option either. The elves would have smelled her blood immediately with their heightened senses. They would have stopped the bleeding even before she could pass out. Any other way assured quick death. Therefore slow, yet not so slow poison was the only solution.

Quinn had to be a little conniving, in order to get the wolf's bane. If she was back in earth, taking enough sleeping pills would have done a great job of almost killing her but she was in middle earth where no such thing as sleeping pills exist. It just had to be wolf's bane. Quinn gave out a painful scream and dropped on the floor, despite Aragorn's support. Gandalf and Lord Elrond rushed over to her. Aragorn was still holding onto her strongly. She was on the verge of fainting.

"I'm very- sorry for this. Please don't let me die." Quinn whispered that out to no one in particular before she closed her eyes. There was no time for others to overcome their shocked state or understand, why Quinn did something so dangerous?

"Quick, take her to the healers' house." Lord Elrond commanded. Aragorn picked Quinn up in his arms but Legolas came over to him.

"I am faster." Without another word said, Aragorn handed Quinn's unconscious body over to Legolas and the elf princeling started running towards the healers' house. Everyone else followed him behind. When Legolas reached the destination, he put Quinn's body on one of the beds there. Lord Elrond immediately started treating her. Whereas others stepped away, Gandalf however stood close to Quinn. He put his hands on both sides of her head. Then the wizard closed his eyes and started chanting. Quinn has already taken the risk of her life. He might as well help her than let her venture into the halls of Mandos all alone.

 **Halls Of Mandos**

 _Quinn found herself standing in front of a huge door. So huge that she couldn't even see the end of it. Is this the entrance to the halls of Mandos? Quinn wondered to herself. Would she be able to enter? Even if she could, how will she be able to find one spirit among billions? In last three days, Quinn was so busy with thinking how to achieve the near death state, that she forgot to think about other details. Not to mention major ones. Quinn sighed out heavily to herself._

 _"Well there is no going back now Quinn." She said to herself. Suddenly she heard a voice speak in her head. No, it wasn't her subconscious, rather it seemed to be Gandalf._

 _"Quinn, can you hear me? Can you hear my voice? Please answer me if you can."_

 _"Gandalf? Yes, I can hear you. How are you in my head?" Quinn asked feeling surprised yet relieved. She wouldn't have to do this alone anymore._

 _"Quinn, I am going to help you find your mother's spirit but you must keep communicating with me. Tell me everything you see." Spoke Gandalf's voice._

 _"Well right now, all I can see is a huge door in front of me." Quinn spoke in her mind. There was silence for a moment. Quinn thought that their connection is lost but then Gandalf spoke up again._

 _"You must enter the door Quinn but be careful. You must not be seen. Otherwise Namo will not let your spirit come back."_

 _"Yeah, I got it. Must not be seen." Quinn muttered under her breath. Inhaling a deep breath, she started walking towards the doors. There were no guards which confused Quinn at first but then she realized, getting inside the halls wasn't a problem, it is getting out of there which would be quite difficult. Still Quinn proceeded. As soon as she stood right in front of the door, it slowly opened for her. She timidly walked in. As soon as she did, the doors closed behind her. Quinn hurriedly hid behind a huge stone before anyone could see her. The shadow hid her well._

 _"I'm in Gandalf" said Quinn. When she looked around, she found that the walls were hung with many tapestries. If Quinn had time, or opportunity, she would've gone to take a closer look at them._

 _"What should I do now?" Quinn asked in her mind._

 _"What are you seeing now?" Gandalf asked._

 _"Um... paths leading to different directions and tapestries." After a moment, Gandalf's spoke up again._

 _"Quinn, listen to me carefully. The tapestries are of Vaire, they depict all the events of unfolding history. Find the story of your mother's death in those tapestries. When you do you shall find your mother's spirit as well." Gandalf advised and there was nothing else he could do to help Quinn. She was on her own from that point. At first Quinn thought that the task was fairly easy. But her delusion soon disappeared as Quinn realized that there are zillions and zillions of tapestries in the halls of Mandos. She would have to track down one tapestry telling Alasse's story. A tragic event that happened over two thousands years ago._

 _"I am so doomed." Quinn sighed out to herself as she began searching through the tapestries all the while avoiding getting caught._

 **The Valley of Imladris**

Gilrael and Arwen ran inside the healers' house. They heard that Quinn's life is in danger but they were yet to find out what really happened. When Gilrael and Arwen saw Lord Elrond treating an unconscious Quinn, they couldn't believe their own eyes. Gilrael was more anxious and worried than Arwen. She was after all in charge of the girl. She was supposed to take care of Quinn. How did things get so bad right under her nose?

"Aragorn what happened?" Arwen asked her betrothed.

"Quinn has ingested wolf's bane. It has poisoned her body." Aragorn said quietly. He didn't know yet why Quinn did something like that? Did she wish to die? If so then why did she request them to not let her die. And what was Gandalf doing? Aragorn knew that Lord Elrond had all the answers to his questions but at the moment, Lord Elrond must heal Quinn rather than answer his questions. Everyone else such as, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were still very much shocked. They were finding it hard to believe that Quinn willingly put her life in danger. On the other hand, Gilrael was more shocked, if it was possible, when she heard that Quinn has ingested wolf's bane.

"Oh Valar what have I done?" Except for Lord Elrond and Gandalf everyone else looked at her when she exclaimed with regret, guilt and shock.

"Gilrael, what are you speaking of" asked Arwen. She could sense that the other elleth was feeling miserable.

"Lady Evenstar, please forgive me for it is I who gave Quinn the wolf's bane." Gilrael confessed feeling extremely guilty.

"Lady Gilrael would you explain everything to us properly, so we might understand what happened?" Legolas asked politely. He was very curious to know the motive behind Quinn's action. The elleth was on the verge of tears but she began explaining what has happened.

"Three days ago, Quinn came to me. She told me that she wanted to learn about the plants and flowers of middle earth. I suspected nothing and introduced many flowers and plants to her. Mostly the flowers we have in Rivendell. Then yesterday, Quinn asked me, if any flower was poisonous here. I thought she was merely being curious. I told her about the wolf's bane and that it is a poisonous flower. Quinn asked me to show her a wolf's bane. She told me that earth has wolf's bane as well. She wanted to see if they were different or similar. I knew we have wolf's bane near the borders. I brought Quinn a couple of flowers from there. I swear I had no idea of her intentions with them. Had I known, I would have never let her endanger her life." Even though Gilrael defended herself but she wasn't feeling any less guilty.

"Do not blame yourself Gilrael. You didn't know what was in her mind" said Arwen trying to console the other elleth.

"What if she dies? It would be my fault." Gilrael spoke regretfully.

"No Lady Gilrael you are wrong. Quinn chose to risk her life on her own. You will not be at fault for her future" said Aragorn knowing his words will make little difference in how Gilrael was feeling that moment. She won't stop worrying until Quinn wakes up. Aragorn glanced at Legolas. The princeling was staring at Quinn with unblinking eyes. He was thinking something. Aragorn stepped closer to him.

"What are you thinking Legolas?" The ranger asked curiously.

"I am thinking, why does she value her life so little? Does she not fear death? I have never met a mortal before who doesn't. Not to mention, she is no worrier who was trained her entire life not to fear death." Legolas said that more to himself than to Aragorn. The ranger sighed out heavily.

"I do not know why Quinn put her life in danger. But whatever her purpose is, she surely values that purpose more than her life."

"What could possibly be that purpose?" Legolas couldn't help but ask.

"We shall find out soon mellon" said Aragorn looking back at Quinn. The ranger had a feeling that this won't be the last time Quinn has shocked them all.

 **Halls of Mandos**

 _Quinn was on the verge of giving up. She has been searching for Alasse forever. How is she supposed to find one tapestry when there are so many? Not to mention, Quinn couldn't exactly run around the halls freely. She had to keep herself well hidden which was a fairly difficult job to do itself. The deeper she went, the more spirits Quinn saw roaming around the halls. Several times already, she was almost caught. Quinn tried to figure out a pattern among the tapestries but she failed to do that._

 _"I'm never gonna find it" said Quinn to herself. She sighed out heavily while she leaned against a wall and slid down it, in despair._

 _"What was I thinking coming here?" Quinn put her face in her hands. She felt like start sobbing. What if she can't go back anymore? What if she is already dead back in Rivendell and they have buried her body somewhere?_

 _"I guess I deserve it for my stupidity. That's what happens to someone who moves first and thinks later." Quinn looked down at her necklace. She wished if she could've used the necklace to go back to earth right away. Or at least go back to Rivendell. The darn necklace was quite useless without an eclipse. But she was proved wrong. Just as Quinn touched the necklace, clutched it in her fist angrily, the piece of jewelry started to glow. Quinn looked up and noticed that one of the tapestries down the corridor was erupting light similar to white starlight._

 _Quinn got up to her feet again and started walking towards that tapestry. Suddenly she heard noises. Quinn had to hide again. Two spirits passed by her. Quinn stood quietly for a while before she started approaching the tapestry once again. When Quinn got there, she saw that the tapestry told actually her story, along with her mother's. It showed a beautiful elf maiden, Alasse. She was crying because she herself was sending away her little daughter. It confused Quinn to no limit. But before she could understand anything, Quinn felt a hand on her shoulder._

 _Experiencing a minor heart attack, even though she was a spirit there herself, Quinn spun around to face her demise. Surely a guard has found her. Now she will never be able to leave the halls of Mandos. Careless Quinn. However when she faced the spirit, she found that it was no guard but the same elleth, Quinn just saw in the tapestry. Could it be-? Quinn felt her breath getting stuck in her lungs. Her confusion was cleared when the elleth said-_

 _"Anarane." Quinn gasped out a little in shock. It was indeed Alasse. Her birth mother._

 _"Mother." Quinn whispered out as she kept staring at Alasse. A smile appeared on the elleth's lips. It seemed that she was very happy to see her daughter again. Before Quinn could ask Alasse how she recognized her since she was in her human form, or why the tapestry showed that, Alasse herself had sent away her daughter to another world, the elleth grabbed Quinn's both shoulders. The happiness in Alasse's eyes which was there just a second ago, was replaced by fear._

 _"Why did you come back?"_

 _"You should not have come back."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked but she didn't receive any answer._

 _"Leave before he finds you." Quinn felt confused. Was she talking about Namo, the Doomsman of Valar or someone else?_

 _"Who are you talking about?" Quinn asked becoming more confused._

 _"He can never find out about you. Leave. Leave Arda and never come back." Suddenly Quinn felt a white light hitting her. It blinded her completely. Quinn closed her eyes shut._

 **Back in Rivendell**

Quinn opened up her eyes and gasped out loudly. She looked around herself frantically. Frodo who had decided to visit Quinn earlier, was standing right beside the bed when Quinn finally woke up. After eight long days.

"Gandalf, she has woken up. Gandalf!" Frodo called out for Gandalf. The wizard wasn't very far. He rushed inside the room with haste.

"Frodo, go inform the others" said Gandalf. Frodo nodded his head and ran out of the door. On the other hand, Gandalf tried to calm down Quinn.

"Quinn, look at me. Look at me." Gandalf forced Quinn to look into his eyes.

"You are alright now. You have come back. You are safe." Quinn's mind stabilized a little bit. She was yet to grasp the situation properly. Yet to feel her weak body. Still she managed to say-

"I met her Gandalf. I know what happened."


	13. Chapter 13: Decision To Make

**AN: Thanks to- Van, Nikki, Vanna, Windsongspringheart, jshaw0624 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 13: Decision To Make**

While in the halls of Mandos, Quinn was desperate to get out of there but at the moment, it seemed to her that staying there wouldn't have been such a bad idea because the way everyone was glaring at her, was really really frightening. Specially Gandalf and Gilrael looked extremely furious. There was pin drop silence in the room. Quinn had her gaze lowered. Her eyes were fixed on her hands and her hands were on her lap. Her fingers were fidgeting nonstop. A sign of nervousness. Finally Quinn couldn't take it anymore.

"Um... would you please kindly let me know when exactly are you planning on stopping glaring at me? It's been five minutes already." Quinn spoke with nervous yet mirthful tone of voice, trying to be humorous and ease off the tension a little bit. It only worsened the situation though.

"Quinn have you any idea what you have put everyone through?" Aragorn asked with stern tone of voice. At least he wasn't glaring at her. Quinn quietly nodded her head, lowering her head once again.

"Yes, I feel very very ashamed" said Quinn though she didn't mean it much because according to her, if Gandalf had willingly helped her in the first place, she wouldn't have to trouble anyone else. Obviously everyone sensed that Quinn didn't really mean it and only saying that to calm them down. However her attempt only angered them more.

"I didn't expect this from you Quinn. How could you trick me like that?" Gilrael spoke up at last. She was hurt by Quinn's action. Quinn agreed too that she has wronged Gilrael. She shouldn't have used her. If she had any other choice then she wouldn't have. But Quinn was helpless. She sighed out heavily before looking up at Gilrael and apologized to her with utmost sincerity.

"Gilrael, I am really very sorry for what I did but believe me, I had no other choice. I had to meet my mother. And truth to be told. I don't regret my action. Because I've discovered the truth." Quinn inhaled a deep breath before continuing.

"Look, I get it that I've put you all through hell and you are all mad at me. If it makes you feel better go ahead and take out your anger on me but after that you must listen to what I have to say. Please. It's very important." Quinn roamed her eyes over everyone. Gandalf and Lord Elrond looked at each other. They seemed ready to forgive Quinn and hear her out. Gilrael wasn't looking so furious anymore but she was still upset. Aragorn's face was impassive. So was Legolas' however there was a gleam of confusion in his eyes. As if Legolas was trying to figure out Quinn but he found it difficult. Boromir on the other hand seemed extremely curious about what Quinn found out in the halls of Mandos. No mortal has ever ventured there and came back to tell the tale. Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir and the hobbits were happy that Quinn has come back to them. Death couldn't take her away. Although in the beginning they were quite mad at Quinn, for she so lightly put her life in danger.

"Alright Quinn, tell us what you've learned" said Gandalf, speaking up for the first time. He still couldn't believe Quinn's guts. How could she ingest poison so willingly? It was beyond Gandalf or anyone else for that matter. Quinn breathed in deeply before she began.

"Well in the halls of Mandos, I was searching for the tapestry that described Alasse's death, however I didn't find that. Instead I found a tapestry that depicted my past. You all thought that I was lost somehow. But it is not true. I wasn't lost. I was sent away. By my mother."

Everyone was shocked to hear that. "Alasse sent her only daughter away, why would she do that?" Asked Lord Elrond furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Not only that, when I met her spirit, she asked me to leave middle earth right away and never come back." Everyone looked at everyone as Quinn said that. She continued talking.

"She also said that, he should never find me or know about me."

"He? Who was she speaking of?" Aragorn asked with confusion. Quinn sighed out sharply.

"I asked her but she didn't say anything. But I think whoever this person is, my mother was trying to protect me from him." Quinn shared her opinion with others.

"But who could that person possibly be that Alasse had to send you away to another world in order to keep you safe?" Lord Elrond asked that more to himself than to Quinn. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish she had told me. She sounded so frightened that I came back here." Quinn said that to herself but out loud. It addled everyone more. Quinn inhaled a deep breath through her mouth and spoke up again. "But at least now we know that someone is out there who wants to harm me. Turns out my decision of going back to earth is right after all."

Everyone who wasn't aware of Quinn's plan, was surprised to hear that. "But you can only leave on the next eclipse which is after one year" said Lord Elrond worriedly.

"If someone is indeed out there, who wants to harm Quinn then we must provide her protection." Legolas said to Lord Elrond and he sounded very serious about it, which surprised Quinn to no limit. She couldn't understand why Legolas cared if her life was in danger. Perhaps he is only trying to make up for the rejection. He is a noble and respectful elf after all. Quinn thought to herself. Suddenly Quinn's eyes met with Frodo's. He was staring at her quite intensely. Quinn's gaze lowered and her eyes fell on the ring that was hanging off a chain Frodo was wearing. Quinn immediately felt a sharp pain in her head. It forced her to flinch and close her eyes shut. Frodo didn't know what just happened but he quickly tucked the ring underneath his shirt. Gilrael, who noticed Quinn squirming in pain, walked over to her.

"Quinn, what is wrong? Are you in pain?" Gilrael asked. Concern was dripping out of her voice despite the fact that she was upset with Quinn. On the other hand, Quinn inhaled a deep breath and tried to overcome the sudden headache.

"No, I am fine" said Quinn while opening up her eyes again. She looked at Gilrael and saw that the elleth didn't believe her. Others were staring at her as well.

"I swear I am alright" exclaimed Quinn. "Trust me, I just feel as if I've woken up from a deep slumber. There is nothing to worry about."

"Very well, but you must eat something right away otherwise you shall get weaker" said Lord Elrond and Quinn simply nodded her head without any arguing. Lord Elrond looked back at Legolas.

"We shall discuss the matter afterwards lunch." Legolas agreed with Lord Elrond.

"Gilrael, please bring Quinn something to eat." Gandalf asked Gilrael however Quinn objected.

"May I sit outside with everyone? I think I need some fresh air" said Quinn hoping that the fresh air would make her headache go away. Even though it wasn't as painful as before but it was still bothering her.

"Of course" said Lord Elrond. Gilrael helped Quinn get off the bed. It was after Quinn stood up on her feet, she finally realized how weak she was. Her knees threatened to give away. Thankfully Gilrael was still holding her. It saved Quinn from falling. She slowly and carefully walked over to the dining area. Arwen was already there. She came running to Quinn when she saw her. Arwen surprised Quinn by pulling her into an embrace. Smiling happily, Quinn embraced her back. After a moment, Arwen pulled away and looked at Quinn.

"I knew you shall come back to us. _Amin had -dur e' lle (_ I had faith in you)" said Arwen however Quinn didn't understand what she said in elvish. She was about to ask Arwen what she meant, when Arwen spoke up again.

"Promise us that you shall never endanger your life again in such a way." Arwen spoke with strong tone of voice and she looked into Quinn's eyes with hopefulness. Arwen hoped that Quinn will give them her word. Quinn inhaled a deep breath. Providing these people, the peace of mind was the least Quinn could do in return of their hospitality and favors.

"I promise I won't willingly endanger my life again. I am not suicidal Arwen. Trust me on that" said Quinn. Arwen nodded her head as she could tell that Quinn really meant what she said however the twins snorted at the other worldly girl.

"You action contradicts your statement Miss Quinn. You must prove yourself if you wish to gain our trust again. Until then you shall be under our watch." Elladan said sounding very serious about it. Elrohir agreed with his brother. However, Quinn laughed out hearing that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Last I checked, you two are quite capable of flirting a girl to death." Elladan and Elrohir gasped in shock as Quinn said that. But they were just being dramatic. Over the days, Quinn has grown close enough to the twins that they now jest with each other all the time. Others however laughed at Quinn's remark.

"We do not flirt. We are well mannered gentlemen." Elrohir protested and spoke proudly of himself.

"Yes, yes we all know how well mannered you are my dear brothers. Now lets eat. Quinn looks famished." Yes, she was definitely starving. Arwen made Quinn sit with her. Others settled at the table as well. Quinn's heart skipped a beat when Legolas sat on her other side. Quinn has never sat beside Legolas before. Actually after that talk they had, Quinn didn't speak to Legolas again. She wasn't avoiding him anymore but she wasn't exactly keen on staying close around the elf either. Quinn would smile at Legolas politely whenever their eyes would meet which is a rare occasion itself but nothing more than that. Quinn glanced at Legolas and found that he was staring at her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you wish to say something to me?" Quinn asked quietly. And she was right. Legolas did want to tell her something.

"I am glad that you are alright" said Legolas really meaning it. Quinn blushed a little and couldn't help but smile shyly.

"Thank you" said Quinn. She picked up her goblet of water. In an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. She was drinking from it when Legolas spoke up again.

"I would also like to inform you that from now on, I am in charge of you as long as I am here." Just as Legolas said that Quinn spat out the water in her mouth, causing everyone to look at her with questioning eyes. Legolas however only raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't expect that kind of reaction from Quinn. It was amusing to some level. Quinn coughed couple of times before picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth.

"Sorry!" Quinn quickly apologized. She was turning red due to embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Arwen asked. Quinn vehemently nodded her head. However she was far from alright. Suddenly Quinn lost her appetite. She wanted to leave but knew that she won't be allowed. Servants came to serve the foods. Thankfully it made everyone look away from Quinn. While food was being served to her, Quinn looked back at Legolas again. He wasn't staring at her anymore but feeling her eyes on him. Legolas looked back at her.

"Why do you wish to be in charge of me? I already have Gilrael to take care of me." Quinn asked. She was being very serious. Quinn didn't even feel butterflies in her stomach this time, that she usually feels whenever interacting with Legolas.

"Lady Gilrael will continue taking care of you but after what you did, Lord Elrond thinks it is wise to have someone else watch over you as well" explained Legolas. For some reason Quinn felt a little upset as Legolas said that. He wasn't doing it because he cared about her. He was doing it because Lord Elrond asked him to. Then again, Quinn said to herself, Why would Legolas care about her of all people? She means nothing to him. How could she expect otherwise?

"Legolas, I appreciate your concern but you don't have to waste your time with me." Legolas always knew getting close to Quinn will be hard. That's why he didn't take any offense to what Quinn just said. Because truth to be told, anyone else in Quinn's place would have been honored to have Legolas be in charge of their well being. Instead of getting angry, Legolas smiled at the girl and said-

"You are right, I don't have to do it. But I want to. I want to keep you safe" said Legolas truthfully and Quinn sensed it too which confused her more. Why is he so concerned about her safety? Quinn could come up with only one conclusion. It's all about that rejection and making up for it. Quinn didn't say anything else to Legolas and turned to the food served before her. Though she wasn't hungry but she had to eat. Quinn was served soup of some kind. It smelled delicious. If Quinn wasn't so worried, she would've enjoyed eating it very much. But all Quinn could think of at that moment, was how things will be from now on between her and Legolas? Would he be spending time with her? Follow her around? Keep an eye on her all the time? Quinn wanted none of that. Because Quinn didn't trust her own feelings. She wanted to maintain a distance from Legolas for a reason. Quinn knew if she spends too much time with the elf, she will never be able to get rid of the feelings she has for Legolas. Not to mention, they will deepen further and cause her more pain since he will never reciprocate them.

Lost in her own thoughts, Quinn picked up the spoon to start eating the soup. The sooner she finishes eating, the sooner she can leave. What Quinn wasn't aware of is the fact that her hand was shaking very visibly. She just came back from the land of the dead and she was still very weak, to top it all, Legolas is now in charge of her. Let's just say, Quinn was one step away from having a panic attack. Others weren't blind to what was happening to Quinn. They looked worriedly at her.

"Quinn?" Arwen called her name. It snapped Quinn out of her thoughts. She immediately realized that her hand was shaking. She tried to control it but failed to do so. Sighing out frustratingly, Quinn put down the spoon.

"I guess I underestimated how much venturing to the halls of Mandos is going to affect me" said Quinn more to herself than to the others. Arwen gave her a sympathetic smile but Aragorn however reprimanded her.

"Is that so? I thought it's just like waking up from a deep slumber." Arwen gave Aragorn a disapproving look but he ignored it. Quinn nodded her head and said to herself.

"I deserved that."

A few hours later, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas were participating in a very important discussion. It was about Quinn. With the new knowledge they have of her past, some decisions must be taken. At the moment though, there was dead silence in the chamber. Lord Elrond was in deep thinking. After a while he exhaled a deep breath and spoke up finally.

"Quinn cannot stay here in Rivendell. Elves from this valley are leaving. Soon it won't be as safe as it is now. Quinn will be utterly unprotected here. She must leave with the fellowship."

"But my lord, coming on this quest won't be any less dangerous for her. Not when she doesn't even know how to defend herself out in the wild." Legolas stated the truth. No, he wasn't doubting his ability to protect her and keep her safe. But the thought that, out there in the wild, Quinn will have to face Orcs, goblins, wargs and many other foul creates, tormented Legolas' mind. He didn't want Quinn to witness the evil of middle earth that is yet to scarred her mind.

"Besides, we don't know it for sure that whoever wanted to harm Quinn when she was born, is still out there. What if he has left middle earth or dead?" Aragorn asked. Like Legolas, he too thinks that it isn't a good idea for Quinn to come along with the fellowship.

"But what if he isn't dead?" Gandalf asked. "What if he is still out there? If so then as soon as he learns about Quinn, he is going to come after her. Not to mention, we yet do not know who this person is. But if Alasse had to send away her only daughter to another world in order to keep her safe then that person must be very dangerous and we should not take him lightly."

"Legolas is right too. Quinn does not know how to use a weapon or defend herself. She is not used to of the wildness as well. But so aren't the hobbits. It is all about courage and Quinn does not lack in it. The proof is her willingly taking poison, simply because she wanted to find some answers to her questions." Gandalf supported the idea of Quinn joining the fellowship. Although she won't have anything to do with protecting Frodo or destroying the one ring. She will be with them simply for her own safety. Lord Elrond was right after all. Rivendell won't remain safe for long since the elves are leaving middle earth.

"Why can't you send her somewhere else? A place where she will be safe" asked Aragorn.

"And where would you have me send her?" asked Lord Elrond. "Every realm in middle earth is in danger right now. Not to mention, it will make Quinn feel as if we are abandoning her." Lord Elrond was well aware of the open wound in Quinn's heart. He didn't wish to hurt her feelings more.

"What if Quinn doesn't wish to join us?" asked Legolas because he suspected to face that problem. The way Quinn reacted to the news of him being in charge of her, Legolas could only imagine how she is going to take the news of traveling along with him on a journey that could take many months to end.

"She will." Gandalf said rather confidently. "She just needs motivation. Once she is motivated, Quinn will be determined to join us herself."

Gandalf didn't explain how exactly they are going to motivate Quinn but knowing the wizard he definitely has a plan for that. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. Though they personally didn't think that it was a good idea for Quinn to be on the quest but they had to admit that both Gandalf and Lord Elrond have good points. Besides, both Aragorn and Legolas wanted Quinn to be safe and protected. If coming along with them ensures her safety then so be it.

"If that is what you deem wise then Quinn will join the fellowship" said Aragorn. Legolas simply gave a light nod.

"Of course we must speak with the other members of the fellowship about this and inform Quinn about our decision as well. I shall call for a meeting tomorrow morning" said Lord Elrond. Little did they know that like the secret council, the meeting of tomorrow morning will also have a huge impact on the future as well as on the fate of middle earth?


	14. Chapter 14: Another Council

**AN: Thanks to Tanner Clark, Vanna, Van and BCgurlie for your reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 14: Another Council**

Quinn was told that she has to attend a meeting in the morning. Quinn had no idea what it was about but a voice in the back of her mind told her that it was about her. After what she discovered, some changes in her life was bound to happen. After Quinn freshened up in the morning, Gilrael escorted her to the meeting. Thankfully the elleth wasn't as upset with Quinn as she was before. After all Quinn did apologize to her plenty of times. Besides, Gilrael found Quinn's pouting face adorable and couldn't stay upset with her for long.

"Who will be attending this meeting?" Quinn asked Gilrael as they approached the meeting place.

"Lord Elrond and everyone in the fellowship" answered Gilrael. Quinn frowned in confusion.

"I've heard of this fellowship before but no one told me anything about their purpose" said Quinn more to herself than to Gilrael. She didn't even know who were this fellowship. The elleth glanced at Quinn from the corner of her eyes.

"I believe everything shall be explained to you today." Quinn nodded her head. They reached the meeting place and Gilrael took her leave. Quinn steadily walked in. She was surprised to see the familiar faces. Quinn expected strangers to be this fellowship. Why they never said anything to her? Specially the hobbits. Quinn wondered in her mind. They must have kept this a secret from her for a reason. Quinn assured herself. Lord Elrond looked up at Quinn and gave her a soft smile.

"Quinn please have a seat." Lord Elrond gestured for her to sit down on a vacant chair in between Gandalf and Legolas. Quinn did as she was asked.

"How are you feeling this morning Quinn?" Lord Elrond inquired.

"Much better" replied Quinn with a small smile. Then Lord Elrond looked at Gandalf. Other than Legolas and Aragorn, no one else knew the purpose of this meeting. Of course Lord Elrond and Gandalf excluded. Quinn looked at Gandalf as the wizard turned his head to look at her.

"Quinn I believe you are wondering why you are summoned to a meeting." Quinn simply nodded her head.

"Well it's because we are ready to share some secrets with you. Secrets that will decide the fate of middle earth. Quinn you have earned our trust but still you must take an oath never to reveal these secrets, you shall learn today, to anyone else who doesn't already have the knowledge of this fellowship. It is very important." Quinn vehemently nodded her head.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone." Everyone looked at everyone again. Boromir was wondering why they were revealing their secret mission to Quinn. Not that he has any problem with the girl. But he was curious nonetheless.

"Very well, then let me begin from the beginning. How the dark lord Sauron deceived the people of middle earth." Gandalf told Quinn everything about the one ring of power. How the dark lord created it and then how he lost it in the first place. About Isildur and his death. How Gollum found the ring and then how Bilbo stole it from him. All the way to how the fellowship was formed and what is it's purpose. And that purpose is to destroy the one ring and rid the middle earth of Sauron. Gandalf also informed Quinn that only the fire of Mount Doom could destroy the ring. And towards Mordor, the fellowship will begin their journey in about one and a half month. It took Gandalf quite some time to finish the tales of the ring and the dark lord. In the end, Gandalf and everyone else was waiting for Quinn to say something. So that they would know that she understood everything. And Quinn did say something indeed.

"Umm... I don't know what you expect me to think but this dark lord Sauron doesn't sound so frightening to me" said Quinn making everyone raise their eyebrows at her. Never, having to face a real dark lord, Quinn failed to grasp the horror of it. If anything she was immensely entertained with the tales. They failed to fill her heart with fear.

"I mean he seems like every other villain. They whether want to destroy the world or rule over it." Quinn said it so causally that it was kind of disturbing to some level for the others.

"And you don't find that terrifying enough?" Boromir asked incredulously.

"Well compared to what Freddy Krueger is capable of doing, not really" said Quinn with nonchalant shrug off her shoulders.

"Who is Freddy Krueger?" Pippin couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Oh he was a serial killer of children." Quinn said way too excitedly because to her, she was talking about a very popular fictional slasher villain of her world. There was a time when Quinn found that particular character both terrifying and fascinating. "He was burned to death which only gave him more power. Later he could invade the dreams of teenagers and kill them in their sleep in most gruesome ways. And since he operated in the dream world, his powers were virtually unlimited. I mean he could be ripping your heart out but you won't be able to do anything to him. I bet this dark lord Sauron can't kill someone in a dream like that, can he?"

Quinn was feeling proud of herself that she won the argument that Sauron wasn't terrifying enough. But her pride soon disappeared when she noticed the look on the faces of the hobbits. She perhaps scared them way too much. The others looked quite serious as well. Quinn couldn't decide whether to feel guilty or laugh her ass off.

"How did the people in your world defeat him?" It was Aragorn who asked it. And he was gravely serious about it. Now Quinn wasn't dumb enough to mention, after turning everyone pale with fear, that Freddy Krueger is actually a fictional character and doesn't really exist. She would be risking facing everyone's wrath.

"Ah... the people who were dealing with him, figured out a way to destroy him. I'm not really sure how" said Quinn struggling hard not to burst out laughing. Legolas sensed the struggle within her, and it confused him however he remained quiet about it. Although keeping in his mind, that he will inquire about it later. The hobbits sighed out in relief to learn that such terrifying evil is destroyed. This time Quinn had to bite on her lips to keep herself from laughing. Perhaps Lord Elrond or Gandalf would have sensed the hidden jest in Quinn's voice and realize that she was merely fibbing, if they had recalled that once Quinn told them herself that there is no such thing as magic that exists on earth. Being able to kill someone in their sleep requires magical power of some sort. After a moment of silence, Boromir spoke up again.

"Perhaps your world has faced greater evil than the dark lord but to us, he is the destroyer of peace and happiness. We must put him down." He sounded so serious. Quinn realized then, that it was indeed a serious issue for them.

"Yes of course. I couldn't agree more with you. Terrifying or not, a dark lord should be defeated." It was like a rule of all stories, wasn't it? Good winning over evil.

"I am glad you think alike us" said Boromir in an approving way. Once again, Lord Elrond and Gandalf exchanged a look between them.

"Well Quinn, now that you know of everything, there is another matter of great importance that we must discuss" said Gandalf and Quinn nodded her head. Telling quietly that she was listening.

"Quinn the recent discoveries of your past have made us worried about your safety. We fear that whoever wanted to harm you when you were born, could still be after you. Not to mention, you are the girl from another world. You shall draw more attention in the future. Even some unwanted attention, I am afraid. Corrupted people like Saruman, who is now a servant of the dark lord is bound to show an interest in you as soon as he hears about you. And he will hear about you sooner or later for there are spies everywhere and words of your arrival has already gone out of Rivendell."

"We know that you can't leave middle earth before the next eclipse but as long as you are here in this world, you need to be well protected. But I'm afraid Rivendell won't be able to provide you that kind of protection after sometime since my people are leaving for the Valinor" said Lord Elrond. He quietly inhaled a deep breath before continuing.

"Therefore Quinn you cannot stay here in Rivendell." Just as Lord Elrond said that a shocked expression flashed across Quinn's face. Where would she go? Quinn asked herself feeling greatly troubled. Rivendell was her home since she came into middle earth. Quinn didn't know the world outside of that valley. How would she survive out there all alone? Suddenly a small voice started talking in Quinn's mind.

' _Are you really that thick? Don't you get it? They aren't concerned about your safety. They simply wish to get rid of you.'_

 _'No these people aren't like that.'_ Quinn argued with herself in her mind.

 _'Aren't they? Why else would they want to throw you out? Try and understand Quinn, you are nothing but a burden on them. Leave, leave Rivendell before you trouble everyone more.'_

 _'How come I didn't realize, I was overstaying my welcome here."_ Quinn shook her head to herself inwardly.

"You are right Lord Elrond" spoke up Quinn, surprising everyone that she agreed so easily. Everyone thought she wouldn't want to leave.

"I should leave Rivendell" said Quinn with understanding tone of voice however anyone listening to her voice keenly, would detect sadness in them as well along with worry.

"I- do I need to leave now? Or would it be alright if I go tomorrow?" Quinn asked politely. However Lord Elrond replied her question with somewhat sternness in his voice.

"You will not leave today or tomorrow. We are not trying to abandon you Quinn, as you are thinking." It pained Lord Elrond, how easily Quinn thought that they are trying to get rid of her.

"No, I-" Quinn tried to defend herself and say that she wasn't thinking that but Lord Elrond interrupted her.

"It is alright Quinn. I know that you may have earned our trust but we are yet to earn yours. But I believe one day you shall see that we will never abandon you" said Lord Elrond. Quinn remained quiet. There was nothing she could say to that.

"Lord Elrond is right Quinn" spoke up Aragorn. "Just because we think that Rivendell won't be safe enough for you in the near future that doesn't mean we wish for you to wonder off in middle earth all alone." Quinn frowned in confusion this time.

"What is it that I have to do?" Quinn asked with wonderment.

"You must join the fellowship" said Gandalf. Quinn was surprised to hear that but someone else was shocked to no limit. Before Quinn could say anything, Boromir exclaimed loudly.

"You cannot be serious about this. A girl joining the fellowship! That is insane. She won't last out there for one day."

"There is no other option Boromir. She needs to be well protected. We can keep her safe if she is with us. Not to mention the fellowship will travel in secrecy. Along with us, Quinn as well will be able to stay a secret from the enemies" said Aragorn. However Boromir shook his head.

"We have taken an oath to protect Frodo, the ring bearer. Not to mention. we already have three more hobbits who we need to protect. She will be nothing but a hassle for us. This quest is in no way suitable for a girl who doesn't even know how to defend herself or how to survive out there in the wildness. Have you asked her before making this decision, if she is willing to cope with the hardship of this journey?"

Boromir was right to say that Quinn didn't know how to defend herself against the foul creatures of middle earth. She has never even seen them before. She didn't know how to use any weapon. Also Quinn has never ventured into the wild. However, it seemed that Boromir was degrading Quinn more because she was a female and not a male. Quinn didn't appreciate it a bit. She wanted to say something to him but then bit on her tongue. These people have yet a long way to go before becoming modern and obtaining an open mind towards women. Arguing with them now about women power will be utterly fruitless.

At that moment, Legolas was ready to defend Quinn but she spoke up before he could say anything. "Boromir is right. This quest of yours is going to decide the fate of middle earth. It's of utter importance. I cannot allow myself to be a burden on the fellowship." The last thing Quinn wanted was to be the reason for the failure of this quest and then let the middle earth get destroyed. When Quinn agreed with Boromir, it made him think that without any doubt, he did the right thing here. Quinn really shouldn't join the fellowship. She truly was a weak woman because a strong woman or a man would have never swallowed the insults so easily. Legolas on the other hand, closed his eyes and quietly inhaled a deep breath. Quinn should have defended herself not agree with the man. What Quinn said afterwards surprised Legolas even more.

"Look, I get it, my situation is rather complicated. Both Lord Elrond and Boromir are correct. I can't stay in Rivendell, neither I should join the fellowship. Well I have a third option. I'll go on an adventure of my own." Aragorn was about to interrupt Quinn but she didn't let him. "Yes, I know I'll be defenseless. I am not used to of a wild life. I will probably die out there within a couple of days. Or something worse could happen to me. But if I'm on my own, at least no one will feel responsible for my fate. Whatever happens to me, will be on me alone."

"But we care about you. We want nothing bad to happen to you." It was Frodo who said that making everyone look at him. Frodo was staring straight into Quinn's eyes.

"Please come with us." Frodo requested. The other hobbits agreed with him.

"Besides, you maybe a burden on a man but for a dwarf, you shall be a delightful company lassie" said Gimli earning a glare from Boromir but a smile from Quinn. But she still couldn't agree.

"You will be risking too much for a nobody." Quinn said that more to herself than to others.

"You are not a nobody anymore Quinn, you are the girl from another world" said Lord Elrond.

"Quinn, if you really don't wish to join the fellowship then you don't have to, no one shall force you but I think you should come. You have only solved a part of the mystery of your past. You do not know the full truth yet. You never know this quest might reveal some more secrets. Secrets that you should know about. Don't you wish to know who terrified your mother so much that she was forced to send you away from her?" When Gandalf said this, Aragorn and Legolas both understood, how the wizard was motivating Quinn. Making her determined to join the fellowship. And it indeed worked.

"Of course I want to learn everything about my past. Do you really think I will find more answers on this quest?" Quinn asked almost anxiously.

"I cannot guarantee that Quinn but there is always a possibility. But if you don't go, there won't be any possibility that I can say for certain."

Quinn was forced to rethink her decision of not going along with the fellowship. Her desire to solve the mysteries of her past, was overshadowing the guilt of being a problem on this quest. Quinn felt greatly conflicted. Then suddenly she glanced at Legolas. He was already looking at her. Their eyes met and Legolas nodded his head very lightly. It worked as the necessary push that Quinn needed. She inhaled a deep breath, then declared-

"If the majority of the fellowship agrees, then I'll be glad to share this adventure with you" said Quinn making Boromir very unhappy but everyone else smiled and nodded in approval.

"I am glad that you made this decision Quinn" said Lord Elrond. Then he looked at everyone and announced-

"It is decided then. Quinn is the new addition to the fellowship. Instead of nine, there will be ten companions now. Ten members of the fellowship of the ring."


	15. Chapter 15: First Step Of Friendship

**AN: Thanks to Van, Bookaholicgurl78, Nikki, Vanna for your reviews. I really appreciate them and always look forward to hear from you. Thanks to everyone who added the story to their favorite list or following the story. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 15: First Step Towards Friendship  
**

Within two hours it would be dawn. Quinn was lying on her bed but she was wide awake. She couldn't sleep all night actually. It was only the previous morning, when Quinn had agreed to join the fellowship. And ever since then, Quinn was being very restless. Many troublesome thoughts had her mind occupied. Such as-

 _'I'll definitely end up slowing down everyone.'_

 _'What if someone gets hurt trying to protect me?'_

 _'I should at least learn the basics of using a sword or a knife.'_

 _'But even if I learn to use weapons, what good it would do to me? I can't take a life. Even if it will be the life of an orc.'_

 _'No matter what, I won't be able to kill something. Not even to save my own life.'_

Quinn shivered terribly as she thought of having blood on her hands. No, taking a life wasn't something she could ever do. Ever since Quinn's mother died, she developed this strange phobia where she can't stand the sight of a real dead body, whether it's a human body or an animal dead body or a dead fish in the aquarium. She just can't look at them. However, it doesn't bother her much when she sees a dead body in a movie or in a TV show. Probably because while watching a movie, Quinn knows that it isn't an actual dead body. And the person is still alive. Quinn's phobia was different from the phobia of blood. When a wound is bleeding, she doesn't faint or feel sick in her stomach at the sight of blood. It is the sight of a dead body that triggers a fear within her. Quinn wasn't even able to see her mother's dead body for the last time. At that time, she just couldn't bring herself to say goodbye or watch her mother disappear underground forever.

' _Would I see dead bodies on this quest?'_

 _'What am I gonna do then?'_ This was never a big deal before. Quinn never thought of dealing with this particular problem until that day.

 _'What if this weakness of mine makes everything more difficult?'_

 _'Should I tell someone about it?'_

 _'No, they won't be able to understand my fear. They will just ask me to get over it.'_

 _'Must I try to get over it? But how?'_

 _'What if this quest fails because of me? I'll never be able to forgive myself.'_

 _'And the most important thing, how am I gonna handle my periods on this journey?'_

Quinn groaned out loud thinking of the pain she suffers from during her periods. At that time of the month, Quinn doesn't even wish to get up from the bed, however will she manage traveling through the wilderness. Not to mention the embarrassment she will have to endure if someone senses her menstruation bleeding. Eww! Even though it was a natural process but still it was something private. Another thing that was bothering Quinn to no limit was traveling with Legolas. The elf can affect Quinn in a way that no one else can. He makes her nervous, yet she is drawn to him. Or perhaps it is because she finds him unfairly attractive, which quickens her heartbeat. Moreover, along with the attraction comes realization that Legolas will never reciprocate her feelings. Legolas may be staying in the same place as her but still he was completely out of Quinn's reach. That thought always manages to sadden Quinn and break her heart a little.

That thought, along with many other thoughts were driving Quinn crazy. She finally got up from the bed. It was useless trying to fall asleep. Quinn decided to take a walk outside. Grabbing her overcoat, Quinn walked out of her room. She thought of something for a moment, then she started walking towards the armory chamber where all kind of weapons could be found. It took Quinn some time to find it but she reached her destination. Quinn was absolutely unaware of someone following her. When Quinn finally entered the armory chamber, she couldn't help but gap with an open mouth. There were so many weapons in there. Weapons that Quinn has never seen before or even heard of. As Quinn walked down the aisle, her eyes fell on a sword. It was shinny, huge and looked very sharp. Feeling curious about it, Quinn wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sword. Without thinking much, Quinn lifted the sword, only to get startled by the weight of it. Quinn had almost dropped the sword on her feet.

"Be careful now. You shouldn't injure yourself even before the journey begins." Quinn looked up and found Boromir there. What was he doing here at this hour? Quinn wondered in her mind. Boromir took the sword from Quinn and put it back where it was. Quinn only kept watching him. She had a feeling that Boromir was in the armory chamber for a reason. A moment of silence passed between them. Then Boromir finally spoke up again.

"You should not come onto this quest. You had agreed with me at first. Which means you understand the problems we shall face if you come along. You ought to rethink your decision." Boromir insisted. He was feeling restless too like Quinn and anxious as well however the reason was entirely different. Among everyone else Boromir was drawn towards the one ring the most. It was changing him without even him knowing about it. Although he could sense his growing impatience and agitation. Unfortunately Boromir thought, Quinn was the perfect victim to take out his frustration. Quinn on the other hand, exhaled a deep breath and then looked at Boromir right into his eyes.

"But I will not. It's not that I'll be delighted to cause you any trouble but I need answers to my questions" said Quinn.

"But there is no surety you shall find any answer on this quest. As I see it, you will be walking to your death for nothing." Boromir continued arguing with her.

"And what does it matter to you anyway? So I will die. Why do YOU care when I don't?" Quinn inhaled a deep breath to subside her own frustration. Then she spoke up again. "Look, I am a nobody no matter what Lord Elrond or others say and the death of a nobody makes little to no difference at all in others' life. So quit worrying." Quinn was being very straight forward this time.

"I am not worrying. I simply do not wish for unnecessary responsibility on my shoulders" said Boromir to which Quinn nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"Well there's an easy solution to that problem, don't take any unnecessary responsibility."

"But if you come along, I will have to. I won't have any choice in that matter." Boromir said stubbornly. Quinn felt an urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Of course you'll have a choice. Like if you see an Orc trying to kill me on this quest, you can choose to simply walk away. I promise I won't hold any grudge against you if you do that." Quinn stated that simply. However Boromir glared at her.

"You really think I am going to do that as if I am not a man of honor" said the Gondorian sounding quite offended. At that point, Quinn have had enough too. She boldly rolled her eyes at him this time.

"You know an honorable man doesn't insult a woman either but you have been doing that since yesterday morning. Sorry it got me a little confused exactly how honorable you are. Or maybe it's actually you who is confused about the definition of honor. I bet there is a book in the library somewhere that can clear your concept. You should really read it." Quinn spoke with quite a frank and friendly tone of voice. But the insults were enraging for Boromir nonetheless. He took a threatening step towards Quinn as if he is tempted to hit her. Quinn as well instinctively took a step back. Perhaps insulting Boromir while all alone with him wasn't such a good idea.

"You-" Boromir was about to say something, definitely not nice but he was interrupted immediately.

"Leave her alone." Both Quinn and Boromir looked up and found Legolas standing there not more than ten feet away from them. The elf was looking quite mad and it was making him look quite dangerous. Thankfully his anger was directed towards the man, not Quinn. She couldn't have handled that anger. No way in hell. Legolas walked closer to the pair. He was glaring at Boromir.

"You have agonized her enough. Leave before I make you regret your actions." The tone of voice Legolas used, it was so commanding and frightening at the same time. Quinn didn't know about Boromir but she definitely felt scared even though it was her who Legolas was defending. Quinn's heartbeat has noticeably increased seeing Legolas' regal attitude. It wasn't surprising though. Legolas was a prince after all. Thankfully Boromir was smart enough not to get on the elf's bad side. Throwing one last glare at Quinn, he walked away aggressively without saying a word. Once Boromir left, Legolas turned to look at Quinn. She immediately took a step back in fear. She had insulted Boromir too, though in a friendly way but what if Legolas disapproves of it. What if he is mad at her as well?

Seeing the fear in Quinn's eyes, Legolas quickly softened his gaze and smiled at her in a friendly way. "Do not be afraid of me, my indignation wasn't caused by you" said Legolas with soft and smooth tone of voice.

 _'Thank goodness.'_ Quinn inwardly sighed in relief hearing that. Legolas gave her an amused look as if he just read her mind. Quinn didn't bother asking him, what was he doing there? Legolas was after all in charge of her. He was most likely stalking her. Quinn didn't know exactly how to feel about that. 'Does he not sleep?' She wondered in her mind.

"Um... thanks for helping me... it seems I have successfully managed to get myself on Boromir's bad side. Though unwillingly." Quinn said that more to herself than to Legolas.

"It was not your fault. He has been unfair to you. I fear it is the ring that has been affecting Boromir since the first time he laid his eyes upon it" said Legolas making Quinn furrow her brows.

"Is there no way to help him?" Quinn asked surprising Legolas that she was talking about helping someone who had been so unkind towards her.

"I am afraid there isn't. If a darkness is spreading in his heart, he needs to fight it himself" said Legolas then he paused for a moment before continuing again.

"You have surprised me today" said Legolas making Quinn raise her eyebrows at him in both surprising and questioning manner. Legolas smiled a little more before explaining the matter to her. Gosh he has such a beautiful smile. "I thought you weren't capable of defending yourself against insults. Clearly I was wrong."

"You heard what I said to Boromir." Quinn stated knowing it to be true. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as Legolas somewhat gave her a compliment.

"I did indeed" said Legolas with a mischievous smile this time. "Though I am confused. Why didn't you say anything to him the first time?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders at the question.

"I was being ignorant that time." Legolas raised an eye brow at her as Quinn said that. He thought of something for a moment then spoke up again.

"You should not be ignorant of such things, people will think that you are too weak to even defend your own honor." Quinn sighed out exasperatedly this time. Her shoulders slumped a little.

"Well people wouldn't be wrong to think that I'm weak. Boromir maybe insulting me but he also stated some very true facts" said Quinn and she suddenly realized that for the first time, she was comfortable talking to Legolas. Perhaps she had too much on her mind to let her feelings for the elf overwhelm her like usual.

"True facts, as in you not knowing how to use a weapon of any kind, nor knowing how to protect yourself against an attack from the enemy." Quinn nodded her head. Legolas gave her an amused smile. "Is that why you came here in the armory chamber? Do you wish to learn how to use a weapon?"

Quinn sighed out heavily and said- "I am not sure."

Legolas looked at her quizzically. "Why are you unsure?"

"Because at first I thought I should learn the basics of using a weapon but then I realized, it wouldn't benefit me in anyway since I am literary incapable of hurting someone, let alone take a life." Quinn's answer puzzled Legolas.

"An orc wouldn't be showing any mercy to you." Quinn agreed with what Legolas said.

"I know but it's just I can't have blood on my hands even if it's the blood of an orc. I just-" Quinn struggled to say the right words. Legolas patiently waited for her to explain herself. "I just don't have it in me to kill someone. I don't expect you to understand-"

"I understand you Quinn" said Legolas interrupting her. "You have never taken a life before. It is only natural that you will hesitate to do it in the future but there is something you do not know yet." Quinn frowned in confusion.

"What is that?" She asked curiously. Legolas stepped forward and leaned a little closer to Quinn. It made her heart skip a beat but on the outside, Quinn kept her face well composed.

"When your life is in danger and the only way to survive is by taking the life of another, you won't hesitate to kill then. Warriors do not kill for pleasure, they do it for survival. Though you are no warrior but still you shall do the same thing because that Miss. Quinn is the most natural instinct of every living being." Quinn knew Legolas was right but there was also this fact that he didn't know her too well. What if that most natural instinct rule doesn't apply to her? After all it wasn't a mere hesitation. It was kind of a phobia. Quinn thought to herself. As if Legolas read her thoughts, he spoke up again.

"Quinn whether you can kill someone or not but there is no harm in learning how to defend yourself, do you not agree?" Quinn looked up at Legolas and nodded her head.

"You are right. I should- I should learn how to defend myself." Legolas smiled at her as she agreed with him.

"Very well then, meet me in the archery yard at the first light" said Legolas making Quinn very confused. She furrowed her brows at him.

"Why?" Quinn asked being clueless. Legolas gave her a mirthful smile before saying-

"Why to teach you the basics of using a weapon. I think you should start with a bow" said Legolas with subtle excitement in his voice. Quinn's eyes widened hearing that. She couldn't believe her own ears. Did Legolas just say that he himself wanted to teach her how to use a bow? Legolas could only laugh to himself seeing Quinn's shocked expression. Clearly she wasn't expecting to become his student all on a sudden. Many would kill for an opportunity to train under Legolas. And having the prince of Mirkwood as a teacher would be like a dream coming true for many. According to everyone else Quinn is one lucky girl to have prince Legolas pay attention to her. But it was different for Quinn. She obviously had no idea what she was receiving. Not that Quinn was taking everything for granted. But truth to be told, she would have preferred distance from Legolas rather than his company. Because every time he is around her, Quinn is forced to remember that she is not good enough for anyone and she will most possibly never have a love life.

"Are you really serious about teaching me?" Quinn blurted out the question before she could stop herself. Then she feared offending Legolas. Thankfully he didn't take any offense and only gave her a look that clearly stated how serious he was.

"Do not be late" saying that Legolas started to walk away. Quinn was still processing what just happened in her mind. She was yet to recover from her startled state when Legolas stopped and looked over his shoulder at Quinn.

"Quinn-" She looked back at Legolas, wondering what is it this time. "Do not ever think that your death wouldn't make any difference in anyone's life. We care about you. Whether you believe it or not." With that Legolas walked out of the chamber. And there was only one thing Quinn could think at that moment-

 _'How long exactly was that elf eavesdropping?'_


	16. Chapter 16: Trainning Sessions

**AN: Thanks to Nikki, Van, Vanna, Bookaholicgurl78 for your reviews. This is a big chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 16: Training Sessions**

Late in the afternoon, on the ground of archery training, Quinn was standing with a bow and an arrow in her hands. Her stance was perfect. She had the arrow pointed at the target which was placed on the trunk of a tree. Her eyes were narrowed a little bit and completely focused on the center circle of the target. There is noway it wouldn't be a perfect hit. Quinn inhaled a deep breath. And along with her breath, she released the arrow as well. The flying sound of the arrow could be heard in the air and it indeed hit- well something. Which was one of the roots of the tree below the target.

"Damn it." Quinn cursed under her breath while sighing out heavily in despair.

"I think it is time for me to accept the truth, you are indeed a terrible bowman Quinn." Quinn looked up at Legolas who had an impassive expression on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed loudly.

"No I am not. I'm actually a unique archer" said Quinn proudly. However Legolas raised one of his perfect eyebrows at her.

"A unique archer?"

"Yes, a unique archer who can hit everything else but the actual target. Tell me have you met an archer like me before?" Quinn asked haughtily. Legolas stared at her for a couple of seconds and then said-

"Indeed I have not. I have never met anyone like you before" said Legolas very seriously but then a smile appeared on his lips. After that he actually started laughing. Quinn herself was giggling as well. Although there was hopelessness in her giggle that she felt for herself.

"Okay so obviously I suck at archery. Not that it's a news or anything" said Quinn sighing out a little in exasperation as she went to retrieve the arrow she just shot and failed to hit the target yet again. It has been a month since Legolas started teaching her archery. Quinn was able to hit the target barely, only a handful times and they were nothing but lucky shots. It was not that Quinn was less enthusiastic about learning or didn't work hard enough but she just couldn't do it right. There is always something wrong. And it has been like that since day one.

 **Flashback**

 **First Day of Archery Lesson**

 _Legolas went to the archery training field. He had his own bow and arrows with him along with a training bow and arrows for Quinn. When Legolas got there, Quinn was already waiting for him. She was pacing rather restlessly there. Legolas sensed uncertainty and nervous coming from Quinn. The elf smiled to himself and made his way over to the girl. Quinn obviously didn't sense Legolas coming. She jumped back a little when she suddenly heard Legolas' voice. He had successfully startled her even though it was not his intention. Legolas hid his amusement and started talking._

 _"I have taken the liberty to choose a bow and arrows for you. They are only for the training of course. Once you are good enough, you shall receive your own bow and arrows." Legolas handed over the bow to Quinn. The way she held it, Legolas realized immediately that Quinn has never held a bow before in her life. He indeed did the right thing by choosing her weapon for her. Quinn could have never picked up the right one._

 _"Um... thanks" mumbled Quinn that Legolas heard quite clearly thanks to his elven hearing. It should be mentioned that he could also hear the loud beating of her heart. Why does he make her so nervous? Legolas wondered. Sure being a mortal woman, an elf's presence could be overwhelming for Quinn but Legolas has noticed on plenty of occasions that her heartbeat doesn't pick up when she is in the presence of other elves. Not even when the twins would tease her in an attempt to make her blush. It only seemed to happen around him. Was Quinn still uncomfortable in his presence because she was promised to him and he had rejected her? If that is indeed the matter then Legolas has every intention of breaking the ice and make her enjoy his company. The archery training sessions were the perfect opportunities to do it._

 _"Today, I am only going to teach you the basics of using a bow." For next two hours, Legolas told Quinn everything about how to know that an arrow is perfectly crafted and how to recognize a perfect bow. He also showed Quinn how to stand while aiming at the target, how to put the arrow in the bow, how to breath, how to move the arm and shoulder, how to pull the string, how to release the arrow. Quinn absorbed all the information. She was being very attentive the entire time and forced herself not to think that it was Legolas who she was spending so much time with. It could have easily distracted her._

 _"May I try once?" Quinn asked quite eagerly. Legolas made it look so easy that Quinn thought she could do it._

 _"Of course you may" said Legolas and Quinn went to stand over the marked spot from where she needs to shoot. Quinn placed the arrow into the bow just like Legolas showed her. Then she aimed at the target. Legolas pointed out a few mistakes that Quinn corrected immediately. Inhaling a deep breath, Quinn released the arrow. And it actually hit the target. Not in the eye but on the third ring which in Quinn's opinion was a great success. She looked at Legolas and he nodded at her with a smile._

 _"Very well for your very first time. I believe you shall make a great bowman with enough training" complimented Legolas, making Quinn blush brightly which she fruitlessly tried to hide._

 _"Thank you" said Quinn shyly. A determination took over Quinn to do better. She pulled out another arrow from the quiver. Quinn was feeling rather confident this time. What she didn't realize is that, her first time success actually turned her confidence into over confidence and that is no good for a beginner. Just as Quinn pulled the string of the bow, Legolas knew right away that she is going to miss this time. He after all spent three thousand years shooting arrows and perfecting that skill. Quinn indeed missed the target completely. It didn't please the other worldly girl at all._

 _"What did I do wrong?" Quinn asked herself out loud._

 _"You didn't pull the string far enough" commented Legolas. Quinn shot a couple of arrows more. Each time making a new mistake. Each shot more inaccurate than the previous one. Quinn started losing her patience. Legolas saw her growing frustrated. Before he could tell her to take it easy, Quinn placed an arrow in the bow and pulled the string so hard that it tore off and almost hit Quinn in her eye._

 _"Aah!" With a startled yelp, Quinn dropped the bow and arrow from her hand. Legolas saw crimson blood dripping on the ground from Quinn's hand. His eyes widened a little and he rushed to aid her. Legolas took Quinn's hand in his._

 _"I'm sorry-" Quinn quickly apologized knowing she shouldn't have been so aggressive._

 _"Come, you need to see a healer." Legolas made Quinn close her fist tightly so that the bleeding would slow down a little. As they rushed towards the healing wards, Legolas grimly realized he may teach Quinn archery later, first he must teach her how not to injure herself with her own weapon._

 **Two Days Later**

 _Quinn was looking around for Legolas. She found him talking to Aragorn. Quinn walked up to the duo. Legolas and Aragorn both noticed her. "Am I interrupting something?" Quinn asked out of politeness._

 _"No, Legolas and I were merely recalling some old memories. Do you need something?" Aragorn asked._

 _"Well I'm dying-" stated Quinn quite seriously that made both Legolas and Aragorn frown in confusion and look at each other._

 _"Of boredom." Quinn cleared their confusion. Legolas shook his head to himself while Aragorn gave Quinn a look for her poor attempt at humor._

 _"So I was wondering if I could practice archery for a while today." Quinn said that more to Legolas since he is officially her teacher._

 _"But your hand hasn't healed yet" said Legolas glancing at her wounded hand._

 _"I'll be fine. It was just a small cut." Quinn assured but Legolas gave her an incredulous look._

 _"If it was a small cut then you wouldn't be needing stitches" pointed out Legolas like a smart ass. Quinn almost rolled her eyes at him. Almost._

 _"Okay it wasn't a small cut but I have this patch wrapped around it and the wound is healing fast (thanks to elvish medicine) I'll be fine really." Quinn insisted. She was really bored and wanted to do something to kill her time. Legolas looked at Aragorn for help. The ranger agreed with Legolas that Quinn should let her hand properly heal first before start training again._

 _"Quinn if you are really so bored, go to the library and read a book" suggested Aragorn and received a look from Quinn that said 'You've got to be kidding me.'_

 _"That's what I was doing yesterday. I'm serious, there's nothing to do right now. Nothing interesting anyway." Quinn was about to start pouting when Legolas started talking in elvish to Aragorn._

 _"Mellon nin mani uma lle nowa about showien he` sut magh- y' megil?_ (My friend, what do you think about showing her how to use a sword?)" _Quinn obviously didn't understand a word Legolas just said. Aragorn who knew elvish as his second tongue, thought about it for a moment._

 _"Amin uma il- nowa re nauva able a' turya y' megil._ (I do not think she will be able to wield a sword) _." Aragorn truthfully said what he really thought. "Nan' sal' let amin elea yeste'_ (But still let me see first). _"_

 _Aragorn looked back at Quinn who looked slightly pissed off because she knew they were talking about her but they were doing it in elvish so that she wouldn't understand them. Impolite jerks! Aragorn unsheathed his sword which he was carrying with him even though there was no sign of danger in Rivendell. The ranger is never separated from his sword actually, even when in safety._

 _"Hold the sword for a moment" said Aragorn to Quinn as he gave her the sword. Feeling confused, Quinn took it. She anticipated the weight this time, so she didn't drop it like last time but Quinn found it rather difficult to keep the sword still as she held it up. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing._

 _"lle nae right manka re turya sina megil, re naa goien tyel- de killien atse' rather than an goth. (_ You were right if she wields this sword, she is going to end up killing herself rather than an enemy. _)" said Legolas making Aragorn almost snicker. The ranger took his sword back from Quinn. She was still very much clueless about what they were talking about. And it was pissing her off more._

 _"Perhaps re nauva able magh- knives. ron naa easier a' turya. (_ Perhaps she will be able to use knives. They are easier to wield.) _" Aragorn suggested Legolas. The elf nodded his head._

 _"Amin shall nowa about ta._ (I shall think about it.) _" Legolas then looked back at Quinn._

 _"Quinn your hand needs to heal. We shall practice the day after tomorrow." Legolas said that with no room for changing that decision. Quinn knew reasoning with him would be fruitless. She threw an unhappy look at him and said-_

 _"Whatever you say dad." Legolas furrowed his brows at her._

 _"What does 'dad' mean?" The elf asked immediately. Quinn only gave him a saccharine sweet smile and started to walk away. Legolas and Aragorn tormented her with elvish. So she is going to confuse them with English. An eye for an eye. Unfortunately Quinn underestimated the elf's determination. Suddenly Legolas put his hand on the wall, successfully blocking Quinn's way._

 _"I asked you a question." Even though it was becoming easier everyday for Quinn to interact with the elf but the tone of voice Legolas used that time, the other worldly girl didn't have it in her to rebel against that._

 _"Itmeansfather." Quinn blurted out the answer so fast and really hoped that Legolas wouldn't understand what she just said. But not only Legolas but Aragorn understood it too and the ranger started laughing quietly. Legolas gave Quinn a look as if she was crazy. Then he spoke with incredulous tone of voice._

 _"I am not your father." Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes this time._

 _"I am aware even though you're acting like one. I was just being sarcastic. Ever heard of sarcasm before?" Elves! Shaking her head to herself, Quinn sidestepped Legolas and finally walked away leaving a laughing Aragorn and not so pleased Legolas behind. Even though Quinn agreed with Legolas not to practice archery that day but still she found herself in the armory chamber. She took a bow and arrows from there and went to the field._

 _"I can do it without that stubborn elf." Quinn muttered under her breath. For half an hour Quinn shot plenty of arrows. Making mistakes and not really hitting the target but she was learning from her own mistakes. The cut in her hand was also making things more difficult and uncomfortable. Couple of times Quinn thought her hand would start bleeding again. At last, an arrow hit the target quite close to the center. Quinn yelled out in joy._

 _"YES!" Quinn felt very happy at her achievement but her happiness was short lived._

 _"I thought I told you to rest today." An impassive tone of voice whispered in Quinn's ear, startling her enough to give her a minor heart attack. Not to mention how the voice made her shiver. When Quinn looked back she found Legolas standing there, a look of disapproval gracing his beautiful face._

 _"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked after calming down her heartbeat enough._

 _"You disobeyed my order" stated Legolas instead of answering Quinn's question. The girl sighed out uneasily._

 _"Ah I didn't realize it was an order." Of course Quinn knew it was an order and she deliberately disobeyed it but she wasn't stupid enough to admit it. Neither she was gonna say 'who are you to give me orders?'. However Legolas wasn't a fool not to realize that Quinn was being untruthful with him that time. It angered Legolas very much._

 _"You were bored, were you not?" Legolas asked with stern tone of voice. Feeling confused and nervous Quinn nodded her head._

 _"Well then I am going to show you how to use a knife today." Legolas pulled out his twin daggers and handed one over to Quinn. There was a look in his eyes that unsettled Quinn very much._

 _"Now before I show you how to use a knife in combat, lets see how you use it to defend yourself." Without much of a warning, Legolas attacked. Quinn feeling confused and shocked, quickly moved back._

 _"Use your knife to block my attack" saying that Legolas swung his blade at Quinn again. She did try to block the attack with the dagger but Legolas' hit was so strong that the dagger flew out of Quinn's hand._

 _"Pick it up" ordered Legolas. By then Quinn understood what Legolas was trying to do. He was punishing her for disobeying him in the first place. Feeling humiliated Quinn picked up the knife again. Legolas attacked again. Quinn did more running away then fighting back. Legolas was acting like the prince of Mirkwood that time who wasn't used to of disobedience. He was being quite aggressive in his attacks. At one point Quinn wanted to shout at Legolas to stop. However she didn't need to do it. Because the second time, Quinn had her dagger flying out of her hand, she raised her forearm to block the attack from Legolas. His blade cut through her skin and created a huge gash on her forearm. It all happened in the span of few seconds actually. Legolas froze in his spot when he realized what he did. Quinn cried out in pain. She held onto her bleeding arm, doubling over in pain. Legolas snapped out of his shocked state. Though he was feeling disgusted at himself for doing what he just did but he had to help Quinn._

 _"Quinn I-" Before Legolas could say more or touch her, Quinn ran away from there. She was going towards the healers' ward. Legolas obviously started following her. On the way, Quinn met Gilrael. The elleth saw the blood immediately. She rushed to Quinn looking worried sick._

 _"Quinn what happened?"_

 _"Ah just another accident." Quinn said very casually shocking Legolas that she didn't speak of his misdeed. And made him feel more guilty in the process. Gilrael on the other hand groaned out loud._

 _"You. are. going to be the death of me." She then hurriedly took Quinn to the healers._

 **The Following Day**

 _Quinn was sitting on one of the beds of the healing ward. This time her entire forearm was patched up. Everyone had come to visit her. She didn't tell anyone what really happened. Though inwardly Quinn was deeply wounded that Legolas quite intentionally hurt her. She understood his action though. He is a prince and she is but an insignificant individual who dared to disobey him. There was no way Legolas would have tolerated such insolent behavior quietly. Quinn was leaning against the headboard of the bed and yet again reading another book. It was about a man named Turin Turambar. He had married his own sister by mistake._

 _'If incest exists in middle earth, does homosexuality as well? What about pedophilia? And bestiality? Cannibalism? Do they exist too and much more?'_

 _Quinn's thoughts were interrupted when she felt another presence in the room. She looked up and found Legolas standing before her. He was looking devastated to say the least. Only Legolas himself knew how ashamed he was of his action. It was something he never felt before. How could he let his anger cloud up his mind? Was he getting affected by the one ring as well? How could he hurt a girl he swore to protect? Quinn on the other hand was very surprised to see Legolas there. She didn't think he would come to visit her. And now that he did, Quinn couldn't help but say a few things to him._

 _"Hey, I didn't expect you to come here. How are you feeling now?" Quinn asked with genuine concern in her voice and it baffled Legolas to no limit._

 _"I mean you should feel good since you were able to take out your anger on me. I would've if I were you." Quinn stated that in a matter of fact tone of voice. It made Legolas regret his action even more._

 _"Quinn, I did not-" Before Legolas could apologize, Quinn interrupted him._

 _"You don't need to apologize. it was my fault anyway. I provoked your anger by not listening to you. But I swear, if I had any clue of the dangerous consequences of disobeying your order, I would have never done it." Quinn spoke with hilarity in her voice. However it only made Legolas feel worse. So much that he couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Quinn please stop, I do not wish to hear words of comprehension from you. I wish to face your anger. I want to suffer your hatred." It was clear that Legolas feeling tormented. However Quinn raised her eyebrows at him in amusement._

 _"Hate you? Don't you think you're being a little too dramatic?"_

'Do you really think I'm going to hate you for a physical wound that will heal in no time when I've forgiven you for far worse, the breaking of my heart. It is a wound that will never heal.'

 _Legolas stared at Quinn with unblinking eyes for a moment. He was trying to read her thoughts by measuring her emotions. But Legolas failed to do so. "Are you being ignorant of my crime?" Legolas wondered. Like the time Boromir had insulted her. Quinn on the other hand inhaled a deep breath._

 _"Okay, you want my forgiveness, fine. I forgive you. Just stop looking like a wounded puppy, please." Legolas furrowed his bows at Quinn._

 _"I wish for punishment not forgiveness" stated Legolas sounding very serious about it. Quinn gave him a look that stated- 'You're being ridiculous.' But Legolas' demeanor remained unchanged. He was determined to suffer punishment. Quinn rolled her eyes inwardly. People grovel for forgiveness and Legolas begs for punishment. He is a strange elf indeed._

 _"Fine, you want to be punished, don't let me get bored as long as I don't heal." A small smile appeared on Legolas' lips as Quinn said that._

 _"I do believe that will be a pleasure than a punishment." Quinn could only smirk at that._

 _"Don't be so sure yet."_

 **End of Flashback**

The following two weeks, Legolas and Quinn spent many hours together. To keep Quinn entertained, Legolas told her tales of his many experiences and adventures. To say that Quinn was fascinated would be a huge understatement. With passing time, they grew closer and became good friends. When Quinn was healed properly, Legolas resumed her training. At present day, they could jest with each other, tease each other, laugh together. The way Quinn behaved with Elladan and Elrohir, the same way she was getting with Legolas as well. Quinn found out that Legolas knew how to be mischievous just as much as the twins did. That was a new side of Legolas' personality that Quinn was quickly getting fond of. Nowadays, whenever they are together, Legolas is always laughing and Quinn is always giggling for something Legolas said or a stupid joke Quinn made.

However, there is one truth that despite all the coziness, Quinn will always maintain an invisible distance from Legolas. It was not that Quinn suddenly didn't possess any feelings for Legolas anymore. She still felt love and longing for him and much to her disliking, the feelings were only developing and deepening with passing time. The only difference is that with passing time, Quinn was getting good at hiding them. Her heart wouldn't beat so fast in his presence anymore. Her cheeks wouldn't redden now and then. Even if she feels butterflies in her stomach but her face would remain completely normal. Quinn obviously tries everyday to get rid of those romantic feelings but only if it was so easy. But she must keep trying. What other choice she has? Legolas has officially friend zoned her. And to some level Quinn is happy about it. Legolas' friendship is a blessing that should be cherished. And she didn't want to lose it because of her unrequited love.

Yes, staying as far away as possible from Legolas might have been helpful for her heart to mend but then Quinn would've never known what it is like to see Legolas laugh at one of her jokes or her sense of humor or smile at her. And truth to be told, they are worth all the pain Quinn suffers from everyday. Besides, it was better to be friends than strangers since they will be traveling together soon. The fellowship will leave Rivendell in less than two weeks.

Quinn pulled out the arrow from the root and turn back to look at Legolas only to find him giving her a mysterious smile. Quinn frowned in confusion and asked-

"What?"

"I was thinking how much fun we are going to have practicing archery out in the wild when we shall begin the journey." Quinn's face however became immediately sour. She pouted her lips and groaned in displeasure.

"You're not gonna spare me even on the journey?" Legolas gave Quinn a stern look for saying that.

"No, I have no intention of doing that. You still have a long way to go before becoming a decent archer. And I do prefer my student eager to learn." Legolas spoke with serious tone of voice, trying to portrait a figure of strict disciplines. Which obviously only made Quinn snicker. Legolas narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes I- am most eager to learn master. Very eager indeed." Quinn spoke with heavy sarcasm in her voice. Legolas shook his head to himself and sighed out quietly.

"You are hopeless Quinn."

"Tell me something I don't know already."

A friendship has already formed. Neither Legolas nor Quinn knew what that friendship would cost in the future.


	17. Chapter 17: Magical Ice Skating

**AN: I hate exams. Sorry for the delay. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. The story will pick up pace from the next chapter. Thanks Lilly, Vanna, Van, Pumpkin09, Bookaholicgurl78 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 17: Magical Ice Skating**

Quinn and the hobbits entered a banquet hall that the residents of Rivendell no longer use. It was completely abandoned. Elladan and Elrohir had showed it to Quinn a couple of days ago. The fellowship will be leaving Rivendell after two days. Quinn decided she should do something memorable and fun at the same time while she is still dwelling in this enchanting valley. And the idea of ice skating had popped into her mind. Quinn had worked in an ice skating rink for two years, as part time job and during that time, she has become quite an expert in that activity. Perhaps not the best but better than many. Quinn thought introducing ice staking to middle earth would be a very interesting thing to do. People will probably like it.

The hobbits didn't know what ice skating was, and the idea of it intrigued them very much and they decided to join Quinn and help her carrying out her plans. So even though it wasn't winter in Rivendell and there wasn't an announce of snow within the entire valley but who said, you can't create an ice skating rink when middle earth is a world of magic. When Quinn found out about the banquet hall, a perfect location for creating the ice rink, she began working on it. The hobbits of course helped a lot. They were equally excited as Quinn.

"Merry give me the water bottle." Quinn asked for her water bottle, an object of earth. It wasn't a simple water bottle anymore. It was a reminder for Quinn of where she came from and where she must go back. Actually all of her belongings did the same work.

Merry handed the water bottle to Quinn and she poured water on the floor. "Do you really think it's going to work?" Frodo asked doubtfully. He wasn't very sure about it. And he really disliked the part where Pippin had to steal Gandalf's staff. The wizard was sleeping when Pippin sneaked into his room and stole- well actually borrowed his staff. It was probably one of the very few things that Peregrine Took did right. Quinn could have simply asked Gandalf to help them but something told her that the wizard wouldn't have wasted his time and power on such activities.

"Well we are about to find out" said Quinn to Frodo. Then she looked at Pippin.

"Come on, go ahead, tap the water with the staff and say things like 'turn the water into ice' or something more poetic. You know what I mean." By turning the small amount of water into ice, they were merely gonna test whether this plan would actually work or not. Feeling a little nervous, Pippin stepped forward. He pointed the staff at the water.

"Night is dark,

Day is light,

Turn this water into ice."

Quinn furrowed one brow and raised the other at Pippin. What day and night have to do with water turning into ice? She shook her head to herself. When nothing happened and the water still remained water, Quinn sighed out hopelessly. Pippin looked at her and said- "It didn't work."

Quinn gave him a tight smile. "I can see that Pip."

"Let me try" said Merry taking the staff from Pippin. They all stared at the hobbit with anticipation as he tapped the water with the staff and ordered it to turn into ice. But nothing happened yet again.

"I do not think it will work" said Frodo. They were stupid to think that they could use a wizard's staff. They were no magical beings.

"Hmm I think you are right Frodo" admitted Quinn feeling disappointed. "But one last try wouldn't hurt. Merry give me the staff please" said Quinn. Merry handed her the staff. Quinn took it and closed her eyes. She inhaled a deep breath. Then Quinn started imagining the entire floor of the banquet hall covered it smooth ice. Instead of pointing the staff at the water or tapping it with the staff, she strike the staff on the ground. The hobbits' eyes widened as the water not only turned into ice but it started to spread all over the hall. When Quinn opened her eyes again, she was no less astonished. Within a few moments, the entire hall looked just as Quinn imagined it to be. The floor was covered with hard and smooth ice and small puffs of snow was falling from the ceiling. The light emitting from the staff gave the hall a tranquil look. The entire place looked simply enchanting.

"Why didn't it work when I tried?" asked Pippin. Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps you didn't hold the staff right or said the wrong verses" said Quinn nonchalantly. Not giving much thought to it. She was simply happy that it worked.

"What do we have to do now?" asked Sam curiously. Quinn smiled at him.

"Now, you watch me."

Quinn gave the staff to Pippin to hold and she put on boots with blade underneath. She requested the dwarfs to make them for her and the hobbits as well. It wasn't like modern ice skating shoes but the boots will do. After putting them on, Quinn stepped into the ice rink. It took her only a few seconds to find balance. Quinn started gliding within the hall elegantly. Sometimes, she was spinning and doing dance steps. She missed ice skating. Quinn turned to look at the hobbits. They were all looking at her with bewitching expression on their faces.

"Well what are you waiting for? Put on your boots and come on in" encouraged Quinn. Though hobbits don't wear shoes but it was an exceptional time. Pippin was most excited. He thrust the wizard's staff in Sam's hand and quickly put on his boots. Unfortunately the moment he stepped into the ice rink, Pippin slipped and fell on his butt causing Merry to roar out in laughter but others only quietly laughed. Quinn skated over to Pippin and helped him get up. She didn't let go of his hands. And Pippin as well was holding onto Quinn rather tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you to balance on ice."

First Quinn helped Merry and Pippin with gaining balance. Then she invited Frodo and Sam to join them as well. "Okay, you got it, you got it" exclaimed Quinn excitedly when Sam could move a little bit without holding her hand.

"It's actually not very difficul-" Before Sam could finish his sentence he fell on his face. This time Pippin and Merry both burst out in laughter. Frodo on the other hand tried to help Sam up even though he could barely keep his own balance. All the commotion in the abandon banquet hall drew attention. Elves started peeking in and when they saw what was happening inside and what the place has turned into, it surprised them very much. Elladan and Elrohir who were looking for Quinn found themselves standing before the huge ice rink. They were both astonished and confused.

"Quinn what are you and the hobbits doing?" One of the twins asked. Quinn turned to look at them and smiled.

"Ice skating. Come join us. We have spare boots."

On the other hand, not far from the abandoned banquet hall, Gandalf was going crazy. He was looking for his staff everywhere in his chamber. It was right before his eyes when he fell asleep. Where did it go? After being assured that the staff wasn't in the chamber anymore, Gandalf went out looking for it. He came across a servant and stopped him in order to inquire about his missing staff.

"Has anyone been in my chamber while I was sleeping?" Gandalf asked.

"Sorry my lord for I cannot tell" replied the servant apologetically. Gandalf sighed out unhappily but nodded understandingly.

"Could you take me to Strider, the ranger." This time the servant nodded.

"Of course my lord. He has gone to the old banquet hall" said the servant making Gandalf frown in confusion.

"What has made him go there?" inquired Gandalf.

"The girl from another world has done something there. Strider along with everyone else has gone to see what she did. I myself am heading over there." Hearing that Gandalf too got curious.

"Lead me there good elf" said Gandalf. The elf bowed his head a little.

"Follow me my lord."

Even though it hasn't been very long since, Quinn created the enchanting ice rink but the hall was already very crowded. Not only Quinn and the four hobbits but many elves have decided to enjoy ice skating. It seemed like a fun activity to them since there was music this time and a little bit of dancing as well. Not to mention the dwarfs have joined too.

"Gimli I can't keep you steady. You are too heavy for me." Quinn could barely talk and turning red as well since Gimli was putting all his weight on her. Not being able to hold Gimli any longer, she let go of him, resulting the dwarf to completely lay back on the ice. Gimli huffed angrily, while feverishly trying to get up.

"Clearly ice skating isn't meant for dwarfs." It appeared to be true since the rest of the dwarfs as well were sitting on their butts rather than standing on their feet.

"Why didn't you make something the dwarfs could enjoy as well, lassie?" Gimli asked disappointed.

"Believe me if I had known sooner, I would've" said Quinn shaking her hands to relax her muscles again. They were hurting from holding Gimli up. The elves however were quite enjoying themselves since they gained balance on the ice in very short time. Quinn glanced at the entrance door and saw Aragorn and Legolas entering the hall. They looked surprised and impressed as well. Quinn skated over to them.

"I was wondering when you two will show up."

"I heard everyone was ice skating. At first I thought it must be a fascinating activity of earth. I did not know it is simply gliding around on the ice" said Legolas in contempt. Quinn raised her eye brows at him as if to say- 'Oh really!'

"Why don't you show us how good you are at gliding around on ice then?" Quinn sort of challenged Legolas. The elf smiled boastfully.

"I am an elf Quinn. I can walk on the snow. Gliding across the ice is no challenge for me. But since you have asked-"

Legolas went to get himself a pair of boots with blades underneath. Elladan and Elrohir had ordered for more boots as soon as they started enjoying ice skating. Knowing there would be more use of it. Thankfully the dwarfs had made more blades than ordered. They only need to be attached properly with the boots. Aragorn on the other hand, was thinking whether he should join others or not. Was he too old for ice skating?

"What are you waiting for? Go fetch yourself a pair of boots and join us. Arwen was hoping you would come. She'll enjoy this more with you." Aragorn looked and Arwen was indeed there, dancing with her brothers. However her eyes were on him and they were beckoning for him to go to her. When Aragorn made up his mind and went to put on the boots, Legolas came back. Quinn bowed before the prince in an exaggerating way and stepped aside to let him enter the ice rink. Legolas stepped on the ice with his right foot first and then the left one joined. He stood still on the ice. Legolas was looking proud of himself to say the least.

"Do you believe me now? Gliding around on the ice is nothing challeng-" Before Legolas could finish his sentence, he slipped and fell, hard on the ice. Quinn blinked couple of times. Legolas himself looked shocked. A moment of silence passed between them before Quinn burst out in laughter. Legolas looked back at her, with disbelieve and shock in his eyes. Instead of showing him the courtesy of not mocking him for his failure, Quinn was howling with laughter. Legolas glared at her. Quinn was too busy to notice that or run for her life for that matter. Legolas tried to get up but slipped again. He had underestimated the slipperiness of the ice. Still grinning broadly, Quinn glided over to Legolas and give him her hand. Sighing out in defeat Legolas was about to take her hand when Quinn quickly pulled it away.

"Oh I forgot, you're an elf. You can walk on the snow. You don't need my help." Waggling her eyebrows at Legolas, the other worldly girl started to skate away backwards. Not realizing what she has gotten herself into by mocking Legolas like that. The heir of Mirkwood, unattached the blades from underneath the boots with bare hands. This time he didn't slip when he stood up. When Quinn looked back at Legolas, her eyes widened with fear because the elf was no longer sitting on the ice but charging towards her, not to mention looking quite dangerous as well. Letting out a shriek of fear, Quinn started skating away in the opposite direction. Thankfully she was fast enough on the ice than she would've been on the ground. Quinn could barely escape Legolas but she could escape nonetheless. Others however were laughing to see Quinn running away from Legolas to save her life. Although Quinn was fast on the ice but still it didn't take long for the elvish princeling to catch the ill mannered mortal. They were on the furthest side of the hall where it was very less crowded. Legolas wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her down with him.

"Caught you" said Legolas smiling proudly and sounding very pleased. Quinn however huffed in anger and annoyance.

"Also shattered half the bones in my body. Get off me!" Quinn tried to push Legolas away but he only grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on the ice, making Quinn lay on her back and Legolas hovered over her.

"First apologize" demanded Legolas. Quinn boldly scoffed at him.

"For what? You embarrassed yourself."

"For laughing at me" stated Legolas narrowing his eyes at the girl. "Have I ever laughed at you when you made a ridiculous shot at archery?"

"Relishing at someone's embarrassment is a human thing to do. Are you human?" Quinn retorted back. Legolas' eyes narrowed a little bit more.

"You are right. I am not a human. I am an elf. And elves do this." Saying that Legolas started tickling Quinn. The girl was very ticklish and very sensitive to touch. Quinn immediately started screaming and squirming. She tried to get away from Legolas but it was a futile attempt. Having no other choice, Quinn surrendered. Quickly so.

"Okay okay, I am sorry. I am sorry. Please stop." Legolas indeed stopped torturing her but he didn't let go of her.

"I think you need to elaborate your apology miss" said Legolas enjoying manhandling Quinn like that, well elf-handling. This time Quinn glared at Legolas. He was getting on her nerve. But not wishing to get tortured again, Quinn complied with his wish. She inhaled a deep breath and looked right into Legolas' eyes.

"My lord, I am deeply ashamed for mocking you and laughing at you. Please accept my humble apology and forgive me for my misdeed." Pleased, Legolas nodded his head.

"Apology accepted Miss Quinn." Smiling Legolas got up on his feet and stretched his hand towards Quinn, so he could help her get up as well. However Quinn scowled at Legolas, looking very displeased. She was never manhandled before. And she didn't like it a bit. Quinn stood up herself ignoring the hand. She straightened her dress and turned to leave but Legolas grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving. He stepped closer to Quinn. So close that they were almost touching. Quinn still looked quite mad but Legolas had a strange expression on his face.

"I am not done yet" whispered Legolas in her ear. It shook Quinn from inside. Suddenly she realized how close they were standing. It started to increase her heartbeat.

"What else do you want?" Quinn asked trying to sound angry but actually she has started to feel very nervous. Quinn still possessed strong feelings for Legolas and his close proximity wasn't helping her at all. Legolas pulled back a little so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"I wish to thank you" said Legolas most sincerely. It surprised Quinn and she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You have gifted everyone here with moments of joy in such dark times. It has been a while since I witnessed my kin laughing merrily. Know that I shall always be grateful for this." Legolas took Quinn's hands in his and he kissed them lightly. All the anger Quinn was feeling has already washed away. Bubbles of happiness were bursting inside her. A little blush also appeared on her cheeks.

"You're welcome Legolas" said Quinn shyly. The elf smiled at her too. A moment of silence consumed them. It wasn't uncomfortable but Quinn was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Um... interested to learn how to glide around on the ice?" Quinn asked making Legolas grin at her.

"I shall be honored." They were already holding hands. Quinn led Legolas towards the center of the rink. Their moments of joy weren't over. At least not yet.

On the other hand, Gandalf was looking around the hall. He has already found his staff. Though his worries didn't crease. If anything it only increased more. Frodo was standing with the wizard. He had approached Gandalf to greet him and also apologize to him for stealing his staff even though it was Pippin who did it.

"Tell me Frodo, how did Quinn use my staff?" Gandalf asked sounding very serious about it. Frodo however failed to understand why Gandalf seemed so concerned about how Quinn used the staff.

"She used it the same way you do. Why? Is something wrong?" Frodo asked getting worried a little bit.

"I cannot tell yet but I must find out" said Gandalf. His eyes spotted Quinn. She was smiling. She was teaching Legolas ice skating. And everything seemed to be normal. Yet it wasn't. Not at all. Gandalf looked back at Frodo.

"I must go back. There is something I need to search for." Saying that Gandalf smiled at Frodo.

"Go and enjoy yourself Frodo Baggins. Such moments of happiness are hard to come by these days."

Gandalf left. Frodo looked back at Quinn. He couldn't help but wonder what had Gandalf so worried. However a smile still appeared on his lips as Frodo saw Quinn laughing heartily as she saw Legolas and Aragorn bumping into each other. Moments of happiness indeed. Arwen had approached Quinn. She was smiling as well.

"Finally I discovered something they are not very good at" said Arwen to Quinn.

"It is quite unbelievable, isn't it?"

"Indeed" agreed Arwen.

"Though the way they are determined, they will be good very soon" said Quinn observing both Aragorn and Legolas.

"Legolas has already gained enough balance." Arwen pointed out.

"Well he is an elf" stated Quinn as a matter of fact. They both watched as Legolas successfully did a couple of spin on one leg.

"Go ask him for a dance" suggested Arwen all on a sudden and Quinn's eyebrows shot up immediately.

"What! NO... I can't dance" said Quinn at once. Arwen gave her an incredulous look.

"Quinn I know you can. If you don't ask him, I shall ask him for you" said Arwen. That made Quinn nervous even more.

"No- please don't. What if- what if he doesn't wish to dance with me?" Quinn asked which surprised Arwen very much.

"Why would he not? Legolas will be honored to have the pleasure of dancing with you" assured Arwen but Quinn wasn't really convinced. Arwen sensed that clearly.

"Ask him and you shall see how willing he will be to dance with you. Perhaps he is thinking of asking you for a dance himself" said Arwen.

"Then shouldn't I wait for him to ask me?" Quinn really didn't have the courage to ask Legolas for a dance. He probably wouldn't reject her request but what if he only does it out of politeness without any desire involved? Arwen however made Quinn look at her. She had a very important advice to give.

"Quinn do not push yourself away from him for your heart desires him greatly. The further you shall be from him the more pain you shall endure. Do not let your heart be soiled with such despair. You must fight for what you want" said Arwen. She was advising Quinn to fight for Legolas. Only if she knew Quinn was no fighter. She was a quitter.

"Go and ask him for a dance" encouraged Arwen once again. Quinn thought about it for a moment. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't a big deal. She was holding Legolas' hands while teaching him balance. Being close to him and holding his hands while dancing shouldn't be any different. Only it was somehow different for Quinn. She sighed out quietly before speaking up again.

"Alright, I'll go and ask him for a dance" said Quinn. Arwen smiled at her and nodded her head in approval. Quinn slowly started to approach Legolas. Feeling very unsure of herself. Legolas looked at Quinn when she was standing right before him. The elf smiled at the girl. Quinn quietly inhaled a deep breath.

"Hey I wanted to ask-" Before Quinn could say more, an elleth appeared there. Quinn didn't know who she was but has seen her face before. Legolas however knew the elleth. He bowed his head a little.

"Lady La'rean."

"My lord Legolas." The elleth bowed back with her hand on her heart.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today my lady" complimented Legolas making the elleth blush delightfully. Legolas was not exaggerating at all. The elleth was indeed very beautiful. Her beauty could rival the lady Evenstar. Next to her, Quinn felt like an ugly peasant girl. Any confidence Quinn felt a moment ago, has diminished right away.

"You are always so kind my lord" said Lady La'rean. Then her eyes turned to Quinn. The elleth smiled at her happily.

"Miss. Quinn, I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you" said Lady La'rean. Quinn wasn't surprised that she knew her name. Everyone in the valley did anyway. Quinn wandered why this elleth wished to speak to her? Her question was answered before she could ask.

"Me and my family thank you for showing us a glimpse of your world. We are really having a wonderful time. Please accept our gratitude Miss. Quinn." Lady La'real spoke very gratefully. Quinn could only dumbly nod her head vehemently. Legolas fought a chuckle from escaping. Clearly Quinn wasn't expecting a stranger to thank her. The elleth on the other hand frowned a little in confusion. The way Quinn responded was unfamiliar to her. Legolas understood it though. He decided to save both Quinn and the elleth from the awkward silence between them.

"Lady La'real may I have the pleasure of a dance with you." Legolas asked putting his hand before the elleth. Lady La'real smiled and put her hand in his. Neither aware of the sting Quinn felt in her heart that time.

"It would be my honor" said Lady La'real. Both the elf and the elleth moved away from Quinn. The human girl watched them quietly for a moment. Then she sighed out heavily. Suddenly Quinn wanted to go back to her room and be alone for a while. And she indeed left.

 _'Arwen was wrong. Legolas would never think of asking me for a dance.'_ Quinn thought to herself.

 _'Clearly he prefers beautiful elf maidens. Who wouldn't?'_

 _"He didn't even try to find out what I wanted to ask him. It's like I suddenly became invisible to him.'_ Quinn sighed out heavily at that thought.

 _'Why do I forget even for a second that Legolas is completely out of my reach?'_

 _'He'll never be interested in me like that. Only if I was prettier-'_

 _'At least I have his friendship. Which is more than what I deserve.'_

 _'Arwen was right about one thing though. My heart does desire him. Only if I had never fallen for him. Things would be so much easier.'_

 _'I should really try to undo my feelings for him.'_

While thinking all of that, Quinn reached her room. She entered and closed the doors behind her. Quinn then took out her diary and started writing in it. Knowing that pouring out her heart in it would make her feel better. Little did Quinn know that back in the hall, Legolas was looking for her after the dance with lady La'real finished? Because he not only wanted to ask Quinn what she wanted to ask him but also wished to enjoy a dance with her. Only if Legolas knew, he was already late.

 **Late at Night**

In the library, Gandalf was going crazy. Frantically, he was reading through many books, searching for something. Lord Elrond and Lindir were standing right in front of him but Gandalf paid them no attention. The two elves looked at each other. Both wondering what has gotten into Gandalf. Lord Elrond spoke up-

"I think we need to talk alone, Gandalf and I." Lindir understood that his lord was asking for privacy.

"Should I close the doors on my way out?" Lindir asked.

"Yes Lindir, thank you." The elf bowed a little before Lord Elrond and then walked away. Once Lindir closed the doors of the library, Lord Elrond looked back at Gandalf. However before the elf lord could ask anything, Gandalf spoke up.

"Lord Elrond, was Anarane really the daughter of Alasse and Elrendor?" Gandalf asked making Lord Elrond frown in confusion.

"You mean to ask if Quinn is really their daughter? Why Gandalf are you having doubts now?" The lord of Rivendell asked.

"No I am certain that Quinn is Anarane but I am asking are you certain that Anarane was born from Alasse? Have you seen her carrying a child and then giving birth to it?" Gandalf's question puzzled Lord Elrond very much. But he answered the questions anyway.

"Of course, Celebrian and I went to visit Alasse at the time of the birth. I am certain Anarane is their daughter. Gandalf why do you ask such questions? What has happened?" Lord Elrond asked feeling very confused.

"Quinn used my staff" said Gandalf sighing out heavily. It made Lord Elrond more confused. He has obviously heard about the ice skating but he thought Gandalf created that ice rink.

"How could a human use your staff Gandalf?" Lord Elrond asked.

"How indeed? Even if she has elvish blood running through her veins, she couldn't have the power to wield my staff. Only a Maia spirit could" said Gandalf.

"But it is not possible for an elf born to possess the spirit of a Maia" confirmed Lord Elrond.

"That is what has me questioning Anarane's birth. Was she really born or was she found and adopted by Alasse and Elrendor?" Gandalf asked hoping that that's the matter because any other alternative was unexplainable.

"No Gandalf, I am certain she was born. Not adopted."

"Then how could she wield my staff?" Gandalf exclaimed in frustration.

"I think it is because she has lived in another world for many years." Lord Elrond offered an explanation.

"No Lord Elrond, I do not think that. I think it has something to do with the secret why Alasse sent her daughter away." Gandalf spoke wisely. Lord Elrond felt as well that the wizard was right.

"Then it has become more imperative that we find out that secret" said Lord Elrond. But there was a problem of course.

"But the journey of the fellowship will start the day after tomorrow. There is no time to chase this mystery."

"You are right Lord Elrond. That mystery has to wait. There is no other way. But at least now we know that Quinn is not very ordinary as she thinks she is" said the wizard more to himself than to Lord Elrond.

"Then she must be kept very safe Gandalf. Under no circumstance, should we let her fall in the wrong hands." Gandalf nodded his head and said-

"Agreed."


	18. Chapter 18: Departure Of Fellowship

**AN: Thanks to- jshaw0624, Pumpkin09, Van, Vanna, Windsongspringheart, saiyan angel blue for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 18: Departure Of Fellowship**

Quinn inhaled a deep breath as she walked out of her bedroom one last time. Today is the day the fellowship of the ring sets out on their quest. Quinn didn't know if she will ever return to Rivendell. It was obvious that over the time, Quinn has become quite attached with the valley and it's people. She was feeling sad to leave it behind. Speaking of People, Quinn will miss Gilrael very much. The elf maiden was standing right outside the door.

"Have you packed everything you need?" Gilrael asked. Quinn nodded her head and then asked-

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" The elleth smiled at her.

"I wish I could but the call of the sea is stronger than ever."

"So this is good bye. I'll never see you again" said Quinn with teary tone of voice. Her eyes started getting watery as well. Gilrael pulled Quinn into an embrace.

"I shall be in your memories dear friend. And your heart. My prayers will always be with you." Gilrael too felt her eyes getting blurry with tears.

"I will miss you" said Quinn as a sob escaped her breath.

"And I shall miss you" assured Gilrael. The elf maiden has obviously grown very fond of Quinn and it hurt her to say goodbye to the mortal.

"Come, Let me walk you to others. They must be waiting for you." Gilrael and Quinn walked together and reached the gates of Rivendell. The nine members of the fellowship were already there. Glancing at Gilrael one last time, Quinn walked ahead of her while the elleth stayed back. Quinn walked up to Lord Elrond. He leaned forward and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"May Eru and Valar keep you safe. Do not forget about us. We shall not forget about you. Quinn from another world."

Quinn wished to hug Lord Elrond as well but restrained herself. She only bowed her head at him and started walking towards the fellowship. Once Quinn stood with others, her eyes met with Arwen's. They smiled at each other sadly. Quinn waved goodbye at Elladan and Elrohir. She will miss them greatly. A heavy sigh escaped her breath. Quinn felt a tug at her overcoat sleeve. She looked down at Gimli. The dwarf was looking up at her with a sympathetic gaze.

"Do not be so sad lassie. If we are lucky you shall see them again" said Gimli in order to comfort Quinn. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Though she couldn't stop being sad. Quinn's eyes glanced at Legolas and found that the elf was looking at her as well. His face was impassive but his eyes showed concern. Quinn threw a small smile at him before looking away. Right then Lord Elrond started speaking.

"The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Everyone was looking at everyone. When Aragorn looked at Arwen and smiled, she dropped her head to hide her tears.

"Farewell, hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk, go with you." Lord Elrond raised his hand and gestured for the fellowship to leave. At that moment, Gandalf spoke up.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer."

Quinn looked at everyone one last time, then started walking. She heard Frodo asking Gandalf in which direction is Mordor. "Left" said Gandalf.

The fellowship started walking left. Quinn was kind of in the middle of the group. She still looked quite upset. So was everyone else. Near the edge of Rivendell, Quinn slowed down so that she would fall at the back of the line. She stopped for a moment and turned around to look back at the valley and take in it's beauty. Rivendell truly is a homely place. Quinn breathed out deeply. She felt a hand on her right shoulder. Quinn looked up and found Legolas standing close to her. He understood her sadness. Rivendell was like a home to her in this world.

"Come Quinn, we must keep moving" said Legolas and Quinn nodded her head. She started walking again. Legolas was right beside her. He wanted to comfort her and realized that he didn't like seeing Quinn upset. Though Legolas didn't know how to cheer her up. What to say to her that would lighten up her mood? Before Legolas could figure out anything, Quinn knew exactly what to do to mend her mood. She dug into her bag and pulled out her iPod. While Quinn put earphones into her ears, she glanced at Legolas and saw him giving her a puzzled look.

"Mind if I listen to music for a while?" Quinn inquired. She was already over the pain Legolas had given her unknowingly and unintentionally by dancing with lady La'rean and not her. Quinn has accepted yet again, that she could only ever be the elf's friend and nothing more. Legolas nodded his head although he was absolutely clueless about how Quinn is going to listen to music by stuffing some weird looking things into her ears. Quinn didn't feel like explaining everything about iPod to Legolas at that moment. She simply started listening to songs. Sad ones at that. When Legolas heard the musics coming from the earphones, he was both fascinated and confused. He wondered if it was some kind of magic. Though Legolas kept his curiosity to himself seeing that at that moment, Quinn wished to enjoy musics more rather than his company. Which kind of slightly irked Legolas. However others were not ready to spare Quinn from questions. Specially the hobbits. More specifically Pippin. He could hardly wait fifteen minutes before he tugged at the skirt of Quinn's dress to get her attention.

Quinn paused the song and looked down at Pippin. She raised her eyebrows at him in a questioning manner. "What is this?" Pippin asked gesturing towards the iPod.

"Um... it's a device that plays songs and musics. Put it in your ears, I'll show you how it works" said Quinn handing Pippin over the earphones and not noticing at all how Legolas' head snapped towards her. Why didn't she offer to show him how that device works? He was confused too. And Legolas was pretty sure that Quinn noticed his confusion. Should he have asked her like Pippin did? Legolas wondered in his mind. On the other hand, Pippin was boiling with excitement as he started listening to songs of the other world. Certainly Merry wasn't gonna let him enjoy alone. He took one earphone and put it in his own ear. As a result the two hobbits were walking right beside each other and losing pace as well. Quinn laughed seeing their excitement. But it disappeared soon when her eyes fell on Boromir. Because unlike others, he was not pleased with the foolishness that Quinn caused. One more reason why a woman shouldn't have joined the fellowship. Thankfully he said nothing with words.

At night, the fellowship halt to eat and rest. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there are road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said to everyone. They were all sitting around the fire and enjoying Sam's cooking. Quinn smiled to herself at what Gandalf said. And someone for obvious reasons noticed it.

"Why do you smile?" Legolas asked Quinn with soft tone of voice. Yet the tone was very curious.

"Nothing, just thinking... back in the other world, I would've never gotten a chance to have an adventure on foot" said Quinn making Legolas smile at her.

"How do people travel in the other world?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Well they use cars and buses, trains and for long distance, planes. Actually I have some photos of cars-" saying that Quinn dug into her bag once again and pulled out her phone. Legolas was clueless about that device as well. But what mattered is that, Quinn wasn't purposefully ignoring him, as Legolas had started contemplating. He even chided himself for thinking that. Why would Quinn ignore him? It was immature of him to conjure up such possibility. As expected Quinn not only showed Legolas images of cars but also explained to him how they work and also explained what is a phone and how they work. Unknowingly Legolas enjoyed Quinn's undivided attention. By the time, their conversation came to an end, it was time for sleep. Legolas was assigned to keep watch for the first half of the night. Therefore he didn't have to try to fall asleep. Because others were trying and miserably failing to catch some sleep, specially Quinn. Well except for Gimli who was snoring so loudly that anyone within a hundred miles could hear him.

"Mmm." A small groan of complain escaped Quinn's breath and she finally sat up. She can't sleep when god knows what is biting her now and then. Not to mention the roughness of the plain she was lying on. There was no point in trying to sleep. Suddenly Quinn heard a chuckle, a dark one. She followed the sound and found herself looking at Boromir. He had his eyes closed but he definitely wasn't sleeping.

"I knew you could not survive the wildness. Now I think you shall give up sooner than I am anticipating." Quinn couldn't help but laugh a little, making Boromir open up his eyes and look at her. Quinn boldly smirked at him and said-

"Well now I can't help but be confused about why you joined the fellowship really, to destroy the ring or to watch me fail? Don't you think compared to the ring, I am a problem of great insignificance and shouldn't get so much attention from a Gondorian warrior?" Quinn spoke mirthfully which riled up Boromir even more and he glared at her openly.

"That should make you think twice before insulting her again" said Aragorn before Boromir could retort back to Quinn. Aragorn's support only made Quinn grin more. None noticed Gandalf's gaze on Quinn. A gaze full of wonderment. A girl appearing so simple, yet so full of mysteries. Mysteries that the girl herself doesn't know about.

Early at dawn, even before the first light, Legolas came out of his meditating state. The first place he looked at was where Quinn was sleeping. However there was no sign of her there. Legolas quickly stood up on his feet. He looked around frantically but Quinn was nowhere to be seen. Gimli was on watch after Legolas. But the stupid dwarf has dozed off. Legolas glared at him and decided that Gimli should never be on watch again. The elf ran off to search for Quinn, hoping that nothing bad has happened to her. He couldn't even waste time on waking up everyone. It had only been a moment since Legolas started looking for Quinn when they almost bumped into each other. Quinn was scared to death to suddenly come across Legolas. She even shrieked loudly mistaking Legolas for a ghost.

"Legolas- you (jerk) - you scared the hell out of me." Obviously Quinn didn't curse at him out loud.

"Where did you go?" Legolas asked her with sharp and accusatory tone of voice making Quinn frown at him with confusion.

"Why are you asking me that?" Quinn questioned in return. Because Legolas was loosing his mind when he thought Quinn got herself into some kind of a danger. The elf inhaled a deep breath quietly to calm himself down.

"Quinn you cannot go off somewhere like this" said Legolas which was a strict order. It confused Quinn more.

"Well sorry I didn't leave my bladder back in Rivendell and I have needs to take care of in privacy. What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked and wanted a serious answer. Because Legolas has never acted like this before. The elf realized his mistake as well and regretted his behavior immediately. He closed his eyes for a second then looked at Quinn again.

"Quinn I am only concerned for you. These lands are not safe. You could have very easily come across a pack of Orcs. Venturing away from the others is dangerous." Quinn nodded in understanding as Legolas explained his worries.

"I appreciate your concern Legolas. I promise I'll be extra careful." Quinn really meant it which pleased the elf. He smiled at her.

"Over the short period of time, you have become a very special friend to me Quinn. I wish never to see any harm come to you" said Legolas being very genuine about it.

 _'From being friends to being special friends, that's some progress. Although it's still just friends.'_

Quinn sighed out inwardly however smiled at Legolas brightly. "I am lucky to be your special friend." And Quinn really meant it as well.

"Let's go back. Others must have noticed us missing already and worrying about us" said Quinn and they both started walking back to the camp.

Over the next few days, Quinn proved Boromir wrong. She didn't start bawling or ran back to Rivendell. Instead Quinn was adapting to the wildness slowly. It was hard on her but Quinn wasn't gonna give up anytime soon. The fellowship was walking over the mountains. One day they came to pass the ancient ruins over the hills. Quinn took out her phone. It still had ninety percent charge of the battery for the lack of use, thankfully. She started clicking pics of the ruins.

"What are you doing?" Boromir asked, with his usual unfriendly tone of voice, who was walking close to Quinn that time.

"Taking pictures for memories" replied Quinn. She started checking the photos she just took. Boromir couldn't help but look over her shoulder and see the pics. To say that he was greatly astonished, would be an understatement. Quinn felt him looking and she couldn't help but smugly smile to herself. She started swiping away the photos one by one. After the recent pics of the ruins, images of Rivendell started to show. There are even photos of the elves, dwarfs, and the hobbits, as well as Aragorn and Boromir.

"You have taken my picture." It was more of a question than a statement. Boromir sounded shocked. And thankfully not hostile. Quinn shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she put her phone back in her bag.

"Of course I did" said Quinn as if that's the most obvious thing to do.

"Why?" Boromir asked at once.

"Well because I know you, we are traveling companions and you are literary the only person who doesn't like me. So gotta remember you more when I go back" said Quinn with jesting tone of voice. She was startled when instead of glaring at her, Boromir actually chuckled.

"I do not dislike you. It is your decision to come along with the fellowship I disagreed with, knowing the dangers of this quest. But it matters not now since you are already here" said Boromir and he actually spoke normally with Quinn this time. It surprised her, obviously in a good way.

"So you are gonna be civil with me from now on?" Quinn asked with a hopeful smile. Boromir nodded his head.

"Aye, I shall."

Boromir actually started having a conversation with Quinn. He told her about his home Gondor, about his father and his little brother Faramir. "I actually have a photo of my father and brother" said Boromir.

"Really, may I see?" Quinn asked excitedly. Boromir pulled out a photo frame from inside his tunic. To Quinn, the photo frame seemed ancient looking. Boromir gave it to Quinn. She opened it and saw pencil sketches of two men. One old looking which was obviously Boromir's father and the other one was young looking.

"You have a very handsome looking brother Boromir" said Quinn, not hesitating to comment. Boromir actually laughed pridefully hearing that.

"Yes, I have indeed."

"What is the color of his eyes?" Quinn found herself asking.

"Grey" answered Boromir though sounded confused as to why Quinn wanted to know that.

"Hmm now I can imagine him better" said Quinn answering Boromir's unasked question. The Gondorian laughed hearing that.

"Then you should know the color of his hair as well" said Boromir.

"Um... I just figured it would be the same as yours since you are brothers and all..."

"You are correct indeed" said Boromir confirming Quinn's assumption. They both laughed as they discussed more about the handsome brother Faramir. However a certain elf was not finding their conversation pleasing at all. How could Quinn compliment a man she has never even met so unabashedly? She has never uttered a word of praise for him regarding his looks. Legolas couldn't help but feel greatly bothered. At the end of that day, the fellowship stopped to eat and rest again. Quinn was given the task to collect dry woods for fire. She was doing that when Legolas joined her.

"I see you and Boromir have resolved your conflicts today" said the prince of Mirkwood.

"Yeah, it's a great relief. His glares were getting on my nerves lately. Boromir turns out to be a great company actually, when he is friendly" said Quinn without thinking much.

"He spoke a lot about his home and family" said Legolas. Quinn wasn't surprised that he heard them since he is an elf and all. He sees all and hears all.

"Yup" was Quinn's only response. There was a few seconds of silence before Legolas spoke up again-

"Though I do not think Boromir's brother is that good looking" said Legolas quite seriously. Quinn however missed to notice the jealousy in his voice and laughed out loud.

"Not by elvish standard he may be not but human girls must swoon over him. He is quite attractive for a man" said Quinn with nonchalant tone of voice. She was stating a fact. Not having a clue what kind of effect it was having on Legolas.

"So you find him attractive as well?" It was both a statement and a question. Quinn shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"Well in my imagination he is certainly attractive but I can't swoon over him since I've never met him in person and know nothing of his personality which is more important than looks."

"So now you are imagining about him?" Again it was both a statement and a question from the elf prince.

"Yes" said Quinn at once because that was indeed the truth. She was indeed imagining Boromir's brother at that moment. How he must look like for real? What kind of a person he is? How is his behavior? And other casual thoughts. Besides, Quinn would rather think about everything else other than the fact that Legolas and her will always be only friends and nothing more, never more.

"I see" said Legolas almost inaudibly. After that he simply walked away without saying another word. Quinn frown in confusion at that sudden behavior.

"What got into him?" She wondered out loud. Truth to be told, Legolas himself didn't know what actually got into him that he couldn't approve of the fact that Quinn was thinking of a man.


	19. Chapter 19: Crebains And Frostbites

**AN: Thanks to- Vanna, Ince, windsongspringheart, Bookaholicgurl78, ReadsToMuchALot, Pumpkin09, Guest, Gingerwithattitude for your wonderful reviews.**

 **Chapter 19: Crebains And Frostbites  
**

The fellowship has halted for a while in order to have lunch. Sam as usual cooked for everyone. The sausages smelled really good. Though the way everyone was starving, except for Legolas, anything would have smelled delicious. Whereas Merry and Pippin were practicing sword fighting with Boromir, Frodo on the other hand was sitting quietly and watching them practice. However Frodo was not the only one observing the two hobbits. Aragorn was watching them too while smoking a pipe. He was giving them tips now and then. Gimli and Gandalf were relaxing as well.

Quinn however was sitting by herself. She was writing in her diary about everything that has happened so far. She glanced at Legolas for a moment. The elf was keeping an eye out for troubles. Something has happened to Legolas. He was kind of avoiding talking to Quinn. Not to mention all of a sudden. Though Quinn had no idea what she has done to offend him. Legolas wasn't even saying anything. If Quinn has really offended him somehow, why wasn't Legolas confronting her? He should have. Quinn thought of asking Legolas herself- why he is behaving differently towards her all on a sudden? But then again, she could be misreading his attitude because Quinn knew it in her heart that she has done nothing wrong to cause this sudden change of behavior. But something was definitely wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Quinn sighed out heavily as she failed to come up with a logical explanation herself and continued writing.

"Writing in your diary again?" Quinn looked up and found Frodo standing close to her. She scooted over a little so that the hobbit could sit beside her.

"It's kind of like a habit of mine. I can't help it" said Quinn. Closing the diary for a moment, so she may talk to Frodo without paying attention to her writing.

"What is it that you write?" Frodo asked curiously. Quinn shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Everything! Things happening in my life and about my feelings, and thoughts" replied Quinn.

"Bilbo only writes of his adventures" said Frodo and Quinn nodded her head knowingly.

"He's very good. I have read one of his adventures with Thorin Oakenshield. His stories are very captivating."

"Do you write stories?" Frodo asked with interest. Quinn smiled and blushed a little. While scratching her head, she replied-

"I do sometimes but I don't let anyone read them." Frodo scowled at her with confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because they are stupid and I don't want anyone to laugh at me after reading them." Quinn spoke honestly. She always fears what would people think.

"Would you let me read one of your stories if I promise not to laugh?" asked Frodo, sounding very serious about it. Quinn looked at him, right into his eyes. The hobbit was being very serious about it.

"Alright, I'll let you read my story if I start writing one. Also I'll have to write it in Westros since you won't be able to read English" said Quinn.

"May I see a writing in English?" Frodo asked most curiously. Quinn opened the diary again, on it's first page. There was a name written on it. Frodo looked at it but didn't understand it.

"What does it say?" Frodo asked.

"Quinn Turner, my name" replied Quinn. Frodo smiled hearing her full name. He looked back at the page again and frowned a little.

"What is that at the back of this page?" Quinn turned the page to show Frodo. It was a photo of a woman.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked wanting to know.

"My mother. Wasn't she a beautiful looking woman?" Quinn said with a proud smile. _'I wish I was like my mother.'_ Quinn couldn't help but think that. On the other hand neither Quinn nor Frodo noticed that a certain elf was trying hard to get a look at the photograph. It wasn't easy since they were sitting behind a rock. Legolas couldn't help but be a little mad that Quinn never thought of showing him the picture of her mother. Is he not special to her the way she was special to him? Legolas would never openly admit it but he dislikes the fact that Quinn treats others the same way she treats him. There is no special treatment for Legolas. Most importantly the prince of the woodland realm doesn't even know why he desires special attention from Quinn. There was no explanation. At least not one he was ready to accept yet.

"She was and you are your mother's daughter, no doubt" said Frodo with a smile. Quinn smiled back at him but didn't believe him.

"I do believe you are simply being modest" said Quinn with a little laugh.

"I am being honest" argued Frodo in a friendly tone of voice. Quinn didn't say anything back to him and decided to change the topic. If she was really beautiful, she wouldn't have fear of living her entire life all alone.

"How was your mother like?" Quinn asked Frodo and both of them started talking about their tragic pasts regarding their parents. On the other hand, Gimli was talking to Gandalf about their road.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they are not, I'd say that we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf stiffed at the mention of Moria. He knew what was in there.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" stated Gandalf at once. Legolas on the other hand, ran in front of them to stand and stare at a grey cloud in the distance. Gandalf paused his smoking to follow Legolas' eyes. He knew something was coming as well. Meanwhile Boromir's sword slipped and he accidentally cut Pippin's hand, making him drop his little sword.

"ARGH!" Pippin yelped in pain. Making everyone look at him including Frodo and Quinn.

"Sorry!" Boromir quickly apologized and stepped forward to take a look at Pippin's hand. But the hobbit kicked Boromir in the leg and made him fall on his knees.

"Get him!" Merry yelled and threw himself at Boromir. Frodo and Quinn laughed at them. While the two hobbits, Boromir and Aragorn were busy wrestling, Sam noticed the grey cloud that Gandalf and Legolas were watching.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud" said Gimli dismissing the matter without serious consideration. By then everyone else was looking at it.

"I don't think it's cloud" said Quinn even though she couldn't see very clearly.

"It's moving fast... against the wind" said Boromir pausing from the scuffle with Merry and Pippin. Suddenly Legolas shouted-

"Crebain! From Dudlan!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled out. He ran to grab his sword. Quinn felt utterly confused as to what was going on? Why was everyone running around as if a dragon was flying towards them? Legolas noticed how Quinn wasn't moving from where she was standing. The elf rolled his eyes. He quickly ran over to Quinn and pulled her down with him. Legolas made sure they were properly hidden under a rock.

"Legolas what's going-" Before Quinn could complete her question, Legolas put his hand on her mouth and stopped her from talking. He was listening to something very carefully. Quinn didn't try to remove his hand, neither made any sound but felt very confused and wanted to know what was going on. Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Quinn started to feel scared. Her heart was beating loudly. And then there was this fact that she was practically sitting on Legolas' lap. The closeness between them wasn't helping Quinn get a hold on herself at all. Suddenly Quinn heard loud screeching noise. So sharp that it hurt her ears. Quinn squinted her eyes. Legolas obviously noticed that and he made Quinn put her head against his left shoulder blade and then covered her other ear with his hand. The screeching sound hurt Legolas' sensitive hearing as well but he would rather protect Quinn. Legolas looked up from under the rock and saw a great flock of black crows circling over them. They did it twice before flying off. When it felt safe, Legolas removed his hand from Quinn's ear. He was feeling a strange sensation that was very foreign to him. Legolas never felt anything like it before. Quinn was in his arms. He could feel her warmth, smell her scent, and her body was completely pressed up against his. All those things were stirring strange feelings in Legolas' heart and his body. He quietly inhaled a deep breath before speaking up.

"They are gone" said Legolas in a soft tone of voice which was almost like a whisper. Quinn pulled away from Legolas and also removed herself from his lap. Inwardly feeling very embarrassed that she behaved like a baby. However Legolas immediately missed her warmth and wished that Quinn had stayed so close to him for a while longer. What was going on with him? Legolas wondered to himself.

"What kind of birds were those?" Quinn asked in order to break that awkward silence between them.

"They were not birds. They were spies of Saruman." Quinn simply nodded her head, accepting Legolas' answer. It wasn't the right time for a proper explanation as to how could Saruman use birds as spies.

"Lets go see if others are alright" said Quinn and she came out from under the rock. Legolas shook off his unnamed unfamiliar feelings for that time being and followed behind her. He also decided not to give Quinn a silent treatment anymore since it was more suffering for him than it was for her. Actually Quinn didn't look like she suffered at all. And yet again Legolas didn't know himself why he wished for Quinn to be distressed that he wasn't talking to her. Why he wanted her to be anxious about it? Why he stopped talking to her in the first place? Everything was puzzling and confusing, except for the fact that Legolas cannot stay away from Quinn or not talk to her. Legolas told himself that it was because she was his friend. That he cares about her. But deep down in his heart, Legolas knew that the matter was not so simple anymore. After coming out from under the rock, Legolas and Quinn found that everyone else was already out and they were alright.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched" said Gandalf. Frodo became tensed hearing that. So did others. "We must take the Pass of the Caradhras."

"You mean that snowy mountain?" Quinn asked, trying not to sound too anxious. Gandalf looked at her and said-

"Yes, why is there any problem?" The wizard asked.

"Nope, not at all. It will be fun... specially when I am so properly dressed." Quinn muttered the last part under her breath and sarcastically so because Quinn was only wearing an overcoat that would do nothing to protect her against the freezing wind of that mountain. Suddenly someone was holding a cloak in front of her. Quinn looked up and obviously it was Legolas.

"It is warmer than it looks" said the elf. However Quinn shook her head and refused to take it.

"No, I can't take it and let you suffer the coldness of the mountain" said Quinn but Legolas smiling, walked around her and draped the cloak around her shoulders.

"Do not worry about me. Elves do not feel cold" said Legolas. Quinn looked at him to see into his dazzling blue eyes. Legolas was indeed telling the truth. Quinn sighed out exasperatedly and rolled her eyes to herself.

"Can you be more perfect? It's annoying really" accused Quinn sounding serious about it but it only made Legolas smirk at her.

"You shall get used to of it" said Legolas rather proudly. Quinn shook her head to herself.

"I doubt it but thanks for the cloak" said Quinn.

"Think nothing of it" said Legolas humbly. Quinn really wanted to ask Legolas what had happened to him that he was acting a little odd towards her but then decided against it. He was behaving normally now, so Quinn dismissed her curiosity. Thinking that perhaps he was in a mood or something. Only if Quinn knew of the turmoils brewing in Legolas' heart.

 **Pass of Caradhras**

Quinn could barely stop her teeth from chattering violently. Her lips have turned purple. And her cheeks and nose were red. Quinn didn't know how long it has been since she started breathing in the chilling air of Caradhras, neither she knew how long it would be before she could feel any heat again. The mere task of inhaling oxygen was proving to be very difficult on that snowy mountain. Legolas had his eyes fixed upon Quinn. His gaze was growing more anxious with every passing moment. If it was within Legolas' power, he would have melted all the snow right away but alas he could do nothing. Not even pull Quinn into his arms in order to keep her warm. Since he doubted that Quinn would deem it inappropriate.

"We should not have taken this road" said Legolas to himself but Aragorn heard him. The Dunedain ranger followed Legolas' eyes and found that they were looking at Quinn. Aragorn himself tensed up.

"She does not look well" said Aragorn worriedly.

"No she does not" said Legolas with hidden anger in his voice. Anger towards himself that he is helpless and cannot provide Quinn any comfort.

"She has never experienced wildness before. This is too much for her" said Legolas sounding very concerned for Quinn which surprised Aragorn because he has never heard Legolas speak like that before. Aragorn looked at the hobbits and they weren't looking very good either.

"I shall speak with Gandalf and see if there is another way off the mountains." Aragorn was about to walk towards Gandalf when Frodo stumbled and fell. He started rolling down the slope. Aragorn ran after to catch him. But he wasn't the only one. Quinn ran towards Frodo as well. However Aragorn was the one who got to Frodo first and saved him. The ranger helped Frodo stand up. He brushed the snow off himself.

"Frodo are you alright?" Quinn asked with serious concern in her voice. At that moment, Legolas admired her compassion. Even while she was suffering, Quinn thought about others. Frodo vehemently nodded his head. However he stiffed when he noticed that the ring was no longer hanging around his neck. Further up, in the mountain, the ring is picked up on its chain. Frodo looked concerned when Boromir dangled the ring in front of his face and he looked at it with awe. Gandalf turned around and by then everyone started looking concerned. Except for one. The moment Quinn saw the ring, she started feeling disturbed in her head. She heard a voice or she thought she heard it. She didn't understand what it was saying though. It gave her a nasty headache. The voice was immensely terrifying. Quinn had to close her eyes tightly and hold her breath so that she won't start screaming out loud. On the other hand everyone else was worried about Boromir holding the ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn spoke with alarmed tone of voice.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Quinn couldn't understand how could Boromir be mesmerized by something causing her so much uneasiness.

"Such a small thing." Boromir raised his hand to touch the ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn spoke with urgency this time. Boromir abruptly stopped and halted from his isolation. "Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered.

Boromir was shocked himself. He didn't know what had got into him. Thankfully the Gondorian walked over to a worried looking Frodo and held out the ring to him. Frodo snatched it from him. "As you wish. I care not."

Boromir tried to pretend that giving up the ring to Frodo wasn't difficult for him. But everyone knew that it was indeed difficult for him. Aragorn's hand on his sword was the proof of that. Everyone relaxed once the ring was with Frodo again. Except for Gandalf who glanced at Quinn with confusion and worry. He did notice her face when she saw the ring. As if she was getting tortured somehow. Why Quinn wasn't attracted to the ring unlike everyone else? It turned out to be one more mystery of Quinn that Gandalf has to solve sooner or later.

 **The Mines of Isengard**

The crebains entered the deep mines of Isengard. They circled around inside until they found Saruman. They spoke to him. Gave him information about the fellowship.

"So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And what if that fails, where then will you go?" Saruman spoke to himself out loud. He turned to the crebains once again. They said something to him that bothered the wizard a little bit.

"So the rumors of the girl from another world is true. If she is under Gandalf's protection she must be of importance." Saruman turned around and started walking towards his chamber. When he got there, the wizard uncovered the Palantir. Saruman looked into it and immediately formed a connection with the dark lord.

"My lord I have news." Saruman spoke to the Palantir.

" _Speak mausan ukervanav._ (Speak my servant.)" A bone chilling voice hissed in the air.

"The girl exists my lord, who is rumored to be from another world. She is traveling with Gandalf. What would you have me do, my lord?"

" _Gimb ouav nalkriuk ukhe iuk agh whaav poweruk ukhe poukukeukukeuk. um ukhe iuk an aukukeav for our enemieuk, jiak wanav lav-li deukavroyun._ (Find out who she is and what powers she possesses. If she is an asset for our enemies, I want her destroyed.)" The foul voice commanded Saruman.

"As you wish my lord." Saruman covered the Palantir once again. He walked on the other side of his chamber and opened a book that was kept on the table.

"It is time for you to come to me, Girl from another world" said Saruman with an evil gleam in his eyes.

 **On The Mountain**

On the slope of the mountain, Quinn thought that their road couldn't become more difficult. However she was proved wrong very soon. Except for Legolas, who could really walk on the snow, everyone else had to struggle through the snow in order to move forward. Aragorn and Boromir had to carry the hobbits since the snow was too deep for them. Quinn felt like she was on the verge of passing out. It seemed that even her blood has frozen in her veins. Suddenly Quinn tripped and fell. Her eyes were getting heavy. She just wanted to close them and keep them closed forever. Gimli who was right behind Quinn, got very worried.

"Are you alright Lassie?" asked Gimli shaking her a little since Quinn didn't response. Gimli realized she was blacking out. Before he could call for help, Legolas came over to them hurriedly.

"I think she can't fight the cold anymore" said Gimli very worriedly.

"She cannot give up" said Legolas strongly more to himself than to the dwarf. He picked up Quinn in his arms, bridal style. The girl has passed out already. But when she came into contact with Legolas' body heat, Quinn felt a little comfort in her unconsciousness. When in great pain, a little relief means a lot. It makes a great difference. Legolas had no problem walking on the snow while carrying Quinn. He wished he had done it sooner. And he hoped that his love and warmth will help Quinn live through the mountains. Legolas lightly walked across the snow, past others to the head of the line. However his steps halted when Legolas heard echoes on the wind.

 _"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!_ (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)"

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas warned everyone. He looked at Quinn's face worriedly. She already looked very fragile and Legolas feared for her life. And the fear was so strong that for a moment, Legolas thought he might lose his mind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled out loud.

A mighty crack was heard overhead and great chucks of snowy rock fell down from the mountain top. The fellowship narrowly missed it.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the thick freezing wind.

"NO!" Gandalf said stubbornly. Legolas never thought he would glare at the wizard so dangerously.

"We will never survive through this" said Legolas. He didn't exclude himself because even if Legolas could live through the coldness of the mountain but losing all his friends, specially Quinn will break his heart. And for an elf, surviving a heartbreak is quite difficult. However Gandalf wasn't ready to give up. He stepped out to the edge of the path and started chanting.

" _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_ (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)" _  
_

Since Saruman was a white wizard, his spells were more powerful. Soon, a great steak of lightening hit the top of the mountain above the fellowship and an avalanche of snow rained down on top of them. Everyone was buried underneath the snow. Legolas was the first one who emerged from the snow. Of course along with Quinn. He was holding onto Quinn so tightly as if his life was depending on her. When Legolas was sure that Quinn was still breathing, he looked at others to see that they have emerged from the snow as well.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" suggested Boromir. Legolas obviously supported getting off the mountain as soon as possible but he wasn't sure about going to Gondor with the ring.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" argued Aragorn.

"If you cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria" said Gimli. The decision must be taken quickly but Gandalf paused to think. He knew what was in there and feared to enter the mines. The dwarfs have delved too greedily and too deep. Gandalf knew what they woke in the dark of Khazad-dum. Shadow and flame.

"Let the ring bearer decide" said Gandalf. Not being able to decide himself. Everyone looked at Frodo. However the hobbit looked confused. He glanced at the unconscious Quinn. Then he looked at Sam who was also on the verge of blacking out.

"We cannot stay here." Boromir spoke anxiously. Merry and Pippin looked frozen and scared next to him.

"This will be the death of your hobbits and Quinn." Boromir genuinely sounded worried about the girl as well. Which under different circumstance, would have surprised everyone.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked him once again.

"We will go through the mines" said Frodo hesitatingly but rushing as well. Gandalf knew the decision is made. Their fate is sealed. He cannot change it.

"So be it."


	20. Chapter 20: Road Through Moria (Part I)

**AN: Thanks to- Kaikitty165, Van, Amy, Pumpkin09, Hadassah Fatin, for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 20: Road Through Moria (Part I)  
**

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn stood in front of her father, feeling nervous and uncomfortable. Her step mother and her not so friendly aunt were there as well. Quinn actually wanted to request something to her father._

 _"Dad!" Her father looked at her, telling Quinn without using any words that he was listening to her._

 _"Um... I want to buy a car" said Quinn hesitatingly. Right away, everyone looked at her in such a way as if she has said something unholy._

 _"It's second hand, very cheap and I have already saved most of the money but I'm still $500 short..." Quinn quickly jumped into explanation. "So if you could give me the money I will pay you back-" Before Quinn could say more, her step mother interrupted her._

 _"Why don't you just save the full payment and then buy a car? What's your hurry that you need to buy the car now? Actually why do you need a car at all? Bus isn't good enough for you anymore?" Quinn's step mother spoke with her usual condescending tone of voice._

 _"It's not that. The walk from bus stand to here is long and not safe. Just last week, a woman was raped in a dark alley I cross everyday" said Quinn. Her worries and fear weren't unreasonable. The hour is often late when Quinn finishes her work. And the road she needs to take is even dangerous at broad daylight. Robbery is a pretty regular thing in that area. Thankfully nothing unfortunate and tragic happened to Quinn so far but who is to say that it won't happen in the future. Quinn merely wished to travel safe. However Quinn's aunt laughed out loud._

 _"Come on Quinn, don't tell me you're worried about getting raped." She snorted loudly after saying that. "I mean seriously, who the hell is going to touch you? And even if some crazy guy does wish to rape you, which I highly doubt, just consider that your lucky day." Quinn's step mother laughed out loud as well along with her aunt while Quinn tried to hold back her tears. She glanced at her father one last time. At least he had the decency not to laugh at her face._

 _"I think they are right, you don't need a car. Save that money for your college" saying that Quinn's father dismissed her. Quinn could only nod and walk away. When she stepped out of the house, Quinn broke into a run. She ran for a long time. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. When Quinn stopped in a deserted parking lot, she dropped onto her knees. And for the next couple of minutes, she simply screamed out her pain. Quinn was screaming at her creator in a way as well for he was so cruel when creating her. Why she didn't deserve a pretty face unlike other girls? What was her fault? Why the punishment? Why people have to be so mean to her? Just why?_

 **End of Flashback**

Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She was reliving a particularly painful memory in her dream. Which had turned her dream into a nightmare. For a moment, Quinn couldn't remember what happened to her or where she was? Quinn even thought that she is simply going to find herself waking up in her bed and living the same old meaningless life. However, when Quinn looked up and saw Legolas' face, everything came back to her. She had fainted on the mountain. But she was no longer feeling cold. Quinn looked around herself while she tried to sit up. The rest of the members of the fellowship were surrounding her as well. They were looking at her with concern in their eyes. Quinn also figured that they were no longer on Caradhras but somewhere else. Before, she could ask anything, Legolas spoke up-

"Quinn, are you feeling well now?" Legolas asked worriedly. He looked so concerned. Quinn vehemently nodded her head. She was feeling better but confused.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked.

"Saruman tried to bring down the mountain. We have decided to change our road and go through Moria" informed Aragorn. He was concerned for Quinn as well. However definitely not as much as Legolas.

"I- I passed out... how?- How did I-?" Quinn wanted to know how did she get off the mountain when she was unconscious.

"Legolas carried you all the way down from the mountain" said Merry and immediately Quinn couldn't help but think-

 _'Did he feel disgusted while carrying me?'_

 _'No Legolas thinks of me as his friend. He would never feel that way.'_ Quinn instantly chided herself for her earlier thought.

 _'Though it doesn't mean I didn't cause him problems. Even though Legolas is an elf, still it's no easy task carrying someone all the way down from a mountain.'_

Where there should have been gratefulness, Quinn's eyes filled up with guilt instead. She was thankful too without any doubt but she felt guilty more for being inconvenient and such a nuisance to Legolas. For troubling him so much. She shouldn't have fainted. She should have been stronger. Damn her for being so weak and pathetic. Legolas has a kind heart. He probably would have helped an Orc too if the creature was in danger and asking for help. Quinn felt greatly in debt that the fellowship, specially Legolas cared for her enough not to leave her behind on that mountain. Quinn knew that they weren't capable of doing such inhuman thing to any being, but still it didn't stop her from feeling grateful. On the other hand, Legolas got confused when Quinn dropped her eyes on her lap as if she couldn't look at him anymore. Why? What was Quinn thinking?

"Thank you." Quinn said to Legolas in a low tone of voice. She meant it alright but Legolas also knew that there were plenty of other things that Quinn was thinking but not wording them. And he wanted to know them. However it wasn't the time for conversations. They have yet to reach Moria.

"Quinn eat something. It will make you feel better. We shall have to start moving soon" said Gandalf. However Quinn shook her head.

"I'm not hungry Gandalf. There is no need to wait for me" said Quinn even though her own stomach was protesting against that statement. Thankfully it didn't make any embarrassing sound and sold out Quinn.

 _'I have already caused enough trouble. The least I can do now is not slow everyone down anymore.'_ Quinn thought to herself. She stood up on her feet. Her legs felt wobbly but thankfully Legolas was holding her arm. He didn't let go of her hand as long as Legolas wasn't sure that Quinn could walk on her own and prepared to resume the journey. The others however were feeling rather confused about Quinn's behavior. She was being too quiet. And the pain in her eyes were visible to everyone. But no one could figure out why there was pain in her eyes? The kind of pain which seemed very old and very deep. Gimli handed Quinn her bag.

"Thanks" said Quinn giving Gimli a small smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared. Quinn looked at Gandalf, since he was their guide. She was telling him to lead the way with her eyes. Gandalf sighed out quietly.

"Follow me."

Gandalf started walking. Quinn was right behind him. Others looked at each other, thinking the same question- 'What was wrong with Quinn?'. Eventually they started moving as well.

All the way to the walls of Moria, Quinn didn't utter a single word nor made a single noise. If she wasn't visible, no one would've noticed she was walking along with them. However Quinn's mind wasn't blank nor inactive. She was thinking of all sorts of depressing issues of her life, of her existence. The dream has surfaced up many other miserable memories that Quinn forced herself never to remember. They were all coming back to her and there was nothing she could do about it. And everyone somewhat sensed that something was troubling Quinn. Therefore they were glancing at her way now and then. Feeling quite worried. Even the hobbits were feeling concerned for the girl. Legolas wished to talk to her. Ask her what was troubling her so much? Did he do something wrong unknowingly? It seemed that Quinn has suddenly locked herself within her where no one could reach her. It scared Legolas.

The fellowship was walking through a misty rocky valley. Gandalf and Frodo were whispering about something. Quinn was close to them yet she heard nothing as her mind was elsewhere. After advising Frodo to stay alert, Gandalf looked at Quinn. Her eyes were still, unmoving and to some level blank yet it spoke of memories, sad ones.

"Quinn!" Gandalf called her name but Quinn didn't hear it.

"QUINN!" This time she snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Gandalf with wondering gaze.

"Why are you so quiet?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"No reason Gandalf" said Quinn at once with low tone of voice. Gandalf stayed quiet for a moment before he asked something.

"What did you feel when you looked at the ring back on the mountain?" Gandalf asked with great curiosity. However Quinn only shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing Gandalf." Quinn didn't tell the truth because she didn't want Gandalf or anyone else to worry about why the ring tortures her? It will be another unnecessary trouble caused by her. Gandalf knew Quinn was hiding something but he didn't force her into telling him anything. So far Gandalf has sensed nothing evil in Quinn. Therefore he was willing to give her time to open up herself.

"Well if you should feel like telling me anything, do not hesitate" said Gandalf and Quinn simply gave a curt nod.

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" Everyone heard Gimli exclaim. Quinn looked up ahead and saw a great sheer flat cliff face. Everyone proceeded towards the wall. Gandalf said they must find a door, an entrance. Quinn walked at the back of the line, since she didn't know how to find a hidden door of a dwarf kingdom. Just ahead of Quinn was Sam, walking along with Bill the pony and Aragorn. Legolas was not far from them and he was constantly looking back at Quinn. To see if she was alright and wonder what has her so upset. It was saddening Legolas as well.

"Quinn if you are not feeling well, you must tell us" came from Aragorn. Quinn only gave him a curt nod though Aragorn doubted she will comply with that request. Besides, her problem seemed to be of mind than body.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" said Gimli as he tapped the wall with his axe.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten!" informed Gandalf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" said Legolas making Gimli growl with anger. Merry and Pippin chuckled hearing that but when Legolas glanced at Quinn, he didn't even see a flicker of smile or any sign that she heard him. Legolas was convinced now that he was responsible for Quinn's dead silence. And he decided to find out what he did wrong. On the other hand, Frodo stumbled and his foot slipped into the edge of the lake just outside the wall. He looked around worriedly though continued walking. At one point, Gandalf stopped and rubbed his hand over a smooth part of the wall.

"Ah now let me see... Ithildin..." Gandalf brushed away the dirt on the wall to reveal the patterns on the stone. "It mirrors only startling..." Gandalf looked up at the sky to see the cloud move away from the moon. "and Moonlight."

As Gandalf spoke the patterns on the stone, it started shining brightly and revealed an ornate door, with elvish writing above it on the arch. Gimli looked at the door in awe. Gandalf pointed his staff at the writing and said-

"It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that mean?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open" said Gandalf. However opening the doors were anything but simple. Gandalf tried many ways including expressing his desire to knock Pippin's head against the doors in order to open them but nothing worked. Everyone was waiting for Gandalf to figure out a way to open the doors. Quinn was standing at a little distance from others. She preferred to suffer in loneliness and not let people see her. However since she was on a journey with nine other people, it was impossible to get privacy of any kind. Specially when a certain elf wishes to interrogate Quinn.

"What have I done wrong?" Legolas asked at once. He decided it was time for Quinn to talk and not stay quiet anymore.

"What?" Quinn asked getting confused.

"Why are you angry at me then?" Legolas asked sounding very assured about it. However, Quinn furrowed her brows at him.

"I am not angry at you Legolas" said Quinn with soft tone of voice while she sighed out heavily. "If I am angry at anyone, it's myself."

"Why are you angry at yourself? Because you lost your consciousness on the mountain?" Legolas suspected that to be the reason. Perhaps Quinn was feeling weak and she was angry at herself for that. To Legolas, it was rather childish of Quinn. However what Quinn said to Legolas shocked him to no limit.

"I am angry at myself for being born."

Quinn was naturally an introvert person. She doesn't share her personal feelings with anyone. And truth to be told, up until now, no one even bothered to learn of her feelings. So when Quinn blurted out her thought to Legolas, she shocked herself more than she shocked him. Feeling unnerved Quinn tried to walk away from the elf but Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front of him.

"Why would you say something like that?" Legolas asked with stern tone of voice. He didn't like what Quinn just said. Not a bit.

"Because that's the truth" saying that Quinn tried to walk away from Legolas again. She didn't want him to confront her. Why wasn't Legolas understanding that? However, instead of letting Quinn go, Legolas held onto both her arms this time.

"Do you even know what you are saying? Coming into this world is a blessing" said Legolas with strong tone of voice. The other members of the fellowship were pretending to give them privacy. And acted as if they were minding their own business which was simply not the matter.

"Well it isn't for me." Quinn didn't hesitate to snap this time. She was already upset and angry and Legolas' interrogation was simply too much for Quinn to handle. And lets just say that she lost it for a moment.

"My life, it's nothing but a punishment for me for sin I don't know I have committed. But someone like you, who is loved and praised by everyone will never understand that. You will never understand my pain" saying that Quinn freed her arms from Legolas' grips who looked very stunned. However she wasn't finished yet. "You know what Legolas, I am very grateful to you that you have carried me all the way back from that mountain but I would have appreciated it a lot more if you had left me behind. You have no idea how tired I am of my own life. Of myself. So if I get into trouble again, do me a favor and walk away."

After saying that, Quinn walked away from Legolas and further from the fellowship, leaving nine shocked members behind. There was dead silence among them. Legolas couldn't bring himself to believe what Quinn has just said to him. No one spoke for a while. "What suddenly got into her? I have always seen Quinn happy and cheerful" said Merry breaking the silence between them at last. Quinn didn't go very far away but she was out of earshot.

"Clearly she had her pain well hidden all this time" said Gandalf more to himself than to others. Lord Elrond had informed Gandalf of this. The wise elf knew of Quinn's heart and how full of pain it was despite the constant smile on her lips.

"Why did she lose control now?" asked Boromir feeling guilty that he tormented a girl already so broken from inside.

"I do not know for sure but I think the ring has an affect on Quinn as well. The ring is evil and evil always seeks a pure heart to corrupt and destroy" said Gandalf wisely. It worried Legolas even more. On the other hand, Quinn began to calm down and immediately she started regretting her action. How could she say those things to Legolas? What he must be thinking of her? Quinn has never lost control like this before. What had gotten into her? How could she snap at Legolas? The friend who carried Quinn from freezing hell all the way to warm safety. Quinn felt like smacking her own head for such insolent behavior. She was supposed to show people that she was a jolly and cheerful girl, not a depressed mess. No one likes a mess. Before Quinn could walk back to Legolas and apologize, Frodo said something.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo exclaimed. Pippin noticed the ripple in the water turning into waves. It worried him. Including Quinn who noticed that as well.

"Speak friend and enter... what is the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"Mel-lon!" Just as Gandalf said that word, everyone heard a crack and the doors swung open. Gandalf chuckled. The fellowship prepared to enter the mines. Gandalf led the way through the doors. He placed a crystal on his staff which would emit light. It would help vanquish the darkness a little bit. Aragorn looked backwards at the lake before entering the doors. He looked worried about the water as well.

"Soon Mr. Elf, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarfs. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bones!" Gimli continued talking. On the other hand, Gandalf's crystal lit up as he blew on it with spells. Suddenly everyone heard a startled scream. It was Quinn. They looked at her and then looked at the way she was staring. Skeletons of dwarfs were lying on the ground with arrows sticking out of them.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb" said Boromir. Quinn was frozen on her spot. She was one step away from having a panic attack. At least the skeletons were dry and not on the decomposing state. Otherwise Quinn would have run away already or fainted once again. Gimli was screaming and crying for his dead kinsmen. There were so many dead dwarfs. And here Quinn was hoping that she wouldn't see any dead body on this journey. What a wishful thinking it was! Legolas on the other hand pulled an arrow from a skeleton and looked at it in distaste.

"Goblins!" He threw it away and loaded his bow with an arrow. Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here" said Boromir. The hobbits and Quinn were huddled together. They were backing out of the mines. Quinn didn't wish to spend a minute there in that tomb. Suddenly the freezing mountain seemed like a better road to her. At least there her phobia wasn't kicking in.

"Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir yelled for everyone.

Suddenly Frodo fell. A large tentacle that has crept into the mine from the water, had grabbed Frodo's leg. Before it could drag Frodo out, Quinn wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against the tentacle. However Quinn underestimated the strength of that tentacle. Because before Quinn knew it, she was being dragged out too.

"FRODO! QUINN!" Merry and Pippin yelled as the tentacle pulled them both out of the cave.

"Strider!" Sam shouted for Aragorn. He acted quickly and slashed at the tentacle with his sword.

"Get off them!" However Sam failed to free Frodo and Quinn. But it gave Quinn enough time to hold onto a strong root of a tree. She didn't let go of Frodo as well.

"Aaahhh!" Frodo yelled in pain as the tentacle pulled more strongly at his leg. He felt as if the monster would tear off his leg. Quinn was hurting too.

"LEGOLAS!" Quinn called for help. More for Frodo than for herself. Merry, Pippin and Sam were attacking the tentacle. They forced it to let go of Frodo's leg but it was no victory. Soon many tentacles jumped out of the water and knocked over the hobbits. Quinn saw one of the tentacles coming towards Frodo once again. She pushed him out of the way and the tentacle grabbed her instead.

"Aaaahhhh!" An air piercing scream escaped Quinn's breath. After all the tentacle was dangling her in the air above the water.

"QUINN!" Frodo yelled in fear for her. By then Legolas and Aragorn had come to the rescue. Legolas' eyes widened with shock first and then narrowed with anger. He started shooting arrows at the monster while Aragorn and Boromir jumped into the water in order to cut off the tentacles. But unfortunately the more they cut off the more tentacles appeared. Boromir cut through the tentacles and Aragorn cut the one holding Quinn. Legolas ran and caught Quinn before she could drop into the water. Quinn clang onto Legolas. She was shaking quite visibly. It's not everyday that a monster tries to eat her.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled out.

Legolas ran back inside the mine with Quinn into his arms. The hobbits rushed back in as well. After cutting off a few more tentacles, Boromir and Aragorn backed off too and ran into the mines. However the monster kept advancing towards the fellowship. It's body surfaced up from the water this time. Legolas put Quinn down on her feet and turned around to shoot somewhere it will really hurt. And Legolas shot three arrows into the creature's eye. It immediately groaned and backed off momentarily but then the monster attacked again and this time it tore through the doorway, brought it down in the process. The entrance was blocked now. Neither the monster could get in or the fellowship could get out of the mines. Seeing the situation, Gandalf said-

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria."


	21. Chapter 21: Road Through Moria (Part II)

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my best friend's sister's wedding. Had a great time though. Thank you: raeshell, windsongspringheart, KaiKitty165, foofie01, FlamingForest, Van, Vanna, Hadassah Fatin and Lily for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 21: Road Through Moria (Part II)**

 _"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria."_

"Be on your guard" said Gandalf to everyone. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Gandalf glanced at Quinn before he started walking off towards the stairs. Quinn had her eyes fixed on her feet so that she wouldn't have to see much of her surroundings. If Quinn could she would've kept her eyes closed. But that wasn't an option. Quinn was feeling sick in her stomach and bile was rising up in her throat due to the nasty stench in the foul air of that place. Not to mention, the way her heart was beating because of her phobia of dead bodies. Quinn wanted to get the hell out of that place as soon as possible. However what Gandalf said next, shattered that little hope as well.

"Quietly now, its a four days journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

' _Four days in hell! Just great!_ ' Quinn thought in her mind.

The fellowship started walking through great caverns. In order to distract herself from the skeletons lying around, Quinn started thinking about what happened between her and Legolas before entering the mines. However that wasn't such a great thing to think about either because Quinn started feeling guilty immediately. Not to mention, even after her rude unreasonable behavior towards Legolas, he still saved her life from that giant lake monster. Quinn felt like shouting at herself for her stupidity. And grovel at Legolas' feet for his forgiveness.

"You should talk to him" said Aragorn, snapping Quinn out of her thoughts. She looked at the ranger. Quinn knew what Aragorn was talking about.

"Yes, I must apologize to him" agreed Quinn and she sighed out heavily afterwards. "Though I don't know if he will forgive me. I don't know what got into me that I lashed out like that. I've never behaved like that before."

Aragorn stared at Quinn for a moment which made her frown at him in confusion. "What?" Quinn asked sounding clueless.

"You really don't understand him, do you?" Aragorn asked while shaking his head to himself. Quinn furrowed her brows this time.

"What do you mean?" She asked feeling more confused. Aragorn inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Quinn, he is not mad at you because you snapped at him. What caused him pain, are the words you said about yourself. He is hurt that you wish to die and you believe that your life is a curse. Legolas cares about you Quinn. A lot; from what I see. Therefore he does not approve of your opinion about yourself" explained Aragorn. Quinn understood the matter this time. Of course Legolas cares about her. She is his friend after all. And elves are sensitive beings. Hearing Quinn rant about her miserable life, and the self loathing statements, hurt Legolas a lot. That realization made Quinn feel more guilty than before, if it was even possible. Not only that but Quinn started feeling nervous as well. Talking to Legolas seemed more difficult to her than before. What would Quinn say to him? She never says the right words when nervous. What if she messes up this matter more than fixing it? But Quinn also knew that she has no other choice but to talk to Legolas. She looked back at Aragorn.

"Thanks Aragorn. I'll speak with him soon" said Quinn and she sighed out heavily. She should've just jogged up to Legolas and apologize to him immediately but Quinn decided to wait for the right time. Not to mention she needed time to come up with a perfect apology. While Quinn began to think about what to say to Legolas, on the other hand, Gandalf kept leading the fellowship through disused mines and over the narrow bridges. At one point, Gandalf stopped walking. He noticed silvery white lines in the rock face. Gandalf gently touched them.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels but Mithril" said Gandalf making everyone look at him. Even Quinn who was in deep thinking. Gandalf pointed the light of his staff into the cavern below and it started to glow. Everyone looked down in awe. A gasp escaped Quinn's breath. The place was so deep that she couldn't see the end of it. Legolas glanced at her way and tensed up immediately. Quinn was too close to the edge and leaning forward too much. Instinctively Legolas took a step forward to go over to Quinn and pull her back from the edge. However when Boromir held Quinn's arm in order to avoid any unfortunate accident, Legolas took his step back. It was obvious that he was still mad at Quinn and for the time being, he wanted to avoid interaction with her as much as possible. Quinn's words were still stinging in Legolas' heart. How could she say those things? However, Legolas also didn't like the fact that it was Boromir who was holding Quinn's arm in order to keep her safe and not him. Only if Quinn understood what she means to him. Truth to be told, Legolas himself didn't understand fully what she means to him. Not yet at least. But Legolas knew one thing for sure that Quinn must not think miserably about herself. She must not feel so low. Quinn deserves to feel good about herself.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him" said Gandalf pulling Legolas out of his thoughts.

"Aww that was a kingly gift" said Gimli appreciating the kind gesture of his kin.

"Yes, I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire!" said Gandalf and Frodo looked astonished. No one knew but Frodo that he was wearing that famous Mithril shirt. The fellowship kept walking. However at one point, Gandalf stopped and looked around as if he was clueless about that place.

"I've no memory of this place" said Gandalf more to himself than to others. The fellowship settled down to wait for Gandalf to remember the way.

 _'This is the time._ ' Quinn thought to herself. She bit onto her bottom lip due to feeling nervous. Inhaling a deep breath, Quinn finally walked over to Legolas. He was standing quietly near a huge rock. His forearms were folded against his chest. When Quinn was approaching him, Legolas carefully glanced at her so that she wouldn't notice it. Also when Quinn stood right before him, Legolas didn't acknowledge her presence. It was obvious that Legolas was being ignorant of her to show her his anger. A desperate Quinn cleared her throat in order to gain the elf's attention. However Legolas still kept looking away. He was indeed mad at Quinn.

"Legolas may I speak?" Quinn asked, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was beating too loudly and too fast. Legolas remained silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"I would you rather not if you are going to tell me again that I should not have saved your life and let that monster have you?" Legolas said with stern tone of voice. It made Quinn's heart skip a beat. She bit her bottom lip as her face turned red due to feeling ashamed. However Quinn didn't walk away. She needed to say what she has to say.

"No, I wasn't going to tell you that" said Quinn quietly but Legolas heard her clearly. He looked at her this time. Finally.

"I- um actually wanted to thank you for saving my life... again." Legolas and Quinn looked into each others' eyes before Legolas looked away. His face was impassive at that moment. Even his eyes were unreadable.

"It does not matter how many times I save you if you hate your own life so much" said Legolas with rather cold tone of voice. Clearly he still vividly remembered Quinn saying that she regrets being born. Quinn sighed out exasperatedly.

"Legolas, I'm not gonna say that I didn't mean what I said. Things happened in my life that really made me regret being born but I'm always willing to give my life a second chance. In hope that one day it will change and get better. But there's something else that I need more than a better life." Quinn spoke with intensity in her voice that Legolas has never heard before.

"What is that?" He asked sounding normal this time. And curious as well. Quinn looked deeply into Legolas' eyes.

"Your friendship" stated Quinn. She inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "Legolas you don't know what your friendship means to me. How precious it is. And if I lose it over some stupid things I've said then I will really regret being born. So, would you please forgive me and give me a second chance? Please!" Quinn sounded desperate and her eyes were filling up with tears. What would she do if Legolas refuses to accept her apology? Quinn couldn't help but be a pessimist in this matter. However Legolas proved her fear wrong. Because before Quinn realized it, Legolas was embracing her. It was definitely a positive sign. Quinn inwardly sighed out in relief and she wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck.

"You shall never lose my friendship Quinn-" Legolas said into her ear in a low tone of voice. It threatened to make Quinn shiver due to feeling sensation. "-because I shall never let you go."

Even though Legolas' voice was low, yet it was strong and there was determination in his words. It seemed a little strange to Quinn because sooner or later Legolas has to let her go. She has plans of returning to earth. Surely Legolas was aware of that. Then Quinn thought to herself that, Legolas said that only in the spur of the moment. So, she decided to let go of it. Only if Quinn knew how much Legolas meant it. On the other hand even though Quinn decided not to think too much about it, still what Legolas just said made Quinn a little uncomfortable. She slowly unwrapped her arms from Legolas' neck and pulled away from him.

"So we are good right?" Quinn asked with a smile. Legolas nodded his head.

"Yes, but you must promise me something" said Legolas and Quinn somehow knew what he wanted her to promise.

"Let me guess, you want me to never say any awful things about myself or my life." Legolas only gave her a smile because that's not what he was going to say.

"Actually I wanted you to promise me that you shall never put your life in danger again" said Legolas making Quinn frown at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? When have I endangered my life?" Quinn asked not understanding what Legolas was saying. She got more confused when Legolas held her hands with his and looked at her in an intense way.

"I am talking about when you saved Frodo and let the monster get to you instead. What you did was brave Quinn but-" Legolas cupped Quinn's face with one hand this time. Making the moment more intense. "if anything like that happens again, I do not want you getting involved and let others handle the situation. It is my duty to protect you Quinn and I shall never let any harm come to you but you must also stay safe and not run into any danger. Do I have your word that no matter what happens, you shall not endanger you life?" There was demand in Legolas' voice that kind of startled Quinn. She wanted to argue but decided against it. Legolas was already displeased with her. She didn't wish to make the situation worse and increase the tension between them.

"I promise Legolas. You don't have to worry about me" said Quinn and for the time being she really meant it. Legolas smiled at her. He was gently caressing her temple with his thumb this time. Quinn tried not to read too much into it. Though she couldn't stop the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

"I am afraid that is not possible for me. I believe I have gotten used to of constantly worrying about you." Quinn only smiled at Legolas. She didn't know how to response to that. Thankfully Gandalf spoke up that time and saved both of them from living an awkward moment. At least Quinn felt saved.

"Oh! It's that way." The old wizard exclaimed.

"He's remembered." Merry jumped up to his feet. Everyone else got up as well.

"No" said Gandalf in response to Merry's statement. Gandalf walked over to an entrance of a doorway and said- "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The fellowship followed Gandalf as he started walking through the passage. Legolas was still holding Quinn's hand. And she had no idea what to think of it. One part of Quinn wished to keep holding onto his hand but the other part, the part that was scared of heartbreak and pain, wanted to free her hand from Legolas. It was a real dilemma for Quinn. Legolas was leading her on without even knowing about it. And Quinn knew it in her heart that if she lets her feelings get out of her hands then she will meet nothing but pain, misery and heartbreak. Deeming it wise, Quinn gently took her hand back. She thought Legolas wouldn't notice it but he did and it confused the elf. In moments such as this, Legolas wished he could read Quinn's mind all the time.

When the fellowship came out of the passageway, they found themselves into a great cavern with many columns rising from floor to ceiling. Unfortunately it was so dark that no one could see anything. "Let me risk a little more light" said Gandalf. He held up his staff and the light shined more brightly this time which revealed a great realm.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" exclaimed Gandalf.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake" said Sam.

"I feel so puny in this place" said Quinn to herself, seeing the great ornate columns stretching as far as the eye can see. But she said it loud enough so the others heard it as well.

"Then what should I feel?" asked Merry looking at Quinn. She only gave him a crooked smile that said more than enough. Merry groaned out at that.

"Don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to" said Quinn laughing quietly a bit. She glanced at Legolas, who was giving her a pleasant smile. Quinn smiled back at him. And the fellowship continued walking through that magnificent city. While walking suddenly Gimli spotted a room and he ran towards it.

"Oh!" A cry had escaped the dwarf's breath.

"Gimli!" Gandalf tried to stop him because he could be running towards his death. However it was too late. The rest of the fellowship had to follow him into the room. There was a tomb there. It was of a dwarf named Balin. A relative of Gimli. Quinn learned that he was the lord of Moria when he was alive. She felt sorry for Gimli. After all Quinn was familiar with the pain of losing loved ones all too well. She kneel down beside Gimli and put a hand on his shoulder in order to provide him some comfort and support. The grieve sickened dwarf appreciated the gesture a lot.

"I am sorry about your kinsmen Gimli. I pray that they rest in peace." Gimli nodded his head. Sadness was clouding his face.

 _'Such a kind heart she has_.' Legolas thought to himself as he watched Quinn trying to console Gimli. Legolas' detest towards dwarfs have lessened a lot. Therefore he didn't mind Quinn trying to comfort Gimli in his grieve. Legolas actually appreciated Quinn's kind gesture. He admires kindness above all within a being. Legolas' mother was a very kind elleth. It was one of the reasons why Legolas appreciated that quality so much. The elf couldn't keep watching Quinn for long though because he suddenly sensed danger around them. Legolas glanced at Aragorn who was standing close to him.

"We must move on. We cannot linger" said Legolas with urgency in his voice. The elf looked visibly tensed up. On the other hand, Gandalf started reading from a book he found in that room.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall..." Quinn listened to Gandalf attentively just like others. Except for Pippin. And unfortunately no one noticed him getting cozy with a skeleton. But they became aware of it when the skeleton fell into a well and made loud banging noises as it went down bouncing off the wall. Quinn was holding her breath and so was others. Pippin on the other hand had turned pale with fear. He was bound to receive some serious scolding from Gandalf for his clumsiness. When the noises finally stopped everyone sighed out in relief. Gandalf shut the book aggressively as he snapped at Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf took back his hat and staff as well while glaring at Pippin. The little hobbit looked forlorn. Suddenly they heard the sound of a drum.

"What was that?" asked Quinn feeling frightened. She was suddenly having a really bad feeling. While everyone was looking around, Sam looked at Frodo's sword.

"Frodo!" The hobbit pulled out his little sword and it was glowing blue. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Orcs!" exclaimed Legolas. Boromir ran to the doors. His eyes widened for a moment, when he saw what was coming towards them. Two arrows flew past his head, narrowly missing him. Boromir quickly stepped back inside the room. Legolas on the other hand rushed to Quinn. Without saying a word, he held her wrist and dragged Quinn to a corner. Legolas made her hide behind a pillar. He looked into her eyes and said-

"Remember what you promised me!" Legolas kissed Quinn's forehead and went back to others to help them. Before Quinn knew it, she heard loud screeches of Orcs. Also the sound of swords clashing. Quinn dared a glance at the battlefield which was a really bad idea. Because the first thing she saw was Legolas hacking down an Orc's head. Quinn immediately looked away. Any desire she had of joining the fight and helping her friends flew out the window. Quinn wasn't even capable of witnessing such violence let alone join it. And she was quite shocked to find out that Legolas could be such a ruthless killer. Quinn had heard stories of course but hearing something and witnessing that were two different things. The more she thought about Legolas shredding blood, the harder her heart pounded against her chest.

Even though feeling very disturbed and anxious, Quinn was content with hiding in a corner like a coward. But fate had something else planned for her. Suddenly a corpse of an Orc landed near her feet. It was covered in black nasty looking blood. This startled Quinn so much that she screamed out loud and dashed out of her hiding place. The sight of more dead bodies, drove Quinn crazy. She lost her ability to think straight. All she could think about was getting the hell out of that room. Quinn sprinted towards the door, not caring that the Orcs have noticed her and they were coming towards her. Quinn ran as fast as she could. She ran out the door and kept running not knowing where she was going. But of course Quinn couldn't run for long. One of the Orcs got to her. It hit her leg, made Quinn trip and fell on the ground. The Orcs surrounded her. They were roaring with laughter. Quinn has never seen such vile and evil looking creatures before.

"It's time to have some fun." One of the Orcs yelled out and others cheered. At that moment, Quinn was certain of her fate and she had no one else but herself to blame for it.

On the other hand, the rest of the fellowship killed the remaining Orcs behind. Most had gone after Quinn. They have already killed the troll. So far no one got seriously hurt but everyone was greatly worried for Quinn. And no one could tell what Legolas was thinking or feeling. There was only a murderous gleam in his eyes that made him look very scary and dangerous at that moment. Legolas plunged his twin swords into an Orc and killed it swiftly. Then he aggressively dashed out the door to find Quinn. She better be unharmed otherwise Legolas will kill each and every Orc residing in Moria. The others hurriedly followed Legolas. It didn't take them long to find Quinn. She was still alive but the sight was still very enraging. The Orcs were throwing her around among them as if she was a piece of toy to play with. They were groping her body and trying to do many other nasty things. Quinn was trying to fight against them but that was only getting her more hurt.

Legolas went absolutely blind with rage. Even Aragorn took a step back from him. Legolas charged towards those Orcs and started killing them off mercilessly. Quinn screamed out and closed her eyes, then covered them with her hands. While Aragorn and Boromir joined Legolas and helped him with killing off the Orcs, Gandalf got over to Quinn and took her away to a safe corner.

"You must fight you fear Quinn. Fight your fear!" Gandalf said to Quinn when he saw how afraid she was to open her eyes. Quinn however vehemently shook her head.

"I can't Gandalf. I can't!" A whimper escaped her breath.

"Yes, you can. You must. Our journey will be full of deaths. You must overcome your fear Quinn. It will get you killed otherwise. Or one of us" said Gandalf flickering his eyes at Legolas for a second. He was fighting as if there won't be a tomorrow. What Gandalf just said, inserted a new fear in Quinn. She never thought that her phobia could get someone else killed. But the situation made it quite obvious. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, the hobbits, any one of them could easily get killed because they were trying to save her. Quinn will never be able to forgive herself. Gathering up all her courage, Quinn removed her hands from her face and opened up her eyes.

 _'I can do it. I can do it. I must do it. I must do it. I have to do it... come on Quinn. You can do it.'_

Quinn looked up and saw dead Orcs lying around. Her first instinct was to close her eyes again but Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder which made Quinn keep her eyes open. Gandalf quietly said a few spells as well to give Quinn enough courage so that she may fight her fear and win against it. Quinn had her breath stuck in her throat. Her heart was beating crazily. For a moment, Quinn thought she would lose her mind. But she was also determined to overcome her phobia for good. But in all reality, it wasn't going to be easy and it definitely wasn't going to happen over a few minutes. Though Quinn could stay put but she still averted her eyes from the dead bodies. On the other hand, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir had only just finished killing those Orcs that attacked Quinn when everyone heard more screeching noises coming towards them.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum" said Gandalf anxiously and everyone started running.

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and saw thousands of Orcs chasing after them. They were climbing out of the cracks of the floors, out of the roofs and climbing down the great columns. Eventually the fellowship was forced to stop. They were completely surrounded by Orcs. Not to mention they were greatly outnumbered. Still they held out their weapon. Quinn found herself standing behind Legolas. She realized it could be their last moment together.

"Legolas, I am really sorry I ran away like that. I didn't mean to break my promise. Please forgive me." Quinn said to Legolas and hoped that he would forgive her.

"You are not the one who should ask for forgiveness Quinn. I was aware of your fear. Still I left you alone. So it is I who should ask for your forgiveness" said Legolas to Quinn. Though his eyes were on the enemies. And he had his arrow pointed at them. On the other hand, Quinn looked at Legolas with disbelieve in her eyes.

"No you don't. You have saved my life for the third time. And if this is our end, then I want you to know that I am glad that I met you" said Quinn with sincerity in her voice. Legolas looked around the thousands Orcs. He will keep Quinn safe till his last breath but what about after that? It was highly unlikely that Quinn will be able to fight her way out of the Mines on her own. Legolas sighed out heavily to himself. He glanced at Quinn and saw that she has already accepted their fate.

"I feel the same way Quinn. Even in my death, I shall remember you." Quinn gave him a smile laced with sadness. She was sad because their journey together was so short. That they are going to die soon. Quinn wished she could hold Legolas' hand one last time or embrace him. But the circumstance was very inconvenient for things like that. But then suddenly something happened. They heard a great roar from an archway. It was glowing red as if on fire. At first everyone looked confused, even the Orcs. Then the roar was heard again and the Orcs screeched in terror. They scattered away making Gimli grin at them. However others were worried. The glowing red was drawing nearer.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. The wizard closed his eyes as if he was dreading telling others what they were about to face. But he had to tell them.

"A balrog" said Gandalf. Legolas immediately tensed up. Because he knew what kind of evil was approaching them.

"A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf yelled. The fellowship started running. They ran as fast as they could towards the bridge. At one point, they reached a break, a gap in the staircase. It was too wide to step over. Legolas wrapped one of his arms around Quinn and gracefully jumped over the gap and crossed the break. Then Legolas turned around and looked at others expectantly. Gandalf looked puzzled. They heard a roar again behind them. Not to mention the roof above was starting to crumble as well.

"Gandalf!" Legolas beckoned the wizard. Gandalf jumped over and joined Legolas. To make things worse, Orcs started shooting at them. But Legolas and Aragorn took care of that problem. One by one everyone crossed. And they started running once again.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled out to others. The flame that was chasing them was growing higher. It meant that the demon was closing in on them. Everyone ran past Gandalf. Then the wizard turned towards the glowing flame. From out of the midst of the flames, a great black winged creature appeared with horned head. It roared at Gandalf, breathing fire from it's mouth. Quinn couldn't believe her own eyes. What a terrifying monster it was! If Legolas wasn't dragging her along, Quinn would have frozen on the spot. The monster walked after them with great strides as one by one the fellowship crossed the narrow bridge. However Gandalf stopped half way across the bridge. He prepared to fight the balrog.

"What is he doing!" Quinn exclaimed with horror when she noticed that Gandalf was no longer with them but facing the demon. All by himself. Others looked just as much shocked as Quinn. Only Legolas and Aragorn knew that if anyone could fight against the balrog, it was Gandalf.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said out loud to the demon.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled out looking horrified just like Quinn. The balrog stretched its wings and stood up to its full height in front of Gandalf. But the wizard didn't step back feeling scared. Instead he stood his ground bravely.

"I am the servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf shouted it out to the demon. The balrog reached down and drew its sword in front of Gandalf. The creature was ready to fight. Quinn's eyes widened seeing that.

"It's gonna kill him." Quinn whispered to herself and she found herself not being able to accept that.

 _'Gandalf must not die. Gandalf cannot die. He has to live. For the sake of this quest. For me. Gandalf promised to help me solve my mysteries. He must live.'_

Quinn could only think that while she watched Gandalf fight the balrog. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf raised his sword and his staff above his head and then brought the staff down hard upon the bridge. The balrog still took a step forward but suddenly the bridge collapsed and the demon fell into the chasm. Everyone thought that the fight was over. That Gandalf defeated the balrog. But they were wrong. Just as Gandalf turned around to walk away, the tail end of the balrog's whip snaked up and around his ankle. It started dragging Gandalf down. Frodo tried to dash forward but Boromir stopped him.

"No!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out loud. He wanted to go and save Gandalf but couldn't do it. He was held back by the people who took an oath to protect him. However neither Boromir nor even Legolas could stop Quinn from sprinting off towards the wizard. Legolas actually didn't even realize when Quinn started running. His eyes were focused on Gandalf that moment.

"Quinn NO!" Aragorn yelled after her but Quinn was already gone too far. Legolas was ready to go after her and bring her back but raining of arrows from Orcs kept him from advancing. While both Legolas and Aragorn shot down Orcs, Quinn grabbed onto Gandalf's hand. He was holding onto the edge by his fingertips. Quinn used all her strength to pull Gandalf up.

"Quinn you fool, why have you come here. Leave! Leave right now!" Gandalf tried to make Quinn let him go. But the other worldly girl looked at the wizard with great determination in her eyes.

"No Gandalf, I am not going anywhere without you. So don't you dare let go!" Quinn pulled harder. It was difficult to pull Gandalf over to the bridge because the balrog was still trying to drag Gandalf to hell. But Quinn wasn't about to give up. She saw that Gandalf's staff and sword were lying not far from her. He had dropped them when the balrog tried to drag him down. While still holding onto Gandalf, Quinn tried to reach the staff with her left feet and bring it closer to her. To make the situation more painful and difficult, an arrow suddenly hit Quinn that one of the Orcs shot and it embedded in her shoulder. Quinn cried out loud as pain spread throughout her body. For a moment Quinn thought she will fall down the bridge along with Gandalf. Legolas on the other hand shot down the orc with three arrows that hit Quinn. He desperately wanted to reach her. Legolas never felt so scared before in his life. He was scared of losing Quinn. Legolas could see her bleeding and yet she was still holding onto Gandalf. Despite the pain she was feeling, Quinn was not ready to let the wizard go.

Seeing her courage Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits couldn't stay back anymore. They rushed towards Gandalf to help. While Boromir used his shield to protect the hobbits, Gimli tried to cut the arrows in half with his axe. Quinn saw the others approaching and almost sighed out in relief.

"Merry Pippin pass me the staff!" Quinn said out loud to them. Pippin got to the staff fast and he took it to Quinn. While Merry pulled out the arrow from Quinn's shoulder. It made her let out an air piercing scream. Quinn inhaled a few deep breaths before taking the staff from Pippin. Once she had the staff in her hand, Quinn closed her eyes and thought of destroying the balrog. Astonishing Gandalf, the staff started to glow very brightly. Meanwhile Boromir and Gimli pulled Gandalf up as much as they could. His ankle was still not free from the whip. Quinn opened her eyes and pointed the staff below at the balrog which was trying to climb up again. A powerful magical energy burst from the staff and hit the balrog. It caused an explosion that shook the entire mountain. Display of such power was rare.

The balrog did let go of Gandalf but the blast caused everyone to fly back. The hobbits and Quinn hit the walls before dropping on the ground. Quinn's already wounded shoulder got hurt more. She couldn't help but cry out in pain. Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf also landed on the ground hard. Legolas and Aragorn were able to hold onto something during the explosion. After everything stopped shaking and the shock was over, the members of the fellowship looked at each other. Legolas rushed over to Quinn. There was a lot of blood on her shoulder. Not to mention the arrow that hit Quinn seemed laced with poison. There was blackness around the wound. He quickly gathered Quinn in his arms and ran towards the exit. Others followed behind him. No one else was hurt as seriously as Quinn. Once Legolas came out in the open he sat on his knees in order to check Quinn's wound properly and treat it as much as he could for that time. Aragorn rushed over to Legolas in order to help him. Gandalf also came striding towards Quinn, while muttering complains out loud.

"Save me from the foolishness of this girl. I have never met someone so reckless before." The wizard looked at the wound on Quinn's shoulder and knew immediately that it could kill her.

"The poison is going to spread in her blood" said Gandalf anxiously.

"Is there no way to suck out the venom?" Boromir asked fearing for the girl's life who shocked him once again. This time with her courage.

"Aahhh!" Quinn cried out loud when Aragorn tried to remove her overcoat. Her fingers clutched tightly onto Legolas' tunic. Gimli and the hobbits were looking extremely worried. They were quietly praying for Quinn. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. They both knew what they have to do to stop Quinn from suffering in pain. Legolas lightly gave a nod to Aragorn. Then he held onto Quinn tightly. Aragorn swiftly hit her head and knocked her out. Quinn closed her eyes as blackness consumed her. Not knowing if she will ever wake up again.


	22. Chapter 22: Lothlorien

**AN: Thanks to: BCgurlie, raeshell, saiyan angel blue, foofie01, Pumpkin09, Van, Guest, Moonlight Starlove, Hadassah Fatin, michelle88222 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 22: Lothlorien**

 _"Quinn!... Quinn!..."  
_

 _"It is time!"_

 _"Leave the darkness..."_

 _"Come back to light!"_

Quinn snapped open her eyes and a gasp escaped her mouth. Quinn felt as if she has just come back from the dead. Or she has really died and reached heaven because a bright light was hovering over her. Could this be an angel? Quinn thought to herself. Or her mother? A faint smile appeared on her lips at the thought of her mother.

"Mom!" Quinn whispered and tried to stretch her hand towards the light. Someone held her hand and the bright light took the form of a beautiful woman who Quinn has never seen before. When she squinted her eyes and looked properly, Quinn realized that the beautiful woman is actually an elven woman. And she looked someone of great importance. Her aura radiated power and authority. Quinn immediately started feeling nervous and wished to take her hand back but the elleth was holding it gently yet strongly. Quinn tried to sit up while spouting apologies.

"I am sorry. I- ah- thought you were my mother." The elven lady whom Quinn didn't know yet, didn't let her sit up. Instead she smiled at Quinn.

"You must rest young one. Your wound hasn't healed yet" said the elf lady in a deep tone of voice that only someone very wise could possess. When Quinn looked into her eyes, her assumption was confirmed. Quinn really wanted to know who this elf was. Because she seemed even wiser than Lord Elrond.

"Um... who are you my lady?" Quinn asked with hesitation in her voice. The lady smiled at Quinn.

"I am called Galadriel, young one." Quinn's eyes widened as she heard the name. Of course she heard many tales about the lady Galadriel of Lothlorien and her magnificent powers. Quinn couldn't believe that she was in the presence of such fairest and wisest being. Not to mention, the lady was sitting right beside her. Unfortunately instead of looking all fine and appropriate, Quinn was lying on the bed like a sack of potatoes. The girl reddened due to feeling embarrassment. Then she suddenly remembered her companions. Where are they? If she is meeting Lady Galadriel then they must be in Lothlorien, Quinn figured in her mind. Before she could open her mouth to ask about others, Galadriel spoke up.

"Your companions are safe though they are very worried about you. I have just sent Legolas away to get some rest. He didn't leave your side for a single moment in past four days." Quinn's eyes widened hearing that.

"Four days? I was unconscious for four days!"

 _'And Legolas was with me the entire time. That's so nice of him. Is it possible that he too has feelings for me?'_ Quinn started considering the idea but stopped herself immediately.

 _'Stop it Quinn. He was just being a good friend to you. Don't start seeing things that aren't there._ ' Quinn groaned inwardly. She wished Legolas would stop leading her on like this. But was Legolas really leading her on? What if it was Quinn's point of view entirely? If Legolas really had that kind of feelings for her, he would've said it out loud. Just like he expressed his feelings clearly when he rejected her. Quinn sighed heavily inwardly before she focused her gaze back on the lady Galadriel. She was staring at Quinn with a knowing look in her eyes as if she just read her mind. Not to mention there was a small smile playing on her lips. Though Quinn didn't know what it meant. But it surely made her uncomfortable. Quinn was still unaware of the fact that Lady Galadriel could read a person's mind like an open book.

"Your wound was deep and infected with poison. If Legolas hadn't brought you to us so fast, we would have lost you." Lady Galadriel informed Quinn. She couldn't help but wonder how many times more Legolas is going to save her life. He was doing a perfect job as her guardian but Quinn felt guilty for troubling him so much. Not to mention, she even broke her promise. Legolas must be furious with her.

"No Quinn, he was too worried for you to be angry. Even now he is praying for you" said Lady Galadriel that stunned Quinn to no limit. How did she know what Quinn was thinking? Lady Galadriel only smiled at her.

"Legolas cares about you a lot. Sometimes you may think that your eyes are deceiving you. But perhaps you are being blind to the obvious instead."

 _"Just like him."_

A voice said in Quinn's mind that startled her. It was the same voice she heard just before waking up. Quinn gulped down the lump in her throat ignoring the dryness of it. Feeling kind of awkward and confused, Quinn spoke up again- "I think I should meet everyone. They will be relieved to see me awake."

"Of course, everyone will be here shortly but before that I must thank you Quinn. You saved Gandalf's life. Such display of bravery is rare" said Lady Galadriel and she was indeed grateful to Quinn. The other worldly girl blushed hearing the praise. If anything was rare, it was Quinn receiving compliments.

"Do my friends feel the same away? I imagine what you call bravery, they must say it was stupidity" said Quinn laughing a little at her own jest. Lady Galadriel didn't say anything but only smiled, which pretty much confirmed Quinn's suspicion. Oh she is going to receive so many lectures. Quinn almost groaned at that thought. She started paying attention to Lady Galadriel again because she was speaking again.

"Your companions care about you a lot. Even your mysteries haven't made them wary of you" said lady Galadriel which surprised Quinn once again.

"Do you know anything about my past?" Quinn couldn't help but ask her and even sounded hopeful about it.

"Not more than you do, Quinn from another world. But I may be able to help you seek some answers" said lady Galadriel. Quinn beamed happily hearing that.

"Oh thank you so much" said Quinn really feeling thankful to the elven witch. Lady Galadriel stood up to her feet. She must take her leave now.

"I shall summon for you when you are properly healed."

Right that moment, nine companions of the fellowship appeared there. Everyone looked worried at first but then their eyes fell on Quinn. When they saw her awake, everyone sighed out in relief. Lady Galadriel looked at Gandalf and then at Legolas. Again a smile appeared on her lips. Lady Galadriel looked back at Quinn.

"We shall meet again soon Quinn" said Lady Galadriel with her deep tone of voice.

"It was an honor to meet you my lady" said Quinn respectfully. Lady Galadriel bowed her head a little acknowledging Quinn's respect, then she left. Once the lady was gone, the hobbits ran to Quinn first. They wanted to jump on her but restrained themselves. Their faces have brightened up though.

"Finally you have woken up" exclaimed Merry happily.

"Welcome back Miss. Quinn" said Sam like a gentleman. Quinn smiled at him and at the other three hobbits. Frodo had this gleam of gratefulness in his eyes that made Quinn feel really good.

"Thanks Sam."

"You gave us quite a scare lassie" said Gimli as he came closer and stood beside the hobbits.

"Yeah sorry for that" apologized Quinn while blushing a little and trying her best to look adorable in order to avoid lectures.

"But worrying time is over now. I am feeling absolutely fine" said Quinn grinning widely.

"Well not for long, you are not. I have yet to knock some sense into you" came Gandalf's grumpy voice. Aragorn and Boromir were on Gandalf's left side while Legolas was on his right. And whereas they looked relieved but none of them looked very happy. Quinn actually started regretting waking up.

"Are you going to do it right now? Lady Galadriel said my wound hasn't healed yet." Quinn said innocently. Unfortunately Gandalf didn't find it cute. It made him more mad.

"Do you think this is all a joke? Just what were you thinking on that bridge Quinn? You could have died." Quinn realized that the situation was quite serious. And she can't be humorous with them that time.

"Well back on that bridge the only thing I could think of is better I die than you Gandalf. The fellowship needs you, not me."

 _'Besides, the last thing I wanted was to see someone I care about die right before my eyes. I couldn't do anything when my mother died. Thankfully I had the chance to save Gandalf_.' Quinn thought to herself. But it seemed that Gandalf read her mind because the old man sighed out heavily and his anger subsided as well.

"No Quinn, you are wrong." It was Aragorn who said that. "You are no less important than any of us."

"Not to mention you have magic in your spirit" blurted out Pippin which made Quinn look at him. She furrowed her brows with confusion. Pippin immediately got a look from Gandalf, that silenced him up right away.

"What do you mean I've magic in my spirit?" Quinn asked sounding curious because she was absolutely clueless. Boromir gave out an awkward laugh as he spoke up.

"What Pippin meant is that your spirit have such courage that it is kind of magical." Quinn felt something fishy in that statement but she let it go. She even ignored the fact that Boromir and Aragorn looked at each other with a knowing look on their faces. Because in that moment, Quinn's eyes had finally met with Legolas'. She was trying to avoid his gaze. Quinn knew when she is going to look at Legolas, she will get lost in his enchanting blue eyes. There were so many emotions in those breathtaking eyes that Quinn simply wanted to throw herself at Legolas and embrace him with all the love she felt for the elf. Legolas as well was staring at Quinn with unblinking eyes. Making the situation more difficult for Quinn. Aragorn being the most observant one, noticed the longing in Legolas' eyes and knew that his friend wished to be alone with Quinn for a while.

"Quinn, you should rest now. We shall come back later" said Aragorn. Quinn wanted to protest against that and ask them to stay for longer but never got the chance to do it.

"Come Frodo, Sam, Gimli, lets go. Her wound will take longer to heal if she doesn't rest well" said Aragorn. Everyone started leaving. Everyone except for Legolas.

"Good night lassie. I shall come to visit you in the morning" said Gimli before walking away. Quinn smiled at him as she wished him good night. Quinn glanced at Boromir and the Gondorian as well looked at her. For the first time Quinn saw respect in his eyes for her. It kind of made her feel for the first time that her existence perhaps mattered. When everyone left and it was only Legolas and Quinn, the other worldly girl unwillingly started feeling nervous and uncomfortable. Even her heartbeat picked up. A tensed silence had consumed the pair. It was unnerving Quinn.

"Hey!" She said softly to break the silence. Legolas steadily walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Quinn. Though he was facing away from her.

"I am making you nervous" stated Legolas. It was true indeed therefore Quinn couldn't deny it.

"Well I did break my promise to you... I'm kinda worried about the consequences." Quinn spoke honestly. Legolas turned his face to look at her this time. Rather sharply which threatened Quinn's heart to skip a beat or two.

"But you do not regret breaking my promise" stated Legolas confidently once again.

"If I hadn't broken that promise, Gandalf would be dead right now. I know I've hurt you by not keeping my word but I am also certain that you would have felt terrible if Gandalf was no longer with us." Legolas remained quiet for a few seconds before start talking again.

"I shall not deny that. Gandalf's death would be most grievous for all of us. But there is another truth-" said Legolas and he looked into Quinn's eyes so intensely that it threatened to take her breath away.

"If I had lost you, I would not have felt grieve only. I would have faded away." Quinn's eyes widened hearing that. Not to mention how serious Legolas sounded. The moment intensified when Legolas took Quinn's hands in his and he held them strongly.

"I cannot lose you Quinn. I cannot."

Quinn couldn't keep lying down anymore. She pushed her upper body, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and got into a sitting position on the bed. Quinn leaned in and embraced Legolas with one arm since she couldn't move the other one. After a moment, Quinn spoke up.

"Legolas you shouldn't fear losing me" said Quinn choosing her words wisely. She didn't say, you won't lose me. Because at one point, sooner or later, Legolas will lose her. It was kind of inevitable. However, before Quinn could explain that to Legolas, he started speaking again.

"I shall not fear it anymore" said Legolas and he pulled away a little to look at Quinn's face. He gently cupped her face with one hand. Then Legolas loudly and clearly said-

"Because you are not going further in this quest. Only nine members of the fellowship will leave Lothlorien when the time will come."

Quinn stared at Legolas for good ten seconds. At first it didn't register in her mind, exactly what Legolas just said and when it did, Quinn simply couldn't believe it. "You don't mean it" said Quinn and she really hoped for it.

"Yes I do. You are not coming with us" said Legolas very seriously. Quinn started breathing a little heavily suddenly. Her companions, her friends are going to leave her alone in a place she knew no one. That cannot be true.

"Others won't agree to this" said Quinn at once.

 _'Legolas is just being overprotective and angry that I broke my promise to him. Others will see that I should be with the fellowship._ ' Quinn thought in her mind but her little hope broke into pieces very soon.

"Others have already agreed to this. You are staying here Quinn. You shall be safe in Lothlorien."

Without saying a word, Quinn got off from the bed. She ignored all her pain and arching in her body. "Quinn? Where are you going?" Legolas followed behind Quinn as she walked out of the room. He wanted to stop her, knowing Quinn needed rest but he couldn't.

"I need to speak with the others." Was the only reply Legolas received from her. Since he couldn't stop Quinn, Legolas led her to where others were resting. When Quinn barged in that resting place, everyone was surprised to see her there and wondered what happened or if anything was wrong?

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Aragorn asked as he approached her.

"Is it true that you have decided to leave me behind?" Quinn asked Aragorn. The ranger understood then what brought Quinn there and why she looked so troubled? Aragorn glanced at Legolas. They were supposed to tell her about it later.

"I had to tell her" said Legolas quietly as if he read Aragorn's mind. The prince of woodland realm felt that Quinn should know about their decision sooner rather than later. Legolas knew she will be upset with their decision. And she might not comply with their wish at first. Now they will have the time to convince her and make her understand that they only want her safe. At the time being Lothlorien is the safest place in middle earth for Quinn. She must understand their concern for her. Besides, Legolas really wished to part away from Quinn on friendly terms. Not having her upset with him. Also Quinn must wait for him. And Legolas will come back to her once the war will be over. Then he will take Quinn to Mirkwood. She will meet his father, the king Thranduil. Then together, Legolas and Quinn will find a way to break the spell on Quinn and turn her into an elfling again. Legolas had planned all that out without considering the fact that Quinn might have other plans.

"So it is true" exclaimed Quinn with shock as she saw the look on Aragorn's face.

 _'Unbelievable._ ' Quinn thought to herself.

"Quinn it is for the best" said Aragorn and he tried his best to explain. "After what happened back in Moria, we don't want to take any more chances with you. And we know for a fact that if we face another life threatening situation which is very likely to happen, you will endanger your life once again. Next time you might not survive."

"How can you tell nothing bad will happen to me if I stay here? I am a mortal Aragorn. Death will come for me when my time will come, no matter where I am." Instead of understanding Aragorn, Quinn tried to reason with him.

"Quinn you and I both know, you are no mere mortal. You must be protected. The fellowship is no longer a secret. The enemy knows of us. You will no longer be safe with us" said Aragorn. Quinn glanced at Gandalf. The old wizard was sitting quietly and smoking pipe as usual. He was thinking of something. Quinn didn't know what but she knew that Gandalf as well agreed with Legolas and Aragorn. He too believed that it would be best for Quinn to stay back in Caras Galadhon. Only if they knew that what Quinn actually needed was not to feel abandoned.

' _Quinn, you are such an idiot. Why did you ever think that these people will never abandon you like everyone else?'_

 _'They only wish to protect me, keep me safe.'_ Quinn argued with herself.

' _Bullshit! You have troubled them too much. Now they are tired of you and wish to get rid of you. It's as simple as that.'_

 _'But they care about me.'_

 _'Of course, they care way too much. So much that they can't even appreciate you for saving a member of the fellowship. The first thing they are doing to return the favor is dumping you in a strangers' land. Mark my word, the Lothlorien elves will also find a reason to throw you out of their realm. You will wonder around in middle earth till you can go back to earth.'_

 _'What should I do? I can't forcefully be in the fellowship.'_

 _'Of course not. Let them go. And wait for your time to leave this world. You've been alone your entire life Quinn. Why do you suddenly need friends? The fellowship is better off without you. You know that. And you are certainly better off alone.'_

 _'I suppose that's right.'_

"Fine, I'll stay here in Lothlorien... as long as they let me stay." Quinn said the last part under her breath. Everyone looked at her- surprised that she agreed so easily. Quinn turned around to leave but Aragorn stopped her.

"Quinn we are not abandoning you." The ranger stated firmly. He suspected her to feel that way. Quinn turned back to face him again. She inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled heavily.

"Sure, I believe you" said Quinn but her face screamed otherwise.

"Quinn-" Aragorn tried to speak but Quinn cut him off.

"Aragorn, you all want me to stay here and I said I'll stay. End of discussion."

"You maybe agreeing with us but you are not understanding us" said Aragorn, not liking the fact that Quinn was misunderstanding them like that.

"Does it really matter what I think?" Quinn asked with a shrug off her shoulders.

"Of course it does" replied Aragorn. Quinn only breathed out a mocking laugh at that.

"Aragorn, if my thoughts and feelings really mattered then I would've been included in the discussion when you all made the decision of leaving me behind. Anyway, you've already made a decision and I've already agreed with it. So we are all good. And I'm so exhausted right now that I just want to fall asleep again. So good night everyone" saying that Quinn prepared to leave again. Legolas was ready to escort her back to her room but Quinn stopped him.

"I can find my way back Legolas. Thank you!" This cold behavior of Quinn startled Legolas. Was she angry? Was she hurt? Were they still friends? Quinn left before Legolas could do or say anything. He looked at Aragorn, who only sighed out heavily while shaking his head to himself. Legolas suddenly started regretting the decision of leaving Quinn behind.

On the other hand, Quinn was stomping towards her room. Well she thought she was going towards her room but the reality was that Quinn had no idea where she was going. Quinn was ranting rather angrily in her mind. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she walked right into someone. And if that someone hadn't caught her, then Quinn would've fallen on her butt.

"Be careful!" Quinn looked up and found an elf with long blonde hair. He was obviously very beautiful, being an elf and all.

"You shall hurt your shoulder" said the stranger elf with concern in his voice. For some unknown reason that concern irked Quinn to no limit.

"How is that any of your concern? This is my shoulder. I will hurt it if I want" snapping at the elf, Quinn started walking away. The stunned elf couldn't help but stare at her retreating back. What got into the girl? He wondered. The elf knew that Quinn saved Gandalf therefore he refrained himself from possessing any ill opinions about her. On the other hand, Quinn stopped walking. What's wrong with her? Quinn has calmed down enough to ask herself that question. She snapped at someone who saved her from getting hurt. And the way she behaved with Aragorn and Legolas wasn't right either. So many times, they have saved her life. And that's how she thank them, by misbehaving with them.

 _'Shame on you Quinn! Shame on you!'_

Quinn quickly turned around and was relieved to see the stranger elf still standing there. She hurriedly walked back to him. "Hey, I am so sorry for being rude with you. I was just upset about something. Please forgive me."

"You are forgiven Ms. Quinn" said the elf which surprised Quinn.

"You know my name!"

"Of course. You are the girl from another world. And you have risked your life to save Gandalf who is a dear friend of ours. I am Haldir, march warden of Lothlorien. It is an honor to finally meet you Ms. Quinn." Haldir bowed his head a little to Quinn to express his respect towards her. Quinn blushed brightly at the gesture.

"Please call me Quinn. It's an honor to meet you too Lord Haldir" said Quinn with a smile.

"I insist you call me Haldir if I am to call you simply Quinn."

"If you insist, Haldir." They both smiled at each other as their conversation continued.

"I heard you shall be staying here in Lothlorien. I hope you shall like it here" said Haldir. Hearing that, Quinn for the first time really looked around herself.

"I believe I will like it here. It seems like a very peaceful realm." Lothlorien was indeed a quiet and peaceful elvendom.

"If you wish, I would be honored to show you around my home after you get better" offered Haldir. Quinn had no reason to deny. If she is going to stay here, she better make some friends. Though Quinn would be a little careful this time. She wouldn't expect anything from them. Unlike she did from Aragorn and Legolas. She will not have hope.

"That would be great Haldir. Thanks. Oh and I must thank you for saving me from falling down back then. If I had hurt my shoulder again, I would've probably lost my arm this time" said Quinn humorously. Haldir understood her joke and actually laughed a little.

"I am sure Helartha would not have allowed it to happen" said Haldir with a smile.

"Who is Helartha?" Quinn asked.

"The finest healer of this realm. She is the one who treated you when you were brought to us" informed Haldir.

"Oh I must thank her then. She obviously did a great job" said Quinn.

"I am sure she will appreciate your gratitude but if she finds out you are out of bed, then you shall have to face her wrath I am afraid" said Haldir with a smile on his lips. Quinn noticed that the march warden spoke rather fondly of this Helartha. She got curious but didn't wish to pry.

"Oh my, then I better go back to my room. But I'm afraid I've no idea how to get there." Quinn confessed that she was actually lost and had no idea where she was. Haldir smiled hearing that.

"Fear not Quinn. It will be my pleasure to escort you back to your room." Haldir like a gentleman, gave Quinn his arm. She intertwined her arm with his and they started walking. And Quinn thought to herself, perhaps living in Lothlorien wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	23. Chapter 23: The Mystery Of The Blue

**AN: Thanks to- Vanna, Windsongspringheart, gingerwithattitude, Amerino, BCgurlie, Van, raeshell, Moonlight Starlove, Bookaholicgurl78 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 23: The Mystery Of The Blue**

Quinn woke up late in the morning. Actually she would've slept more if someone hadn't woken her up. Quinn couldn't sleep well last night due to what happened earlier with the fellowship deciding to leave her behind. But she was trying to accept it and also be happy about it. Which was the usual way of Quinn dealing with her problems. It has always been. When Quinn opened her eyes and her sight adjusted to the sunlight, she saw a breathtakingly beautiful elf maiden sitting on the chair beside her bed. The elleth smiled at her.

"Quinn you should wake up now. Your bandages need a change" said the elf maiden.

"Are you Helartha?" Quinn asked as she forced herself to wake up properly.

"I am indeed. How have you heard of me?" Helartha asked with mild curiosity.

"Haldir spoke of you yesterday. He said you treated my wound. Thank you for that" said Quinn pushing herself into a sitting position with the healer's help. Quinn didn't miss to notice the smile on Helartha's lips. Though she wondered whether the healer was smiling because of her appreciation or it had something to do with the March Warden of Lorien.

"You are welcome Quinn" said Helartha with a friendly smile. Then the healer quickly got into changing the bandages. She examined the wound in the process.

"You are healing fast. Your shoulder should be fine in a couple of days" informed Helartha.

"Can I leave the room today? It will get very boring in here with nothing to do." Quinn hoped that Helartha would agree. The healer considered it.

"Alright but you must be careful and not hurt your shoulder in anyway."

"Don't worry I'll be fine" said Quinn grinning happily. She immediately got off from the bed. She was wearing loose robes. Quinn figured it was the dress for any patient in Lothlorien. And it was definitely not suitable outside the healer's room.

"Um... where are my clothes?" Quinn asked. Helartha was standing right behind her.

"I am sorry Quinn but your dress and the overcoat was ruined by the arrow." Hearing that Quinn immediately got upset. She liked that dress a lot. Damn that Orc for shooting at her shoulder. Couldn't it have shot somewhere else like her legs? Damn it!

"But do not worry. We have a couple of dresses made for you that you can wear" said Helartha. Quinn got surprised hearing that.

"Oh that is... thoughtful of you. Thanks" said Quinn. Helartha only nodded her head a little to acknowledge Quinn's appreciation.

"Wait here for a moment. I shall go and fetch them for you" said the healer.

"Alright" said Quinn and Helartha left. She came back in five minutes. When Quinn saw the dresses, her eyes widened a little bit. They weren't gowns but similar to the dress she was wearing. Even better. The cut, the fabric, the design, everything was top class.

"Oh my, they are so beautiful" exclaimed Quinn with amazement.

"I am glad that you like them. Now which one would you wear for today" asked Helartha. Quinn noticed that there were more than a couple of dresses actually. She picked up an ash colored dress. It had three quarter length sleeves. The ends are folded backwards and the folded section is white. There is a black belt around the waist and the neck is collared in the back and v shaped in the front. The hem of the dress reached her knees. Quinn was thankful that none of the dresses was too long. They wouldn't have been comfortable for her.

"It will look beautiful on you" commented Helartha.

"Where is the bathroom?" Quinn inquired.

"Follow me. I shall take you there" said Helartha.

After an hour later, Quinn was descending down the stairs, not knowing where she was heading to. Quinn thought of simply walking around. She was looking and feeling better after freshening up. Quinn was also thinking about finding her friends and apologize to them for her rude behavior last night. It was unbecoming of her. Even though Quinn was somehow lost in her thoughts, still she noticed someone coming towards her. Thankfully! Otherwise she would have walked right into that person. When Quinn looked up, she found that it was none other than Haldir.

"Hey Haldir!" Quinn greeted the march warden. He wasn't alone though. There was someone else with him.

"Quinn, I did not expect to find you wondering around" said Haldir. The other elf was looking at Quinn in a way as if studying her. It was kind of unnerving.

"Helartha gave me permission to wonder around as long as I'm careful" said Quinn.

"Then you must be healing well" stated Haldir to which Quinn only nodded her head. Her eyes flickered over to the other elf once again.

"Quinn, this is my brother Orophin." The elf came forward and bowed his head before Quinn with a hand on his heart.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you my lady." Orophin spoke in a way as if he was not used to of speaking Westron. Quinn bowed in return with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please call me Quinn though. No need for formalities with me." Orophin agreed to it and gave Quinn a friendly smile. She then averted her eyes back to Haldir again.

"Haldir, are you very busy today?" Quinn asked with hesitation in her voice.

"No, not at all. What is it that you need?" Haldir asked curiously.

"Um well... I was thinking since I'm allowed to walk around, would you please show me around today? I mean if that is alright with you. I mean you don't have to if you have other plans..." Haldir stopped Quinn before she could blabber more. A mirthful smile was playing on the march warden's lips.

"Quinn I shall be honored" said Haldir making Quinn grin widely. She looked at Orophin.

"Would you like to join us?" Quinn asked. It wouldn't hurt to get to know another elf of Lorien.

"I wish I could but I have to patrol the west border. Hopefully another time" said Orophin apologetically.

"It's alright. I look forward to seeing you again" said Quinn. Then Haldir said something to his brother in elvish that Quinn didn't understand. After that Orophin took his leave. Haldir and Quinn were left alone.

"So where to?" Quinn asked the elf.

Haldir took Quinn to his most favorite places within Caras Galadhon. Quinn loved them all. She even got to know Haldir better. Quinn also learned that he has another brother named Rumil. Within hours, Quinn and Haldir were behaving like old friends. It was the lack of tension between them that did the magic. The kind of tension that always exists between Quinn and Legolas. Understandable since neither Quinn was attracted to Haldir, nor Haldir felt drawn to Quinn. Neither Haldir has hurt Quinn unlike Legolas, nor Quinn suffered any feeling of unworthiness with Haldir unlike she does with Legolas. Speaking of the elven prince of Mirkwood, Legolas was being ridiculously worried and restless at the thought of Quinn wondering around in Lorien all by herself. He didn't know that Haldir was with her. Legolas had gone to see Quinn in her room, to talk to her and hopefully make her understand that their decision to leave her behind was to protect her, keep her safe. He didn't want Quinn to be angry with them, specially with him. However when Legolas got to Quinn's room, he didn't find her there and learned that she has gone out exploring.

To say that Legolas was feeling overprotective, would be a huge understatement. The realm was unknown to Quinn. What if she gets lost? What if she gets hurt? What if she gets into any danger? How could the healer give Quinn permission to leave her room without a care taker or a guard? Legolas felt highly displeased with the healer for her carelessness. And why didn't Quinn look for him when she was allowed to leave her room?

 _'Why would she? She is mad at me._ ' Legolas answered his own question in his mind. He was hastily walking down a path while looking for Quinn.

 _'But that is no excuse for such careless behavior? Did she not think for a moment that I shall be worried about her if I am not with her.'_

 _'If you cannot have her out of your sight for a moment, then how are you going to leave her behind in Lothlorien, not knowing when you shall see her again?'_ A small voice in Legolas' inner mind asked him. The question halted his steps. Legolas started thinking, he may have asked Quinn to stay back in Lorien and not go further along with the fellowship but is he ready to let her go? Would he have peace in his mind, if he doesn't know what Quinn is doing? If she is safe? If she is happy? To not see her beautiful smile or hear her endearing laughter. How would Legolas go on?

The princeling shook his head to rid his mind from the troublesome thoughts of their departure from Lorien in the near future. Instead he focused on the present. He must find Quinn. Before she injures herself somehow. Valar knows the girl is prone to accidents. Legolas did find Quinn. She was in a garden. However she was not alone as Legolas had thought her to be. He found Quinn with the march warden.

 _'When did they meet?'_ Legolas wondered in his mind. He took a step forward to go over to them but immediately took his step back. Because Haldir said something to Quinn and she giggled delightfully. She didn't seem angry anymore. Actually it seemed that Quinn was having a good time. Not to mention enjoying Haldir's company which irked Legolas to no limit. It's not that Quinn has never laughed with Legolas before. She has. But to see Quinn laugh in such a captivating way with someone else stirred some strange feelings in Legolas. An urge to mark his territory. That moment, Legolas felt about Quinn the way a king feels about his kingdom. That only he can rule. Just like that only Legolas should be able to make Quinn laugh so beautifully. And why in Eru's name Quinn was only wearing the short dress and not any trousers? What was she doing, showing off her long thin legs to the entire realm? That thought was beyond disturbing. Thankfully the elves were not perverted beings. However that didn't keep Legolas from feeling protectiveness.

Then there was this fear of getting replaced. What if the march warden replaces Legolas in Quinn's life? What if he becomes her most special friend? Legolas felt threatened without any doubt. He also feared something more than friendship happening between Quinn and Haldir. That thought alone almost drove Legolas insane. His facial expression as well has visibly darkened. Before the jealousy and the fear could overwhelm Legolas, someone snapped him out of his thoughts. Legolas looked up to see Aragorn standing before him.

"Legolas, are you alright mellon nin?" Aragorn asked with concern in his voice. Legolas seemed off. The elf simply nodded his head.

"I am fine. What are you doing here?" Legolas inquired.

"I am looking for Quinn. Lady Galadriel and Gandalf wish to speak to her. I have been sent to fetch her" explained Aragorn.

"You have found her. She is right there. In the garden." Since Aragorn was no elf, he couldn't see as far as Legolas could. The ranger had to walk ahead some distance in order to spot Quinn. Aragorn was surprised to see her with Haldir but thought nothing of it unlike Legolas.

"Hmm it seems that Quinn has already made a friend here" said Aragorn unknown to what was going through Legolas' mind.

"Yes, it seems we shall be replaced very soon" spoke Legolas rather bitterly. It kind of shocked Aragorn but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Legolas just because Quinn is making new friends that doesn't mean she will forget about us. She maybe angry with us for the time being but we shall always be her friends. We shall always care about her. Quinn knows that. And I think it is good that she is making friends here. She will need some since she is going to stay here for quite a long time." Aragorn spoke reason but Legolas' confused heart wasn't ready to listen to reasons. Neither he wanted to disagree with Aragorn, knowing the ranger was right. Therefore Legolas simply remained silent.

"Come, Gandalf and Lady Galadriel are awaiting her." Aragorn walked over to Quinn and Haldir. Legolas followed him behind. Haldir noticed them first.

"We have company" announced Haldir. Quinn looked up and found Aragorn and Legolas approaching. She immediately tensed up a little bit. The fact that she hasn't apologized for her behavior yet, made Quinn quite uncomfortable.

"Ah, Aragorn, Legolas, what gives us the pleasure of your company?" Haldir asked the duo.

"We are here for her" said Aragorn looking at Quinn for a second. "Gandalf and Lady Galadriel have summoned her." He informed which surprised Quinn.

"Do you know why?" She asked curiously.

"You shall find out soon Quinn" said Aragorn.

"Well then, you must not keep the lady and Gandalf waiting for you Quinn" said Haldir to the girl. Quinn looked back at him.

"You are not coming?" She asked.

"No, I must take my leave now. I shall look forward to see you at dinner" said Haldir. Quinn smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, thanks once again for showing me around. I had a great time" said Quinn truthfully.

"As did I." With that confession, Haldir took his leave. Quinn turned to face Aragorn and Legolas again. Aragorn looked normal but one glance at Legolas and Quinn could tell that something was not right. Before she could ask Legolas anything, Aragorn spoke up.

"Come Quinn, we must go."

At that moment, Quinn decided to apologize to Aragorn and Legolas. It's now or never. "In a moment Aragorn. I have something to say to you first." Quinn sounded greatly troubled. It made both Aragorn and Legolas wonder, what has happened?

"What is it Quinn?" Aragorn asked with concern in his voice. Quinn finally sighed out heavily and started talking.

"I am sorry Aragorn, for how I behaved last night. I was rude and unreasonable. I know you wish to leave me here so that I remain safe. It was wrong of me to think that you are trying to abandon me. I am really sorry. I apologize to both of you. Please forgive me" pleaded Quinn and it melted their hearts immediately. Aragorn cupped Quinn's face with one hand and kissed her forehead. Legolas didn't feel any jealousy this time. Because he knew Aragorn thought of Quinn as his little sister and he has already given his heart to a beautiful being called Arwen.

"You need not ask for forgiveness Quinn. It was our fault that we didn't think of asking you first before making a decision for you. It was wrong of us" admitted Aragorn. Quinn glanced at Legolas and before she knew it, Quinn found herself wrapped around in his arms. Legolas inhaled a deep breath quietly. Quinn's scent intoxicated Legolas. It was something that didn't happen before. But her aroma also gave him peace. Quinn had embraced Legolas back. Though she couldn't help but notice some differences in the way Legolas held her. For instance it felt kind of possessive. But Quinn dismissed that thought quickly but pulled away from Legolas nevertheless. Much to the elf's displeasure.

"Alright, now that we are back to being friends. We should start going. I don't want to make a grumpy Gandalf, grumpier" said Quinn smirking mischievously. The three of them started to walk together.

"So how are you liking Lothlorien so far?" Aragorn asked Quinn, inquiring about it. She immediately got excited.

"It's great. I'm growing fond of this realm very fast. I think my stay here will be great. Specially now that I have a friend here."

"How did you meet Haldir?" Legolas asked and he seemed very interested in the answer. Though not necessarily pleased.

"Last night, I was walking towards my room, paying no attention to where I was going. I practically walked into him. If he hadn't caught me, I would've injured my shoulder more." Quinn spoke casually but it had great impact on Legolas.

"I knew I should not trust you with your safety. I should have escorted you back to your room even though you didn't want me to" said Legolas bluntly more to himself than to Quinn.

"Hey, I know how to take care of myself. I did that since my mom died. And for your kind information, I'm glad that you didn't come. Otherwise, I would've never met Haldir" said Quinn with nonchalant tone of voice, not realizing that she unknowingly made Legolas more jealous of Haldir. Quinn was giving Haldir and their new found friendship way too much importance than Legolas' liking. However, Aragorn noticed the sharp look in Legolas' eyes and couldn't help but smile to himself. Somehow the ranger felt that by the end of their stay in Lothlorien something big is going to happen between the two.

After a long walk, according to Quinn, the three reached a glade where Lady Galadriel and Gandalf were waiting for her. Quinn looked back at Aragorn and Legolas. She wanted to know if they were coming with her. Quinn for some reason wished for their presence near her. Legolas understood that and gave a light nod of his head to assure Quinn that she has their support. Inhaling a deep breath, Quinn approached lady Galadriel.

"My lady, you wished to see me." Quinn's eyes flickered to Gandalf as well. She wondered what this was all about.

"Quinn, yesterday I promised you that I shall help you with seeking some answers once you are properly healed. I know you are still very weak. But there are things that Gandalf has told me about you. I believe it is imperative that we solve the mysteries of your past sooner rather than later." Lady Galadriel sounded quite serious. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other. Both of them were clueless as to what was happening. Quinn on the other hand, looked at Gandalf.

"Gandalf what is it about me that has you and the lady so worried? Is there anything wrong?" Quinn asked kind of getting worried herself. Gandalf glanced at the lady as if asking for permission. Then he started to speak.

"Quinn, I believe you remember how you used my staff back in Moria to fend off the balrog." Quinn nodded her head. A knowing look now flashed across Aragorn and Legolas' faces.

"And even before then back in Rivendell. You used my staff to create the ice rink."

"Yes, I know but why is that such a big deal?" Quinn asked feeling confused. She was still under the impression that anyone could use a wizard's staff.

"It is a big deal Quinn because not everyone can use a wizard's staff. Not humans, dwarfs, not even elves. You cannot wield a staff of the Istari unless you are an Istar yourself or at least possess the spirit of a Maia" explained Gandalf which confused Quinn even more.

"Uh...Is it a rare thing for an elven born to possess the spirit of a Maia?" Quinn asked rather dumbly.

"It only happened once." It was Lady Galadriel who started telling the tale. "Melian, a Maia fell in love and married Elu Thingol the king of Doriath in the first age. Elu Thingol was a child of Iluvatar, an elf. Melian and Thingol had a daughter named Luthien. She was the only being to possess the spirit of a Maia and have elvish blood running through her veins. She was the fairest maiden to have ever lived and possessed great powers."

Silence consumed everyone. No one spoke for a few moments. Finally Quinn opened her mouth and spoke up again. "So I am reincarnation of Luthien?"

Quinn felt like an idiot even considering that option. Lady Galadriel just said Luthien was the fairest maiden. Quinn was certainly not. Also Gandalf confirmed instantly that her theory was wrong. "No, it is not that. I am certain of it. But unfortunately I also do not know how you came to possess the spirit of a Maia" confessed Gandalf, feeling a bit worn out.

"So how do we find that out?" asked Quinn curiously. She watched as Lady Galadriel filled a silver pitcher with the water from a stream situated in the glade. The mighty lady of light poured the water into a shallow silver basin upon an ornate stand. It created a mirror. Galadriel's mirror.

"Quinn we need you to look into the mirror. It will show you many things. Your present, future and your past. Though you will not see anything that happened before you were born but the mirror might tell you something that will help us solve the mystery" said Lady Galadriel. Quinn was ready to look into the mirror but suddenly she started having a really bad feeling. Something told her that she shouldn't dig into her past. That she won't like what she will find out. Quinn fought off those nagging feelings and approached the mirror. She stood right before the basin. However before looking into it, she glanced at Gandalf and then at Aragorn and lastly at Legolas. The look into Legolas' eyes gave Quinn enough courage and she finally looked into the mirror.

Quinn immediately started seeing her arrival in Lothlorien. How Legolas was running with her unconscious body in his arms. He looked terrified.

 _"Please stay with me Quinn. Be strong. Please be strong._ " Quinn heard Legolas pleading to her. It filled her heart with joy. Legolas seemed to care for her more everyday. Quinn couldn't keep the smile off her face. Then she started seeing her arrival in middle earth. How she had stunned and confused everyone in the council with her sudden appearance. It was kind of hilarious. Quinn even got a glimpse of her life back in earth. The death of her mother. Their last moment together. Tears threatened to escape Quinn's eyes but she held them back. Finally Quinn started seeing her birth mother. Alasse was holding infant Quinn in her arms. But the baby had pointy ears. Which made it difficult for Quinn to believe that the baby was indeed her. And my god, she looked so cute as a baby. Quinn felt an urge to cuddle her infant self.

Quinn furrowed her brows when she noticed that Alasse wasn't smiling at her daughter, rather she looked frightened. She was somewhere deep in a forest. Restlessly pacing while lost in her own thoughts. And the forest looked quite dangerous. _'What was she doing there with me? That was no place for a baby.'_ Quinn thought to herself. She kept watching attentively. In a moment, an old man wearing robes of sea blue appeared there. Alasse looked up at the old man with white beard and sighed out in relief. Though she still looked very much scared and tensed. Alasse hastily approached the old man.

 _"Alatar."_ She spoke with dread in her voice.

 _"Lady Alasse."_ The old man bowed his head a little. Without wasting a second, Alasse gave the baby to the old man. It seemed that she couldn't wait to get rid of her daughter. It puzzled Quinn very much.

 _"No one must know Alatar. No one must know"_ said Alasse with desperate tone of voice.

 _"But-"_ The old man started to say something. Probably the most important thing but suddenly the water in the basin started to boil and before anyone could realize what was happening, it burst into flames. Quinn stumbled a few steps back. Thankfully Legolas quickly got over to her and caught Quinn before she could hit the ground. Lady Galadriel and Gandalf looked at each other worriedly. Aragorn felt the tension in the air and grew worried himself. Once Legolas made sure Quinn was alright, he looked at Gandalf with questioning eyes.

"There was an old man, wearing blue robes. He was speaking to Alasse" said Quinn. Her heart was pounding into her chest.

"His name is Alatar or Morinehtar in common tongue. He is one of the blue wizards" said Lady Galadriel who saw everything Quinn saw in the mirror by reading her mind.

"A blue wizard?" Quinn then looked at Gandalf. "Didn't you tell me once that no one knows where the two blue wizards are right now. They have kind of disappeared. You don't even remember their names."

"Yes, I have no idea where they are at present or if they are still dwelling in middle earth" said Gandalf.

"Why was Alasse acquainted with a blue wizard?" Aragorn asked the question everyone was thinking about. Suddenly Quinn's overactive imagination started working. She paid little attention to what others were saying.

"That is a mystery I do not know if we shall ever solve but at least now we know who sent Quinn away to another world. It was a blue wizard. And perhaps he knows why Alasse wished to send her daughter away? Who she was trying to protect Quinn from?" Gandalf said wisely.

"But is a blue wizard strong enough to send a person to another world?" asked Legolas doubtfully. They all knew that Saruman the white wizard was the strongest among the five. And it was highly doubtful if he could do such a thing.

"Perhaps not alone but if Pallando, the other blue wizard helped Alatar then it might have been possible since Quinn was indeed sent to another world" said Lady Galadriel and she looked at Quinn. She read her mind and didn't like what the girl was thinking.

"Quinn you should not jump to any conclusion yet" said Lady Galadriel with deep tone of voice. Everyone averted their eyes to Quinn. The girl sighed out quietly. She was looking rather upset suddenly.

"But everything has started to make sense now" spoke up Quinn quietly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Legolas curiously. He wished he could read her mind like lady Galadriel. Quinn sighed out heavily this time.

"Remember when I met Alasse in the halls of Mandos. She was speaking of someone who should never find out about me. I think she was talking about Elrendor, her husband. And right now I saw how she couldn't wait to get rid of me. And the fact that I possess a Maia spirit explains it all" said Quinn more to herself than to others. Legolas looked at her with confusion. So did Aragorn and Gandalf. Only Lady Galadriel knew what Quinn was actually thinking and remained impassive.

"Explains what Quinn? Why do you look so upset?" Aragorn asked anxiously. Quinn sighed out exasperatedly before speaking up again.

"Because I'm disappointed. I thought all these mysteries about me, would be something more than an extramarital affair."

Gandalf chocked on his own breath. Both Aragorn and Legolas were stunned to hear that to say the least. Quinn however ignored their shocked state. She put her face in both her palms while shaking her head to herself. To say that Quinn was feeling ashamed of herself would be quite an understatement.

"I can't believe I am a bastard child." Did she feel any less worthless already that she had to discover that she maybe an illegitimate child of her elven mother? And here Quinn thought there was no adultery among elves. No wonder why Alasse was so desperate to keep her a secret.

"She has lost her mind" exclaimed Gandalf so loud that Quinn jumped back a little, feeling startled. She furrowed her brows at Gandalf angrily for scaring her like that.

"You think your mother Alasse was romantically involved with the blue wizard" spoke Legolas with utter disbelieve in his voice. How could Quinn even think something like that? Quinn on the other hand narrowed her eyes at Legolas. He was obviously thinking that she has gone insane just like Gandalf.

"If not then tell me, why do I have the spirit of a Maia? What was my mother doing with the blue wizard?" Quinn asked but Legolas did not have the answers.

"I do not know but I can assure you Quinn, elves do not cheat on their mates" said Legolas firmly.

"And Istari are not allowed to take a partner in middle earth. We are here on a mission. Not create a family" said Gandalf still sounding unhappy that Quinn accused a wizard of philandering so easily and bluntly. How could she not understand that the wizards took the forms of old men for a reason?

"Alright alright you guys win." Quinn put her hands up in surrender and gave up arguing, knowing reasoning wouldn't work with these people. Though she didn't dismiss the idea herself. Apparently elves are perfect beings, Istari even more perfect. But still somehow she was born from an elf with a Maia spirit. Come on seriously! Why wouldn't Quinn question the perfection of elves and Maiar? Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed out heavily. He knew Quinn wasn't really convinced.

"Quinn I think you should go and take some rest. You look exhausted" said Gandalf. He needed time to think. Come up with a logical explanation of everything they have learned so far about Quinn's past. And hopefully he will be able to find out the whereabouts of the blue wizards without much delay. Quinn left with Legolas and Aragorn. After that the old wizard turned to look at Galadriel.

"What are you thinking my lady?"

"I do not believe that an Istar has fathered Quinn" said Lady Galadriel.

"Of course not. It was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard" said Gandalf. Before he could say more, the lady spoke up again.

"However, Quinn possessing a Maia spirit does prove that a Maia was indeed involved with Alasse." Even Gandalf could not deny that. And what he thought, Lady Galadriel said out loud-

"The question is, who was it?"


	24. Chapter 24: Free From Feelings (Part I)

**AN: Thank you- Lily, MiyuuTakeda, spicyrash, guest, Hadassah Fatin, Vanna, Amy, Van, raeshell, Kiss12top for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 24: Free From Feelings (Part I)  
**

'Dear Diary,

I am free now. Free from the feelings I had for Legolas. Free from the unrequited love. How did that happen? Well let me begin from the beginning. My shoulder was almost healed, thanks to Helartha. During my treatment, I got to know the elleth better and I really liked her. One afternoon, I was spending time with Haldir. He was telling me stories of his ancestors and adventures...'

 **Flashback**

 _It has only been a week since Quinn found out about her birth mother's involvement with the blue wizard. Quinn still believed herself to be a bastard child and it kept her upset inwardly. Even though Quinn was pretending to be nonchalant and ignorant about it but she was fooling no one. Not even the march warden of Lorien. Haldir didn't know what the matter was but he was certain that something was wrong with Quinn. So one afternoon, after Haldir finished his patrolling, the elf decided to spend some time with Quinn and try to lift up her mood._

 _Quinn gladly went with Haldir. She herself was looking for a way to be happy again. Feeling upset for a long time was not Quinn's thing. Haldir and Quinn were walking in a garden. There were other elves as well. They were enjoying themselves. A couple of garden elves were watering the plants. Their magic always keeps the gardens of Lorien very beautiful. On the other hand, Haldir was telling Quinn about one of his adventures, when he suddenly stopped talking for a moment. His eyes were fixed upon something, or someone. Quinn looked the way Haldir was looking and unsurprisingly found Helartha._

 _"You know you should tell her." Quinn couldn't help but tell that to Haldir. The march warden forced himself to avert his eyes from Helartha and look back at Quinn._

 _"What are you speaking of?" Haldir asked sounding clueless and confused. Quinn had almost rolled her eyes at him._

 _"I'm saying, you should tell her that you are in love with her." Quinn said that very easily but Haldir almost chocked on his own breath._

 _"What! Who? What are you talking about?" Quinn thought elves do not panic or stutter while speaking. But she was proved wrong._

 _"I am saying you are in love with Helartha and you should let her know about it." Quinn spoke confidently with assured tone of voice._

 _"Quinn I am sorry to say this but I think you have lost your mind." Just like that Haldir had dismissed what Quinn just said. But the other worldly girl was quite stubborn._

 _"And you'll too when she is going to become someone else' because you were too much of a coward to profess your love for her. What is it that you fear Haldir?" This time Haldir couldn't deny it anymore that he indeed loved Helartha._

 _"I fear that she does not feel the same way for me" spoke Haldir quietly._

 _"What made you think that? Did she say anything to you?" Quinn asked very curiously. Haldir sighed out heavily._

 _"That is the problem. She never said anything to me that may indicate that she has feelings for me as well. How could I profess my love to her when I fear I might not be the person she is looking for to fall in love with?" Haldir never thought he would speak of this to anyone let alone with a girl he knew only for a short time. But there was just something about Quinn that made Haldir confess in front of her._

 _"Let me get this straight, all you need to know is whether Helartha has feelings for you or not. And if she does, you'll go straight to her and tell her that you love her as well."_

 _"Of course. I shall marry her and then we shall create our own family." Quinn could tell, it was the march warden's most cherished desire._

 _"Well in that case, maybe I can help" said Quinn with a smart ass grin on her face._

 **End of Flashback**

'My plan was simple, yet effective. If Helartha has feelings for Haldir as well then she won't be able to tolerate the fact that Haldir is falling for someone else. Specially someone who does not deserve him. She will become jealous. And then she will react. It'll let Haldir know of her feelings for him and it will give him the courage to express his own feelings to her. All Haldir had to do was pretend to like someone else in front of Helartha. At first Haldir didn't agree to it. But I guess he was desperate. However he had a condition. It must be I who he would pretend to be falling in love with. Haldir didn't wish to involve anyone else in the plan. At first I refused because come on, an elf like Haldir falling for a nobody like me. It sounded ridiculous even in my own head. No one will believe it let alone Helartha. But then Haldir was able to persuade me and I agreed. It was a necessary distraction for me from my questionable birth which was tormenting my mind very much. Besides, I didn't see any harm in it. I only wished to help out a friend. Only if I had the gift of foresight...'

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn and Haldir were standing on the river bank. They were there for a reason._

 _"Okay, I didn't take my morning medicines. Helartha would soon be looking for me. I let Merry and Pippin know that I am coming here. So she should find me easily" said Quinn sounding very casual but Haldir looked very uncomfortable._

 _"Quinn, are you sure you want to do this? Your shoulder needs more time to heal properly."_

 _"Haldir, I will be fine... as long as you don't drown me" said Quinn jokingly. Haldir shook his head at her._

 _"So you really do not know how to swim." Haldir asked because he was finding that hard to believe. All elves knew how to swim. Perhaps humans are different._

 _"That's exactly why no one will suspect anything else if they hear about you teaching me how to swim. But when Helartha will come here, do make it look like as if something is going on between us. Otherwise she won't be affected" explained Quinn._

 _"What if our closeness doesn't affect her? Won't it mean she does not have feelings for me?" Haldir got a bitter taste in his mouth as he said that. Quinn sighed out heavily._

 _"Look we can't say anything for certain right now. Let's see what happens" said Quinn thinking positive about her mission to unite Haldir with his love. After a moment of silence, Quinn asked-_

 _"Are you ready? We can still drop this plan altogether if you want." Haldir thought about it again and then nodded his head._

 _"I am ready. I wish to know what she feels for me more than anything else" said the march warden._

 _"Alright then, let's get started."_

 _Quinn and Haldir got into the water. Quinn was only wearing a short white dress and Haldir was wearing a tunic and trousers. Since Quinn couldn't swim, she was completely relying on Haldir's support. The elf was indeed trying to teach her how to swim to make their act look genuine._

 _"Quinn you must relax your muscles otherwise you will not float" instructed Haldir._

 _"I'm trying. It's not very easy." Quinn argued back._

 _"It is. Just inhale a deep breath and calm your mind." Quinn inhaled a deep breath but before she could exhale, her eyes fell on the elleth they were waiting for. Helartha has found Quinn._

 _"Quinn, why are you holding your breath?" Haldir asked, getting confused. Quinn quickly released the breath she was holding in and pretended to slip from Haldir's hold and drown. Haldir quickly held onto her again and Quinn wrapped both her arms around his neck. Their bodies were completely pressed against each other. Quinn leaned near Haldir's ear and whispered in a low tone of voice._

 _"She is here." Haldir was about to turn around instantly but Quinn stopped him._

 _"Don't look at her." Quinn whisper snapped at Haldir. The mach warden lightly nodded his head and started playing along with Quinn. Haldir was smiling with Quinn and his hands were all over her. On the other hand, Helartha couldn't understand what she was witnessing. What was happening between the human girl and Haldir? But whatever was happening, she didn't like it at all. A gasp escaped her breath when Helartha saw Haldir leaning towards Quinn and almost kissing her lips. Quinn playfully pushed Haldir away but she was blushing delightfully. Helartha couldn't believe her own eyes. And she couldn't stand to watch them anymore. The healer walked away from there with long strides. Quinn watched all of it happening. She saw how shocked Helartha looked. How her fair face darkened to see them together. Helartha must have feelings for Haldir as well. There is no doubt in Quinn's mind anymore. A victorious smile appeared on her lips. Feeling excited, Quinn embraced Haldir. Neither of them knew that another elf was watching them. And his face not only looked dark but enraged as well. The elf was none other than Legolas. The fire of jealousy was burning in his eyes. He was breathing heavily and unevenly as if he was finding it difficult to breath. Legolas was clenching his fists so tightly that his fingernails were about to dig into his palms. Unlike Helartha, he didn't walk away. Legolas kept watching them. They were whispering things into each others ears. Words of love, no doubt. Little did Legolas know what they were actually saying?_

 _"She was jealous Haldir. I am hundred percent certain of it" whispered Quinn. They didn't want anyone else to over hear them therefore they kept their voices low._

 _"What if she has walked away to give us privacy?" Haldir said stubbornly. Quinn was getting frustrated with the march warden._

 _"Haldir I saw her face. She was jealous. She has feelings for you. Now go and tell her that you love her."_

 _"Fine, I believe you but what if the reason she never said anything to me is because she does not know herself that she loves me" said Haldir worriedly. He never thought of that possibility before. If Helartha doesn't know of her own feelings, why would she accept his? Quinn started thinking about it too._

 _"Well if that is the case and we have to make Helartha acknowledge her own feelings for you first, then we have to continue this act for a couple of days more."_

 **End of Flashback**

'That same day, late at night I decided to take a bath in a hot spring. And there the most bizarre thing happened...'

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn was standing in the water of the hot spring. The spring was only deep in the middle, not at the sides where Quinn could easily stand. Besides, a couple of lessons more from Haldir and Quinn will be able to swim as well. Since Quinn was taking a bath, she was completely naked in the water. And the water level barely reached her breasts. Quinn was rubbing a soap equivalent elvish substance on her right arm and shoulder when she felt a movement in the water. Before Quinn could turn around, she felt a presence behind her. Quinn body became stiff immediately. Her heart started beating fast in her chest. Quinn looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened right away._

 _"Legolas!" Quinn gasped out loud in shock. Not only she was naked but it appeared that Legolas was wearing nothing as well. Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around her chest in order to cover herself as much as possible._

 _"What in god's name are you doing here?" Quinn exclaimed out loudly. She still couldn't believe the situation they were in currently._

 _"Taking a bath same as you" said Legolas with strange nonchalance in his voice. What has gotten into him? Quinn thought to herself._

 _"You couldn't have waited till I was done." Quinn spoke with disbelieve in her voice. Legolas however shrugged his shoulders._

 _"I thought you would not mind. After all you were quite comfortable being in the water with the march warden" saying that Legolas got closer to Quinn, making her more uncomfortable than she already was. Quinn didn't know how Legolas found out about her and Haldir but that didn't matter. Legolas had no right to invade her privacy like this. Though Quinn's mind stopped working suddenly because Legolas without any warning got behind her. He moved the hair away from her back and started rubbing the elvish liquid soap on the back of her left shoulder. Quinn also felt his breath on her skin. It gave her goosebumps._

 _"I... I um was... not taking a bath with... with Haldir-" Whatever it was that Legolas was doing, Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She turned around to face him. And she looked quite pissed off._

 _"Haldir was teaching me how to swim. Now leave and let me finish my bath."_

 _"You never told me you cannot swim" said Legolas in a way as if Quinn didn't just tell him to leave. His behavior shocked Quinn to say the least._

 _"Well now you know. Now go." Quinn was becoming more uncomfortable with every passing minute. The look in Legolas' eyes, it bothered her to no limit. She didn't know what it was but it kind of scared her._

 _"If you wanted to learn how to swim why didn't you come to me? Why did you go to him?" Legolas ignored Quinn's demand for him to leave again. And this time he spoke with a kind of ferocity in his voice._

 _"I didn't go to him. Haldir offered to teach me." Quinn lied while she tried to move away from Legolas. But the more Quinn moved away from Legolas, the more he came closer to her._

 _"Now I am offering to teach you. Take my hand" said Legolas extending his hand towards Quinn. But at that time, Quinn only wished to get away from Legolas. He was acting really strange._

 _"Thanks but I already have someone to teach me how to swim and I don't wish to offend him by accepting your offer" saying that Quinn hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself first and then she got out of the water. Not giving Legolas any chance to stop her. Quinn gathered all her clothes and then she ran away from there. If Quinn had looked back, she would have noticed the look in Legolas' eyes and she would have received a warning. A warning that something bad is about to happen._

 **End of Flashback**

'I shouldn't have let go of that behavior so easily. I should have realized something was going through Legolas' mind. He was so strange that night. For a moment I even felt that he was not the Legolas I knew. But I was so occupied with my mission of getting Haldir and Helartha together that I ignored everything else. Haldir and I continued to act like two people attracted towards each other in front of Helartha. And the reactions were really promising. Meanwhile Gandalf proposed that he will teach me a few spells and show me how to perform them properly. Both times I used his staff; I had no idea what I was doing. Gandalf even spoke about making me a staff. I was very excited about it.

Everything was going well for me. Most importantly my plans of making Helartha jealous and make her realize that she loves Haldir were working smoothly. I sensed that she has started disliking me for my involvement with Haldir. Many times I saw Helartha glaring at me with hostility. The warmth I used to get from her was replaced by cold vibes. But it was all worth it. However Haldir and I faced a little obstacle which was a blessing in disguise when his brother Orophin found out about our plans. It happened on the day of the grand feast...'

 **Flashback**

 _"What is your least favorite food?" Quinn asked Haldir.  
_

 _"I do not have any least favorite food" said the march warden. Quinn sighed out a little._

 _"Come on, there must be something you don't like eating very much." Haldir thought about it for a moment._

 _"I guess I do not like eating aubergine/eggplant very much" said Haldir._

 _"Great, then I'll make something with eggplant for you and at the feast you are going to eat it. Actually I've a better idea. I'll feed you myself." Quinn spoke excitedly. But Haldir felt confused._

 _"Quinn hold on, I do not understand. What is your plan?" Haldir asked. Quinn grinned widely._

 _"Look if you eat something you don't like just because I'm asking you to eat it, Helartha won't be able to stand this. She will see that I'm a bad influence on you. I am changing you into a different person and not entirely into a better one. It'll make Helartha protective. She will want to save you from me. And while doing so, she might realize that she is in love with you. You got my plan now?" Quinn was feeling quite proud of herself for coming up with such brilliant plans._

 _"Well there is no lie in the fact that you are indeed a bad influence on me" said Haldir with an affectionate smile. Truth to be told, Quinn was like a sister to him. Haldir was glad that he got an opportunity to know Quinn. She is truly one of a kind._

 _"Nonsense. If anything I am a very good influence on you." Quinn defended herself._

 _"I have never done anything so childish and immature as to pretend to love someone else in order to win my real love" said Haldir. He still can't believe himself sometimes that he is actually going through with all of Quinn's plans._

 _"Well it may be a teen drama but it's working, isn't it?" Quinn said with a mischievous smirk. Haldir sighed out in defeat._

 _"Yes it is."_

 _Suddenly a voice spoke up that startled both Haldir and Quinn. When they looked up, they found Orophin standing before them. No wonder why Haldir didn't sense him nearby. Orophin's stealth was famous in Lothlorien._

 _"Brother, what are you doing here?" Haldir asked, not feeling good about his brother's presence there. Not to mention the knowing smile playing on his lips._

 _"You see dear brother, I was trying to figure out what is happening. I mean one day you could not look away from Helartha and the following day, you were holding hands with her. It had me very confused. But now I know what is happening here" said Orophin. His smile became wider. Haldir foolishly tried to play dumb._

 _"I do not know what are you talking about Orophin. Are you not suppose to be on patrolling duty right now?"_

 _"No, it is Rumil's turn. Not mine. Haldir you do not have to keep any secret from me. I also wish that you and Helartha be together knowing how much you love her." Haldir and Quinn looked at each other as Orophin said that._

 _"So you promise to keep our plans a secret?" Quinn asked the other elf._

 _"You have my word. I shall even help if I can." Quinn smiled at Orophin hearing that because he really meant it._

 _"Thanks Orophin. I'm glad to have your support." Orophin smiled back at Quinn and said-_

 _"Do not thank me Quinn because it is I who should thank you. For everything that you are doing for my brother."_

 _"Well first rule of friendship, don't let your friend sulk because he doesn't have the guts to get the girl himself." Orophin started laughing while Haldir scowled at Quinn._

 _"You are a terrible friend Quinn" said Haldir showing playful anger. It only made Quinn feel more proud._

 _"Well a friend nonetheless."_

 _At the feast at night, Quinn took a sit at the table. On her right was Boromir. The Gondorian looked troubled. Actually nowadays Boromir often looked troubled. He is always thinking of something. Everyone knew though what was it exactly that Boromir was thinking about. He wished to take the ring to Gondor and use it. Boromir believed that Gondor will be the most powerful kingdom in all of Arda if the one ring is his. Quinn glanced at Boromir worriedly._

 _"Are you alright?" Quinn asked with concern in her voice. Boromir lightly nodded his head._

 _"How is your training going with Gandalf?" Boromir asked, changing the topic but he sounded quite interested. The rest of the fellowship had learned about Quinn having a Maia spirit shortly after she herself learned about it. However the others didn't know of any details. Which Quinn was very thankful for._

 _"Great actually. I like using magic better than weapons" said Quinn admitting her preference without any hesitation._

 _"Yes magic is quite a fascinating thing. I believe you will become a powerful witch one day like the lady Galadriel" said Boromir really meaning it. Quinn smiled at him._

 _"Thanks Boromir, for believing that but I don't think I will ever be anything like lady Galadriel. After all it's not her magical powers that makes her so great. It's her wisdom" said Quinn wisely but Boromir disagreed._

 _"Sometimes power is the only solution to a problem" said Boromir more to himself than to Quinn. She didn't say anything back to him but inwardly Quinn got very worried about Boromir. The darkness was slowly consuming him. Quinn wished she could help him out somehow. But what could she possibly do? Suddenly Pippin sat on the vacant seat on Quinn's left side._

 _"Pippin would you please sit somewhere else. I'm keeping this seat for someone else." Quinn requested the hobbit._

 _"Really, who?" Pippin asked immediately. Quinn gave him a look for prying._

 _"You'll find out soon. Now shoo!" Pippin rolled his eyes at Quinn._

 _"Alright alright I am going" saying that Pippin stood up. However before walking away he asked- "Is it Legolas?"_

 _"Pippin!" The hobbit left before Quinn could start yelling at him. Speaking of Legolas, he was not at the feast yet. Neither was Aragorn nor Gandalf. The three of them entered the hall together after some time. It seemed they were busy having one of their important discussions. Legolas' eyes immediately fell on Quinn. She was looking very beautiful. Quinn was wearing a long gown dress of silver color. The other night, after what happened in the spring, Legolas was feeling very ashamed of himself. The way he behaved, it was unbecoming of him. He practically scared off Quinn. Legolas felt guilty afterwards. He shouldn't have done that. He didn't know what got into him. Legolas wanted to apologize the following day. But once again, he saw Quinn and Haldir talking and smiling together, even holding hands. Legolas instantly forgot all about apologizing. Lately he couldn't even look at Quinn without feeling enraged. But then again Legolas constantly felt this desire to take Quinn away from Haldir and keep her all to himself._

 _Suddenly Quinn looked at his direction and waved her hand excitedly. It confused Legolas because Quinn was keeping a distance from him after that night. But his confusion cleared up right away when he saw Haldir walking by him and approaching Quinn. Of course it was Haldir who Quinn was so happy to see. Legolas thought to himself bitterly. Quinn didn't even notice him; Legolas assumed which was not exactly true. Quinn saw Legolas the moment he stepped inside the hall. His beauty took her breath away. It took a lot of will power on Quinn's part to avert her eyes from Legolas and not ogle at him openly. How could someone look so mesmerizing? It should be illegal. Thankfully Haldir arrived at the hall and Quinn could distract herself from her shameless fantasies about Legolas._

 _"Where is Helartha?" Quinn asked in a whisper when Haldir took his seat beside her._

 _"She should be here any minute now" replied Haldir._

 _"She is looking breath taking tonight" said Haldir more to himself than to Quinn. Quinn smiled seeing the love in Haldir's eyes for Helartha. How lucky she is. A girl is indeed lucky when she has someone to love her, cherish her. Unfortunately Quinn was not one of those lucky girls, nor she will ever be._

 _"I am sure she is looking gorgeous but remember, you can't ogle at her tonight." Quinn reminded Haldir. The march warden sighed out heavily. Quinn felt bad for him._

 _"I'm sorry. I know it's hard but the ultimate prize will be great. I promise." Quinn assured the elf. Right then Helartha entered the hall. She was indeed looking dazzling. She looked around the hall as if searching for someone. Her eyes fell on Haldir. The march warden pretended not to notice her. Helartha however made her way over to Haldir. The seat on Haldir's other side was vacant._

 _"Would you mind if I join you Haldir?" Helartha asked. Her tone of voice deeper than usual. Was she trying to sound seductive? Well she might be. Haldir almost chocked on his own breath. But he was able to keep an impassive face._

 _"Of course not Helartha. Please sit." Helartha gracefully sat down._

 _"May I dare to say, you are looking very beautiful tonight." Just as Haldir said that Quinn kicked him under the table, reminding him that he was making a mistake._

 _"However, I must admit no one is shining as brightly as Quinn tonight." Haldir quickly corrected his mistake. He took Quinn's hand in his and planted a kiss on the back of her palm. A shy smile appeared on Quinn's lips._

 _"Oh Haldir, you always know what to say to make me happy." Quinn even sighed out dreamily after saying that. However inwardly she was bursting in laughter. Helartha felt an urge to strangle Quinn but she remained calm._

 _"I never knew Haldir could speak such romantic words" said Helartha rather unhappily._

 _"Of course you wouldn't know Helartha. You are not his lover." Quinn intentionally rubbed it on her face._

 _"But I am his closest friend." Helartha kind of snapped at Quinn. It satisfied Quinn very much because that's what she wanted._

 _"You maybe his closest friend but somethings are only meant for the special someone. How fortunate I am to be that special person" said Quinn happily. Helartha was about to say something very rude but thankfully she didn't get the chance because right then Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn entered the hall. They thanked everyone for joining the feast. The food was served afterwards._

 _"Honey, I had ordered the cook to make me one of my favorite dishes. I'm sure you'll like it too" said Quinn and she removed the cloche lid from a dish and revealed an eggplant salad. Actually Quinn made it herself but she had to look spoiled and haughty in front of Helartha. Speaking of the elleth, she couldn't believe her eyes when Quinn put the awful looking salad in Haldir's mouth and he actually ate it. This action, meaning Quinn feeding Haldir didn't go unnoticed by some members of the fellowship. Aragorn and Gandalf looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing. What the hell was going on? Aragorn glanced at Legolas. He immediately started fearing that his friend might explode suddenly. Legolas abruptly stood up and left the feast. Aragorn was ready to follow Legolas but Gandalf stopped him._

 _"Let him be. You can't help him calm down." As always Aragorn listened to Gandalf and sat down. He glanced back at Quinn and wondered- 'What in Eru's name she is doing?' On the other hand the teen drama was going on with full force._

 _"Haldir what are you doing?" Helartha asked with incredulous tone of voice._

 _"What are you speaking of Helartha?" Haldir asked sounding very confused._

 _"I know you do not like eating eggplant then why are you eating that?" Helartha looked at the salad with disgust to say the least. So she even knows what Haldir likes and dislikes. Quinn thought to herself. How very obvious of Helartha that she has been in love with Haldir for as long as Haldir has been in love with her._

 _"Is it true Haldir? You do not like what I like?" Quinn said while pouting her lips._

 _"Of course I like what you like. And I love this salad. I shall eat and love anything you shall feed me. I promise." When Haldir played along, Helartha couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her seat._

 _"Haldir may I have a word with you in private after the feast. I shall be waiting for you at our place." Helartha spoke with stern tone of voice. Then she left without letting Haldir say anything to her._

 _"What place is she talking about?" Quinn asked curiously. Haldir sighed out heavily but answered the question anyway._

 _"There is a tree in the north where I met Helartha for the first time. That is where we became friends. And I fell in love with her. We call it our place" explained Haldir and Quinn couldn't help but shake her head to herself._

 _"I can't believe you two aren't lovers already."_

 _"She is angry" stated Haldir the obvious._

 _"Well duh, why wouldn't she be? For a moment there I thought she is going to eat me alive and spit out my bones." While saying that Quinn ate the salad she was feeding Haldir. Quinn immediately spat it out._

 _"It's disgusting. How the hell were you eating it?" Quinn asked with disbelieve in her voice. Haldir immediately gave her a look._

 _"You were the one forcing me to swallow; remember?"_

 _"Yeah, sorry" said Quinn giving Haldir an innocent smile. The march warden shook his head at Quinn. One of a kind indeed._

 _"Do you think she will acknowledge her feelings for me tonight?" Haldir asked hopefully._

 _"No tonight she will only pour out her hatred for me." Quinn spoke bluntly and sadly she spoke the truth._

 _"What should I do?" Haldir asked feeling a little disappointed._

 _"Defend me of course" said Quinn as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Haldir sighed out exasperatedly this time._

 _"I do not know why I always listen to you."_

 _"Oh I know why, I am the epitome of awesomeness, that's why." Haldir couldn't stop himself from smiling this time. And at that moment, Haldir promised to himself that if he and Helartha indeed gets together, he will owe Quinn his life._

 **End of Flashback  
**

'That night, Helartha indeed tried to open Haldir's eyes about me. She told him, I do not really love him but only pretending. That I am only after his fame and wealth. Haldir is after all a march warden of Lorien. But Helartha failed to open his eyes. How could she have succeeded when Haldir's eyes were never closed? Helartha was right about the fact that I was pretending. Only if Legolas had realized that too...'


	25. Chapter 25: Free From Feelings (Part II)

**AN: lilly042004, Guest, Pumpky, saiyan angel blue, Amerino, Hadassah Fatin, Bookaholicgurl78, MiyuuTakeda, , Amy, Vanna for your reviews. This chapter is short but hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 25: Free From Feelings (Part II)**

'All good things come to an end. Good time is no different. After Orophin found out about the plans to get Haldir and Helartha together, he and I became good friends. I never saw Rumil much since his duty is outside the city and near the borders. I've only met him twice. Orophin and I were trying everything to make the love birds confess their feelings to each other. And one fortunate night it indeed happened...'

 **Flashback**

 _The stars were shining brightly. But Quinn wasn't staring at them or gazing at their beauty. Instead she was watching Haldir. He was pacing restlessly. For some reason he was feeling anxious. As if something bad is about to happen. Quinn was trying to comfort her friend but his mind would not calm down. Suddenly Orophin came to them in a rush._

 _"Helartha is coming here. I think she is looking for you." Orophin said to Haldir. He nodded his head. Orophin then walked away and hid somewhere. Quinn and Haldir on the other hand started dancing. He was moving her around in a slow pace. Quinn was also smiling happily. After a while Helartha indeed came looking for Haldir. She cleared her throat in order to gain their attention. When Quinn looked at Helartha, she noticed immediately how upset the ellth looked. She seemed broken. She didn't even glare at Quinn this time. Quinn felt very sad for Helartha._

 _"I apologize for interrupting" said Helartha with soft tone of voice._

 _"No, it is quite alright" said Haldir. There was pain in his voice as well. Quinn knew Haldir wanted to simply embrace Helartha that time. But he refrained himself from doing so._

 _"May I speak with you? It will only take a moment" said Helartha indirectly asking for privacy. Haldir nodded his head. Then he looked at Quinn._

 _"Quinn would you please give us a moment? I shall find you later." Quinn nodded her head._

 _"I'll be waiting for you" saying that Quinn planted a kiss on Haldir's cheek and then walked away. However she didn't go very far because she intended to be an eavesdropping bitch. So instead Quinn found Orophin who apparently had the same plan as hers because Quinn found him eavesdropping._

 _"What are they saying?" Quinn asked eagerly with serious curiosity._

 _"Helartha has decided to sail away to the undying land." Orophin told her which shocked Quinn to no limit._

 _"What! No, she can't do that. I must talk to her." Quinn was about to leave and go to Helartha but Orophin stopped her._

 _"No, wait- let's see what happens first." Quinn agreed to wait. She couldn't hear what Haldir or Helartha were saying but she could see them. And she got a feeling that something is going to happen tonight. On the other hand Haldir and Helartha were both on the verge of tears._

 _"You never told me you are planning to leave" said Haldir, he could barely speak. The march warden of Lorien was breaking down inwardly bits by bits._

 _"Nowadays I feel that the land of Valar is the only place I might find peace" said Helartha. She was trying very hard not to let her voice shake._

 _"But you are still needed here." Haldir spoke with desperation in his voice. Helartha sighed out heavily._

 _"I do not deny that Haldir but I fear that if I stay here longer I shall fade." Helartha lowered her gaze while she confessed. But Haldir made her look into his eyes._

 _"Why? Why will you fade?" Haldir asked with such intensity in his voice that Helartha could not stop herself from answering his question._

 _"Because I love someone who loves another. My heart could not bare to watch them together anymore." A drop of tear escaped Helartha's eye and rolled down her cheek. Haldir cupped her face with both hands and asked-_

 _"Helartha do you love me?" The elleth gasped in shock hearing that. She remained mute._

 _"Helartha please tell me, do you love me?" Haldir asked once again. His voice more intense this time. Helartha put her hands over Haldir's and slowly moved them away from her face._

 _"It does not matter. You love Quinn" saying that with sad tone of voice, Helartha tried to step back from Haldir but he didn't let her. Instead Haldir held on her arms and pulled Helartha closer to him._

 _"Helartha, just tell me, please... do. you. love. me?"_

 _"YES!" Helartha exclaimed loudly. "Yes I do. Of course I do. I love you but you-" before Helartha could say more, Haldir leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. For a moment, Helartha didn't understand what was happening. She was shocked. She never thought Haldir would kiss her. She only dreamed of it. Haldir pulled away after a moment and smiled to see how shocked Helartha looked._

 _"Amin heart vithel belongs a' lle, Melamin. (My heart also belongs to you, my love.)" Haldir professed his love at last. However, Helartha only felt confused._

 _"But you are with Quinn" said Helartha sounding utterly baffled. Haldir couldn't help but laugh this time._

 _"No my love, Quinn was only helping us get together" said Haldir making Helartha furrow her brows with more confusion. Haldir then began to explain everything to the healer._

 _Meanwhile, Quinn and Orophin on the other hand were celebrating the success of their mission. Quinn was literary jumping up and down with excitement. She was so happy that the lovers are finally together that she jumped on Orophin and hugged him tightly. Orophin returned the hug as well. He was happy for his brother as well. It was in that moment when Orophin and Quinn were embracing each other, that Legolas came across them. Once again he found Quinn in another elf's arms. At first Legolas thought it was Haldir but when he saw that it was actually Orophin, the Mirkwood prince was taken aback. He couldn't believe his own eyes. What was Quinn doing? Why was she in Orophin's arms when Haldir has been the person of her endearment till that morning? Has she left Haldir? Has Haldir left her? Whichever the matter was, how could Quinn be with another elf so soon and so easily? Was she simply playing a game of seduction with the Lorien elves? How could she? Legolas couldn't stand there anymore and witness more of Quinn's shameless acts. The princeling walked away with aggressive steps. On the other hand, Orophin and Quinn pulled away from each other. Both smiling happily._

 _"Thank you Quinn. What you did for Haldir, no one else would have done it."_

 _"Yes of course, obviously the entire credit goes to me" said Quinn haughtily. Orophin raised his eyebrows at her._

 _"Is that so?" Orophin attacked Quinn and started tickling her._

 _"NO no no... please stop..." Quinn's screams and laughter echoed around them. She could barely push Orophin away from her but the first chance Quinn got she started running away._

 **End of Flashback**

'Ah good times. Fun times. How abruptly it ended for me...'

 **Flashback**

 _After Orophin left for his patrolling duty, Quinn searched for the fellowship. With all the drama going on, she didn't get any chance to hang out with her old friends. Soon they would be leaving Lothlorien. Quinn wished to spend as much time with them as possible. After all she might never see them again. The search led Quinn to the archery training field of the palace. There she found Legolas. He was practicing archery as usual. But after a moment of observation Quinn got confused. Legolas was shooting the arrows with such aggressiveness that it was a wonder that the bow didn't break in half or the arrows didn't pierce through the target._

 _"Why are you inflecting such torture on the target?" Quinn asked with playful tone of voice as she approached Legolas. The elf didn't acknowledge her presence there. Instead he kept shooting arrows. Quinn became concerned this time._

 _"Legolas, is everything alright?" Quinn asked worriedly. Legolas still didn't response._

 _"Legolas?" Quinn put her hand on Legolas' arm, so that he may look at her at least. But immediately Legolas jerked her hand away from his arm as if her touch burned him. The action startled Quinn very much._

 _"Legolas!" Quinn gasped out in shock._

 _"Do not touch me." Legolas spoke with such cold tone of voice that it sent chills down Quinn's spine._

 _"Why are you-" Quinn began to speak, still shocked but Legolas cut her off._

 _"Leave me alone. Your presence is repulsive to me." Never had ever Quinn heard Legolas speak so bitterly. Not to mention to her. Instead of leaving, Quinn could only gap at Legolas. She hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. Since Quinn wasn't leaving, Legolas got the opportunity to insult her some more._

 _"I thought you are an innocent girl with a pure heart. How wrong I was! The truth is you are one of those shameless women who take a new lover every other day because they neither know of love nor loyalty. First you played with Haldir, now you are seducing Orophin, who will be next? What spells are you putting on them? It has to be witchcraft otherwise my kin could not have fallen for such a plain face." This time instead of gaping at Legolas, Quinn lowered her eyes. For a moment, she felt as if her aunt was speaking, not Legolas. But the fact that it was indeed Legolas saying these things hurt Quinn beyond any measure._

 _"I do not care how many other elves you disgrace yourself with but do keep your distance from me. You disgust me Quinn. I wish I never met you" saying that Legolas walked away from there. Quinn stood still as if a stone statue._

 **End of Flashback  
**

'Words can cut deeper than a sharp knife. The scar my heart received this time, is deeper than any other scar. At first I thought about leaving Lothlorien. I never thought Legolas would think so low of me. I'll not try to clear the misunderstanding. If Legolas wishes to believe that I was having an affair with Haldir and now I'm after Orophin, then so be it. I do not seek his friendship anymore. Or anyone else' for that matter. I only yearned for isolation. I wished to be in a place where no one lives, so that no one will hurt me. But then I decided against leaving. If I leave without telling anyone, people will look for me and I'll end up harassing everyone. Well not Legolas. I believe he will be happy to hear that I left. But I shouldn't trouble everyone else for one person. The elves of Lothlorien have given me a place to stay, fed me, healed me, clothed me, most importantly befriended me. I'll be offending them and their hospitality if I run away. And I aren't doing that. Besides, all I have to do is stay away from Legolas for couple of days. Then the fellowship will be leaving this realm. And on the next eclipse I'll be gone from this world. So, Legolas will never be seeing my plain face again.

Let me write something very honest here. I am not angry with Legolas. If anything I'm thankful to him. All his venomous words have released me from the feelings I had possessed for him. No longer I feel that love and longing for him. They are just not there anymore. It happened suddenly but happened nonetheless. My heart is broken in such a way that it'll never be repaired and be whole again. And love can't reside in a broken heart. Fortunately now that there is no love, there is no pain either that I used to feel at the thought that I can never have Legolas. That I can only love him from afar. Now I care not.

That's why I am free. Free from feelings. Free from unrequited love. Free from pain...'


	26. Chapter 26: Irony Of Fate

**AN: Thank you- raeshell, BCgurlie, Vanna, saiyan angel blue, Amerino, lei134771, Van, MiyuuTakeda, Moonlight Starlove, Asleif Goldenwings, Ince, Hadassah Fatin, Lily, Anastasia for your reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 26: Irony Of Fate**

Helartha was looking everywhere for Quinn. She went to her sleeping chamber but Quinn wasn't there. Helartha then made her way towards the place where the members of the fellowship usually spends time together. Unfortunately when she got there she saw no sign of Quinn among the others. Helartha approached Aragorn in haste; hoping that he might know where Quinn was.

"Aragorn, where is Quinn?" Helartha asked with desperation in her voice. Everyone's eyes averted towards the healer, except for Legolas'. Though he could not stop himself from listening in.

"I have not seen her today. I was wondering about her myself. Is everything alright?" Aragorn asked with concern in his voice. No one knew what happened between Quinn and Legolas or what was going on between Haldir and her for that matter? Everyone was oblivion to Quinn's pain and sufferings.

"Yes everything is alright. But I must speak with Quinn. I need to apologize to her and thank her as well" said Helartha in one breath. She turned around to leave and search for Quinn elsewhere but Aragorn stopped her.

"Helartha, what is it you are talking about?" Aragorn asked but everyone was curious. Legolas was no exception. Helartha sighed out deeply.

"I do not know how to explain this properly. All I can say is that because of Quinn, today Haldir and I are together." Just as Helartha said that Legolas' head snapped up and he looked quite stunned. Helartha and Haldir, together? What in Valar's name was happening? Legolas immediately grew impatient to hear out everything.

"What did Quinn do?" Aragorn asked with confusion. Helartha breathed out a laugh before answering.

"She made me jealous." Helartha then explained what Haldir told her. By the end of the explanation, everyone was speechless. No one knew what to say for sometime. Then it was Sam who spoke up first and broke the silence that had befallen on them.

"I didn't know Quinn could pretend so well. She had us all convinced that she and Haldir were together."

"Yes I agree with that" said Helartha. "Even when Haldir explained everything to me, I had doubts in my mind. But then Orophin as well assured me that everything was indeed an act. Not to mention he himself was a part of their plan. I have been in love with Haldir for a long time, and Haldir with I. But neither knew of others' feelings. Quinn helped us confess our love to each other-" Before Helartha could say more or anyone else could say anything, Legolas ran away from there. He must find Quinn as soon and as fast as possible. After Helartha's explanation did Legolas realize what he has done. Legolas felt ashamed of himself. What a fool he is! The guilt Legolas was feeling was unbearable. Once again he ended up hurting Quinn, one he swore to protect.

Legolas searched for Quinn in all the gardens, in all the trees. He started fearing the worst. What if Quinn has left Lothlorien? Did he lose her forever? Legolas was on the verge of breaking down, when he heard someone sighing out heavily. Legolas focused his hearing and heard the very familiar heartbeat. He followed the sound and reached the top of the tree. Indeed Quinn was sitting there all alone. She was writing in her diary with undivided attention. Legolas couldn't help but stare at her. Quinn seemed so fragile that moment. It made Legolas feel more guilty. He also wished to gather Quinn in his arms right away and whisper words of apology in her ear.

The moment of quietness didn't last for long. It seemed that Quinn somehow sensed Legolas' presence there because she looked up from her diary and turned her eyes towards the princeling. Only a few seconds of silence lasted between them before Quinn hurriedly closed her diary and stood up. She was ready to flee; her eyes cast down. Quinn vividly remembered Legolas telling her to stay away from him. So when he stepped closer to her and reached out his hand towards her face, Quinn took a step back instantly. Legolas sighed out heavily and let his hand drop to his side.

"I have ruined our friendship, haven't I?" Legolas said with grievous tone of voice more to himself than to Quinn. His eyes were unmoving and dim. It seemed as if he was going through terrible torture. Quinn remained quiet and let Legolas speak.

"Helartha is looking for you. She wants to thank you for uniting her with her love. Haldir and her are planning to get married soon. She also said to us that what you did for them, no one else would have done it. You are a true friend Quinn." Legolas paused for a moment to quietly inhale a deep breath.

"I know I no longer deserve your friendship for I am truly a terrible friend. But if... at some point in life you could forgive me for what I have done, I shall be eternally grateful to you." Quinn still remained quiet. Legolas understood he would not be forgiven so easily. After all he did point finger at her dignity. He dishonored her by accusing her of harlotry. When the truth was so different from his accusations. With a heavy heart, Legolas turned to leave. But he was stopped.

"Wait!" Legolas immediately turned back to look at Quinn. Their eyes met each other. Quinn inhaled a deep breath before she started talking.

"You do not need to suffer Legolas. I've already forgiven you" said Quinn and she really meant it. Legolas couldn't help but be astonished when he realized that. Quinn smiled to herself as she continued speaking.

"The truth is, I've heard a lot worse than what you said to me. I'm used to of people degrading me. My aunts, my step mother, even my own father has insulted me my whole life. So when I don't hold any grudge against them, there is no reason for me not to forgive you. So relax Legolas. Sad face doesn't suit you." Saying that Quinn started to leave. But Legolas' voice stopped her from walking away. She looked over her shoulder as Legolas started speaking.

"Quinn do you know why I felt so angry every time I saw you with Haldir?" Quinn completely turned to face Legolas this time. He kept talking as Quinn kept listening.

"Why I couldn't stand to watch you embracing Orophin? When you were unconscious for four days, I could not leave your side. And if you hadn't woken up, I would have faded. I have been a fool not to realize sooner what is happening. Haldir and Helartha took centuries to confess their feelings to each other. I do not wish to wait for so long." Legolas was standing very close to Quinn. He held her chin as his thumb lightly traced the outline of her bottom lip. Legolas was leaning so close that Quinn could feel his fresh warm breath on her cheek. Any other time Quinn would have shaken with sensation but this time she stood absolutely still.

"I love you Quinn. I do not know how or when it happened but my heart is no longer mine. It belongs to you now."

Legolas' lips had almost brushed against Quinn's when she pulled back and breathed out a laugh of utter disbelieve and sadness. Legolas frowned at her with confusion. "Why do you laugh?" He asked. Quinn stifled her laugh and started talking.

"You know Legolas when I first came into this world and Lord Elrond told me about you, I really wanted to see you. I wanted to see the prince I was promised to. And the first time I laid my eyes upon you, I fell in love with you." Legolas was shocked to hear that which Quinn obviously noticed.

"Yes Legolas I fell in love with you even though I knew nothing about you. And as we started spending time together and I got to know you, my love for you only increased. But you've always made it clear to me that you want nothing more than friendship from me. That's why even though my feelings for you were developing everyday, I reminded myself again and again that you will never love me back. I forced myself to suppress the love I felt for you. And now that I've finally succeeded in getting rid of those feelings, and getting over the love I felt for you, here you are telling me that YOU love me. Tell me Legolas what else could I possibly do other than laugh at the irony of our fate?"

What Quinn said made Legolas wish that he had realized sooner that he was in love with Quinn. But just because Legolas was late, didn't mean he is going to give up so easily. "No, Quinn I do not believe that you have stopped loving me."

Legolas then cupped Quinn's face with both hands and made her look deeply into his eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you do not feel anything for me."

Quinn put her hands over Legolas' and pulled them down from her face but she kept holding onto his hands. Quinn was still looking into Legolas' eyes as she said- "Listen to my heartbeat Legolas. For the first time it hasn't quickened in your presence. Does it not prove what I said?"

Legolas listened to her heartbeat and indeed it was steady. The only time Quinn's heartbeat was so steady around him was when she was unconscious. Legolas felt a heavy weight in his heart as he started realizing that Quinn maybe telling the truth. She maybe no longer in love with him. But Legolas was a stubborn elf. He was far from giving up.

"Your heartbeat may be steady right now but I promise to you, I will wake up that love in your heart again." Legolas swore to himself as well. Quinn sighed out heavily and walked a few steps away from Legolas. Her back was turned to him. Quinn wrapped her arms around her body as if to keep herself from falling apart.

"That won't get you anything Legolas" said Quinn quietly.

"It is true that I have loved you but there is another truth. When it comes to my life Legolas, I can blindly trust you. I know you'll do anything to keep me safe. But I don't have it in me to trust you with my heart. Even if I was still in love with you, I wouldn't have pledged myself to you. We can never be together Legolas. It'll be better for you to forget about me." When Quinn turned to look back at Legolas, she was taken aback. The look on Legolas' face was heart breaking. It seemed as if Quinn has stabbed him with knives.

"You hate me so much-" Legolas couldn't speak anymore. He was too sad to say anything. How naive of him to think that Quinn has actually forgiven him. Breaking his heart was her way of punishing him, Legolas believed. However Quinn denied that. She leaned against the bark of the tree and sighed out heavily. Her eyes staring off into the space that moment.

"It's not hatred Legolas. It is fear" said Quinn with serious tone of voice, hoping that Legolas would understand.

"What are you afraid of?" Legolas couldn't help but ask. He wanted to understand what Quinn was thinking and feeling. Legolas was not going to make the mistake of misunderstanding her again. Quinn stopped staring into space and focused her gaze on Legolas.

"I fear that if I give my heart to you I'll end up spending the rest of life suffering from insecurities. Only if I was your equal." Quinn wishfully said the last part more to herself than to Legolas.

"What are you speaking of Quinn? What insecurities?" Legolas found Quinn really baffling that time. Quinn sighed out heavily once again.

"I'm talking about the fact that I'm not good enough for you. I'm talking about the possibility that one day you might find someone pretty, strong and better than me in every way and you might leave me for her. What would I do then? My heart will be broken into pieces and I won't even have the strength to put them back together. But if my heart stays with me, I won't have such worries-" Before Quinn could finish talking, Legolas aggressively grabbed onto both her arms and pulled her so close that their bodies were completely pressed against each other. When Quinn looked into Legolas' eyes, she saw anger in them.

"Do you really believe that love is a game for me Quinn? How could you think that I will do such things to you! How could you think I shall leave you for another!"

"If that time ever comes, you won't have a choice Legolas. No one can control falling in love. You've tried not to love me, haven't you? I know you have. Yet here you are, professing your love to me. How can you tell that you'll not fall in love again? What assures you that no one else will enter in your heart?"

"I am certain of it because I am an elf Quinn. Elves only fall in love for once. You know that" said Legolas. He started growing frustrated and desperate as well but Quinn was not convinced. She shrugged off Legolas' hands from her arms and stepped back from him.

"Yes I know that but I've also learned that my mother Alasse married Elrendor yet he is not my father. I guess elves are not so perfect after all. Even they make mistakes." Quinn closed her eyes shut and breathed out heavily before opening her eyes and speaking up again. "Look Legolas, perhaps you will only love me for the rest of your life, but there is also a possibility that you won't. I can't be with you when there are such uncertainties. I don't know if this will be any consolation to you but be assured that I will never be with anyone else either. I'm content to live alone for as long as I live. You may think I'm cruel but I'm simply trying to protect myself from getting hurt."

Legolas looked as if he is about to break down. Quinn felt awful about it. And she did try to comfort him. "I know I'm being selfish. And I know that I'm hurting you. But I also believe that you'll thank me one day, for you don't need someone so damaged in your life. I'll not ask for your forgiveness Legolas. I don't have the right to do it. But I'll always wish for it." Saying that Quinn softly kissed Legolas on his cheek and then walked away from there leaving a heartbroken elf behind.

 **Isengard**

Miles away from Lothlorien, in the dark lands of Saruman, the Uruk-hai troops were preparing for battle. Their armors and weapons were as filthy and deadly as them. They also received the white hand print on their heads and faces. After that they assembled in the great cavern underneath a balcony. Saruman stood on the balcony and looked down at the Uruks with dark pride in his eyes.

"Hunt them down!" Saruman ordered. "Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!"

The Uruk-hai raised their weapons and shook them while they roared as if cheering. Saruman turned to the Uruk-hai leader who was standing with Saruman on the balcony. The white wizard had a special order for him. "One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled. Same for the human girl. I must find out what she is. Kill the others!"

Before nightfall an Uruk-hai troop left Isengard in a long column.

 **Lothlorien**

Finally the day of departure came. The fellowship must leave Lothlorien and continue their journey towards Mordor. The nine members were preparing to leave. Quinn would stay behind as decided in the beginning. Aragorn glanced at Legolas. He was worried for his elven friend. Legolas was helping everyone with packing but he was too quiet. His eyes spoke of his pain. Aragorn feared that his friend might die from a broken heart. Legolas was too sensitive when it comes to the matters of heart. Aragorn knew everything that has happened between Quinn and Legolas. How she refused to be with him and why? Truth to be told, Aragorn understood Quinn and her fear. He was after all a human himself. The perfection of the elves are often intimidating.

Gandalf walked up to Aragorn and stood beside him. The wizard himself was worried about Legolas. "You fear for his life. I do too" said Gandalf.

"We should help him" said Aragorn. Gandalf looked at him and realized what the ranger was thinking.

"You think if Quinn comes with us, it will help Legolas" stated Gandalf.

"Their love deserves a second chance Gandalf" said Aragorn. Gandalf thought about it for a moment.

"I do agree but Quinn wouldn't come with us. She thinks Legolas will eventually get over her if she is not around" said Gandalf sighing out heavily.

"Then we must make her believe that Legolas is not going to forget about her, neither he will stop loving her" saying that Aragorn left. He must see Lady Galadriel. If anyone could help, it is her.

Later it was time for the fellowship to leave the city and head towards the river. Quinn stayed in her room. She wished to say good bye to everyone. Quinn knew she is never going to see them again. But Quinn didn't wish to face Legolas and see the pain in his eyes that she gave him. Quinn was feeling guilty of course but she truly believed it was for the greater good. One day Legolas will stop loving her and then he will find someone worthy of him. A beautiful kind heartened elven maiden. And they will live happily ever after. Quinn seemed to know her own future as well. She is going to spend her youth in solitude. And when she is going to grow old, her loneliness will be her only companion. And in her death bed, she will be all alone. And then Quinn will tell herself- 'Quinn you deserved it for breaking the heart of someone who loved you.'

Quinn sighed out heavily. She was lying on her stomach on the bed and staring off into the space. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Quinn sat up wondering who it could be. She quickly got to the door and opened it. Quinn was surprised to see Lady Galadriel standing in front of her. What was she doing here? Quinn wondered to herself.

"My lady." Quinn bowed her head a little before looking up again. "What brings you here?"

"I heard you are not coming to say farewell to your friends. They are very upset about it, specially the hobbits" said Lady Galadriel slowly walking inside the room.

"I too wish to be with my friends right now but... I just don't think that's a good idea" said Quinn speaking honestly. Lady Galadriel didn't argue against that but what she said shocked Quinn to no limit.

"You should go and see him one last time, for he will not be returning from this quest." Quinn knew very well who Lady Galadriel was speaking about.

"Why would he not return?" Quinn asked fearfully. Her heartbeat increased suddenly. She feared what Lady Galadriel was about to say.

"Legolas will be traveling with a broken heart. I have seen his future. He will fade as soon as his oath to Frodo is fulfilled." Lady Galadriel didn't hesitate to let Quinn know of Legolas' future because she would be responsible for it after all.

"NO!" Quinn gasped out in shock. She couldn't stand any longer and dropped herself on the bed.

"Legolas cannot die" whispered Quinn to herself. And certainly not because of her. Lady Galadriel walked up to Quinn and sat beside her on the bed.

"We often do not realize it but when we make a decision, it does not affect only our lives but everyone else close to our hearts." Lady Galadriel spoke wisely. After a moment, Quinn looked up into her eyes.

"Legolas cannot die." This time Quinn spoke with a strong tone of voice. She inhaled a deep breath and stood up on her feet again. Lady Galadriel stood up with her.

"I wish to leave with the fellowship" said Quinn at once. She will let Legolas go but only when she is certain that he no longer loves her. Quinn would not be traveling with the fellowship to wake up her own feelings for Legolas again but to make sure he no longer possesses any feelings for her. Little did Quinn know how horribly her plan is going to backfire?


	27. Chapter 27: Giving A Chance

**AN: Hello everyone, I am back. Finally! I had lost my muse for this story. Anyway this is another chapter. It's short and boring. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. But still I'd like if you read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 27: Giving A Chance**

Quinn quickly packed her belongings. There was no time to waste. Lady Galadriel has already left to give farewell to the fellowship. What she said frightened Quinn to no limit. She couldn't be responsible for Legolas' death. No way in hell. Quinn had to reach the shores before the fellowship left. She ran towards the river as fast as she could. When Quinn got to the shore the members of the fellowship were already in the boats. They were about to start rowing.

"WAIT!" Quinn shouted as loud as she could.

It made all the elves look at her including Legolas. He stopped rowing immediately, so did the others. Everyone looked confused only Aragorn and Gandalf had a knowing look on their faces. Lady Galadriel on the other hand smiled to see Quinn. She was waiting for her. Quinn ran towards the boats but on her way someone stopped her. She looked up and found Haldir.

"Quinn where are you going?" Haldir asked with a frown of confusion on his face.

"Haldir-" Quinn was panting heavily. It was difficult for her to speak properly.

"I must go with them."

"But you were supposed to stay here" said Haldir not understanding what suddenly changed Quinn's mind.

"I know but I can't and I'll miss you all a lot" said Quinn in between her heavy breaths.

"But-" Haldir began to protest but he was interrupted.

"Let her go Haldir." It was Lady Galadriel herself. "She belongs with the fellowship."

Lady Galadriel's permission worked like a passport for Quinn. No one else tried to stop her. "Thank you my lady" said Quinn bowing her head a little before the lady of the light. Lady Galadriel only nodded her head with a smile. As Quinn started walking away, she heard in her head-

 _"We shall see each other again Quinn from another world."_

Quinn looked over her shoulder. She felt confused because it was highly unlikely that they will meet again. Quinn decided to ponder on it later. After all she had a journey to begin. As Quinn looked, she found that there were four boats. One had Gandalf and Frodo in it. Aragorn was with Sam in one boat and Boromir was with Merry and Pippin in another. Legolas and Gimli were in the same boat. Quinn knew which boat she should be in. Quinn approached Gimli and Legolas.

"You know it's kind of rude not to help a girl get inside the boat" said Quinn with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Of course it is" agreed Gimli. "Legolas give her your hand."

Without saying a word, Legolas helped Quinn get inside the boat. He had an impassive look on his face. Ever since the rejection Legolas hasn't talked much to anyone let alone Quinn. In last couple of days, Legolas kept his distance from her.

"Thanks" said Quinn once she settled down properly. She sat in between Gimli and Legolas. The hobbits were happy to have Quinn join them. The smile on their faces expressed it all. Pretty soon the journey began. Legolas started rowing along with Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf. The boats passed the elves onshore. Quinn waved bye at everyone. It wasn't long before the fellowship sailed out onto the river and left Lorien behind. White mountains rose starkly beneath the blue sky. In the boat Quinn started talking.

"I'm gonna miss this place" said Quinn to herself sighing out heavily.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting. having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me" said Gimli.

"Whose gift?" Quinn asked with confusion.

"Lady Galadriel has given everyone a parting gift" informed Gimli.

"Hmm how come I didn't receive any?" Quinn wondered out loud. Little did Quinn know that she has received a gift? Only it wasn't visible. Because it was actually a chance. A chance to fall in love. A chance to make her most cherished wish come true. A chance to heal herself.

"Because you were not meant to leave Lorien" said Legolas with flat tone of voice. Clearly he wasn't happy that Quinn was coming along with them. She would've been safe back in Lorien. They made that decision in the first place for a reason. Quinn however was happy that Legolas finally said something to her.

"But I'm here now which means I was meant to come. Everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?" Legolas didn't say anything to that. Quinn sighed out quietly before speaking up again.

"Anyway, Gimli what did lady Galadriel give you?" Gimli sighed out dreamily before answering the question.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Quinn breathed out a laugh hearing that.

"That's a unique gift" commented Quinn.

"Legolas got a bow of the Galadhrim" said Gimli letting Quinn know about it. She glanced at Legolas and their eyes met. But Legolas quickly looked away.

 _'How immature._ ' Quinn thought to herself while inwardly shaking her head to herself. Who knew elves are so bad at handling rejections. The fellowship passed out onto a larger branch of the river Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. Gimli and Quinn talked now and then otherwise the journey was pretty quiet. Suddenly Legolas sensed a darkness inside the forest by the river. Little did he know that a pack of Uruk-hai was marching through the forest.

Within a few hours darkness fell. The fellowship decided to rest on a small island. Sam started preparing food for everyone. Frodo, Merry and Pippin surrounded him. Quinn has joined them as well.

"We thought we wouldn't even get to say you goodbye when you didn't show up" said Merry to Quinn.

"Yes we were very sad about it" said Pippin.

"You had agreed to stay back in Lothlorien. What changed your mind Quinn?" Frodo asked curiously. Quinn sighed out heavily.

"I made a mistake Frodo. I came; to correct that mistake." Quinn gave a very puzzling answer to the hobbits. Before they could ask further questions about it, Quinn changed the topic.

"Do you guys have any idea how many days we'll be traveling by the river? Gosh I'm so glad that I've learned swimming."

Whereas Quinn and the hobbits were conversing pleasantly, Legolas was having a serious conversation with Aragorn. "I do not understand. Why did she come along with us?" Legolas asked sounding quite frustrated. Having Quinn before his eyes wasn't easy for Legolas knowing she doesn't love him like he loves her.

"I do not know Legolas but Lady Galadriel let her come. It must be for a good reason" said Aragorn.

"Our road will only get more dangerous. What if we cannot protect her?" Legolas asked that more to himself than to Aragorn.

"Melon nin we both know you will not let any harm come to her. Quinn's safety is not what is troubling your mind right now. I think you should talk to her." Aragorn advised Legolas wisely.

"I have nothing to say to her" said Legolas with sadness in his voice.

"Perhaps she has something to say to you" said Aragorn that forced Legolas to think about it. The ranger put his hand on Legolas' shoulder as a comforting gesture before walking away from him. As Aragorn made his way towards Gandalf, he noticed Boromir. The Gondorian was staring at the river from behind a large rock. Aragorn looked himself and saw a floating log. Small hands were clutching it and the top of a head was barely visible over the log's edge.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn informed Boromir.

"I had hoped we would lose him in the river. But he's too clever a waterman" said Aragorn.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous" said Boromir worriedly. On the other hand Quinn approached Gandalf. He was smoking pipe along with Gimli.

"Are you mad at me Gandalf?" Quinn asked the wizard. "I know none of you wanted me to come along, well except for the hobbits."

"It's true. I wanted you to stay safe back in Lorien but you came and you've a purpose for coming along." Gandalf glanced at Legolas as he said that. Quinn followed his gaze and realized that Gandalf knew why she came.

"I hope that you succeed in your purpose" said Gandalf wisely. Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"I hope so too Gandalf."

Later Quinn tried to sleep but failed to do so. Not only her sleeping arrangements were highly uncomfortable but Aragorn and Boromir were arguing rather loudly. Quinn doubted anyone was sleeping, well except for Gimli. Even when the argument between Boromir and Aragorn ended, Quinn couldn't sleep. Finally she gave up. Quinn stood up and walked over near the river. She wrapped her arms around herself due to the freezing wind. Unlike others she didn't have a cloak to keep her warm. But suddenly someone draped something over her shoulders. Quinn looked up and found Legolas wrapping his own cloak around her.

"It will keep you warm" saying that Legolas started walking away. But Quinn spoke up that stopped Legolas.

"Why do you still care about me Legolas? I broke your heart. You should hate me." Legolas looked back at Quinn. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I can never hate you Quinn" said Legolas with surprisingly soft tone of voice. Quinn sighed out heavily hearing that.

"But I hate myself; for what I did to you. What I'm still doing to you." Quinn sighed out heavily once again before speaking up again. "You know why I'm here Legolas?" Quinn asked staring straight into Legolas' eyes. She could tell he was curious to know the answer.

"I am here because I can't be responsible for your death. I won't be able to live with myself if you fade because of me. I will fix that broken heart of yours. No matter what I have to do for that." Quinn spoke with determination in her voice. Legolas remained quiet for a moment. He stepped closer to Quinn before speaking up.

"Well you could simply fall in love with me if you wish to save me so much." Quinn breathed out a sad laugh as Legolas said that.

"You think falling in love with someone is so easy?" Quinn shook her head to herself.

"But you can always try" said Legolas at once. Quinn looked up at Legolas and realized how damn serious he was.

"What if I still don't fall in love with you?" Quinn asked sounding quite serious herself. Legolas stared at her for a few seconds before promising-

"Then I will let you go."

"And you will live your life as you've lived it before meeting me?" Quinn asked praying in her heart that Legolas would agree to it. And that's what happened.

"I give you my word." Legolas spoke like the prince he was. Quinn knew in her heart that he'd keep his word.

"Then I'm willing to give us a chance" said Quinn really meaning it. However in her heart Quinn knew she won't fall for Legolas. She was too scared to do that. Quinn only hoped that Legolas will keep his promise and at one point he will let her go and move on from her himself. Quinn sighed out a little before saying-

"Legolas, I don't know what our future is. I don't know whether we'll become lovers or not. But know this that I'll always care about you. And I certainly hope that we will always remain friends." As Quinn said that she found herself in an embrace. Legolas had his arms wrapped around Quinn.

"I am glad that you are here. I have missed you Quinn" said Legolas with soft tone of voice. Quinn smiled hearing that.

"I missed you too" said Quinn and she pulled away a little to look at Legolas.

"So am I forgiven for breaking your heart?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"I broke your heart too. Have you forgiven me?" Legolas asked instead. Quinn smiled at him because of his question.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't" said Quinn smartly. Legolas smiled at that.

"Well you wouldn't be in my arms right now if I hadn't forgiven you" said Legolas with mirthful tone of voice. Quinn laughed and hugged Legolas again. Little did they know that they may have given each other a second chance but fate was not done playing with them?


	28. Chapter 28: Fellowship Divided

**AN: Thanks to- LeyNFar, jshaw0624, idsandctr, Vanna, guest, Van for your reviews. I apologize in advance for all the mistakes in this chapter. I haven't had the time to re- read it. Looking forward to your reviews. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 28: Fellowship Divided**

The fellowship has began their journey once again. The boats passed through a canyon. Boromir glanced at Frodo with a sharp gaze. The darkness in his heart has darkened more. Not to mention the argument with Aragorn last night has left Boromir in a bitter mood. Speaking of Frodo, the little hobbit was no way in a cheerful mood. The ring was getting heavier to carry. Everyday Frodo feared defeat. He was afraid of letting everyone down. Frodo was losing hope. It was quite visible in his demeanor. Sam noticed everything and he was very worried about his friend. Sam wanted to help but he simply didn't know what to do other than being with Frodo.

Everyone was rather quiet and Quinn was no different. She was glad that her and Legolas were back to being friends again but she didn't know how long things are gonna stay well between them. When the word love is uttered between two very different persons, things are bound to get complicated. Specially when one is not willing to return the feelings of the other. Quinn wanted Legolas to move on from her but the elf was stubborn as hell. Truth to be told, Quinn had no idea how to deal with her situation. At least Legolas didn't look depressed anymore. It was definitely a good thing.

Unknowingly Quinn sighed out heavily but Legolas noticed that right away. "What is bothering your mind?" Legolas asked. It snapped Quinn out of her thoughts. She glanced at Legolas once before looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Things." Quinn gave a very unclear answer.

"I would be glad to hear all about it. Perhaps I can help with some- things" said Legolas enthusiastically. Gimli pretended to give the two privacy. It was not like he could go anywhere. Quinn on the other hand decided to speak to Legolas about some of the issues she was thinking about.

"Legolas what do you suppose your father will say about me?" Quinn asked which confused Legolas.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you think your father will disapprove of me as soon as he'll learn that I'm not the daughter of Elrendor?" Truth to be told, Legolas hasn't thought about his father's opinion about the girl he loved since the girl herself hasn't given in him yet.

"But you are still the daughter of Alasse" said Legolas.

"Yes but your father wanted you to marry the daughter of his good friend. Not the daughter of Alasse. I'm quite certain he will not approve of me" said Quinn. Realizing the truthfulness of that statement, Legolas' face darkened right away.

"It does not matter what my father says. I have always followed my heart. And it belongs to you now" said Legolas quite firmly. Quinn sighed out heavily.

"I thought so" said Quinn to herself. Then she looked back at Legolas and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Don't you think I will feel terrible about ruining the relation between a father and his one and only son." Quinn sounded pretty upset while saying that. She wanted Legolas to realize that they shouldn't be together. That he should stop trying to pursue her. Legolas sighed out quietly. He understood what Quinn was trying to do. But Legolas wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Then we tell my father nothing. He doesn't need to know that you are not Elrendor's daughter" said Legolas. Quinn suddenly dipped her hand into the water. When she pulled out her hand there was a large ball of water resting in the cup of her palm. Quinn's magic was keeping the water from falling apart. Legolas stared at it in awe for a moment. Then Quinn said something that made Legolas worried.

"This is not something you can hide from anyone let alone your father Legolas." Quinn let the water ball drop into the river again. Back in the other world Quinn has never felt any magic in her before. She believed it was the necklace that unlocked the magic in her. Even Gandalf thought the same.

"Sorry for interrupting but keeping king Thranduil in the dark about Quinn will be next to impossible" chipped in Gimli.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Should I just force myself to stop loving her?" Legolas asked Gimli with an angry undertone.

' _That's a good idea._ ' Quinn thought to herself but didn't voice it.

"I am not saying that. All I'm saying is that lying to king Thranduil would not work. But you can try to convince him to approve of Quinn. Show him how much you love her" suggested Gimli as a good supportive friend.

"Besides don't you elves value love above all else" said Gimli.

"Of course we do. And I am certain my father will not try to separate me from my love and cause me pain and suffering. From where I see it, the only person that stands between me and my love is the girl herself whom I love" said Legolas to Gimli but he wanted Quinn to hear that too.

"Hey I am sitting right here." Quinn immediately complained.

"I am aware of that" said Legolas with nonchalant tone of voice. Quinn shook her head while rolling her eyes to herself. Back to square one. She thought to herself. A few minutes later, Aragorn suddenly lifted up his head. A smile appeared on his lips.

"The Argonath!" Aragorn breathed out in awe. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

By then others have looked up as well. The towering splendor of the Argonath put everyone in awe. The scenario vanquished the discomfort between Quinn and Legolas. Not to mention it lightened the mood of Frodo and Boromir as well. The fellowship kept going but soon they came across a great roaring waterfall. Gandalf and Aragorn decided to stop their journey for a while. The fellowship disembarked on a gravel beach. They decided to camp for a while to eat lunch and rest. Boromir on the other hand looked troubled. He was fighting a conflict within himself. When Frodo glanced at him, he couldn't help but be afraid.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North" said Aragorn. Gandalf agreed with him but Gimli complained.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looked up. He seemed alarmed. Even Quinn wasn't liking what she was hearing.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Quinn inwardly groaned hearing that.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf" said Aragorn with serious tone of voice but there was a taunting undertone in it. Gimli immediately got riled up.

"Recover my…?! Phrrr…" Gimli was muttering things under his breath. Quinn couldn't pay attention to that as she glanced at Legolas and immediately knew something was wrong. Legolas approached Aragorn and said as a warning-

"We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn reasoned with Legolas.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." Gandalf looked worriedly towards the forest. Legolas as well gazed over the dark pine woods.

"Legolas is right" said Gandalf. He too sensed the darkness approaching.

"Let's eat and start moving." This time Aragorn didn't argue.

"No dwarf needs recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Gimli kept defending himself but stopped when Merry returned with some wood for the campfire and asked-

"Where's Frodo?"

"Perhaps he has gone to collect some woods too" said Pippin. But it still got everyone worried. Sam who was half dozing roused up with a start. Aragorn looked around. His gaze stopped on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage. He was nowhere to be seen as well. Quinn noticed him gone too. She and Aragorn shared a knowing look.

"We should spread and look for Frodo" suggested Quinn. Aragorn nodded his head. Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were ready to go and search for Frodo. Quinn stood up as well. She wanted to help. However Aragorn stopped her.

"Quinn stay here. Look after the hobbits." Quinn agreed without any argument. She would most probably get lost in the woods herself rather than find Frodo. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf went towards different direction while Quinn stayed back with Merry, Pippin and Sam. They were very worried about Frodo. Quinn put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey stay strong. Frodo will come back to us safely." Quinn was not only assuring Sam but herself as well. The hobbits and Quinn kept waiting for others to return. Suddenly they heard the horn of Gondor. It told them that trouble has found them.

"Frodo!" Sam gasped out worried. He looked at Quinn.

"I can't wait around anymore. I'm going" announced Sam and he started walking.

"Sam wait!" Quinn stopped him.

"We'll all go. And we must stick together." Quinn and the hobbits ran inside the woods. It didn't take them long to spot Frodo. He was hiding behind a tree. But before they could approach him, they saw vicious looking creatures running towards them. Quinn's eyes widened and the hobbits turned pale. They were surrounded by danger so suddenly that the four of them stood frozen on the spot. Quinn even forgot to use her magic let alone her weapons. Thankfully before those vile creatures could attack them, Gandalf appeared there and started to fight them off. By the time Quinn also over came her frozen state and joined Gandalf.

"Quinn take the hobbits and get off the island right now. These Uruk-hai are going to take you and the hobbits to Saruman." Gandalf said to Quinn out loud.

"But-" Quinn started saying something but Gandalf didn't let her.

"Go now. NOW!" Quinn had no other choice but to obey Gandalf. She rushed towards the spot Frodo was hiding. Sam was hiding along with him but there was no sign of Merry and Pippin.

"Where is Merry and Pippin?" Quinn asked with anxiousness and worry in her voice.

"Some Uruks were about to spot Frodo. Merry and Pippin distracted them. They have gone that way" pointed Sam. Quinn couldn't go look for them right away. She needed to get Frodo to safety first. After all the fate of middle earth was depending on him.

"Frodo, Sam come with me." The two hobbits started to run along with Quinn. Thankfully they only encountered a couple of Uruks. Quinn was able to fight them off. Once they returned to the shore, Quinn with help of Sam and Frodo pushed a boat into the river. She looked at the hobbits. Particularly at Frodo.

"Frodo you must continue your journey towards Mordor. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again. But my prayers will always be with you" said Quinn and she kissed Frodo on his forehead.

"Take Sam with you. He's in danger here" said Quinn. Frodo nodded his head.

"What about you? You are in dangerous too. Come with us" said Sam feeling worried about Quinn.

"I can't. I must find Merry and Pippin." Quinn gave Sam a tight hug before letting him go.

"Hurry up. Get in the boat. Go! GO!" Sam and Frodo got in the boat and started rowing. Quinn watched them leaving the shore. Once she was sure that no Uruk could attack them, Quinn ran back inside the woods. She must find Merry and Pippin. Quinn was looking for them when she came across a mortally wounded Gandalf. He was lying on the ground. Many dead Uruks were lying on the ground as well. The rest seemed to have left. Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were surrounding Gandalf. Aragorn was holding his hand. Quinn rushed to the wizard's side. Just as Gandalf saw her, he got anxious.

"Frodo? Where is Frodo?" Gandalf could barely talk. It hurt him to speak. Two arrows have pierced his body. Aragorn has taken out the arrows but it didn't help. Gandalf would die any moment. Quinn quickly held Gandalf's other hand and tried to lessen his pain with her magic.

"He is off the island. I've sent him towards Mordor." Gandalf sighed out in relief hearing that. Quinn looked around but didn't find the hobbits. Which meant no one has found them yet.

"Merry and Pippin I haven't found them yet" informed Quinn.

"Those creatures have taken them" said Boromir with guilt in his voice. He was regretting his actions very much. What he did to Frodo, it was unforgivable. And he failed to save Merry and Pippin as well. If Gandalf hadn't come in between him and the Uruks, he would've died today. And perhaps it'd have been better than him still breathing. Boromir felt like he didn't deserve to live. Now that the ring was far away from him, the Gondorian could see things clearly. How wrong he was to think that he was worthy of possessing the ring and use it.

"It's all my fault." Boromir broke down on his knees. There was loathing in his voice for himself.

"Rescue Merry and Pippin." Gandalf whispered to Aragorn and inhaled a deep breath.

"Saruman... will torture... and kill them. Save them..." Gandalf pleaded the ranger before falling unconscious. Quinn looked at Aragorn.

"Go. We cannot let Merry and Pippin die" said Quinn with strong tone of voice.

"I'll stay back with Gandalf" announced Quinn with firm tone of voice. Gandalf was still breathing. Quinn's magic was sustaining his life. Therefore it was out of question to abandon him. No one could tell how long he will last.

"We will not leave you behind" stated Legolas right away.

"There is no time to waste" said Quinn at once. That time Quinn sounded more authoritative than Legolas.

"While you are standing here, those creatures are taking Merry and Pippin to their death. You. Must. GO!" It was not up for debate. Thankfully Aragorn agreed with her. But he had to make sure Quinn will be alright.

"You cannot stay here all alone. How will you find your way back to us?" Aragorn asked.

"I... I shall stay with her" spoke up Boromir. His voice was shaking. After what he did, the least he could do was keep Quinn safe.

"I will take her back to Lothlorien if necessary" said Boromir with assured tone of voice. Quinn immediately wondered, is that what lady Galadriel meant that they are going to meet again? Has she foreseen Gandalf's death? Why didn't she warn them? It was obvious that those questions were gonna remained unanswered. Legolas on the other hand didn't want to leave Quinn behind at all. But he also knew that taking her anywhere near Isengard would be terribly risky. Saruman wanted her as well along with the halflings. Legolas wanted to stay behind instead of Boromir but he couldn't abandon Aragorn and Gimli and most importantly Merry and Pippin. Putting a heavy stone on his heart, Legolas agreed to the plan.

Aragorn stood up while saying- "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas and Gimli looked determined. Aragorn looked back at Quinn. He couched down beside her. "I will see you again. And when I do, you must be unharmed and well" said Aragorn with stern tone of voice that poured out deep concern. Quinn gave a small smile and nod to Aragorn. He stood up and glanced at Boromir.

"Keep her safe" said Aragorn.

"With my life" promised Boromir. Aragorn started running towards the way the Uruks have gone.

"Take care lassie" said Gimli before he started running after Aragorn. Legolas didn't leave right away. He came over to Quinn and kneel down beside her. He cupped her face with one hand and leaned closer to her face. It did quickened Quinn's heartbeat.

"I will find you again Quinn" said Legolas while looking intensely into her eyes.

"Until we meet again, take care of yourself Legolas." Quinn said to him with depth in her voice.

"I shall and you must do the same for me" said Legolas. He leaned forward and kissed Quinn's forehead affectionately. Quinn closed her eyes and sighed out deeply as she relished in the love Legolas was showering on her. Legolas forced himself to pull away from Quinn. Once he did, Quinn opened up her eyes again. Legolas gazed deeply into them.

"I love you Quinn Turner." Legolas said that so intensely that it increased Quinn's heartbeat. Too bad she couldn't say that back to him. Quinn inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Go, your friends need you."

It broke Legolas' heart a little that Quinn yet again didn't return his feelings. He got up and started to walk away. However Quinn called him back.

"Legolas!" The elf stopped but didn't turn around.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long. I don't know how to live in middle earth without you." This time Legolas looked over his shoulder. A smile playing on his lips.

"I won't. That is a promise." Saying that Legolas left. He ran towards the way Aragorn and Gimli went. Quinn on the other hand looked back at Gandalf. He was still alive. Even though a little bit.

"You can't leave me so easily Gandalf."


	29. Chapter 29: Wonders Of Magic

**AN: Thanks to- PrettyRecklessLaura, Lily, Van, Vanna, Amy, Idsandctr, raeshell for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 29: Wonders Of Magic**

 **The Beach**

Darkness has fallen. Boromir was putting more dry woods into the camp fire. Quinn was sitting in front of the fire. She was still holding Gandalf's hand who was still unconscious. Gandalf was still alive though but his condition wasn't improving a bit. He needed proper medication and treatment. But obviously such amenities weren't available in the middle of nowhere. Earlier after moving Gandalf back to the campsite from inside the woods, Boromir had made bandages from his cloak and wrapped them around Gandalf's wounds. It helped stop the bleeding. But the wounds would take days to heal. That is if Gandalf doesn't succumb to his injuries. But the point is they couldn't stay on that beach for such a long time. Not to mention there was a fear that another pack of Uruk-hai might come looking for Quinn.

"I wish Gandalf hadn't saved my life" said Boromir more to himself than to Quinn.

"Those arrows should have pierced me, not Gandalf. I would have deserved it." Boromir sounded broken to say the least. Now that the ring was no longer affecting his mind, Boromir's heart was filled with nothing but guilt and regret. He was very ashamed of himself.

"Boromir you shouldn't feel so guilty. We all knew you were under the ring's influence. Whatever happened between you and Frodo was not your fault" said Quinn trying to make Boromir feel a little better but it didn't work.

"Of course it was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to fight the evil." Self loathing was clearly evident in Boromir's voice.

"Hey if you wish to keep feeling guilty, feel free to do it but know that it wouldn't do anyone any good, specially you." Boromir didn't argue with Quinn. He only sighed out heavily.

"I do not wish to suffer from guilt. I want to right my wrong. But I don't know what to do" said Boromir helplessly. He sounded wary as well. Quinn glanced at Gandalf. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. She looked back at Boromir.

"Actually there is something you can do that will give you a clean slate" said Quinn thoughtfully. Boromir got interested right away.

"What can I do?" Boromir asked curiously.

"You can help me save Gandalf" replied Quinn.

 **The Plains**

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were pursuing the Uruk pack. It has only been half a day since they started running though Gimli felt otherwise. And it seemed they won't be stopping anytime soon. The Uruk pack is running very fast. Now and then Legolas climbed a hill top or tree to see if the hobbits were still with them. Speaking of Legolas he was very worried about Quinn. He knew he had to leave her behind; there was no other choice but Legolas still felt guilty nonetheless. He prayed every minute for her safety. The further Legolas was going away from Quinn, the more he felt a strange arching in his heart. The pain of separation only deepened Legolas' love for her. A part of Legolas wondered if Quinn was feeling the same pain but another part of him knew the answer already. She wasn't. Legolas would forever regret unknowingly destroying Quinn's secret love for him. Only if he could go back in time. Legolas would have made Quinn his the moment she appeared in his life out of nowhere.

"Faster Gimli, we need to rescue Merry and Pippin before the Uruks take them to Saruman." Aragorn urged Gimli to run faster. He was falling behind.

"Oh for the first time in my life I wish I had longer legs." Gimli muttered to himself as he tried to run faster.

"If we get too close, they will smell us coming" warned Legolas. The Uruks seemed to have more heightened senses than an Orc.

"Let them. They can't run faster. And if they come for us, we'd get to kill those foul creatures" said Aragorn fearlessly. Where as the trio was determined to save Merry and Pippin, Quinn on the other hand was determined to save Gandalf.

 **The Beach**

Quinn was sitting on her knees. Gandalf was lying on one side and Boromir on the other. Quinn was holding both their hands. She glanced at Boromir. He didn't look worried at all unlike Quinn who was having second thoughts about what she wanted to do. During Quinn's stay in Lothlorien, while she was receiving training from Gandalf on magic and spells, Quinn had learned that magic could heal wounds. Whether it be Istari magic or elven. Some spells can even cure the affects of poison. Healing Gandalf required a strong and powerful spell. But that was not all. He needed grace as well. Gandalf needed life. Quinn would have channeled all her life force to Gandalf but it wouldn't have been enough. But with Boromir's help, she might succeed in saving Gandalf and still stay alive. If Quinn channels life force from both her and Boromir and give it to Gandalf, that should be enough to heal him and make the wizard well again.

Boromir agreed to help immediately. At first Quinn felt enthusiastic about it as well. But in the last minute, she was having doubts about her abilities. What if she accidentally kills Boromir? Or what if she worsen Gandalf's condition rather than improving it. What if during performing the spells something goes horribly wrong and the three of them die?

"Boromir are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn asked once again.

"You do know I'm not very experienced with spells and magic." Boromir smiled at Quinn.

"I shall forgive you even if you kill me" said the Gondorian.

"That's comforting" said Quinn sarcastically while looking away from Boromir. She clearly looked stressed and nervous.

"Quinn look at me" said Boromir. Quinn glanced back at him.

"You can do it" assured Boromir. He believed in Quinn. Unfortunately Quinn didn't feel confident. But there was no other way but to go along with the plan. Inhaling a deep breath, Quinn prepared to chant the spells.

"Please let this work." Quinn prayed under her breath and closed her eyes. She started chanting. Soon Boromir started to feel warm in the hand Quinn was holding. It wasn't painful neither unpleasant. Boromir was astonished when he saw an orange glow in between their joined hands. Quinn's other hand was glowing as well, one that was holding Gandalf's hand. Boromir didn't even realize when his eyes started getting heavy but he knew it the Gondorian fell asleep. It was the draining of life that put Boromir into a slumber. It didn't hurt but it certainly made him weak. On the other hand, Gandalf's wounds were almost healed. He was getting stronger with each passing moments. Gandalf was coming back to life instead of going towards death. Quinn's plan was indeed working. However, Quinn herself was suffering in pain. Her nostrils were bleeding and truth to be told every minute she felt like giving up. But she didn't. Quinn was determined to save Gandalf. Also not put Boromir's life in danger. Therefore she took most of the toll on herself.

The second Gandalf snapped open his eyes, Quinn fell unconscious. Boromir on the other hand was still in deep slumber. Gandalf felt confused for a moment. What was happening? Gandalf felt weak but he gathered all his strength to sit up. Gandalf realized that he was on the beach. But how? He was shot. He is supposed to be dead. His eyes quickly fell on Quinn and her blood marred face.

"QUINN!" Gandalf crawled over to her. He examined her and realized that she has fainted. It didn't take long for Gandalf to realize what has happened. Quinn has saved his life. Once again. And once again put her own life in danger.

"Fool." Gandalf said regretfully while shaking his head to himself. He tried to wipe away the blood from her nose and mouth. Gandalf looked over at Boromir. He was breathing which meant he was alive. Gandalf sighed out in relief. He needed to wake up Boromir. Gandalf found a bowl in one of the boats. He filled it with river water and walked over to Boromir. Gandalf sprayed water on his face. Once, twice, and on the third time Boromir woke up with a jolt. For a moment the Gondorian felt confused. And when he saw Gandalf hovering over him, he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"It worked." Boromir whispered out. He was shocked. After all it was no less than a miracle.

"So you willingly let Quinn put her life in danger" said Gandalf not sounding very happy about it. Boromir frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

"The spells she performed to save my life, it could have killed her" informed Gandalf while wondering why the girl was so reckless and careless about her own life? Boromir on the other hand was shocked to hear that. He looked over at Quinn. Surely she was unconscious. Boromir looked back at Gandalf.

"I had no idea she was risking her own life too. Quinn only told me that my life will be in danger and I had not cared about that" said Boromir sounding shocked. If he had known the risks Quinn was taking for herself, he wouldn't have let her perform the spells let alone help her. Keeping Quinn safe is his main priority. He promised Aragorn and Legolas that he would keep her safe. Gandalf didn't wish to make Boromir feel guilty when he was clearly not at fault. Gandalf dismissed further confrontation.

"Put Quinn on a bedroll. The ground is cold" said Gandalf. Without saying a word Boromir obeyed. Even thought he was feeling weak but Boromir still had enough strength left. He picked up Quinn in his arms and put her on a bedroll near the fire.

"Will she be alright?" Boromir asked worriedly.

"She has to and I am ready to give her an earful. Foolish child." Gandalf said that more to himself than to Boromir. The wizard was angry undoubtedly but concern was also dripping out of his voice.

"You should have seen how determined she was to save your life" said Boromir to Gandalf as he walked over to sit close to him.

"She possessed too kind a heart for her own good" said Gandalf thoughtfully. He sighed out heavily before asking-

"The others have gone to rescue Merry and Pippin, haven't they?" Boromir nodded his head in reply.

"I hope they succeed in their mission."

"Yes I hope so too and we must get Quinn to safety as well" said Gandalf.

"Should we head back towards Lothlorien?" Boromir asked. That would be the safest place for Quinn.

"I'm afraid we can't. We must head towards Rohan. While I was unconscious I received a warning from the lady Galadriel. Saruman has poisoned the mind of King Theoden. We must help him otherwise Rohan will fall. Saruman must be stopped otherwise he will endanger both Quinn and Frodo. I do not know why Saruman wants Quinn but for whatever reason, he must not succeed." Boromir couldn't agree more. Gandalf sighed out heavily before speaking up again.

"She is powerful Boromir. Even with a part of her soul locked away, she is powerful. Not everyone can heal mortal wounds to such extent and bring someone back from near death. And as soon as Saruman will meet her, he will realize that. Then he will either try to use Quinn or destroy her" said Gandalf worriedly.

"We will not let that happen Gandalf" said Boromir with assured tone of voice. Gandalf nodded his head in agreement.

"We head towards Rohan as soon as Quinn wakes up. Meanwhile we must take care of her" said Gandalf while his old and wise eyes stayed fix upon Quinn's face. Boromir didn't understand the significance of what Quinn achieved. But as a wizard, Gandalf realized today exactly how powerful Quinn was. If nurtured properly her powers could match the powers of Saruman, maybe even outmatch him with the part of her soul unlocked. It worried Gandalf. Someone so powerful is bound to draw attention of the enemy. But why was she so powerful? Finding answers of Quinn's mysteries have never been so crucial before. Gandalf must find out the truth of her birth. And he had a feeling that he soon will.


	30. Chapter 30: An Unexpected Encounter

**AN: Thanks to- Hanna Renee Azimuth, Winter-kiss, Van, Vanna, Windsongspringheart, Amy, Sajira, LayNfar, Asleif Goldenwings, PrettyRecklessLaura for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 30: An Unexpected Encounter**

Frodo and Sam are trying to reach a place where no one ever wants to go. They were unaware of others' fate and certainly didn't know about theirs. But they must go on. And they must have hope. Alike Frodo and Sam, the other two hobbits Merry and Pippin were in no better situation. The Uruk-hai pack is taking them towards Isengard. They are going to hand them over to Saruman. And as soon as the white wizard will find out that they don't have the ring, he is gong to kill them. Not to mention, Saruman will most possibly send the pack after Frodo.

Speaking of Saruman, he is ready to takeover Rohan. Soon his army is going to march towards the kingdom of men and it will fall. Sauron will be most pleased. Saruman burned down many trees of the forests, destroyed many villages, killed many people, all in the name of power. He has no intention of stopping. And the fate seemed to be with him and Sauron. Because there is no one out there, strong, powerful and brave enough to stand against the two towers. Unfortunately the white wizard didn't know how wrong he was.

 **The Beach**

While many men, woman, and Children were screaming in pain, misery and fear all around middle earth; Quinn however was suffering in silence. She was imprisoned in her own unconsciousness. Boromir carefully wiped her face with a wet handkerchief. He was greatly worried for Quinn. It's been three days since she blacked out. Gandalf was pacing restlessly. Physically he was well but the wizard has lost his patience. Quinn cannot remain in her comatose state forever. Gandalf will not allow it. He has already tried many spells on her but nothing worked.

"Gandalf we cannot stay here any longer. We are out of food and water" said Boromir glancing towards Gandalf once. "Not to mention this place is no good for her."

"Gandalf, I have recovered my strength, and you have as well. We should start going towards Rohan. I shall carry her myself" said Boromir hoping that Gandalf will agree. The wizard looked at Boromir and then his eyes fell on Quinn. She looked peaceful but Gandalf doubted her sleep to be anything alike. The spell Quinn used to save Gandalf, affects not only the body but the mind as well. Gandalf sighed out heavily before speaking up.

"Fine. we leave now and head towards Rohan by the river" said Gandalf as he approached a boat.

"We stop at the nearest village and go on foot from there." Boromir agreed with Gandalf. He helped Gandalf push a boat into the river. Then Boromir walked back to Quinn. He wrapped his cloak around her and gathered Quinn in his arms. Boromir walked back to the boat and Gandalf took the unconscious girl from him. Gandalf wound rather Boromir row the boat and he will take care of Quinn. Finally they began their journey. Little did they know how many surprises awaits them?

 **The Plains**

It is dawn. Legolas looked up at the sky. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said worriedly.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli have been running after the Uruk pack for three long days and even longer three nights. They knew where the Uruks are taking Merry and Pippin and it greatly worried them. Suddenly Legolas and Aragorn heard the sound of horses. The three quickly hid as a large group of cavalry appeared. When they realized the riders were from Rohan, first Aragorn came out of their hiding spot. Legolas and Gimli followed him.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn asked out loud. The riders heard him. Eomer, the prince of Rohan signaled the other riders and their horses turned towards the three travelers. Soon the riders were circling Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Not to mention, they pointed their spears at the trio as well. It was obvious that the riders were considering them a threat. They suspected Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to be spies of the enemy.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Eomer asked.

"Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine" said Gimli proudly. Eomer dismounted his horse and approached Gimli. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, telling him silently to stay calm.

"I would cut off your head — _dwarf_ — if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer insulted Gimli. Before he could say anything, Legolas stood up for him. He pointed his arrow at Eomer in a blink of an eye.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" The statement heated the situation and the riders were ready to attack. As a wood elf, Legolas has always been dangerous but lately he has become impatient as well. Everyone knew why it happened though. Staying away from Quinn and constantly worrying about her was affecting Legolas' personality. At present he wanted nothing more than to go back to Quinn. But his duty kept him going towards Isengard instead. Sensing the heat of the situation, Aragorn quickly stepped between Legolas and Eomer. He pushed down Legolas' arm. Thankfully the elf obliged. Aragorn then turned to look back at Eomer.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn started introducing them. The situation must be handled with maturity. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

Eomer's face darkened with sadness suddenly. He took off his helmet as he spoke- "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

The other riders withdrew their spears while Eomer continued speaking. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." Eomer gave Legolas a meaningful look before saying-

"And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

It was not unusual for men to be wary of elves. Still Aragorn wasted no time to defend Legolas and voice his and Gimli's innocence as well. "We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night" informed Eomer.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked anxiously.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes" said Aragorn hopefully.

"We left none alive" said Eomer sympathetically. He pointed towards a smoke in the distance. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli couldn't bring himself to believe that. Legolas put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. The elf himself felt sorrow. Quinn would be devastated to hear about Merry and Pippin. Will she hate him for failing to save the hobbits? Legolas wondered and the thought broke his heart. No, Quinn would know he tried his best to save them. She would understand. But that will not lessen her sadness. Legolas hoped she will let him comfort her.

"I am sorry" said Eomer realizing he and his men might have killed two innocent beings. Eomer whistled and called two horses.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses appeared. Eomer cannot bring back their friends but at least he could make their search easy.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell." Aragorn gladly accepted the horses. Eomer mounted his horse again.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked on as the Riders depart. Then Legolas helped Gimli mount a horse then got on the horse himself. Aragorn took the other horse. They started riding towards the smoke. Soon they reached the Fangorn forest. True as Eomer said, there were piles of carcasses burning. Aragorn was not ready to believe that Merry and Pippin are dead as long as he doesn't see their dead bodies. He started looking for clues. It didn't take long for them to find a clue that proved Merry and Pippin's presence there. Gimli found a little belt that undoubtedly belonged to one of the hobbits. It proved what they dreaded to believe. Whereas Legolas quietly prayed for the hobbits in elvish, Aragorn yelled out his sorrow. Gimli felt heavy in his heart too. They have failed Merry and Pippin.

Before they could mourn the death of Merry and Pippin more, Aragorn noticed something on the ground. It was a track. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli started to follow it and soon realized that Merry and Pippin had escaped the Uruks before their slaughter. It gave them hope that the hobbits may still be alive. But their track led the trio to the Fangorn forest. It made them worried once again. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked at each other. They knew what they have to do.

"Let's go!" said Aragorn and he entered the forest. Legolas followed without a second thought. However Gimli hesitated a bit. But there was no going back. Inhaling a deep breath, Gimli followed his friends.

On the other hand, as soon as Legolas entered the forest, he sensed the trees' anger. It startled him. Fangorn was very different from Mirkwood. The trees of Fangorn forest weren't normal trees. They were Ents. And they were very old. Even though an elf, Legolas didn't want to linger in the forest for longer than necessary. Their presence might provoke more anger among the Ents. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walked a long way and got deep inside the forest. Unfortunately there was no sign of Merry and Pippin. It started to make Aragorn worried again. Suddenly Legolas stopped walking. He sensed someone's presence nearby them.

" _Aragorn, nad no ennas!_ (Something is out there!)" Legolas said and got alert immediately.

" _Man cenich?_ (What do you see?)" Aragorn asked. Legolas focused his gaze and tried to see. He saw the person. He was a stranger yet Legolas recognized him. And it shocked the elf to no limit.

"A blue wizard" whispered out Legolas. Aragorn heard it very clearly and he was stunned to hear it.

"What should we do?" Aragorn asked more to himself than to Legolas. The blue wizards have been absent from middle earth for a long time. A great purpose must have brought one of them or both of them back. But what that purpose could be? Whose side the blue wizards are on? If Saruman the white could side with the enemy then why not the blue wizards? It was quite possible that they came back to join Sauron.

"Do not tell him anything about Quinn. We must find out where his loyalty lies first" said Legolas and the other two agreed immediately. Within a few moments, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came face to face with the blue wizard. He looked like an old man alike other Istari. The wizard was wearing blue robes. His hair and beard were completely white. The aura he was radiating was nothing sinister, but calm and peaceful. It made the trio less wary of him. But that didn't stop them from being alarmed and alert.

"Ah more visitors" exclaimed the blue wizard.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked. His voice was stern yet polite.

"I am Alatar the blue." The blue wizard introduced himself. "I believe you came here looking for two hobbits."

"Where are they? What did you do to them?" Gimli asked angrily assuming the blue wizard their enemy. Thankfully Alatar took no offense and answered with a calm tone of voice.

"I saved them. Right now they are heading towards their home with a trusted company. This forest is no place for little hobbits" said Alatar and he seemed to be telling the truth. But Legolas still questioned his honesty.

"How do we know you are not lying to us?" Legolas asked. Aragorn and Gimli supported his distrust. They too felt wary of the blue wizard.

"I have no reason to lie to you master elf. I am not your enemy." Alatar spoke honestly. The trio looked at each other before Aragorn spoke up this time.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. They are my friends, Legolas and Gimli." Aragorn introduced them to the wizard.

"Hmm interesting. I did not think in such dark times, a man, an elf and a dwarf will be friends. And together they are looking for two hobbits. Interesting indeed" said Alatar more to himself than to the trio.

"If you wish to continue searching for the hobbits you should go towards the western border of the forest. They are headed that way." After giving that suggestion, Alatar started to walk away. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked at each other. What should they do? Should they keep searching for Merry and Pippin? But they should find out about the blue wizard as well, shouldn't they? Where was he for all these years? Why did he come back? For what purpose? Not to mention, he might be the only person who knew the truth about Quinn. Deciding to trust the wizard's word regarding Merry and Pippin, the trio decided to follow the blue wizard.

"My lord!" Aragorn called the wizard and stopped him from walking. Alatar turned to face the man as he approached him.

"My lord forgive us for doubting you. We trust your word that Merry and Pippin are safe" said Aragorn but the wizard frowned in confusion.

"Merry and Pippin? Who are they?" Alatar asked. Aragorn furrowed his brows and glanced at Legolas once before speaking up again.

"The hobbits you met. Did they not introduce themselves to you?" Aragorn asked.

"No they did not. They did not trust me enough to tell me their names. Poor little hobbits. They looked very scared too" said Alatar sounding quite sympathetic.

"You saved our friends. For that we are grateful" said Aragorn bowing his head a little.

"There is no need to thank me. I only did what I am meant to do. Helping all good and holy beings of middle earth is my duty" said Alatar quite devotedly.

"Is that why you are here my lord, to help us in such dark times? To fight against evil?" Legolas asked curiously.

"In a way yes. I do have a purpose for coming back here. A purpose of great importance." The blue wizard said the last line to himself. The answer was quite mysterious. It increased the trio's curiosity more.

"Where are you headed my lord? We have two horses. We can help you get there" said Aragorn. His intention was to find out where the wizard was going. Alatar thought about it for a moment and made a decision.

"I must go towards Rohan. I shall find there what I am seeking" said the blue wizard.

"What is it that you are seeking my lord?" Legolas couldn't stop himself from asking.

"That I am afraid I cannot reveal young prince. But I shall be grateful to you if you can help me get to Rohan despite my secrecy." Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other and nodded their heads.

"We are willing to help you my lord" said Aragorn. He chose his next words very carefully.

"As long as you don't pose any threat to us."

The blue wizard only nodded his head. It was only a matter of time now before many secrets will be revealed. But the important question is- will the revelation of those secrets bring light in such dark times or will it darken the darkness even more.


	31. Chapter 31: Home Of Horse Lords

**AN: Thanks to windsongspringheart, Lily, Vanna, Hanna Renee Azimuth, Amy, PrettyRecklessLaura for your reviews to the previous chapter. I know I'm updating after a long time and I'm sorry for that but life's been interrupting my writing. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Thank You!**

 **Chapter 31: Home Of Horse Lords**

Quinn has never feared the darkness. Not even when she was a child. Being trapped inside the darkness was not frightening for her. If anything it was rather peaceful. And perhaps that's why, Quinn was not struggling to wake up. She was content to be in an endless slumber. Not facing the world or it's problems wasn't such a bad thing. However, Quinn couldn't stay in the darkness for long because someone was constantly calling for her. Someone very stubborn and determined. Quinn had no other choice but to leave the darkness and wake up.

"I think she is waking up" said Boromir with hopefulness. He and Gandalf has reached a small village of Rohan. Quinn was yet to wake up. The village was completely empty since it was raided by the enemy. Gandalf increased his chanting. Quinn was rapidly moving her eyes underneath her eyelids. A small groan of protest escaped her breath. Gandalf stopped chanting and he watched Quinn while holding his breath. It was about time Quinn wakes up.

"Boromir bring some water. She'd need it." Gandalf asked Boromir and he hurriedly left. After breathing out another groan, Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She furrowed her brows and blinked couple of times as if she couldn't understand what happened to her or where she was?

"Gandalf?" Quinn could barely speak. Her throat felt extremely dry.

"I am here" said Gandalf and he helped Quinn up into a sitting position. She looked around and found herself under a tree and the place appeared to be a destroyed village.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked with difficulty. Her throat was extremely dry. By then Boromir returned with water. He helped Quinn drink some. The Gondorian was glad to see Quinn awake at last.

"We are in Rohan" replied Gandalf. It shocked Quinn very much.

"Rohan? How long was I unconscious?" Quinn asked immediately.

"Long enough to make both of us worried." It was Boromir who said that. Quinn's face reddened with embarrassment after hearing that.

"I'm so sorry. I must've caused you a great deal of trouble."

"That you did" said Gandalf. Intentionally he made his voice stern. "And let me tell you I do not appreciate it at all what you did to save my life. You could have died." Quinn didn't say anything. She only lowered her head, ready to take the scolding from Gandalf without saying a word in defense. However Quinn didn't regret what she did. Because she did the right thing. Gandalf gave her an earful despite the fact that she just woke up.

"Gandalf I think that's enough" said Boromir feeling pity for the girl. Gandalf inhaled a deep breath before stating.

"Henceforth I do not wish to see you perform any spell again or use your magic in any way for that matter. Am I clear?" Quinn slowly nodded her head twice. Gandalf sighed out loudly and turned to Boromir.

"We need horses to get to Edoras" said the wizard. Boromir nodded his head as he understood what he has to do.

"I shall go look right away. Hopefully there are still some horses left in this village. At least two." Boromir said the last part more to himself than to Gandalf.

"Only one would do Boromir" said the wizard confusing the man.

"I already have my horse" said Gandalf with a mischievous smile. It confused both Boromir and Quinn but neither said anything. Boromir left to find a horse meanwhile Gandalf whistled piercingly. In a moment, an answering neigh was heard. Soon a white horse started coming towards Gandalf. Quinn looked in awe. The horse was really beautiful and clearly it was no ordinary horse.

"Shadowfax" spoke up Gandalf and he answered Quinn's unasked question. "He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers. Do you know of the Mearas?" Gandalf asked. Quinn shook her head.

"Mearas are a superior breed of wild horses. They suppress other horses in intelligence, speed and strength." Shadowfax reached Gandalf by the time he finished educated Quinn on Mearas. Gandalf patted the horse's neck affectionately. Quinn hesitatingly approached Shadowfax.

"Hello!" She said while childishly waving her hand at Shadowfax. Quinn felt a little unsure about touching the horse. What if he doesn't like her? Gandalf obviously noticed that.

"You may pat him. He wouldn't mind" assured Gandalf. Still Quinn hesitated but gave in nonetheless. She lightly touched the horse's face first. Shadowfax really didn't mind and let her pat him. Quinn couldn't help but smile. She'd have continued longer if her stomach didn't start making funny noises. Gandalf walked over to their belongings and pulled something out of a bag. He walked back to Quinn and handed her a piece of lembas bread.

"Eat it" ordered Gandalf. Quinn started eating obediently. She realized then how hungry she was. Thankfully it was an elvish bread not any normal bread otherwise Quinn would be starving for the rest of their journey.

"Thanks." Quinn said to Gandalf after she finished eating rather quickly. Quinn and Gandalf kept waiting for Boromir. He returned after a couple of hours. Thankfully with a horse. Since the entire village was empty, it was very difficult for Boromir to find a horse here. It was simply good fortune that he came across one.

"We must not waste anymore time" said Gandalf with serious tone of voice. "War has come to Rohan. The king must be cured before Saruman strikes Edoras."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax while Boromir helped Quinn get on the other horse before mounting that horse himself. "Hold onto me Quinn. I do not wish for you to fall down and hurt yourself."

"Neither do I Boromir" said Quinn, holding onto the Gondorian tightly. The horse started running along with Shadowfax.

"By the way, thanks for taking care of me... you know; while I was out" said Quinn really meaning it. However Boromir didn't accept her gratitude right away.

"You should not have lied to me Quinn" said Boromir quite seriously over his shoulder. He sounded offended about it. Quinn however frowned in confusion.

"I never lied to you." Quinn defended herself immediately.

"Really, so you just forgot to mention that the spell you used to save Gandalf could put your own life in danger along with mine." Boromir retorted back. Quinn realized then what he was talking about. She remained quiet for a second before saying-

"I didn't lie to you. I only hid some information from you. There's a difference between the two" said Quinn proudly. Boromir looked over his shoulder again and said-

"Let's hope Legolas thinks the same as you because he will definitely hear about it." Quinn's face turned pale momentarily. Legolas would not be happy to hear that Quinn put her life in danger once again. He would be furious at her. Quinn gulped down her fear first before speaking up with strong tone of voice-

"I am not scared of Legolas." Hearing that Boromir only chuckled to himself.

"We shall see." He said that to himself.

Gandalf, Boromir and Quinn rode across the plains, not knowing the fate of others. They had no idea what Frodo and Sam were going through or whether Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were able to rescue Merry and Pippin or not. They could only hope and pray for the best for everyone. Quinn and Boromir were worried but Gandalf was most worried among them. He knew that Sauron has heard of Quinn but not only that, the rumor has reached him, that the heir of Numenor still lives. Gandalf didn't know what Sauron has planned for Quinn but the dark lord would try to destroy Aragorn before he becomes a genuine threat to him. And so Sauron will strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. Therefore Rohan must defend itself. It is imperative that king Theoden is cured before it's too late. It took almost two days for Gandalf, Quinn and Boromir to reach Edoras. They could see the golden hall of Meduseld, sitting at the top of the city.

"Ah finally" exclaimed Quinn sighing out in relief. "I thought it'd take us ages to reach Edoras."

"Let's go. We must get to King Theoden fast" said Gandalf and he started riding again. Quinn and Boromir followed him on their horse. Since it was the first time Quinn was seeing a realm of men, she was pretty curious about it.

"It looks like an ancient kingdom of my world. Is Gondor different from Rohan?" Quinn asked Boromir with curiosity and interest.

"Yes, Gondor is very different. Minas Tirith is the most beautiful place of Gondor. It has seven levels, together shaping as a high mountain, each level surrounded by white walls. And the city's citadel contains the White tree..." Boromir spoke very fondly about his home. Explaining every significant and insignificant thing in detail. Quinn couldn't help but smile. However there was also sadness in her smile. Because she never knew the longing of home.

"Well now I wish to visit Gondor" said Quinn, hoping to go there once before leaving middle earth.

"I shall take you there when the war is over and peace is restored." Boromir promised to Quinn. However she sighed out heavily hearing that.

"I'm afraid if you wait for the war to be over, you won't get a chance to take me there." Hearing that, Boromir frowned in confusion.

"Why is that?" He asked right away.

"Because I have not changed my mind about leaving middle earth on the next eclipse and I've a feeling this war is going to last longer." Boromir didn't like what Quinn just said but he didn't argue with her. Somehow he knew in his heart that Quinn won't be leaving them so soon. If nothing else stops her, Legolas will not let her leave. There was no more discussion because the trio reached the village of Edoras.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here" warned Gandalf. Quinn and Boromir nodded their heads. The company approached the Golden hall on their horses. As Gandalf, Boromir and Quinn started going through the village, they began to receive suspicious looks. It kind of unnerved Quinn. She knew not to hope for welcome but she definitely wasn't expecting such deafening silence.

"Um... why are they looking at us like that?" Quinn asked Boromir in a low tone of voice that only he could hear.

"In such a dark time, it is difficult to trust even your own, we are but strangers to them. It is not unexpected that they will be suspicious of us." Boromir explained to Quinn. She understood that they have to get used to of people's wariness here as long as they don't gain their trust. However, there was no doubt that the situation was more difficult for Quinn since the men of that village were openly giving her lustful nasty looks. It made Quinn very uncomfortable, made her feel exposed. While living in the elvish realms, Quinn never faced such problems. She could've said something to Boromir or Gandalf but refrained herself. Quinn knew if she let them know of her discomfort, they'd get worried. It would distract them from their goal. And Gandalf has told them more than once, how important it was to cure the king of Rohan.

As the company climbed the stairs of the Golden hall, guards approached them. They had seen the company coming the moment they entered Edoras. "Ah." Gandalf smiled at the guards.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of... Grima Wormtongue" said the guard named Hama to Gandalf.

"Wormtongue, hmm interesting name." Quinn muttered to herself under her breath. Gandalf nodded to Boromir and gave up his sword to the guards. Quinn didn't have any weapon on her therefore she didn't need to go through any trouble, but Boromir had to give up his sword, shield and other weapons. And to say that Boromir was displeased about it, would be an understatement.

"Your staff." Hama asked Gandalf for his staff. Both Quinn and Boromir got a little worried hearing that.

"Eh? Oh, No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Hama thought about it for a moment then gave Gandalf a knowing look before allowing him to pass through the gates along with his staff. Boromir and Quinn followed Gandalf inside. The moment Quinn stepped inside the throne room, she felt alert. There was a foul stench in the air. The entire atmosphere of the hall was grim and sick. Quinn wanted to walk right out the door but she told herself, if she could survive Moria, she would live the golden hall of Theoden king. Speaking of the king of Rohan, Quinn saw the man sitting on the throne. The sight caught her completely off guard. She knew that the king was unwell but she didn't expect to see, for lack of a better word, a zombie. The man looked already dead to Quinn. But clearly he was not. Thank god for that. Quinn also noticed another man at the king's side. On the first glance, Quinn knew him to be a villain. His evil looking face literary screamed it out loud. What a man like him doing by the king's side? Quinn wondered to herself. Not to mention he was whispering things in the king's ear. As if poisoning the king's already poisoned mind.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden king." Gandalf spoke up, interrupting Quinn's trail of thoughts. She also noticed some of the guards surrounding them slowly. And two guards have locked the gates as well. She glanced at Boromir and their eyes met. Boromir too noticed everything. He looked a little worried too.

"He is not welcome" said Grima to the king. And the king obediently listened to him.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king asked Gandalf.

 _'Because he has way too many names for one person_.' Quinn couldn't help the humorous thought popping into her mind but she wasn't dumb enough to voice it in such a serious situation.

"A just question my liege" said Grima while standing up. Quinn was listening to the guy but suddenly she felt as if someone was staring at her. Quinn looked towards the suspected corner of the hall and found a man standing there. His face was covered with a hood. Therefore Quinn couldn't see his face but still she felt as if she knew him. After staring at the guy for a couple of seconds more, Quinn averted her eyes back to Grima and Gandalf. They were having a heated argument. Suddenly Gandalf raised his staff and Grima stepped back in fear.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima ordered his personal guards to take the staff from Gandalf. They immediately attacked. Boromir started fighting but he didn't find himself alone. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came there out of nowhere and joined the fight. Their presence was surprising for Boromir, Quinn and Gandalf but shocking for the Rohirrims, specially Grima Wormtongue. The company of Aragorn arrived in Edoras yesterday. They didn't enter the Golden hall rather stayed hidden inside the village. The blue wizard Alatar was still with them. He was waiting for someone. It was in the morning of the present day, did Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli find out that Gandalf was coming to Edoras along with Boromir and Quinn. Legolas' elven eyes saw them way before any Rohirrim guard. The trio understood why Alatar came to Rohan. He came for Quinn. It has to be the matter. However, upon questioning, Alatar said nothing. Not to mention, he disappeared somewhere. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were looking for the blue wizard when they saw, Gandalf entering the golden hall along with Quinn and Boromir. They decided to reunite with others first and then search for the blue wizard together. With that intention the trio hid their faces and sneaked inside the hall.

"Who are they? How did they get inside?" Grima started yelling. But he couldn't keep shouting for long because Gimli knocked him down and put a foot on his chest.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli calmly threatened Wormtongue. While everyone was fighting, Gandalf on the other hand approached the enslaved king. Quinn obviously didn't join the fight rather stayed away from it. At one point Legolas got to her. He immediately pulled her into an embrace that Quinn returned wholeheartedly.

"I have missed you" said Legolas to Quinn in a soft tone of voice. It was obvious that he was feeling very happy at that moment. However Quinn looked worried.

"Legolas where is Merry and Pippin? Did they-?" Quinn didn't need to ask; Legolas already gave her the answer.

"They are safe Quinn. Do not worry yourself" assured Legolas. However Quinn was not convinced.

"But where are they?"

"They are in Fangorn forest. An Ent named Treebeard will safely take them back home, the Shire." Quinn at last sighed out in relief. Though she had no idea what an Ent was but she decided to inquire about it later.

"But Legolas, why did you, Aragorn and Gimli come to Rohan?" Quinn asked curiously.

"It is a long story Quinn. I believe soon all the questions you have regarding your past will be answered" said Legolas making Quinn furrow her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean-?" Before Quinn could complete the question, their conversation was interrupted. King Theoden was laughing like a crazy person.

"You have no power here Gandalf the grey." The king continued to laugh. Quinn and Legolas looked at each other.

"Gandalf is not strong enough to free King Theoden from Saruman's hold." Legolas said to Quinn. Hearing that Quinn hastily walked up to Gandalf.

"Gandalf I can help you" said Quinn but Gandalf rejected her offer immediately.

"No, you shall not do any magic here." Gandalf said so firmly as if something different simply could not happen.

"But you can't beat Saruman alone." Quinn still tried to reason with the wizard.

"I must try. And I will give up when I am dead" saying that Gandalf engaged in a fight of magic and power. Quinn realized that Gandalf was only endangering his life. He could not win against Saruman. Not to mention the king's life was in danger as well. Quinn was about to disobey Gandalf and use her magic on the king but suddenly, the locked gates burst open and another magic force intertwined with Gandalf's magic. Both forces together started fighting against Saruman this time. It startled King Theoden. He leaned back in his throne. Fear appeared on the king's face.

Quinn carefully watched the other wizard who joined Gandalf. He was wearing a blue robe. Quinn's heartbeat immediately started rising. He couldn't be a blue wizard. But it was obvious that he was. But he couldn't be that very blue wizard who Alasse was involved with. He could be the other blue wizard, couldn't he? But then again, Legolas did say that she will get all the answers of her questions and her mysteries will be solved. Legolas wouldn't have said that if the blue wizard wasn't the same blue wizard. The same blue wizard, who could be her father.

Quinn couldn't stay inside the hall any longer. She needed fresh air and needed to be alone for a while. As much as Quinn would've liked to see Gandalf defeat Saruman but she ran out of the hall. Legolas was ready to follow her but Aragorn shook his head and told the elf through his eyes, to let Quinn be for a while. Aragorn understood that having the blue wizard standing before her eyes, unnerved Quinn. Legolas though didn't like it but he listened to Aragorn. Legolas thought later he'd have a lot of time to spend with Quinn. Little did he know that the secrets the blue wizard was keeping would turn everything upside down?


	32. Chapter 32: Mysteries Of History

**Chapter 32: Mysteries Of History**

 **Flashback**

 _The vast forest of Greenwood the great is no longer flourishing. A dark sickness has befallen on it. The sickness spreads everyday, forcing the wood elves to reside further inside the forest. Everyone has started calling the forest Mirkwood instead of Greenwood. No one knows the reason of such darkness, or who is behind it? The elven king Thranduil desired to restore the former glory of his realm as any proud king would. He formed a party of few chosen elves in order to investigate the source and the cause of the sickness. And if possible destroy the cause of such darkness. King Thranduil's most trusted friend and advisor- Elrendor, was the commander of the party. His wife Alasse was also involved in the investigation._

 _Elrendor and his fellow companions began traveling towards Dol Guldur. A sinister entity seemed to be occupying the abandon fortress. On their way, the party was attacked by giant spiders. It separated the members of the party from each others. Alasse and Elrendor as well were forced to go different directions. Thankfully Alasse had two other companions with her- Lord Beinion and Lady Maerwen._

 _"We must find the others. The darkness is thicker in this part of the forest. Who knows what fell creature we might encounter again" said Lady Maerwen while eying every dead tree with suspect._

 _"Lady Maerwen is right. We must find the others as soon as possible. I feel sick here." Lord Beinion agreed with Lady Maerwen._

 _"I hope Elrendor is alright." Alasse said more to herself than to others. She was very worried about her beloved husband._

 _"Lady Alasse, I am certain you shall reunite with your husband very soon. He too must be searching for you-" Lord Beinion stopped talking abruptly. His ears picked up some noises. Someone seemed to be approaching them._

 _"I hear something." Lord Beinion let the ladies know. Their hearts leaped with hope that their lost companions have found them. However after a moment Alasse started to feel a warning in her heart. Something didn't feel right to her._

 _"We should hide. Whoever is coming towards us, could be our enemies." Just as Alasse finished saying that, a black arrow laced with poison came flying out of nowhere and it pierced Lady Maerwen's heart. She immediately dropped dead on the ground._

 _"NO!" Alasse screamed out loud. Both her and Lord Beinion were shocked. They wanted to reach Lady Maerwen's dead body but couldn't. Before they knew it, Alasse and Beinion were surrounded by an Orc pack. Lord Beinion drew out his sword but it was a fight already lost. They were greatly outnumbered. Still both elves were prepared to fight till their last breath. Alasse kept remembering her husband for she will never see him again. However, surprising both Beinion and Alasse, the Orcs didn't kill them. Instead, they were captured and taken to Dol Guldur. By no means, it was a relief for the elves. They knew of the tortures Orcs could inflect upon a living being, specially an elf. Not to mention both Beinion and Alasse were feeling something eviler and fouler than Orcs, surrounding them._

 _"Do you feel that?" Alasse asked in a whisper that only another elf could hear._

 _"Yes my lady but we must stay strong. We must find a way to escape" said Lord Beinion. They were on their knees. Couple of Orcs were pointing their blades at them. There seemed to be noway to escape their fate but still Lord Beinion was not ready to give up without a fight. He swiftly moved and grabbed a machete from one of the Orcs and killed the creature with it's own blade. Beinion engaged in a fight with another Orc meanwhile Alasse also snatched a machete for herself. They were fighting when more Orcs came and hindered them helpless once again. One of the Orcs among the pack seemed to be the leader. He approached Alasse first and slapped her across her face._

 _"Do not touch her!" Lord Beinion hissed angrily at the Orc. He struggled to get free. The Orc however ignored what Beinion said and gave out a strange order._

 _"_ Thrak shal avhe ukhe-elf. drepa avhe oavhas ni. mausan maukavas hauk no uuke for naj-ri. _(Bring in the she-elf. Kill the other one. My master has no use for him.)"_

 _The Orc started to walk away. Other Orcs started to drag Alasse after their leader. She struggled with every bit of strength in her but it didn't help. Alasse looked over her shoulder only to see one of the Orcs beheading Lord Beinion. Terrified, Alasse screamed at the top of her lungs. Little did she know her fate was much worse than her companion's?_

 **End of Flashback  
**

Quinn was sitting quietly on the rooftop of the Golden hall. She was watching King Theoden grieving for his dead son Theodred. Gandalf was trying to console him. King Theoden seemed to be a loving and caring father unlike the blue wizard Alatar who has abandoned her. Yes, Quinn still believed herself to be the bastard daughter of Alasse and the blue wizard. She was hurt and angry. Therefore even though Quinn wanted to confront Alatar but she couldn't face him yet. She was not ready. Quinn knew it well though that they have to talk at one point. There is no other way to know of the past.

"I hate to see you so distressed." Spoke up an enchanting voice that could only belong to an elf. Quinn looked up and found Legolas standing near her. He let himself sit beside her without asking for permission, not that Quinn minded it.

"Believe me Legolas, I don't like being under so much stress either but it's just, I don't know- one part of me wants to talk to him, at least hear him out but another part of me doesn't wanna face him at all." Quinn sighed out heavily and become quiet again. Legolas wished he could do something to make Quinn feel better and give her courage. He really hated seeing Quinn so sad. Then Legolas did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Quinn into an embrace. Quinn also willingly wrapped her arms around Legolas and let him comfort her.

"You should find out about your past" said Legolas after a moment. He left Quinn sighing out heavily with sadness.

"I know and I want to. Why can't you find out what he has to say?" Quinn asked rather hopefully.

"He would not speak with me or anyone else but you. Aragorn and I have already tried" said Legolas squishing Quinn's hope. Inhaling one deep breath, Quinn pulled away from Legolas and stood up on her feet. Legolas stood up along with her.

"Let's go. Since I have no other choice but to face him, I should do it sooner rather than later" said Quinn sounding determined. Legolas smiled at her warmly.

"I shall be at your side all the time." Legolas assured her which increased Quinn's courage.

"Thank you" said Quinn really meaning it however Legolas didn't accept her gratitude. He gently cupped Quinn's face with one hand and looked deeply into her eyes with his dazzling blue orbs.

"You need not thank me Quinn for being with you is my own need." Quinn's heart started to beat faster without her permission. Legolas tucked a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear as he leaned closer.

' _Oh my lord, he's going to kiss me!'_ Any other maiden would've felt excited, perhaps nervous but Quinn downright started panicking. She didn't want Legolas to kiss her. She wasn't in love with him anymore therefore it'd feel wrong. Or maybe Quinn feared the kiss awaking dead feelings and making her fall in love all over again. What if once again Legolas breaks her heart for some reason intentionally or unintentionally? Legolas' lips were about to touch Quinn's when her eyes fell on a horse at a distance, carrying two children. Quinn immediately found an excuse to pull away from Legolas.

"Who are they?" Quinn asked making Legolas look at the direction she was looking. Legolas silently cursed under his breath in elvish. He was so close to claiming her lips. It also saddened Legolas as he realized that Quinn still was not ready to give into him yet. However Legolas was certain that Quinn was still in love with him. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Oh my god!" Quinn gasped out as both her and Legolas saw one of the children falling down from the horse.

"Let's go see what the matter is" said Legolas and they climbed down from the rooftop together.

Later, everyone was inside the Golden hall, including Alatar the blue wizard. He was staring at Quinn without blinking his eyes. Alatar didn't even bother to hear out what happened to the two children. Quinn really wished to snap at him in front of everyone or better, use her magic on him. Speaking of the two children, Quinn found out that they have escaped from their village which was under attack. Now they are away from their mother, not knowing if they will ever see her again. Quinn felt bad for them. Above all she could relate to them. After all she knew the pain of losing own mother too well. And by own mother Quinn meant her human mother from the other world, not her elven birth mother Alasse who gave birth to her only to throw her away.

"They had no warning." Eowyn spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "They were unarmed. Now the wild-men are moving through Westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" The little girl asked. Quinn wished to comfort her but stayed back since the princess herself was taking care of the children. The city Edoras was a stranger place for Quinn. She didn't wish to do anything out of line.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf spoke to the worried looking king and tried to make him understand that he must defend his country.

"Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"I apologize for interrupting Gandalf-" Suddenly Alatar spoke up making everyone look at him. The blue wizard was at last looking at someone else other than Quinn. "but I must ask king Theoden to let me take my leave."

King Theoden and Gandalf looked at each other, surprised. Quinn and others were no less surprised. "Lord Alatar, will you not stay with us in such difficult time? Will you not help us?"

"My king, it is because I wish to help you that I must leave." Before king Theoden could say anything, Quinn spoke up out loud. She just couldn't stop herself.

"You cannot leave without answering my questions." Alatar turned to look at Quinn. For the first time they were standing right in front of each other.

"I know you have many questions and I shall answer them but not now, not here. Because I am not leaving alone. You are coming with me." Quinn was shocked to hear that. And it seemed that the statement shocked her friends as well.

"She is not going anywhere with you." Legolas immediately stepped in between Quinn and Alatar and stood protectively in front of her. Alatar only smiled at Legolas.

"You may love her young prince but you cannot protect her." Alatar said calmly which angered Legolas to no limit.

"And you can?" Gimli spoke up to support Legolas.

"I have protected her once" said Alatar in a matter of fact tone of voice. "I sent her to another world so that she may live safely. She was not supposed to come back. Although there was always a chance that she would." Alatar said the last part under his breath that most people in the hall couldn't hear.

"I don't understand-" Quinn spoke up once again, more to herself than to others.

"Why did you bother to send me to another world to keep me safe? As my father and mother, neither you nor Alasse wanted me. So why didn't you just abandon me to rot somewhere in this world?" To say that Alatar was stunned to hear Quinn's question, would be an understatement. Instead of giving an answer to her, Alatar asked-

"Who told you that I am your father?" Quinn raised her eyebrows at him in a questioning manner.

"Are you not? Why else would Alasse give me to you? And how come I have a Maia spirit if you are not my father?" The blue wizard's face turned red with anger and embarrassment as Quinn bluntly accused him of serious indiscretions. Before Alatar could think about what he was doing, he blurted out something he should not have said even to himself.

"You have a Maia spirit because you are the daughter of Sauron!"

 **Flashback**

 _Alasse was lying down on her back. She was held down by two Orcs. Despite the fact that it was fruitless but Alasse didn't stop struggling. Unfortunately instead of giving the Orcs a hard time, she was only amusing them with her struggling._

 _"_ Kulknej have goav ij feiukavausan ni. ul maukavas ukhould be pleauku _n. (We have got a feisty one. The master should be pleased)" said one Orc to the leader._

 _"_ Silence! mausan maukavas careuk noav for avhe elleavh'uk ukoul. najor tug hauk uuke for lav-li turm. _(Silence! My master cares not for the elleth's soul. He only has use for her body.)" The leader of the Orc pack said. Alasse who understood black speech and Orc speech went stiff hearing that._

 _"What do you mean? Who is your master?" Alasse asked fearfully. But she didn't get any answer. Instead she heard the Orc announcing-_

 _"My master is here."_

 _The Orc got on his knees and bowed his head. Other Orcs did the same. Alasse was free for a moment but she knew there was no way she could escape. Suddenly a black shadow appeared in the air. It started circling everyone. Alasse shivered as a sinister feeling crawled inside her heart. And when the black shadow stopped right in front of her, Alasse felt her heartbeat increasing and her breathing getting heavy._

 _"Who- who are you?" Alasse asked gathering all her courage. Still her voice shook as she spoke._

 _"You know who I am." The shadow said to her. Alasse stared carefully at the shadow and suddenly she started seeing the form of the dark lord walking through the fire._

 _"Sauron!" Alasse gasped out loud feeling horrified. She tried to get away but felt herself frozen on the spot._

 _"This cannot be." Still feeling terrified, Alasse whispered to herself. She also figured out why Greenwood has turned into Mirkwood. She now knows, who is behind the sickness that has plagued her home._

 _"Yes elfling, I have returned. And soon I shall rule over middle earth." Hearing that Alasse's fear turned into anger._

 _"You shall never win." She spat out._

 _"Only I shall win. And you shall help me young elfling." Sauron spoke in a menacing tone of voice._

 _"NEVER! I would rather die." Alasse yelled out. Her voice full of rage._

 _"Not only you shall live but you shall also give me a child." Alasse's eyes widened hearing that. This cannot be happening to her. Alasse was hindered speechless but the dark lord continued speaking._

 _"Since I have lost my ring, my heir will be my greatest weapon. He will conquer the entire world for me. My reign will start a new era in middle earth."_

 _The moment Alasse overcame her shocked state, she tried to run away. But of course she got caught within seconds. "NO, let me go!" Alasse fought against the Orcs as much as she could without any kind of any weapon. But she couldn't fight for long because the dark shadow engulfed her body from head to toe. The last thing Alasse could remember before passing out was the sensation of a kiss on her lips. Despite not having a body, Sauron was able to mate with Alasse with help of black magic. He filled her womb with a part of his soul. After that it was only a matter of time that the heir of Sauron is born in middle earth. Little did the dark lord know that not everything is going to happen according to his wish?_

 **End of Flashback  
**


End file.
